Lattice
by AshGlitter
Summary: A dangerous street gangster Hijikata was put into the most prestigious school for the rich. Of all things, he never thought he will get into trouble again, even deeper and it's all because of a certain silverhead.
1. Chapter 1

***** Chapter One : Hijikata Toushiro ******

The tea in the cup was hot, threads of steam floating above. Silence weighted so heavily in the office room that the scent of tea was tempting to the stomach. Apparently, it was not thirst that overcame the teenage lad. It was more of the need to see the owner of that drink to hurriedly finish his drink before it turned cold. How annoying it was that Hijikata could be incrediby bothered about an unattended drink rather than the situation he was in now.

A click of tongue escaped him before looking away.

"Hijikata Toushiro-kun."

The neatly suited man behind the desk has finally spoken, lifting his gaze from the files in his hands to the boy in school uniform standing before him.

"What?" Hijikata drawls boredly.

"I expect good manners, young man. Is this how you talk to your principal?" The man leaned slightly back to fix his eyes widely on the lad.

"I responded, didn't I? What else did you want? And what kind of principal are you? What's with the sunglasses and that huge cape? Trying to be batman, huh?" Hijikata questions non-stop.

"I look cool like this," Principal Matsudaira finally interrupts. "And shut your trap, already. I don't need to entertain your curiosity. As you know, I need to call the middle school to check on my daughter, if she has reached her classroom safely."

"How the hell would I know that? This is my first day!" Hijikata becomes exasperated. "And I don't really care!"

The grey-haired man sighs and leans back on his chair, folding his arms. "Hijikata-kun. Today is my daughter's first day at middle school too."

"Like I care, old man!"

"Another stubborn brat again?" the principal groans, closing the file hardly that it nearly made Hijikata flinch. "Transfer students these days don't learn their manners properly. I don't really care what reason you have to enrol into my school but I cannot tolerate any misbehaviour. If you intend to finish your high school here in Sheyfields, you better brush up your manners and attitude."

Another click of tongue was all Hijikata did.

The principal narrows his eyes. "Listen, Hijikata-kun. I have seen your files and it is very disappointing. You have been blacklisted because of your horrible juvenile records. Any school like ours will not even consider accepting you. I am inclined to reject you the moment I read your files but because of Isao's family recommendation, I have no choice but to accept you. The least you can do to repay the gratitude is to learn being polite with your elders here."

"I get it. I understand already," Hijikata grumbles. "Can I go now?"

The fifteen-year-old lad tousled his dark green hair in a way to hold back his anger. He never imagined he would be lectured at such early in the morning. He knew who he was, a kid with past criminal offences too many that he would never expect going back to school ever again.

Now he was given a chance from an acquaintance named Isao Kondo. There was nothing he hoped for by joining a school as rich and prestigious as Sheyfields but he could not refuse someone who had helped him in the time of his need.

The principal continued to lecture Hijikata as long as all the warnings and precautions were conveyed. Hijikata was overloaded with information that he was certain he could not remember anything when he left the office.

There was one particular thing however, that somehow struck his curiosity and it stayed his memory.

"Stay a hundred miles away from the silver-haired boy."

Hijikata was dumbfounded. So there would be a boy with silver hair. Hijikata assumes there is only one boy who has silver hair in this school, since the principal identifies him by the colour of his hair, not name or anything else. All Hijikata could think of was that the silver lad must be the pride of the school. Smart, precious, award-winning, probably popular and good-looking. Hijikata would like have to glimpse of him if he could. He knew he would be a bad influence thus the warning but it would not hurt for a quick glance.

After all, Sheyfields is a school for rich spoiled kids from distinguished families. Having someone standing out must be something extraordinary, close to a prince of all riches in the town.

A smirk crept on Hijikata's face as he strolled down the corridor, carrying the bag on his shoulder.

"Silver-haired boy, where are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

***** Chapter Two : First Encounters *****

Bells ring a melodious tune, indicating lunchtime for Sheyfields High School. When the teacher leaves the classroom, students exhale in restlessness. They soon gather to their respective cliques, sounding more alive than they are during lessons. While some are discussing what to eat, one student is already making his way to the canteen.

Strolling down the corridor with hands inside pockets, Hijikata heads to the cafeteria. His stomach is grumbling non-stop. He wonders what kind of dishes the school cafeteria offers. He recalls the food coupons in his pockets and retrieves them to have a look. The pictures actually look extravagant for a school lunch meal.

"Toshi!"

His name is called loudly behind him and he turns sideways. His brows furrow deeply seeing the tall spiky haired lad running towards him.

"Toshi!" the lad happily yelps his name one more time before throwing his arms up.

Hijikata evades swiftly with a step back and hisses. "Stop calling me that. I don't remember giving you permission calling my first name, Kondo-san."

"It's Isao! Call me Isao, Toshi!" Kondo corrects Hijikata with a big smile.

"Hijikata, call me Hijikata."

"So how was your lessons going, Toshi? How's it?" Kondo asks eagerly, folding his arms and his smile remainswidely stretched.

The lad drops his shoulders in defeat and walks ahead. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kondo hurries to his side. "Were you paying attention?"

"I was not in class."

"What?!"

"I was at the rooftop," Hijikata says without hesitation. "For a smoke. And a good nap. School starts too early here."

In a heartbeat, Kondo grabs Hijikata by his shoulders and shakes him roughly. "Why did you do that?! It's against school rules! Do you want to get caught? You'll get expelled, Toshi!"

"Who cares?" Hijikata slurs, slapping Kondo's hands off him. "No one was searching for me when I missed class."

"That's because you didn't even come and introduce yourself to your class!" Kondo slaps his own forehead. "What am I going to do?"

Hijikata blinks his eyes in surprise. Kondo appears troubled because of his irresponsible behaviour. A pang of guilt hits him, not liking one bit that someone like Kondo will actually feel responsible for him.

How can he not be? Kondo is just too kind for his own good.

To actually burden himself by taking care of a gangster like Hijikata, Kondo can put saints to shame.

No one can simply fathom how these two lads of opposite personalities are brought together. Hijikata has the shortest of temper, a clear addiction to tobbacco at an early age and a foul mouth in which words will not leave without a curse or a swear. Kondo however is an honor student, respected and well-known for his friendly and happy-go-lucky attitude.

Their friendship begins since the day Hijikata was nearly killed by a mob of robbers. If Kondo did not interfere, Hijikata would have been stabbed at the heart and would not see another tomorrow. Kondo was simply passing by the scene and witnessed his predicament. His brave act is still etched in Hijikata's memory, how the young man mustered courage to punch a few robbers and led them to an escape.

But there is more than it meets the eyes. Who could have thought Hijikata's brave saviour can be a gullilbe, kind and soft-hearted boy?

Hijikata almost wanted to just give his thanks with a shrug of his shoulder and leave. When Kondo pleaded him to be his friend until graduation, Hijikata thought twice. Kondo was even willing to support Hijikata financially.

Hijikata may have abandoned his home and family to live in the streets but to leave the person who saved him from death is not something he can do. The reason he is still alive is because of Kondo.

The debt worthy of his life chains him to this rich spoiled brat. Sounds like a shougo anime to him.

"Okay, okay!" Hijikata blurts suddenly and pins his hands on his hip. "I'll join the class after lunch. I won't skip them anymore."

"Toshi..." Kondo scrunches his face, in the verge to cry. "Really?"

"Yeah, no kidding," Hijikata says and starts to move again to the cafeteria.

"Alright!" Kondo skips next to him happily. "Let's eat together."

"Isn't that why I'm here? I'll be your companion here for this third year of yours," Hijikata huffs.

"Yes, true! And I can't wait to show you who she is!"

Hijikata grits his teeth, knowing well what he means. It has been a month since the incident and he stays with the lad from then on. Surely it provides ample time for Hijikata to learn everything about Kondo, starting from his childhood turn-on moments to his current eye candy.

Her name is Shimura Tae. The way Kondo described her had Hijikata in the clouds, already picturing her to be the most beautiful creature on Earth.

A sudden grip on his arm is felt, so strong that Hijikata winces. He tries to pull back his arm but to no avail. Kondo is holding his arm as though he plans to break it off his body.

"What now, Kondo-san?"

"Isao, Isao," the boy repeats his own name and then points at one direction. "That's her, Otae-chan!"

Hijikata draws a painful sigh, trying to endure the incredible weight on his arm. Carefully he looks at Kondo's line of sight and captures the beautiful girl in her black vest, red ribbon necktie and short azure skirt. Her brown hair is tied loosely on a ponytail that leaves strands around her ears, making her look adorable and kind.

She is busily talking to her friends, with a very wide smile. It is no wonder a boy like Kondo can fall heads over heels for her. As her group is going to walk pass the two lads, the tremors of Kondo's grip is shaking Hijikata's arm.

Hijikata first-handedly discovers how incredibly nervous Kondo is around his crush. Hijikata cannot help but scrunches his face in disgust. He never favours the notions of love and relationships. He is in matter of fact the last person anyone will ask for help in this kind of situation.

An idea lights up in his head, thinking that he can do something for Kondo as to waive off his mistake for not coming to class this morning. In about a step next to them, Hijikata halts his stride and turns sideways.

"Oi, Shimura-san," Hijikata calls her out.

Kondo stiffens like a cat thrown into cold water and he whispers furiously under Hijikata's ear. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Hijikata ignores Kondo as he manages to stop the group and Tae turns to face Hijikata. She smiles gently, "Why, hello. I'm afraid I don't know you. And that's not how you should talk to a lady."

"More importantly," Hijikata literally ignores her small lecture. "This is Kondo Isao-san."

Kondo straightens up suddenly, wide-eyed yet affords a smile. "H-Hi, Shimura-san."

"Oh," Tae looks at Kondo and eventually returns smiling from ear to ear. "Hi, Gorilla-san."

"Huh?" Hijikata snaps, while her friends laugh in response.

Watching the group leave, Hijikata clenches his fist. "That girl, how dare she calls you that? Give me a moment, Kondo-san. I'll give her a piece of my mind and-"

His speech of revenge comes to a stop when he notices Kondo cupping his own red cheeks, humming happily.

"Did you hear that, Toshi?! She said Hi to me!" Kondo giggles with heart shapes on his eyes.

Hijikata gives him a dead eye look. "She called you Gorilla. Did you hear that? Do you know what a gorilla is, Kondo-san?"

Kondo grabs both Hijikata's hands and pulls themselves closely. "Toshi! You're amazing! You make her talk to me! Although I thought you were crazy to just call her out like that, it still works! I'm the happiest person in the world right now!"

"I didn't really do much," Hijikata looks away, feeling flattered.

"Ne, Toshi!"

"Huh?"

"Set me up with her on a date, I beg you!" Kondo asks loudly and bows in front of Hijikata.

"Oi, oi! Don't bow, Kondo-san!"

"It's Isao!"

"No, I won't call you that," Hijikata finally pulls the boy to stand properly. "Don't correct me anymore. I respect you so just let me call you as Kondo-san."

"Toshi..."

"And I don't know if it can ever happen but I will do my best to have you date her."

"Thank you, Toshi!" Kondo hugs him.

"Now can we go eat? I'm starving."

"Of course, Toshi!"

They travel down a few flights of stairs and finally reach the cafeteria. The place is crowded with students and filled with noises and chatter. Hijikata observes the things around him, noticing the elegant and wealthy way to eat lunch. When he was a street gangster, he barely had money to eat lunch. He usually snuck into someone's shop and stole food that could at least last him for three days.

Now it is different. He is a student of a school for rich brats that can eat anything they desire. It is close to heaven. Hijikata is getting excited to use his food coupons. When Kondo already takes his lunch meal, he informs Hijikata he will be sitting at the bench near the window. Hijikata takes note and places his order with a women who has China doll short black hair.

"Your coupon, kid?" The woman asks him but Hijikata is distracted.

"Oi, are you really a staff here?" Hijikata scowls.

The woman glares intently, already accustomed to serve stuck-up brats like him. "What joke are you pulling, kid? You're holding up the line."

"Then, explain the cat ears," Hijikata grumbles. "No way I'm eating food prepared by someone who's into cosplay. It makes me lose my appetite."

The woman furrows her brows in anger. "These ears are real."

"Huh?" Hijikata yells. "You expect me to believe that. What, do you have a tail too?"

The cafeteria lady smirks and takes out a notepad. "Your name, kid?"

"Hijikata Toushiro."

"I'll send your name to the principal for harrassing a very beautiful canteen lady."

Hijikata jawdrops and grabs the scribbled notepad before tearing them into pieces. He even takes the chance to glance at Kondo, and feels relieved that Kondo is well occupied eating his food. Hijikata cannot afford a bad record. He will disappoint Kondo.

"My bad, my bad!" Hijikata finally gives in and hands her his coupon. "Chicken Ham and Cheese Sandwich, please."

"Now, that's a good boy," she winks and takes the coupon. "The name is Catherine, by the way."

"Like I care," Hijikata grumbles to himself as he watches her disappear into the kitchen to prepare his food.

"Chocolate parfait, ready!"

Hijikata turns to see another canteen staff placed a cup of parfait on the other end of the counter. A lad in blue yukata with yellow band waist walks to the counter idly and examines the parfait like some sort of treasure. Hijikata is quite entranced by his long ponytail of silky black hair.

First is a cat ears lady and now a bishounen in yukata. How crazy can this school gets?

"Is it double chocolate this time?" The yukata lad reconfirms.

The canteen man nods, "Yes, yes. You better warn your friend to stop eating sweet stuff for lunch. It's bad for the teeth."

"But sir, you've mistaken. He doesn't really eat this. He literally drinks it like water. He swears this parfait doesn't even touch his teeth. So don't care. His brain is already ruined by the sugar," the lad nonchalantly explains.

"You're talking about yourself," Hijikata leaves a comment in the air, but to his surprise, his words do reach the lad.

"What did you say?" the lad in yukata faces Hijikata with an irritated expression.

Hijikata brings up his shoulders. "I can tell you're the type of person who is too embarrassed to admit your own doings and use an excuse of a friend doing it instead of you. To me, people like you leave a bad taste in my mouth."

"I never ask you taste me," the lad replies bluntly.

"That's not what I meant, stupid!" Hijikata snaps.

"It's not stupid. It's Katsura," the lad says with a little bow. "You must be new here."

"So what if I'm new? I'm not scared of you!" Hijikata grumbles.

"I'm not going to scare you," Katsura says with that emotionless face. "I'm just introducing myself. You should tell me your name."

"Why do I want to introduce myself to someone wearing a yukata? Why are you even in yukata?"

Katsura folds his arms. "I was making Japanese tea with Elizabeth."

"You're not making any sense. Why a western girl wants to drink Japanese tea? It's bitter!"

"Elizabeth is not a girl," Katsura replies hastily and suddenly looks away blushing.

"You gotta kidding me! Why are you blushing?!" Hijikata is infuriated that everyone in the canteen is watching.

"Stop, stop, you two!" the canteen man shouts and taps his hand on the counter. "Hurry up and take the parfait. It will melt before it reaches him."

"My deepest apologies," Katsura says and takes the parfait before bowing a little to the canteen man. "Thank you for the parfait."

Hijikara cannot figure why the lad's manner is annoying as hell. His disgust is quickly noticed by Katsura who faces him once again.

"I hope we will meet again, new kid," Katsura smirks alittle and that catches Hijikata off-guard. That smirk carries an evil aura that it sends chills up to his neck.

"Whatever," Hijikata replies and looks away.

Katsura carries the parfait with two hands. As Hijikata watches the lad walk away, whispers get heated behind him.

"Hey, this is crazy. Who is he anyway? How dare of him to talk to Katsura-sama like that?"

"Yeah, he's nuts. Nobody dares to even speak a word to the Terror Trio. If the Silver Prince sees this, boy, that kid is a goner."

"So sad. It is his first day and he already makes himself an enemy to the Terror Trio."

"This is the last of him for sure. I mean, he delayed the Silver Prince's parfait. What a horrible thing."

"Just another brat who doesn't listen. He basically digs his own grave."

"Chicken Ham and Cheese Sandwich, Hijikata-kun!"

Hijikata flinches too hard that he almost jumps on his feet. His mind is puzzled with words like Silver Prince and Terror Trio. He cannot get them off his mind. Those whispers are stemming fear in his heart.

"Hijikata-kun?" Catherine snaps fingers at his face.

Hijikata soon snaps out and gulps hard. "My bad. My sandwich's ready, isn't it?"

"Yeah, kiddo," Catherine pushes the plate of sandwich nearer to him. "Take it! So next!"

"Wait a second!" Hijikata interrupts Catherine as he opens his sandwich and looks at the contents. "There is no mayonnaise inside."

"You don't need mayonnaise inside a sandwich, kid."

"What kind of culinary college did you go to? Every sandwich needs mayonnaise," Hijikata angrily remarks and pushes back the plate. "Please add mayonnaise now."

"Alright," Catherine mutters sarcastically before grabbing the mayonnaise bottle and she squeezes a hill of the yellow condiment on top of the sandwich. "There you go!"

Hoping for a disgust reaction, Catherine stares at the lad but to her surprise, stars are twinkling in his indigo eyes. Catherine is feeling overly annoyed that she intends to move a step to the side when he moves also.

"There's still some left in that bottle you're holding," Hijikata points at her hand. "Can I have the rest?"

The bottle is slamned down on his tray. "Go already! Scram!"

"Okay, okay!" Hijikata scowls, carrying away his tray of sandwich and savouring the sight of his mayo coated sandwich.

When he reaches the seat where Kondo sits, he places his tray first before sliding onto the chair. Kondo pauses his eating of his rice and bites on his chopsticks. The mountain of yellow pile starts to make him nauseous.

"Ne, Toshi," Kondo huffs. "Can't you be more discreet about your addiction to mayonnaise?"

A low grunt escapes Hijikata as he starts cutting the sandwich with a knife and fork. "Someone has parfait for lunch and everybody seems okay with that."

Hijikata takes his first bite of his sandwich and he smiles gleefully, indulging the mayonnaise in his mouth and down his throat. He even licks the leftovers on his lips before taking another fork. He is wondering if Kondo will like to have some of his mayonnaise sandwich. Hijikata is stunned that Kondo has stopped eating as his chopstick is over the bowl, where rice fills about half of it.

Feeling guilt in his heart, Hijikata looks for Kondo's eyes which are downcast and serious. "Kondo-san, is something the matter?"

"Toshi," Kondo looks up to fix his gaze on his friend. "I believe the principal did warn you about the Silver Prince."

"So you also know about him?" Hijikata tries to act cool, despite Kondo's sudden seriousness. "You probably know about Terror Trio too."

The mention of the latter has Kondo wide-eyed and Hijikata cannot help but feeling bothered. He becomes more intrigued about these mysterious students of the school.

"Are you going to tell me about them, Kondo-san?"

"It's better that you don't know," Kondo states with his eyes looking down.

"Why not?"

"Toshi."

"You think I can't take care of myself," Hijikata spills the truth, continuing to eat. "Just so you know, before I met you, I was doing fine. I lasted two years on my own so I don't think that I am that weak."

"Itou-sensei."

"Huh?" Hijikata pauses his munching. "You mean the blonde student who used to be your best friend in this school? Why are we talking about him? You're missing him. Of course I am nothing like him, right?"

Irked beyond control, Hijikata digs into his sandwich and finishes it quickly that the mayonnaise smudges the corners of his lips. At the last swallow, Hijikata burps and continues to stare at Kondo.

"Are you going to finish eating?" Hijikata slurs, grabbing his juice box to drink.

"The trio killed him."

Out splurts the juice from Hijikata's mouth to the side. The surprised lad presses the napkin over his lips with his wide indigo eyes staring back at Kondo.

"You're kidding right?" Hijikata grumbles. "That is a bad joke to share at lunch, Kondo-san."

"You think it is a joke!" Kondo stands up and brings his tray away. "If you are really true to your words, that you'll repay the gratitude I gave you, then you should start obey the school rules. I..."

Hijikata swallows hard as he sees Kondo stammer in his speech.

"I don't want to lose another friend."

"Kondo-san."

Kondo leaves the table, returns the tray before disappearing into the crowd. Hijikata sighs and continues to drink his juice. The words shared between them continue to dwell in his mind. The sad expression on Kondo's face keeps playing in his vision too. Hijikata ends up biting on the straw hard instead.

"Fine!" Hijikata slams his fist on the table. "You want me to listen and obey the stupid rules! Okay, I will do it!"

He stands up and stares back at other students. "Stop staring at me, idiots!"

With that, Hijikata tosses his tray away and marches towards his classroom. Lunchtime has ended awhile ago and everyone in his designated class has returned to their seats. How he wishes he can get a smoke first but he cannot afford to be late for the class. Taking a breath in, Hijikata knocks on the door and opens.

An elder woman in formal black dress stands at the front. Her black hair is tied into a mushroom bun, making her obivious who she is.

"You must be the new transfer student."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Come in now," she calls him with a gesture of her hand. "You know you have missed a few classes before lunch. I suppose you have a good reason."

Hijikata musters all his strength to be polite. "I was sick but now I feel better."

The woman seems unconvinced but she is not bothered to dig the truth. "Well, attention class. Let me introduce to you our new addition. Boy, go ahead and introduce yourself."

Hijikata nods, swallowing his pride and fighting the redness from surfacing on his cheeks. "I'm Hijikata Toushiro from Fukuoka. Please be kind to me."

"Well done, and I'm Otose, your homeroom teacher. Any matter please approach me," the woman speaks before looking for empty desks. "We are pretty full here. Ah, over there, the second row from the window, the one at the very back. That will be your desk."

With a little bow, Hijikata moves forward.

"Where is your manners?" Otose snaps.

Hijikata nearly jumps at her loud voice. "T-thank you."

That feels like pulling a tooth from his mouth as he seldom gives his thanks to people. After all, Hijikata treasures his pride the most. Making his way to his seats, he notices some students already recognising him. Something about him being crazy, stupid and bad boy image reach his ears and if he has followed his heart, he either fights back those mouths or leave for a quick smoke.

But Kondo appears in his head again, as the guilt weighs in. He swallows harder, gritting his teeth and he tosses his bag to his chair, signing to his classmates, he is pretty frustrated with the dirty looks and whispers about him. Hijikata wishes he can just ignore but he unfortunately cannot.

Before Hijikata takes his seat, he glances at the seat in between his and the window. Surprisingly, the neighbouring seat is occupied.

How can he even notice before when the student of that seat is hugged his head by the arms, dozing off?

"Wait a second," mutters Hijikata as his attention on the entire class has long shifted to his neighbour.

"Hijikata-kun," Otose responds, sounding impatient. "Hurry up and sit. We're going to begin our lesson."

"Oi, Sensei!" Hijakata shouts as though he is freaked out.

Actually he is super freaked out as he points his finger at the sleeping silver head next to him.

"What the hell is he doing here?! I mean, you're kidding me right?"

Otose sighs. "Can you just sit down now?"

"No way I'm sitting next to the Silver Prince!"


	3. Chapter 3

***** Chapter 3: Silver Nap *****

"Are you kidding me?"

Hijikata grunts under his breath, staring at the sleepy head who is oblivious to his predicament. Hijikata has already pledged not to bother finding out about the forbidden student, forget about searching him for a glimpse and yet fate is a stubborn bastard.

The Silver Prince appears right under his nose without him making an effort. His senses become numb for a moment trying to figure what he should do.

Can he just ignore and sit down? But that is as though he is accepting the fact he is close to the Silver Prince when he is not supposed to. Maybe he should carry the sleepy head and throw him out of the window, but that will make him a target to the infamous trio and Kondo will be more pissed than ever. Not to mention also, Hijikata has not apologised to Kondo yet.

As his mind rakes for solution, the sight of the ignorant prince begins to get on his nerves. Why is he here if he wants to sleep? Get a bed somewhere outside! Doesn't he have a throne where he waits for his minions to bring him parfaits? Why does he have to be here, when he should know who he is? Does he even know he is setting the atmosphere in the class very tense and ill? Is he sadist?

"Hijikata-kun," Otose raises her voice a little higher than before. "Just pretend he's not there and take a seat. Don't waste anymore time."

The dark green haired boy gives a painful look at the teacher, as though he is in severe constipation. Hijikata cannot fathom why his situation has gotten from embarrassing to a fearful one.

A mental slap hits him suddenly as he holds his breath. He cannot be afraid about someone he does not know. People can exaggerate these days. Maybe Kondo's story of his best friend killed by the trio was probably an accident and the Silver Prince can be pratically harmless. Just look at the way he is carelessly open and unprotected. The trio are supposedly not here since they are not attacking him now. They will not know that Hijikata is going to sit next to him.

That's right. Why must Hijikata worry?

A quick movement from the silver head catches Hijikata in surprise as he flinches. When he sets his eyes on the lad back, he realises it is just the wind whipping against the silver locks which are massively protuding out from his head. The ball of hair is permed in the most entangled way that if you drop a coin in there, you will never see it ever again. Seeing how easy the silver locks dance against the wind tempts Hijikata to run his hand into it, instantly piqued at how thick the silver hair can be.

Hijikata bites his lips. He cannot believe he is entranced by the silver hair. He bats his eyes in denial and quickly takes his seat. He does not have a choice. Taking out his book and pens, Hijikata gets ready for lesson. It has been two years since he dropped out of school. He is going to find it difficult to get into his study mode.

What is making it more difficult is knowing that the supposedly prince of the school is sleeping next to him.

Hijikata glances at the sleepy head again, his own poor soul feeling like dying inside. It is getting annoying as to why he cannot tear his attention away from silver boy. He glares hard at the whiteboard despite not having a single clue what is written. He gives a shot and tries to scribble something on his notebook, maybe a date and copy some words on the board. At the very least, he can show to Kondo later that he has attended class.

A weird sound disrupts his concentration.

"No way," Hijikata grumbles lowly and shoots a stink eye at his sleeping neighbour who shamelessly drops a fart bomb next to him. "Don't mess with me, you silver punk."

Irked until he tousles his hair furiously, Hijikata begins to doubt the prince. Carelessly fart in his sleep, this must be some kind of a prank.

"Ignore, ignore," Hijikata says to himself like a mantra and glues back his gaze on the board.

Despite his struggle to stay patient, the silver boy lets out his gas again.

"Oi!" Hijikata reacts before thinking as he kicks the leg of the table the silver boy is sleeping.

The Silver Prince finally moves, his arms hugging his head even tighter. "Oi, oi."

Hijikata has his breath trapped in his throat, listening to the smooth gravel voice rumbling lazily from the neighbour.

"What's the matter? Is it your first day today?" The silver boy sounds cranky and irritated. "Isn't that part of being a girl? Just endure six more days, sweetheart. You'll be alright in no time."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hijikata hisses, his vision clouded with anger.

"Menstrual cramps, you're having menstrual cramps, right?"

"Don't joke with me, stupid prick!" Hijikata explodes in pure rage and his notebook inevitably throws itself at the prince.

Hijikata freezes in regret, to hit someone with a book, not forgetting that his target is the Prince. He begins to internally curse himself for his short temper. He can foresee his life is convincingly doomed.

But when the silver haired does not dodge and takes the hit, Hijikata is deadpanned.

Is he really some prince? Look like a total loser who sleeps in class, Hijikata clicks his tongue.

"Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain," the Silver Prince whines, rubbing his head with one hand.

At long last the Silver Prince straigtens up on his seat, a hand fanning his yawning mouth before picking his nose with one finger. Two dead scarlet eyes travel to meet the indigo ones and they stare for nearly a minute. Hijikata never feels both amazed and disappointed until today.

The Silver Prince smirks, hooking his chin on one hand, somehow enjoying Hijikata's intense glare on him. "Look at that, it's a boy. Are you sure it is cramps? It's probably that you need to shit."

"Huh?!" Hijikata scowls loudly. "Who was the one polluting the air with his farts just now? You're the one who needs to shit! Go now and don't disturb me."

"How was Gin-san disturbing you? Gin-san was very asleep."

"Your ass wasn't. It keeps calling for toilet. If I'm a police officer, I can have you arrested for disposing toxic fumes illegally."

"Oi, oi, take it easy on Gin-san. Toxic you say? Aren't you exaggerating much? Or do you just want Gin-san's attention?"

"Who the hell is Gin-san?"

"You're talking to him now, Ogushi-kun."

"Who the hell is Ogushi-kun?!"

"Isn't it you?"

"It's Hijikata Toushiro. That's my name, idiot."

"So Hijikata-kun, is the cramps painful? Your face tells it all."

"What cramps? How the hell did you even get that idea? Is your brain that rotten? Just what the hell is wrong with you?!" Hijikata throws another book and this time the prince dodges it, letting the book fall out of the window.

The silver head suppresses a chuckle and continues to narrow his gaze. "You're interesting."

Hijikata gapes annoyingly.

"Hijikata!"

The called out lad winces and faces the front. He literally sees Otose's anger ablaze above her.

"Stop disrupting the class!"

"But he started it first!" Hijikata points at Gin who looks unpertubed at all.

"Can you listen to me and be like everyone else?"

"I was paying attention until this ass farts. Come on, don't tell me you let him do it."

"Hijikata!" Otose folds her arms, a sign that the teacher is at her limit of patience. " If you continue to disrupt the class, I send you to the principal office myself!"

Whenever it has got to do with him going to the principal, he shivers and recovers. He cannot allow that to happen. Hijikata grits his teeth hardly, brows furrow deeply.

"That old hag always ignore Gin-san, you know," the silver head drawls, still digging one finger into one nostril. "Save your breath and just do as she says. Gin-san will continue sleeping."

Hijikata has his right eye twitched. The urge to smoke away his irritation is strong yet he fights it back, gripping his pen tightly in his hand. This must be a nightmare. At first, he thought life has turned kind to him after meeting Kondo. He has the chance to return school and also spend his new life as Kondo's friend.

There is no intention of getting into trouble. Hijikata knows he has to struggle with school and all but he refuses to believe that something like a Silver Prince will be here to annoy the hell out of him.

Gin-san rests his head on the table again, not at all bothered about Hijikata. The fact that he does not seem to care that he has a new neighbour is amazing. The reason to stay away from the Prince remains a mystery.

Lessons carry on. Hijikata manages himself to pay attention on the whiteboard. Otose is very fierce in her teaching, making sure every point she says is understood by her students. She can tell from the expressions her students make. She also does not tolerate sleeping in her lessons. There are a few victims of her bullet speed toss of her marker and Hijikata swears not to even lower his head.

That comes to wonder, why she did not try shoot that asshole next to him?

Hijikata lets out a sigh, knowing there will be no answer to his curiosity. Like the other classmates, it is better to leave the silver head on his own. The school bell rings at dismissal time. Otose informs the students of the assignments and dates for the exams. With that, everyone stands up to greet her away.

Finally class is over, Hijikata mentally soars in joy. He cannot wait to get out of the school compound and light a ciggarette. He better leaves earlier before Kondo catches him and makes them go back together. Hijikata is obliged to accompany Kondo but he is in dead need to puff some smoke right now.

His mood right now is likely volatile that he can literally punch anyone who blocks his way. Tossing all his books in the bag, Hijikata stands and zips it. At one last glance to his right, Hijikata finds the silverhead already awake, leaning back and gazing at what lies outside. Hijikata spots a white stick in his mouth.

"So he can bloody smoke here," Hijikata grumbles to himself.

His words manage to reach the silver head as the pair of crimson orbs directs to him. "Smoking? No way. Gin-san hates smoking. It's actually lollipop."

Hijikata bats his eyes at first, surprised that Gin is willing to reply him. Isn't he supposed to not interact with anyone? Awkward as it is, Hijikata looks away and carries his bag on his shoulder. He does not need to show that he hears it. It is best he just walks away.

"Ne, Hijikata-kun."

Unexpectedly, Hijikata's body defies him by stopping and waiting for Gin to continue.

"It's been a long time since someone talks to Gin-san," the deep voice flows behind him. "Though a hot curvy girl would be nice."

A nerve bursts on Hijikata's forehead and he swiftly turns to stab a glare. "Well, my bad, asshole! Seriously, no one else in the school pisses me more than you do! How unlucky I am to be sitting next to a spoilt brat like you!"

A heavy lump suddenly grows in Hijikata's throat. The silver head continues to smirk but his eyes carries a different shade than before. If Hijikata can put a word to it, it will probably be lifeless or cold, despite the fact that red is the colour of warmth. When the silverhead abruptly stands, Hijikata holds on his breath, his own eyes trapped in the hazy red gaze of Gin.

Before he knows it, the silver head walks past him, the air resistance between each other is strongly felt. Hijikata can feel his heart thunder in his ears.

What is this feeling? Is it fear? But the silver head hardly does anything. He simply stares. What is with those eyes? They don't seem human at all.

Hijikata soons recovers as though he returns to Earth from space. He quickly turns around and finds the silver head gone. He takes quick steps to the door and perhaps he can capture another glimpse of Gin.

Unfortunately, the Silver Prince has disappeared, leaving Hijikata flabbergasted.


	4. Chapter 4

***** Chapter 4: Childhood Friend *****

First day of school has finally ended. Hijikata is exhilarated for so many reasons. One of them is that he has yet adapted to school life. Waking up early in the morning and to be sat in class for hours were things Hijikata thought would never happen to him again. After all, he dropped out during his first year of high school.

But there is one thing that made him mentally tired as well. It was none other than being put together with a mysterious alienated student in school..

Hijikata can list a few things about the silver head but he cannot be bothered to think about him when he just returns to the apartment. Hijikata enters his bedroom, sprawls on his bed with arms opened wide and stares at the white ceiling.

School, why did he even agree to return anyways? Yeah, right. His debt to Kondo costs his life. He remembers clearly what Kondo wants from him. A date with Shimura Tae of course. And also being a friend during his graduating year. But why would a street gangster like him do such favours?

If Hijikata needs a reason, it is not that diffficult to find. There is just something about Kondo that reminds Hijikata about what family was in his past.

Being with Kondo reminds him so much of them. Instances of care and attention from Kondo can really drive Hijikata into loving the boy as family. Despite Hijikata's foul attitude and stubbornness, Kondo accepts him as he is. It does not matter how horrible Hijikata's past is to Kondo as the latter never tries to pry into it at all. Kondo only wants to know who Hijikata is now.

It is as though Kondo can tell, behind that demon heartless mask, Hijikata does have a soft spot for relationships but he just has a bad way of showing it.

From day one they met, Hijikata religiously remembers his deal with Kondo and certainly Hijikata will make it happen.

But when everything is over, if truly Kondo gets Tae as his girlfriend, what is left for Hijikata? Maybe Kondo will have no use of him and he will return to the streets again, stealing and fighting for survival. Although Kondo does not seem to be someone who will use Hijikata for his own benefit, seeing how he has always treated Hijikata like a brother, there is no way telling what the future holds for Hijikata.

Let life takes its course, Hijikata encourages himself and he quickly straightens up. A quick scan around his bedroom is something he habitually does everytime he gets off the bed. Having his own bedroom, with things like bed, desk and wardrobe to be called his own, Hijikata sincerely appreciates them and sometimes he has to pinch himself to know that this is not a dream.

A street rat like him does have a place to call his own but for how long, he never knows.

After taking a bath, Hijikata strolls to the living room. The aroma of steamed fish strikes him to halt, making him glare at the dining table. Two bowls of rice are served hot, together with a large plate of fried cabbage and another plate of steamed white snapper. A menacious grumble escapes his stomach, surprised at himself too to be tempted with such cuisine. Kondo appears finally with two mugs and a jug of tea.

"Ah, you're finally done bathing!" Kondo smiles and rests the mugs at each side before pouring hot tea into them. "I wish I could make something more delicious than this but I didn't get to drop by the groceries store."

Hijikata draws a long face. "Who cares? The food is enough for you and your guest."

"Guest?" Kondo erupts into laughter. "Don't make me laugh! This dinner is for the both of us! It's supposed to be a mini celebration for your first day of school."

Hijikata bats his eyes widely and looks away to hide his blushing cheeks. "You don't have to trouble yourself. I'm fine with bread and mayonnaise."

Kondo shakes his head. "A celebration is a must! Come on, sit! I'm hungry!"

Hijikata tries to rebut but Kondo is already seated, waiting happily like a puppy. Without further thinking through, Hijikata obliges, putting away his towel and sitting at his side of the table. The sight of a complete meal before him is mind-blowing that Hijikata bites his lips to know this is not some illusion. He gently looks up at Kondo who says his prayers and starts digging into the fried cabbage.

"Thank you, Kondo-san," Hijikata mutters so softly that Kondo may not hear him.

"You're welcome! Go on, eat!" Kondo responds, tossing some fried cabbage to Hijikata's bowl with his own chopsticks.

A smile stretches on the dark green haired lad and he picks up his chopsticks. "Ah, Kondo-san."

"I know, I know."

A large bottle of mayonnaise is shoved towards him, and it makes Hijikata smiles even wider.

Squirting a good amount of mayo on his bowl, Hijikata munches a few scoops and hums in a gleeful tune. The fish also tastes delicious that Hijikata is pinching bits and bits of it, slowly savouring the flavour in his mouth.

"Is it delicious?" Kondo asks with his mouth full.

Hijikata nods and digs into his food. He then realises how Kondo makes sure he likes his cooking. Kondo is smiling as he eats, enjoying the company. Hijikata slowly remembers about what happened at lunch earlier.

"Kondo-san," Hijikata pauses and bows his head lowly. "Just now, I... I like to apologise-"

"Don't mention it! Just eat! Eat, Toshi! Your fish will get cold," Kondo instantly tosses away that piece of memory and continues chewing on his fish.

For the millionth time Hijikata feels indebted to Kondo and he rests his gaze on the dead fish's eyes staring back at him. A narrow pair of red eyes flashes in his vision, recalling the chill and tension that manages to numb his voice.

The reasons to stay away from the silver head remain unknown to Hijikata. Through the short encounter, Hijikata finds Gin as a lazy simpleton who sleeps in class and teases with some insensitive jokes. The only possibility Hijikata can think of is that the silver head is massively rich to afford three guards watching his back and even make the whole school including the principal to bow lowly for him. That definitely leads to him being called the Silver Prince.

"What's the matter, Toshi?" Kondo asks, easily noticing Hijikata's silence.

Hijikata quickly munches a piece of fish. He cannot possibly tell Kondo about Gin. If Kondo finds out, they both will definitely argue again. Hijikata reckons not to tell him, not when Kondo cooked him dinner.

"Nothing to worry about," Hijikata replies after swallowing. "Just reflecting about what I learned in class earlier."

Kondo stretches a humble smile. "I'm glad you joined class. So how was it? Tell me! Do you make any friends?"

"Why do I need to when I already have you, Kondo-san?" Hijikata smirks playfully. "It's a pity that we are not in the same class, since you're in the elite class for smart kids. Really a pity."

"Stop, stop, Toshi! Don't say embarrassing things at the dining table!" Kondo bursts in laughter. "You're a charmer, aren't ya?"

"Yeah," Hijikata says, relieved to deviate from talking about Gin. "That's why I am the right guy to get Shimura Tae into your pants."

"Toshi!" Kondo yelps, his face turning red. "You should really learn some decency! I mean, you're lucky nothing went wrong when you just called her out during lunch. You have no idea how terrified I was. I nearly shit in my pants if you're wondering! She could have hated me!"

Hijikata shakes his head. "No one will hate you, Kondo-san. Trust me. You took a rebelious brat from the street as your friend. You have a heart of gold. Girls love gold."

Kondo chuckles half-heartedly. "That's a weird way to put it but thank you, Toshi. I believe you have better experience with women than me."

"Of course," Hijikata nods while squirting more mayo on his fish. "I am confident I can get Shimura Tae-san in your arms in no time."

"Don't rush," Kondo says with a smaller smile. "We have until graduation. Barely four months. We can be friends first, ya know."

The sudden dip in his voice is easily noticed by Hijikata and it pains him alittle. His enthusiasm to pair them together can be misunderstood as though Hijikata wants to leave Kondo quickly. The silence between them ensues as they continue finishing their dinner.

Hijikata intends to apologise again when the doorbell rings. Kondo is surprised as well. The taller lad wipes his mouth with a napkin and leaves the table to answer the door. Hijikata wonders who will come at a late hour, possibly not someone from Kondo's household. Kondo has been living by himself from the beginning of high school, a good starter to be independent. There are frequent visits from his family though, which Hijikata finds it sort of futile because it does not really make Kondo live on his own.

But as parents of such a gullible kind boy, why would they not worry to leave him on his own?

The door clicks open and Kondo cheers happily. "Sougo! Is it really you, Sougo?!"

"Yo, Kondo-san," the brown haired lad responds calmly. "It's been a long time."

Kondo laughs whole-heartedly. "Come in! Come in!"

A wave of awkwardness crashes unto Hijikata as he does not know what to do. Should he hide in his room? Usually he is not present when Kondo's family representative is here. But according to what he hears, the visitor is probably a friend.

"Kondo-san, I bought some sushi for dinner," Sougo says raising a plastic of black trays.

"Oh, but I am having dinner right now," Kondo kindly rejects.

"You should have some," Sougo drawls with a small smile. "These are from your favourite shop, ya know. We'll eat together-"

The two of them finally reappears at the dining area as Sougo is stunned to find Hijikata at the table. What irks Sougo to stop talking is when he witnesses Hijikata squirting the last bits of mayo on his fried cabbage that is already fully covered with the pale yellow liquid.

"Kondo-san, who is that?" Sougo plainly points at Hijikata.

Kondo giggles and continues walking to the table. "This is my roommate, Hijikata Toushiro. Toshi. This is my childhood friend, Okita Sougo. Our parents work really close with one another."

Hijikata nods in acknowledgement and turns to look at Sougo. Coincidentally Sougo has red eyes too and they are practically staring right into Hijikata's soul. Clouds of envy surrounds the shorter lad as he is stood waiting for something to explode before him.

"Yo, I'm Hijikata Toushiro. Nice to meet ya," Hijikata bows alittle.

Sougo looks away rudely and faces Kondo who already returns to his seat. "Kondo-san, hurry and call the police. You have a mayonnaise thief in your apartment."

"What was that?!" Hijikata winces, beginning to understand Sougo's attitude.

"Toshi! Sougo!" Kondo tries to calm the two. "Please don't fight. Come on, Sougo. Take a seat and have your sushi. If you want rice, I get a bowl for you."

"Please, Kondo-san. I feel hungry when I travel up here."

"Of course, of course. Give me a minute," Kondo leaves the table again and enters the kitchen.

Leaving the two of them is not a good idea. Hijikata chooses to ignore Sougo and continues to eat his fried cabbage.

"Ne, Hijikata-san," Sougo breaks the silence. "Were you a dog in your previous life?"

Hijikata slams his chopsticks on the table. "What is your problem?!"

"I've never seen anyone eating dog food for dinner."

"Dog food, you say?! Oi, oi, kid!" Hijikata jabs one chopstick at Sougo's direction. "Mayonnaise is an important condiment. Without it there's no flavour. I don't feel like I've eaten anything if there is no mayonnaise in it!"

"Then," Sougo narrows his gaze even deadlier and a chill runs down Hijikata's spine. "Choke on your mayonnaise and die, Hijikata -san."

Hijikata feels his heart stop for a moment. These people with red eyes are really getting on his nerves.

"Here you go, Sougo!" Kondo places a bowl of rice before Sougo. "Eat up. There's still some fish and cabbage."

"Sushi, have some sushi," Sougo offers Kondo.

"Thank you, Sougo! Ne, Toshi! Want some too?"

Before Hijikata can reply, Sougo turns, managing a quick piercing glare at Hijikata that he is not allowed to have some.

"No thanks, Kondo-san," Hijikata answers. "I'm fine with what you specially cooked for me today."

A small snicker escapes Hijikata when he senses rage behind those big red eyes.

Kondo bites on one sushi. "Sougo, why are you in Tokyo anyways?"

Sougo returns to a calm smile. "I successfully transeferred to Sheyfields and will be starting next week."

"Seriously?!" Kondo responds excitedly. "That'll be more fun! Another friend in school!"

"Aren't you too young to be a third-year student?" Hijikata speaks while mixing the mayo into his rice.

"I'm in first year, Hijikata-san," Sougo replies. "That doesn't concern you at all."

"Why not? I'm in third year as Kondo-san."

Sougo scrunches his face even harder. The hatred for Hijikata is building up that it becomes obvious on his face.

"That's right," Kondo agrees with Hijikata. "Today happens to be his first day too. Speaking of that, have you given a thought which club to join, Toshi?"

"But we're only four months to graduation."

"You're right but you can still be in a club for two months before retire for exams."

Hijikata winces at the word exams as fear grips him. He does not even know if he can pass a simple class test. If Kondo is going to place high hopes, Hijikata plans to dig a hole and hide his head.

"What was that?" Sougo intrudes after swallowing a sushi. "You want to join Kendo club."

"Really?!" Kondo has sparkles in his eyes. "I'm in that club too!"

"Hold it, Kondo-san! I never said-"

"Why, Hijikata-san?" Sougo interrupts again. "Are you scared?"

"Oi bastard! Let me talk!"

"Toshi!" Kondo furrows his brows. "Don't be rude at the dining table."

Hijikata jabs a finger at Sougo. "Then make him stop putting words in my mouth."

"That's a pity," Sougo says while eating his rice. "I was looking forward to having a duel with you but it can't be helped. Kondo-san, you still have me in the club."

Hijikata jolts up into a stand. "Are you even listening to what I said?"

Sougo puts down his empty rice bowl and looks up at Hijikata. "Thank you for the meal."

"Oi!" Hijikata yells, his fist clenching hard as he struggles to hold back from punching the boy's face.

Sougo tears away his gaze to look at Kondo. "I think I should return now."

"So fast," Kondo says in shock. "Why not stay longer here? You took a long time to reach here."

"Not really," Sougo smirks. "I'm staying next door."

"Eh?!"

"And Hijikata-san," Sougo faces the older lad. "If you have balls, join Kendo club."

Hijikata scoffs and folds his arms. "Why would I listen to you? I have balls without joining some sissy clubs swinging swords."

Kondo laughs. "Careful, Toshi. You have no idea who Sougo is. He has been winning all Kendo championships for his middle school. He even entered international competitions and received gold medals."

"Gold medals, championships, who cares for such things?" Hijikata lights up a cigarette and blows a smoke. "Brats like him can only fight in petty games like that. If you leave him in the streets, he won't last a second-"

A chopstick flies towards Hijikata when the smoke clears alittle. He dodges quickly, knowing that it targets exactly on his right eye. If he is late a second, he can lose an eye.

"Are you bloody crazy?!" Hijikata barks out of fear. A beat of silence enters when the angry red eyes are fixated on the indigo ones.

"Hijikata-san, let's duel after school tomorrow," Sougo threatens. "I'll show you how I behave in the streets."

Kondo eventually stands up, sensing the tension between them. "Sougo, Toshi, chill alright? You two just met. We're gonna take time to get along-"

"Fine!" Hijikata answers Sougo, shocking Kondo at the same time. "You're gonna regret asking for this."

"Who knows?" Sougo smirks. "I'll definitely win. And if I do, move out from here and never come back again."

Kondo stiffens. "Oi, Sougo. Don't make such harsh decisions. You don't know everything yet."

Hijikata blows another puff. "It's okay, Kondo-san. Have faith in me. I'll teach this kid a thing or two."

"It doesn't have to be this way," Kondo sighs and looks at the two having an electric stare with one another.

Kondo can tell these two have similar traits and it is not giving in. The only way to deal wirh their stubbornness is to fight with fists. Knowing Sougo, he will never lose a fight and Kondo is confused on what his reason to pick a fight in the first place. Hijikata is obviously offended by Sougo and Kondo fears he will not go easy on Sougo.

"It can't be helped, right, you two?" Kondo settles with a gentle smile.

"Absolutely!" the two yell in unison.

Kondo gobbles another sushi. "Okay! Duel it is!"

* * *

Hello Everyone! How are you? I'm happy to see you guys giving this story a read! Thank you so much for your great kindness! Haha I know this story is pretty slow cos im slow as hell. But hey, it will turn out to be a good one I hope. I am still getting the hang of it, how each characters behave and all. I really hope you dont give up reading just yet! I know I still have alot to learn! I will get better definitely! Once again, Thank you for reading!

Love, Iaty xx


	5. Chapter 5

***** Chapter 5: Stairs *****

"I had a bad dream last night."

Hijikata raises his brows at Kondo while they are walking to school the next morning. Finally, the taller lad breaks his silence because Hijikata has already sensed something is wrong when they left the apartment.

"What's it about?"

"You're gonna get tortured by Sougo!" Kondo yelps panickingly, clenching his fists. "Apart from him being skilled in Kendo, he is a sadist too!"

"I know, Kondo-san," Hijikata replies non-chalantly, before blowing a puff of smoke. "But it takes alot more than that to kill me."

Kondo sighs. "I don't understand you two. You both talk about fights so easily that I start to believe you guys are not human."

Hijikata smiles alittle amused. "It's better you don't understand, Kondo-san. It's a cruel world out there. You should just leave Sougo to me. All you have to do right now is concentrate on your studies. You're gonna take over your father's business. You have alot of people looking up to you."

"That is why I want to spend my last year in high school with no regrets," Kondo states, as he stares at the sky. "Between living a life with no expectations and living a life which is already paved for you, I don't know which one is more scary."

A quick slap on Kondo's back is felt as the taller lad looks at his companion looking back with a wider smile. "What you do is up to you."

Kondo stretches a small smile, enjoying the sight of smiling Hijikata which is very rare. "Thank you, Toshi."

"It'll be alright! Let's go," Hijikata cheers his pal and walks ahead. Kondo quickly walks next to him.

The two lads has grown closer to each other, their bond strengthens as each day passes. Each of them bears different traits but somehow they can make things work between them. Perhaps the trust is built upon the matter of life and death for Hijikata would not be alive right now if it was not for Kondo. Hijikata cannot deny that life has gotten better but it will be a lie if this life is going to be easier than before.

There are many things Hijikata needs to catch up. Instead of finding ways for his survival at the streets, he is now occupied with books amd lessons to study. In addition to that, Hijikata owes a huge favour of matchmaking and a pathetic duel with a junior. A resigned sigh escapes him but his lips continue to stretch a smile as his eyes dawn on his buddy walking next to him.

At the very least, Hijikata does not need to go through life all alone anymore. He has someone he can call a brother.

Arrived at school, the two lads stroll down the hallway and reach their lockers. While Hijikata is irritated differentiating two very similar books for his first lesson of the day, a boy jogs towards him, breathing hard as though he just finishes a mile run to reach Hijikata.

"Hijikata-kun," the boy speaks, "Otose-sensei wants to meet you in the teachers' office. Now."

Hijikata instantly snarls. "Huh? What does she want from me? We haven't started class yet!"

The boy stiffens as his face turns pale. Kondo senses fear in the boy.

"Toshi, just go," Kondo cooes as he closes his own locker. "Perhaps Otose-sensei needs your help or something. It doesn't have to be a scolding."

"Troublesome," Hijikata grumbles, slamming his locker door and when he turns, the messenger boy has already disappeared. "Where the hell did he go? I can't go on my own. I don't know where the teachers' office is."

"It can't be helped. I'll bring you there," Kondo says, starting to walk ahead.

Hijikata hesitates. "Ah, it's alright. I remembered where it is. I'll go myself."

Kondo looks at Hijikata with an awkward expression. "You sure?"

"Yeah, definitely," Hijikata chuckles to lighten up the mood, already jumping into a sprint. "See you at lunchtime!"

"Yeah, don't skip lessons!"

"I know, Kondo-san!"

Hijikata dashes as his eyes search for signs to the teachers' office. Although Kondo offers him help, Hijikata refuses because he does not want to trouble the lad. And if Otose plans to talk about the Silver Prince, it will turn all his efforts to hide it from Kondo terribly wasted. Hijikata does have a great feeling the sudden summon of him in the office is nothing besides reprimanding him about talking to the silverhead.

It takes him about ten whole minutes to finally reach the office. Hijikata knocks on the door and enters to find plenty cubicles in which each cubicle is allocated to different teachers. When he spots a hand waving at him, he looks at it to find Otose standing by her table. Without further ado, Hijikata approaches Otose.

"I'm here," Hijikata speaks in an upset tone.

A quick slap of a book is felt against his shoulder. "Where is your manners? Don't you know how to greet your teachers?"

Hijikata grumbles as he rubs against his hurt shoulder. "Good morning, Otose-sensei."

"Good morning," Otose replies as she returns to her seat. "Now the reason I call you here is to-"

"The Silver kid, right?" Hijikata interrupts. "I get it already. I won't talk to him. Now can I go?"

Otose drops her shoulders dramatically, not surprised by Hijikata's rude antics anymore. "I heard you are from the streets."

Hijikata has his indigo eyes wide open. An uncomfortable weight settles behind his chest.

"Don't you have a reputation to uphold, kiddo?" Otose continues, folding her arms. "Do you think the Kondo family will be happy to know that their only heir is messing with a kid who brings trouble to the school?"

"That's not fair," Hijikata rebuts. "It was not my choice to be in the same class as that silver kid. In matter of fact, you made me sit next to him."

"There is no other seat available. My point, Hijikata-kun, is that you don't listen to your teachers and the principal. If you don't obey, what makes you, Hijikata-kun? A delinquent? A rebel?"

"He was harrassing me!"

"You kicked his table first."

"He was farting, damn it!" Hijikata flails his arms high out of frustation. "If he slept quietly, I wouldn't even bother him because he would be just non-existent to me! But hell no, his ass wouldn't shut tight!"

Otose glares unamused. "I'm giving you a last warning. Refrain yourself from talking to him in my class, or I will put you in suspension, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah,, Otose-sensei," Hijikata answers through gritted teeth. "Can I go now?"

"You may. And don't smoke before coming to class. I can smell it from the front."

Hijikata offers a nod and turns away, dragging his feet to the door. He cannot believe he has to oblige to such ridicule. No talking to silver head, an ironclad rule in Sheyfields. Hijikata cannot simply fathom this ruling. He is not that kind of person who will obey something without understanding the reason behind it.

His hand holds the bar of the door and he slides it open. Appears a lad before him whose hand is stalled, probably aiming to open the door too.

"Ah, my bad- you!" Hijikata yelps as he meets lazy red eyes looking down at him.

"Well, it's Mr. Cramps," the silver head smirks, speaking in his usual velvet voice. "Why are you here?"

At the back of his head, Hijikata can hear warning pumping hard at his senses, trying hard to hold his tongue. The urge to argue back is strong, especially after being called Mr. Cramps, over a stupid joke yesterday. But his conscience is louder, reminding him that getting involved with silverhead will bring nothing good to him.

"Move away and let me out," Hijikata murmurs.

Gin dips forward suddenly that Hijikata flinches back. "What did you say? Speak louder."

Utterly embarrassed to have their faces so close, Hijikata yells. "Get the hell out of my way, asshole!"

Suddenly the office become so quiet that a pin drop can be heard. Obviously Hijikata has done it again. He talks to the silver head. Despite how much Hijikata wants to look at Otose to apologise, it is too late as Hijikata has let his anger empowered his senses.

"How rude," Gin scowls. "Is that how you ask someone to make way for you? Well, I'm not moving. In fact, you make way and let me in."

"Hell no," Hijikata continues to be persistent, as he knows there is no way turning back. "You make way for me first."

"No kidding. What is this? Post-tantrum? My, my, you're very busy expressing yourself, boy. But Gin-san's not interested in boys like you. So make way."

Hijikata snorts. "As if I ever care about a boy who has wavy permed hair. And it's silver, they say. They must be blind. You must be some repeated student who couldn't pass his exams and still here for decades."

The silverhead smirks even wider, getting hyped up in the heated arguement. "What about you, huh? You must be bald so you collect the dead algae at the pond to put over your head! How did you do it? What a great talent, boy! Did you cover your crotch with it too?"

"Shut up, rotten brain! Always thinking of peverted things! I can tell you're still a virgin!"

The silver head has his shoulders tensed and before Hijikata can blink, a knuckled fist charges at his face. God bless his agility, Hijikata manages to evade it and attempts to throw a kick at Gin's stomach. To his surprise, Gin is as quick as him to notice and jumps back a few steps. The both of them look at each other, Hijikata with a pissed off face while Gin with a bored irritated face.

Something is amiss. Hijikata does not know how to put it but the punch Gin aimed at him is quick but lack of force. It is amazing how the fist flies at him with insane speed that Hijikata could have failed to dodge but it came without a threat, like a bat swing. It is as though Gin does not intend to hit Hijikata.

Gin suddenly straightens up and checks on his stomach. "That's dangerous, boy. You could really hit me. Apologise to Belly-sama, kid."

"Apologise my ass," Hijikata snickers sinisterly. "Just how many months are you pregnant?"

"Damn it, Hijikata-kun," Gin frowns, despite enjoying the thill in Hijikata's face when his name is called. "Now you're just annoying."

"Don't joke with me!" Hijikata jumps ahead and throws another fist towards Gin's face.

The silver head is quick to dodge but he forgets about the stairs behind him. Hijikata notices as well, feared that Gin may fall back. In spur of moment, Hijikata stops his attack and attempts to grip Gin by his front of the shirt.

Out of shock, Gin swiftly avoids the falling as well as the hand that is reaching towards him. Gin's swift escape leaves Hijikata in mid-air as the latter tips his toes on the steps of the stairs. His weight has became unbalanced due to reaching for Gin and without much thinking, Hijikata falls helplessly, rolls down the stairs and lies at the base, by his side while his bones are thumping in pain.

A sign of relief swipes over Hijikata's face as he manages to prevent his head from the floor or else, he will suffer a concussion. Carefully, he pushes himself to sit and at the same time he searches for the silver head at the top of the steps. Curses and swears are loaded at the tip of his tongue. Hijikata is not planning to let the silver boy escape after what happened.

But when he looks up, his heart feels a tight squeeze. Two red eyes which were once intimidating and dead appear surprised. The gaze Gin is giving is full of worry. His reaction confuses Hijikata in many different ways. Not only did Gin refuse Hijikata's attempt to grab him to safety, he also continues to stay and check on Hijikata whether he is alright.

Isn't he a sadist? The one who enjoys trampling people's feelings? Why is he looking down with such pitiful eyes?

"Gintoki!"

A voice is heard out of nowhere. Hijikata turns his head to find the source but then notices Gin facing away. When Hijikata cranes his neck up to see, his muscles twitch in pain as he swallows his groans behind gritted teeth.

"What takes you so long?!" yells Gintoki in exasperation. "You make me wait so long that I have to come here and find you myself. I have no patience for such thing, Zura."

"It's not Zura. It's Katsura," the lad replies alittle angry. "If you want me to hurry up, just give me a call."

"Give you a call? What about giving me a break?" Gin hisses. "So are you done already? Let's go."

"No, wait," Katsura stops Gintoki, evident by how Hijikata watches Gin being held back. "I heard a fight happened just now. If it's you here, who is it you talking to?"

Hijikata stiffens tremendously. Memories of what Terror Trio are capable to do and knowing that Katsura is one of them, Hijikata has his heartbeat escalated. If Katsura knows that it is Hijikata fighting with Gin, Hijikata is doomed. There is still no knowledge of how strong Katsura is but Hijikata is betting that he can be unbeatable.

Apart from his graceful long hair and yukata appearances, Katsura can be deadly if he gets mad. Hijikata does not find Katsura's kind new as Hijikata meets many kinds of gangsters at the streets. With deceiving looks, wearing a mask of kindness and elegance, they can be heartless and menacing as well.

Katsura is getting impatient as he forces himself foward to look at the stairs. When Hijikata catches a glimpse of Katsura, Hijikata struggles to stand.

"Wait, wait!"

Hijikata flinches as he sees Gin pushing Katsura further back. Hijikata gulps. Is he helping Hijikata?

"Oi, Gintoki. Let me through. Are you hiding something?"

Gin giggles nervously. "Hiding? If there is anything I'm hiding, it's my stale strawberry milk in your locker."

"Horrible, Gintoki! Why did you do that?!" Katsura barks, getting infuriated. "Just move away. I swear I heard you were fighting with someone. Let me get my hands on him!"

"No way," Hijikata seethes lowly, already managed to stand on his feet while hugging his torso and a hand leaning against the wall. "I can't fight back like this."

When Katsura gets too close, Gintoki tickles him. Katsura laughs hysterically before slapping his hands away.

"Gintoki!" yells Katsura.

"Okay, okay! You want the truth! Fine! I tell you the truth, Zura."

"It's not Zura. It's Katsura."

"I was talking to myself."

"What?" Katsura questions in disbelief while Hijikata is deadpanned.

Gintoki nods his head excitedly. "I was trying to change my voice into a different pitch. You know, I always want to try voice-acting. Like how the Dragon Ball characters would say when they would fight, yeah? With this action and that action! Don't you think is fun? It is fun! Try with me, Zura!"

Hijikata glares at Gin's back as that is what all Hijikata can see. Are you serious? No way Katsura will buy that story, Hijikata thinks in worry.

"Amazing," Katsura gasps. "You can change voices, Gintoki. I don't know you have such talent."

"Of course I have!" Gintoki pins his hands on his hip, looking up proudly. "I have so much experiences talking to myself since I'm always alone. People can say it is a habit but I like to say it is a talent. It takes alot of time to develop it and also research is important. You have to watch all episodes of Dragon Ball to be able to recognise their pitches."

"Really amazing!" Katsura squeals excitedly. "You think I can do it too? Maybe I can make a voice for Elizabeth!"

"Yeah, yeah, of course! I will teach you," Gintoki laughs as he pulls Katsura to walk away. "Let's head to the music room to practice."

Katsura laughs along, "I cannot wait, Gintoki. I can see it happening, me and Elizabeth in a conversation. Ne, Gintoki. Elizabeth doesn't have to be a girl, right? Can I have him speak like cat?"

"Up to you, Zura."

"It's Katsura!"

"Nope," Hijikata murmurs as he leans against the wall, listening to their voices fading away. "You two are idiots."

Although Hijikata was getting grossed out by their childish chat, Hijikata continues to ponder whether what he witnesses is the truth. The Silver Prince who is forbidden to interact, actually saves Hijikata from his guards. What motive behind such gesture is mysterious to Hijikata. If Gin really behaves like a real prince, he should have commanded Katsura to beat Hijikata into a pulp but instead, he puts efforts to evade them meeting. Now that Hijikata considers it, nothing that Gin does in all encounters does make him anything close to a prince. In fact, he is the most rude sadistic lazy bump Hijikata has ever known.

How the hell did he deserve to be called a prince?

Well, maybe Gin does have a charismatic voice and smile and eyes.

A beat of silence comes in and Hijkata shakes his head. He is stunned that he just pictured Gin's facial features in his head. It is appalling how his memory of that pair of eyes stays vivid in his head that he cannot imagine he can ever forget it. Nonetheless, looks is not enough to define a prince. There is alot of him Hijikata does not know but it is impossible to believe that a normal kid with silver hair is protected and alienated from everyone.

Prince or not, the red eyes beholder cannot be a normal kid. And his actions today only baffles Hijikata even more than before.

* * *

Aww, Gintoki being awkwardly nice. And Hijikata having mixed feelings about Gintoki. And perhaps many of you are getting confused and impatient as to why Gin is outcast and only interacts with the Terror Trio. I guess some of you hardcore fans should know who they are besides Katsura ahahaha. Anyways, more to come. I'll update regularly, whenever I finished writing a chapter. So hopefully I keep you entertained and suspensed mwahahaha.

Thank you for reading! Hope you can leave a review!

Love, Iaty XD


	6. Chapter 6

***** Chapter 6 : Reason *****

 **WARNING: VIOLENCE, DEATH**

The first lesson of the day has already begun and yet Hijikata is still wandering weakly at the hallway. He is trying his best to walk through the ache pumping fiercely against his bruises. There is no one at the hallway, no one who can lend him a hand. His head is playing visions encouraging him to find some corner and doze off.

But why would he do that? He is not the same gangster in the streets. The thoughts of Kondo are possibly the main driving force to make Hijikata continue pulling his hurt body forward. The emptiness of the hallway is almost eerie, only his ragged breaths and dragged footsteps reach his ears. The more he pushes himself forward, the more difficult it is to sustain consciousness.

As though luck is on his side, his aimless walk eventually leads him to the infirmary. Hijikata sighs a heavy one, recalling that he is where the gyms and the infimary are in the same stretch of rooms. He musters the leftover energy he has in his bones and opens the infirmary door. The white room with white beds welcome him, as he senses no one inside. Irked to know he is not going to be attended, he drags himself to the wall cabinet where he spots bottles with colourful labels.

While Hijikata is searching for an ointment for his bruises, a shuffling noise between sheets is heard behind him and he swiftly turns to find a boy in school uniform sitting up on the bed. They both stare for a moment. Hijikata finds him harmless and probably sick to even speak hence his presence in the infirmary. Knowing the lad with shoulder length hair is going to remain silent, Hijikata clicks his tongue in irritation and continues his search inside the cabinet.

"Ano..." the boy finally speaks. "You should wait for Tama-sensei to come back."

Hijikata rolls his eyes at him. "You think I can't take care myself. You're wrong, kid. Go back to sleep."

The boy gulps and attempts again. "I won't touch those things if I were you. You don't know what you're doing."

"Shut up!" Hijikata barks angrily. "Do you need help to return to sleep? What about a kick or a punch, huh?!"

"S-sorry!" the boy raises his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean to... I mean, Tama-sensei-"

"Oi, kid," Hijikata cuts his stuttering words and rests a painful glare on him. "I'm not scared of some old geezer who cannot be here when I need him. And hell, no way will I ever let an old pervert touch me."

"But Tama-sensei-"

"Don't tell me, you're that kind of boy who pretends to get sick and slack here all day. You don't want to be discovered, right? Listen, I won't speak a word to whoever this Tama-sensei is. Just shut your trap and sleep already."

"Tama–sensei."

Hijikata has his shoulders perked up. "Tama-sensei, Tama-sensei. You're bloody irritating! What are you, some secret lover to the infirmary doctor?!"

"That is mere accusation. You have no evidence, Hijikata-kun."

The sudden female voice enters the room, and makes Hijikata leap on his spot, turning back to find a lighter green haired woman in white lab suit. She appears expressionless, matching well with her monotonous voice just now.

"Nice to meet you, Hijikata-kun," the woman bows a little. "I'm Tama, the infirmary doctor here."

Hijikata blinks his eyes in surprise. "D-don't do that! You nearly give me a heart attack!"

"But you didn't," she gives Hijikata an once-over. "You only have bruises on your back and waist area. You must have fallen somewhere, Hijikata-kun."

Hijikata stiffens as the green haired woman approaches him. "Oi, how the hell did you know that? How the hell did you know my name?"

She tilts her head, amused. "I've never been to hell so how the hell can I answer you?"

"Don't bet on it, sensei," Hijikata grumbles until Tama reaches him and in one pull, the shirt Hijikata is wearing is ripped open. "Hey! What the hell- What are you doing?!"

"I am going to treat your wounds."

"Don't need to! I can do it myself!" Hijikata panicks, covering himself with his shirt, fighting the redness from surfacing on his cheeks. "Just give me the ointment!"

"No."

"Seriously?!" Hijikata shouts, fidgeting like a worm in the heat.

Before Hijikata can speak another word, Tama pushes him to the empty bed behind him. She works too fast that his eyes cannot keep up. Just when she turns her back at him, he looks down on himself, half-naked. The boy who is watching all the time lets out a chuckle. Hijikata manages to stab a glare to silence him.

Tama returns with the bottle of ointment and a bowl of cotton pads. Carefully directing Hijikata to face away, Tama starts dabbing the ointment on his bruises.

"They look really bad, Hijikata-kun," Tama inspects the bruises. "How did this happen?"

Hijikata scrunches his face, trying his best to speak despite his face turning beet-red. "I fell down the stairs."

"Please be careful next time. Always watch your step when you're at the stairs."

"Stop talking like I'm some kindergarden kid. I hella know how to use the stairs. This was just an accident, understand? Y'ouch!" Hijikata winces when Tama hits his bruise too hard. "Are you kidding me? Are you seriously a doctor? That really hurts just now! It hurts!"

"Please stay still," Tama ignores Hijikata's whine and continues to dab the bruises.

Defeated by the woman's straightforwardness, Hijikata mars his face with anger. "What's with you anyway? You're like lifeless, like a robot. Y'ouch!"

"That's not how you talk to a lady, Hijikata-kun," Tama speaks before Hijikata can whine again. "Learn some manners before giving sweeping comments."

"You did that on purpose! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Don't be silly. I will never hurt a sick person. After all," Tama stands up and looks at Hijikata softly. "You're one of my precious students."

Her words light a fire behind Hijikata's chest as his face reddens incredibly. When was the last time a girl said such things to him?

"What's wrong, Hijikata-kun?" the boy at the neighbouring bed smirks. "Your face is hot red."

"Shut up! Don't comment on such things, idiot!" Hijikata yells outwardly, involuntarily taking a cigarette out to bite on it. It is not long enough before Tama plucks it off his lips.

"No smoking here, Hijikata-kun."

The darker green haired boy hisses. "Just what ointment did you use? I don't feel anything different."

While washing her hands, Tama answers. "It takes time to feel the sensation. In the meantime, lie down to rest."

Hijikata scowls. "No way. I'm returning to class. I have some unfinished business with someone."

"Well," Tama returns to push him as he lies back with a scream of pain. "You can settle it during lunch. Now stay there and here is a lolipop for being a good boy."

"Don't joke with me!" Hijikata whines as he pushes himself up only to be pushed down. "Stop that! My backbone will break!"

A belt is pulled from the side and Tama straps it around his chest and legs. It takes a moment for Hijikata to register that his doctor literally ties him to the bed. His eyes stretch wide, fearful of what else the doctor is capable to do. Tama folds her arms and bronze eyes stare down at Hijikata.

"The teachers are right about you, Hijikata-kun," Tama states matter-of-factly. "You never listen."

That phrase continues to haunt Hijikata yet he appears unbothered about it. Living on his own for the past two years has made him realise he does not need to listen to anyone. He makes his own decisions, be it risky or safe, sane or insane.

"You sure have a new troublesome classmate, Yamazaki-kun," Tama looks at the boy who smiles back nervously.

"What?" Hijikata blinks hard. "We are classmates?"

Yamazaki rubs the back of his head. "Yeah. I'm sitting next to you, on your right. I know you won't notice me because I don't really have much presence in the class. After all, I sit in the same row with that person, and the seat between us is occupied by you. Having two dangerous lads besides me makes it even harder for me to make friends. But it doesn't matter because I don't usually come to class."

"I know it. You come here to slack," Hijikata snorts.

"No! That's not true! I easily get food poisoning!" Yamazaki defends himself.

Tama nods. "Yes, he has been eating anpans for the past whole week. It is a bad diet. You should add vegetables and meat, Yamazaki-kun."

Hijikata narrows his eyes at Yamazaki. "Are you that stupid?"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you! You even talked to the Silver Prince!" Yamazaki fires back with all his might. "What is wrong with you?!"

With indigo eyess piercing through Yamazaki, Hijikata growls and is about to shout back when he sees the doctor move. She places her hand over her smile, amused over something Hijikata is very curious about. So the doctor has some humor sense, Hijikata thinks.

"That rumour is also true, I see," Tama grins inevitably. "It is as expected from a boy with a bad attitude and steel stubbornness. Of course, you both are very similar. It is no surprise you can hold a conversation with him."

Her comparison between Hijikata and Gin surprises the two lads as they stay quiet. Hijikata is the most affected one because he then realises there is truth in Tama's words. If it is not for the bickering and teasing, there is nothing else exchanged between the two. To say them being similar when Hijikata honestly hates that silverhead's guts is giving him more reason to hate that lad.

"You know him, sensei?" Hijikata asks without thinking, amazed that someone talks about the silverhead as such. It has always been people telling Hijikata to fear him, stay away from him and even hate him. But the doctor speaks well about Gin.

Tama looks at Hijikata with a surprised look. "Well, that is none of your concern."

"Could it be," Hijikata wonders despite being told off by her. "You are from the Terror Trio?"

"You're stupid, Hijikata-kun," Yamazaki says, deadpanned.

"Shut up!"

"I'm a doctor here, Hijikata-kun," Tama turns her back at Hijikata and saunters to the door. "I do treat him whenever he is in need of my help. Other than that, I know nothing else. And about the Terror Trio, now that you mention it, they are not normal students and you better don't pick a fight with them. You'll lose shamelessly."

Although her words prick his ego, Hijikata swallows a gulp and remains glaring at Tama's back.

When Tama turns a little, she waves a goodbye. "Now stay there like good boys until I return before lunch. If you stay put, Hijikata-kun, I will ask Otose-san to forget what happened at the office earlier. I'm sure Isao-kun will be happy to know nothing happened, am I right, Hijikata-kun?"

The door is slided to close behind her, leaving Hijikata and Yamazaki speechless for moment.

"Hold it!" Hijikata finally reacts. "Seriously, how did she know so much about me?"

Yamazaki smiles to hide his nervousness. "Besides being a doctor, she also works in the administration, so she knows every student like the back of her hand."

"Crazy, that is what you call crazy!" Hijikata spits and abruptly moves, squirming under the restraints. "Oi, what're you waiting for? Unbuckle this belt!"

"Wow, you really know how to ask for help," Yamazaki turns his head away with an upset tone. "You only notice me when you need me."

"Stop being a pussy! Hurry up and unbuckle the belt!" Hijikata orders around like some boss but Yamazaki refuses to obey. "I'll give you my lolipop!"

"No thanks. I already have one," Yamazaki manages to stuck out his tongue before hiding himself under the blankets.

"Oi, don't ignore me! I won't keep quiet until you release me! Oi!"

"Why not I make you sleep instead?"

"Ah?! You're joking, right?!"

"I will tell you a story."

"Oi, Yamazaki," Hijikata seethes, unable to hold back his wrath. "If you don't get your ass off the bed, and release me, I will beat you up during lunch! I'm no kidding, Yamazaki!"

"It was autumn. The sakura trees are shedding leaves and flowers. I cannot forget that day since I was on duty to clean up the field. I hate it. What's that got to do with the badminton club? I don't understand at all."

Hijikata struggles hard until he bangs the bed against the wall. "Shut up! I don't want to hear any of this!"

"There were two lads playing soccer at the cleaned side of the field. They're so oblivious to my torture, playing so happily like some new married couple. It's disgusting."

"Stop, Yamazaki! Just stop talking! I understand already! I won't force you anymore!" Hijikata warns, beyond irritated for being ignored.

"Suddenly, one of the boys kicked the ball too high that it flew into a classroom at the fourth floor. It broke the glass window and a weird noise came after."

"The teachers came and scolded the boy. You watched happily. Revenge is sweet. The end. See, I know already so shut up!"

Hijikata exhales tiredly, feeling alittle satisfied that he manages to cut the lad's story short. He tilts his head and stares at the body hidden under the blanket. The lack of response from Yamazaki somehow bothers Hijikata.

Hijikata furrows his brows. "Oi."

"I wish that is what really happened a year ago."

"Okay, okay, just tell me what happened. And when you're done, shut up and sleep," Hijikata sighs, giving in eventually.

Truth is that he hates it when he has to be soft, especially to a boy. But he hates it more when he makes someone cry because of his harsh demands. Yamazaki is probably a loner like him, and to be pushed around by Hijikata is something Yamazaki cannot handle.

Hijikata finally knows someone else in the class. The least he can do is not to be his bully but a classmate.

"You won't interrupt me again," Yamazaki sniffles.

Hijikata winces like a pin pokes him, knowing that the lad really weeps. Hijikata quickly pretends to relax. "Ya, ya. I'll just listen."

"Where was I? Right, the two boys were panicking when they saw the broken window. The blonde one who was responsible for the high kick decided to go and see the classroom while his friend was told to stay at the field. When the blonde boy reached the classroom, more weird noises were heard."

The bundled boy takes a deep intake of breath. Hijikata assumes it has to be a painful memory to recall.

The hump under the blanket fidgets momentarily. "The sounds coming from that room were frightening. There were tables and chairs crashing against the wall, boy's cries tearing the sky, and not even the strongest teacher around wanted to interfere. It was that scary."

Hijikata holds his breath in his throat. The only thing comes to mind is the infamous bullies in Sheyfields, Terror Trio.

"The blonde boy had no idea that the room was occupied by the Silver Prince and the Terror Trio. The ball he shot through the window hit the Silver Prince until he fainted. Nobody really could confirm that that was what really happened. But when Katsura, one of the trio, left the room, he was carrying the silverhead on his back. The prince was unconscious. That sight of him fainted was an obvious sign that the blonde boy was a goner."

Yamazaki tightens his grip on the blankets, getting absorbed to the flashbacks of that incident. "The noises suddenly stopped and we thought it was over but it wasn't. The classroom was set on fire. It probably was Sakamoto's doing as he was the other member of the trio who is obssessed with chaos. By then, we already thought the blonde boy was dead until he appeared at the window, his face and chest soaked in blood. I can still remember his friend at the field screaming the blonde boy's name. What happened next was insane. The blonde boy jumped off the window and fell to death. The friend cried, traumatised and fainted. Everyone who witnessed the incident were running away in fear. But I was frozen, shocked unable to move. Another figure appeared at the window and it was the leader of the Terror Trio. Takasugi. He had blood on his face too. It was the same incident he lost his left eye, which meant that the blonde boy did put up a fight."

Silence seeps in as Yamazaki tries to calm himself down. It takes him awhile before he can shake old feelings away and remove himself from the blanket.

"They were not given that name for nothing, Hijikata-kun," Yamazaki sits up and stares at his hands. "All three of them are from distinguished families whose generations have served the government in many areas. All three of them are renowned prodigies in combat, intelligence and weaponary. They have been trained since kids because of their fate to be in those families. They are hired to protect the Silver Prince from any harm. We may not know the true identity of the Silver Prince because it is confidential but to have those three guarding him is more than a good reason not to come close to him. Do you understand now, Hijikata-kun?"

Yamazaki wipes some tears in his eyes and looks at Hijikata. "So being your senior who's been in this school longer than you, I'm telling you that you should listen-"

His words come to halt as he lays his gaze on the restrained lad already drifted into a deep slumber. Yamazaki calls his name twice yet the lad does not even budge.

A loud sigh escapes Yamazaki. "You've actually fallen asleep, Hijikata-kun. I don't know how much you've heard from me. But it's better this way I guess. It might just be another nightmare to you and you'll wake up forgetting everything. Lucky you, you didn't see it with your eyes. It won't haunt you the way that incident is haunting everyone else. Well, I should have not told you in the first place. Because..."

Yamazaki lies back on his bed and stares at the window, observing the white clouds pass by. "I could have told you that the friend to that blonde boy is someone you know, someone you have grown close to in this school."

Pulling the blanket over him and turning to face opposite of Hijikata, Yamazaki closes his eyes. "Goodnight."

The wind blows a warm air into the infirmary, causing a few chimes from the dangling crystals by the cabinet. Such a peaceful ambience surrounds the two sick lads, that it almost feels like a dream. For a school which once held a significant horrfying incident, it continues to appear warm and serene.

Perhaps saying the atmosphere of the school as a dream is an understatement. It is more of a made up illusion by the scarred witnesses who remain in the school. Maintaning the peace by isolating the cause is what they feel is the right thing to do. According to rules, the feared four should have been expelled immediately but for some reason, that threatening bunch continues to stay and relive that incident everytime they reappear before anyone.

It comes to understanding eventually as Hijikata gently opens his eyes and slides his gaze at Yamazaki.

'Idiot, who would sleep after listening to a story like that?' Hijikata says in his heart. 'And the ointment is starting to react. No way in hell I can go to sleep.'

His mind slowly wanders back to the living room of the apartment he shares with Kondo. A photoframe is envisioned in his head, which is hanging right above the television. It is carrying a photo of two young boys wearing soccer jerseys, arms over each other's shoulders while smiling goofily at the camera.

Something just pains Hijikata in the chest when he recalls the blonde boy with spectacles, hugging Kondo sideways. Hijikata finally understands Kondo's feelings when it is about the Terror Trio.

Still, the Silver Prince continues to baffle him. Who is he to judge and kill a student? Why did the school even allow such cruelty to happen and still have him as a student of this school?

Hijikata begins to doubt whether the school is actually safer than the streets.

A sharp intake of breath is taken before he closes his eyes. A grin manages to creep over his face.

"Life won't be fun without danger. But this time, maybe, I should start listening more."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Heyya everyone! Firstly, I want to get this out of my chest! OMG Gintama 2017 is out already and im only at episode 226 OMG! I have alot to catch up but I cannot possibly miss any episode coz they so precious! Ahahaha! And I even havent watched their movies and I heard the live action movie will be released this year too! Oh my! I have to catch up!

The reason im telling u too is that maybe some of u have watched way ahead of me and know the characters way way way better than me! So firstly let me apologise if the characters I shown here in this story might mismatch the original! Gomenasai! And of cos this kinda late for a disclaimer but yes, these characters dont belong to me but the plot does ahahha, in alt universe of coz!

Anyways! I'm happy to see many of u giving this story a shot and read. I hope you enjoy it so far. Lol I tried to make it comedy but ended up writing some angst somewhere! My Bad! Okay This is way too long for an author note! Thank you for reading mina-san! Arigatou! Leave a review too! Love to hear from you!

Love, Iaty XD


	7. Chapter 7

*****Chapter 7: Lolipop *****

The school bell rings at lunchtime, the hallways slowly filled up by students. Hijikata is taking his time climbing up the stairs to where Kondo is waiting for him. He cannot let Kondo know that he is from the infirmary. That will make the goody lad all worried.

Hijikata is not sure if he can put up an act when the pain on his back continues to dwell. The ointment manages to numb his injury but whenever he strains those muscles, they strike jolts of pain throughout the whole body.

Hijikata can only hiss over his condition with nothing but regret. In remembrance of that staircase incident, he hopes he will not encounter the Silver Prince again. That perm haired idiot likes to appear at the most unexpected times, ironically when Hijikata swears not to see him again. If it is not for the pain in his back, he wants to laugh at the unfortunate life bestowed upon him.

Hijikata is endlessly surrounded by monsters. Amused Hijikata is that even in a renowned prestigious school like Sheyfields, Hijikata will face madness and violence brewing somewhere in the shadows. It does not scare him anyways.

The school does not even know who Hijikata Toushiro really is.

At the third floor, Hijikata walks forward with agonising steps and a stiff posture. When Hijikata spots Kondo standing by the noticeboards, Hijikata scrunches his face in pain. Kondo is looking towards the other side where Hijikata's classroom is located. The urge to slap himself is real as Hijikata should have used the other stairs. Now that he comes from the other side, he is so going to blow it. Hijikata scratches his head, trying to think of some lie.

"Kondo-san!" Hijikata calls him out as the lad flinches and turns to see Hijikata behind him.

Kondo appears confused but eventually acquiesces as he jogs towards Hijikata. "Yo Toshi. How come you're here? Isn't your class over there? Don't tell me you skip lessons again."

"I went to the toilet right after class," Hijikata says with a straight face, somehow finding it difficult to smile away a lie. It is just not his character.

"Oh, that's alright! Let's go then," Kondo cheers and hugs Hijikata's back as the latter squeals tightly to withstand the pain banging his brain. "Toshi, are you okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Hijikata bats his eyes, wondering if tears caused from the sudden hit come to blur his vision. "I just came out of the loo. You don't expect me to be excited."

Kondo laughs at Hijikata's tensed reaction. "It was a big one, wasn't it? Ah, it's just one of those days you have to make a big one. I hope it's not because of my cooking."

"No, no, Kondo-san," Hijikata shakes his head, despite suffering the pain under the strong hold of Kondo's arm over his shoulders. Why are we so attached and brotherly all of a sudden? Hijikata grits his teeth.

"But no worries! The toilets here never run out of toilet paper so you can take the whole day in there if you want to!"

Feeling grossed out by the thoughts of toilet business, Hijikata gently pushes Kondo off him. "I'm hungry. Let's go."

"Alright, Toshi!"

Hijikata painfully forces himself to keep in pace with Kondo's bubbly walk. All he has to do is to avoid making big steps or leaping one step to the other. As they continue walking to the canteen, Hijikata briefly remembers Yamazaki's story and he cannot deny that the story incessantly bothers him.

It must have been hard for Kondo to recover from the trauma after watching his own best friend beaten up and plunged to death. Kondo was clearly offended when Hijikata mentioned those murderers to him and he has the every right to feel that way. That incident started from an accident, a mere mistake any high school boy could have done when he played soccer. No one would have imagined that the punishment would be suspending someone from staying alive.

Losing the closest person to you in such a tragic way was absolutely intolerable. With his own experiences, Hijikata understands Kondo's feelings towards the infamous group. Hijikata could tell Kondo would have done anything to save his friend at that time. Perhaps that was why Kondo said he wanted to live his last year in high school with no regrets. He wants to be with a friend until the end and he cannot allow anything to make him lose a friend ever again. With the fact that Kondo saved Hijikata when Kondo saw him in trouble, Hijikata deems it as a redemption of what happened to Itou.

Kondo would never allow someone to die before him again.

Hijikata gazes at the taller lad, embracing the sight of the calm smile on Kondo's face. At the back of Hijikata's mind however pictures a boy soaked in his own tears while the horrible event was unfolding before him. Who would have thought that behind that gullible and goofy attitude, Kondo is carrying a haunting burden on his shoulders.

Nonetheless, Hijikata is very proud that Kondo is able to pick himself up and continue living with a smile.

"Kondo-san," Hijikata distracts Kondo from his cellphone. "I don't know if I have ever said this before but let me just say it. That day, when you rescued me, you were really brave."

The unexpected praise comes crashing against Kondo like waves against the shore. The taller lad widens his eyes with heated cheeks. Abruptly embarrassed, Kondo slaps Hijikata's back with a burst of laughter. Little does he know, Hijikata nearly dies from that brutal attack.

"Seriously," Kondo recovers from his laughter. "Where did that come from?"

Hijikata swallows hard and finds his voice. "Why not? It's the truth."

"But it's weird coming from you, Toshi! I never thought you're that kind who praises people."

"I'm not that heartless, Kondo-san. Once in a while, when I feel like it, I praise. And you deserved it."

"Don't tell me," Kondo stiffens, as he watches Hijikata giving him a wrinkled smile. "You're falling for me."

Hijikata reacts by pocketing his hands to his pants and walks ahead. "Don't be full of yourself, Kondo-san. Before I change my mind about you, hurry up to the canteen! I'm starving!"

"Of course, Toshi!" Kondo laughs at the poorly attempted humor coming from Hijikata as they reach the canteen.

Students have already taken their seats and digging into their lunch. Some are chit-chatting while some reads their notes. The atmosphere here is what is expected of a high school's canteen but Yamazaki's story is affecting him internally, guessing which one is the other two of the Terror Trio. His only clue is that no one here is behaving like they are frightened by someone's presence. They all act pretty normal to him. So he believes the feared lads are not amongst them.

Just when Hijikata passes by the seated students, they start giving him cornered eye looks as though he is one of the murderers. Hijikata hates these looks he is getting and if it is him in the streets, he will jump on them and strangle their necks until he is satisfied. But he cannot do that, not when Kondo is around. That is bad, Hijikata grumbles, when he thinks fighting is convenient when the taller lad is not around.

"Ah, Toshi!" Kondo pinches Hijikata who immediately pulls away.

"What is it now?"

Kondo points at the counter where Shimura Tae is standing with her friend. Hijikata blows a sigh, upset that his injured body is affecting his mood and he does not think it is the right time to strike a chance for them. Watching his friend frown, Kondo notices his lack of interest.

"So what do you want to get? I'll get it for you," Kondo says as he stops walking at an empty bench. "You'll just wait here."

Hijikata furrows his brows. "I can get it myself. You just get what you want first."

"Come on, Toshi. Once a while, I'll get your food for you."

"Don't joke with me. I'm hungry. Just go and get your food so I can get mine when you return."

"Is it sandwich again today? I'll get sandwich for you."

"What's your problem, Kondo-san?! Told ya, I can get it myself! Stop making things difficult!" Hijikata simply flips in anger, attracting attention from different directions.

"Sorry," Kondo smiles nervously. "I didn't mean to force you. I thought you're not feeling well. That's all."

Hijikata bats his eyes, stunned at how Kondo can tell about his condition. "Don't apologise. It's nothing. If you want to get me something, just go ahead. Anything is fine. But don't forget-"

"Mayonnaise! Of course, I won't forget that. Just stay put, Toshi! I'll be back," Kondo gives a thumbs-up and briskly walks away.

"Wait, Kondo-san," Hijikata stops him before he gets too far. "I have an idea how you can talk to Shimura-san."

"Oh really?"

After a brief heated whispering, Kondo finally leaves the table with a troubled expression. Hijikata folds his arms, absolutely confident with his plan. He observes from the table and fixes his gaze on Kondo who is already stood next to his long-time crush. As expected, they start talking, urging Hijikata to smile in victory. He is amazed at himself that his simple idea of striking a conversation about similar lunches can work. After all, it is the easiest attempt Hijikata can think of for the lovestruck Kondo. Hiijikata wishes he can get some applause for being genius in this kind of matter.

His smile however disappears when a tray of two plates carrying anpans is served before him. Hijikata nearly chokes on his breath out of shock as he recalls Yamazaki's food poisoning that caused the lad to stay in bed today.

"Kondo-san," Hijikata mutters, holding his sanity in place. "I can't eat this."

Kondo chuckles, "Oh, I forgot. Here."

The taller lad grabs the mayonnaise bottle and squirts just enough to cover its top.

"There you go!"

"That is not my point, Kondo-san!" Hijikata yells. "Why are we eating anpans?! Aren't you the ramen lover? What's up with the steamed bun? Seriously, you wasted the mayonnaise. Can I really forgive you for wasting it, ah?"

Hijikata's gangster attitude is flaring in all directions yet Kondo can only smile, scratching the back of his head. "Anpans are delicious. That's what she said."

"Don't joke with me! Then let her have it instead!" Hijikata fumes. "Exchange this with her ramen or something else!"

"But I was the one who exchanged them," Kondo giggles. "You see, when I approached her, she was holding the coupons for anpans. I did what you said and told her I'm buying the same thing and it is my favourite too. She then said that she was willing to give me her coupons for my ramen coupons."

Hijikata leans forward hawk-like, unable to withstand the foolishness Kondo just portrays. "Why did you even accept, Kondo-san? You don't like anpans, right? You hate them, right?!"

"I don't know, really. I never ate them before but because Otae-chan eats them, I will. I'm just so happy we get to talk about food! She is so helpful in recommending food to me!" Kondo smiles as he pulls out a long chain of anpan coupons. "She even gave me the rest!"

Hijikata has his jaw dropped wide open. Kondo was just fooled by the girl in taking her cheap coupons for exchange of the expensive ramen ones. Hijikata has every inch of his body to find that girl and snatch back those coupons but that will make the girl cry. Or worse, Kondo will cry too.

Hijikata wants to pour his frustrations when Kondo takes a bite of the anpan and chews with upmost delight. At that moment, Hijikata knows it is not the taste of anpan that makes him happy but the memories of that small encounter are. That is enough to brighten Kondo's face like a girl who is given ice-cream.

"It can't be helped," Hijikata gives in and starts cutting his anpan with his chopsticks. "You should just give me the rest of the coupons. It's unhealthy to eat that everyday. You can have my ramen coupons."

"No way," Kondo shakes his head. "I'm gonna frame this and put in my room. I'll just buy a new set of coupons tomorrow."

Hijikata lets out an amused snort. "So it is."

Love can really blind people from the truth. Hijikata sighs before biting on a piece. Well, mayonnaise always makes it better.

Kondo waves a goodbye before he returns to his elite class at the fourth floor. Once he disappears, Hijikata strolls down the hallway to his class. Finally he can relax his muscles and limp his body as much as he feels like it. The taste of the anpan in his mouth remains though, making him desire for a smoke but if he is to smoke, that will be him at the rooftop and if his stomach tries to act funny, it will be one hell long of a journey to the toilet. The last thing he wants right now is to embarrass himself.

Thankfully, his stomach is kindly calm and he likes to think mayonnaise is his saviour. Nothing can ever go wrong with mayonnaise.

As he approaches the classroom door, he finds many students crowding at the front, probably chatting and gossiping like the old folks at an old dango shop. Hijikata hisses at the sight and plans to just enter from the back, since his seat will be there anyways.

At the very moment he appears at the door, he notices the empty seat nearest to him. Recalling that it has to be Yamazaki's seat, Hijikata frowns even deeper as he realises that kid is still slacking at the infirmary. When he rolls his eyes at the window, his steps halt as well as his breath in his throat.

Bright red eyes are piercing right through him. The Silver Prince seems astonished to see Hijikata at the classroom. Hijikata cannot help but to smirk and that small tug of his lips is enough to prick the Silver Prince, making him look away and pretend to be entranced by the outside.

Hijikata drags his feet and pulls his own chair out. He takes his seat with care but deliberately lands his two feet on his own table with a loud thump. The students instantly turn quiet. All eyes are fixed on the two boys seated at the back of the classoom. Heartbeat can be heard thundering loudly in a racing pace, as many are unsure of what is to be unfold between the two notorious lads.

"What's the matter, Silver Princess? You look all surprised," Hijikata sneers, taking out a ciggarette just to bite it.

The students start to retreat, standing as far away as possible. The tension in the air is so thick that a knife can cut it into two. Everyone prays that Hijikata will stop provoking Gin. But little do they know, Hijikata is planning for more than that.

The dark green haired lad grinds his teeth on the bud, smirking at the silver head who remains turned away. "Didn't think I could come to class after what happened, eh? Don't kid with me. That fall was nothing. I can fall down the stairs everyday and it won't kill me. Maybe a hobby, you can say. So don't think that is enough to stop me."

Gintoki clicks his tongue in response, crushing the small candy he is having in his mouth and chewing the pieces angrily. He returns Hijikata's dramatic entrance by hitting both his own legs on the table but louder until the table rattles begging fot mercy. His eyes are closed, stubbornly refusing to look at Hijikata.

"A re a re, Silver Princess is ignoring me? I'm honoured!" Hijikata hisses behind his wolf like grin. "You missed me during the whole morning class, did ya? So you're upset with me now? Oi, oi. Give me a break. Now that I'm here, suck it up, Princess. It's not that I fell off four storeys down to death."

Hijikata's indirect reference to that incident makes everyone in the class have their breaths hitched. They find it appalling when Hijikata speaks of it in a laidback manner. Everyone else swears to never mention it ever again, especially not at that very particular person. Hijikata obviously does not care because a part of him already aches for Kondo.

This hailed prince killed Kondo's close friend. His guards are heartless creatures who are better off in their cages. No way Hijikata is going to stay ignorant about them. He knows better that he lives in a despicable world controlled by corrupted rich bastards who easily steps over people just because they own status and wealth.

Hijikata does not give a shit to their kind. If his showcasing of his anger triggers a fight, Hijikata is all willing to raise his fists.

A blast of laughter escapes from the silver head as he folds his arms shaking his head with a wicked smile. "I see that you've already heard. It's only your second day here. You're really quick to keep up. So what're going to do, boy? Are you gonna make a run?"

"What are you talking about? A run, you say?" Hijikata mocks, trying to stay firm in his voice. He cannot deny that the laughter just now gives him the chills. "If there is anything I learned, it's that you're out when a soft ball hit you in the head. People like you bores me. I'll just kick you now and you'll be flying out of the window."

"Oi, oi," Gin eventually turns to face him and stabs a heated glare. "Stop with the big talk, bastard. Want me to teach you how to use that mouth of yours, huh?"

The conversation grows intense, the two lads trying to bite each other's head off with their heated words. The students become terrified, knowing that the Silver Prince has uncovered his fangs. Wrath burns in his red eyes. Hijikata instinctively smells fear at its prime.

"Here," Hijikata raises a lolipop in line with Gin's eyes in which consequently widen in confusion. "Tama-sensei gave it to me but I hate sweets."

The threatening cold smile of the silverhead fades as he fixs a steady gaze on Hijikata. The lolipop between them is hinting deceit that Gin chooses to be careful. It is offered by a boy who is idly walking around with a bruised back. Giving the most feared lad a candy is like asking for a fight he is willing to lose.

"What're you trying to pull, boy?" Gin furrows his brows, seemingly unable to lower his guard.

Already expecting Gin's doubt, Hijikata sighs with a mocking smile. "Just say this is gonna be the last time I'm talking to ya."

The red eyes soften immediately. It is not asking for a fight but a truce between them. Somehow Gin does not expect that coming from this foul mouthed lad. His rebellious streak is something Gin finds interesting but now he realises it all has to end. Hijikata is, after all, a student of Sheyfields too.

Oblivious to Gin's disappointment, Hijikata continues nudging the lolipop towards Gin. "And I don't want to owe you anything. You didn't have to do what you did if I was strong enough to make a run."

Gin understands that Hijikata is referring to him hiding the lad from Katsura. The silverhead quickly averts his eyes from Hijikata. Knowing now that the lolipop is actually a symbol of thanks, Gin clenches his jaw. Honestly Gin does not know how to even react. Getting a thanks is very rare for Gin although Hijikata is being discreet about it. Gin can choose to ignore but he just finishes his candy because of Hijikata's unexpected appearance.

Nothing seems to waive his irritation besides candies.

A sudden rise of heat comes over his face and Gin curses lowly. Hijikata tilts his head, thinking that he heard something but when he is about to ask about it, Gin returns to face Hijikata with a piercing stare, his cheeks coloured contrasting with his own red eyes.

"Don't get me wrong. I didn't do it to save your ass," Gin blurts loudly as though he is starving and snatches the lolipop swiftly. "I'm only taking this because I can tell you're the guy who'll throw this away. What a watse."

Unwrapping the lolipop, Gin plops the round pink sugar ball into his mouth and with the white stick sticking out, he grins. "Strawberry milk is my favourite."

The sight of Gintoki smiling is so uplifting that whispers simmer amongst the students. Gin blinks his eyes twice, wondering what the commotion is about. A few stares from the girls pretty much explain it, especially when he notices them blushing at him. Gin stiffens and realises he is smiling for everyone to see. Shocked, Gin returns frowning.

On the other hand, Hijikata snorts and pulls out his books from the bag, pretending not affected by the confusion before him. He can safely say the students has just discovered what he sees in the Silver Prince. Openly expressing his love for lolipop is not what one would expect from the so called owner of Terror Trio.

Also, Hijikata does not see any reason why he should hide that adorable pout of the Silver Prince from the world. Hijikata snickers to himself but pauses a moment. Did he just say Gin is adroable?

"Teme..," Gin grumbles but to no avail as Hijikata hides his face with a book.

Like promised, Hijikata will stop talking to Gin from then onwards. This is for the sake of his friendship with Kondo as he knows he will hurt Kondo if he continues involving himself with the prince. The further apart he is from the prince, the safer it is for Kondo and their frienship.

Otose arrives shortly and scolds the students for being away from their seats. As the lesson begins, Hijikata focuses on his books, unwavered by the intense stare of Gin on him.

Stop staring, asshole, Hijikata swears in his heart, fidgeting restlessly. Don't make this hard for me.

As though he heard Hijikata's thoughts, Gin hangs his head low. He takes out the lolipop and wrap it back to its wrapper before curling his arms on his table. The head of silver permed hair nestles within the circle of his arms and eventually he drifts himself to sleep.

Hijikata gazes at the sleeping lad for awhile and sighs. "I will still kick your table if you fart."

A short smirk stretches on Gin's face before he hides his face fully under the disarray silver hair.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Heyya Everyone! Haha I hope you enjoy this chappie! So far my favourite because HijiGin interaction! And Kondo got fooled by Otae hehe. There be more to come! I be focusing on HijiGin nxt few chapters! Be prepared mwahahaha! Once again, thank you for reading! It means alot to me because it's been a long time I havent written a fanfiction and my english is my 2nd language so I apologise if my writing is too sucky. I'll improve hopefully! Again thank you for reading and hope to hear from you! Cheers with love, Iaty XD!


	8. Chapter 8

***** Chapter 8: Abandonment *****

"Kuso," hisses Hijikata, tightening his grip on the handle of the shinai.

The smoke inhaled from the burning cigarette fails to sedate him as he is utterly pissed with himself right now. Thinking that he made truce with the silver head will give him a peace of mind until the end of the day, that very peace is instantly lost the moment he realised he promised a duel with a certain brown head. His back has been begging to be laid on bed and retired until tomorrow morning. To his dismay, the young opponent is not very understanding.

"Sougo, can't you postpone it to another day?" Kondo makes his presence known, while the two lads with the Kendo swords are glaring at each other. "You see, Toshi doesn't seem to feel well today."

"Really?" Sougo smirks, deliberately tightening his grip as it makes a crispy sound. "He looks fine to me. Or is it maybe, this is a way to chicken out? Are you scared, Hijikata-san?"

"Don't be stupid," Hijikata scoffs. He can tell Sougo pretends not to notice his injuries. Those red eyes are astonishingly sharp and ready to pick any slight movement. A master of Kendo is capable to judge his opponent's well being and Sougo is not ignorant.

That young brown head is brimming with joy behind that small smirk, knowing it is a given that Hijikata is already handicapped in the beginning. Nevertheless, Sougo is prepared not to take Hijikata easy. The protuding wrinkles on Hijikata's forehead is evident that the former gangster will not retreat without a proper fight.

"Sougo, Toshi! Seriously now, put away those swords and let's watch a movie."

"Shut up, Gorilla!" the two lads shout back at the stunned boy with the spiked hair.

Kondo flips in anger. "Hey! You did not just call me gorilla! I have enough of this! Stop being childish! We just came back from school for goodness sake. We are in the middle of our apartment carpark! You can't be serious to practice a duel here!"

Sougo interrupts. "He wants to see how good I am at the streets so here we are."

Kondo face palms. "It's not funny, Sougo! What if the landlord see us?! We can be kicked out if this continues!"

Like Hijikata, Sougo returns to be unwavered by Kondo's plead. They both are waiting for the other to make the first move. Hijikata is not going to fall for Sougo's tricks. That smirk of his is enough to be focused on as his other minimal movements like the sudden lean to his right or left, are meant to distract Hijikata.

Besides, Hijikata is facing someone who calls himself a champion with a filled cabinet of medals and whatnot. Hijikata cannot go lenient even though the boy is way younger than him.

Abruptly, Sougo makes a big move by stepping in front in a quick speed. Hijikata reacts too soon by stepping back but carelessly strains his back muscle. His right eye twitches in response and that is when Sougo takes his chance and plunges his sword towards Hijikata's face.

The sword is held back in a flash, as Hijikata puts his all in his arm muscles for defense. Sougo is amused how Hijikata can skip his squeals of pain and channel his attention back on his sword. The two clashed shinais tremble as they look deep into each other's eyes.

"Calculating opponent, can it be?" Sougo fakes an amazed expression. "Your face is almost smashed, ya know."

Hijikata gives a hurl of his sword, sending Sougo few steps back. Resting the sword on his shoulder, Hijikata takes his cigarette from his lips to blow a puff of smoke.

"Annoying," is all Hijikata said to reply Sougo.

Kondo exhales in relief knowing that Hijikata is alright. Seeing how Hijikata is standing idly, without following up Sougo's attack, Kondo can tell he is also planning to stop.

"I think the duel has ended-"

"Stop interfering, Kondo-san!" Sougo stabs a glare at the older lad. "I am not satisfied."

"We can always duel another day," Kondo murmurs, despite Sougo's angry stare. "Won't you want to fight him when he's at his best form? He has been smoking a whole pack from the moment we left school."

"I don't want to hear it!" Sougo dives his sword towards Kondo who quickly closes his eyes. "Bastard."

Hearing his cuss, Kondo opens his eyes to find Hijikata in front of him and blocking Sougo's sword. Once more, Hijikata shoves Sougo back but the smaller lad is not giving in this time as he recoils in a second to clash Hijikata's sword again.

"Are you crazy, kid?!" Hijikata seethes in anger. "You were serious to hit Kondo-san."

"Ma, does that fires you up? Finally, you are serious too!" Sougo takes his turn to hurl Hijikata who expertly turns to avoid Kondo and fall a distance away.

Without looking up, Hijikata raises again his sword knowing that it knocks again with Sougo's and the boy presses harder with all the weight in his body, anchoring Hijikata down to the ground. The hardened tar of the road shows no mercy on Hijikata's bruises on his back. He swears internally knowing this pain will not leave him very soon.

"Are you going to cry for help, Hijikata-san?" Sougo looks down on the pinned lad, red eyes spoke volumes of hatred and envy, just enough to waver Hijikata's guard. "Like how you made Kondo save your ass that day? Who do you think you are? What makes you think you deserved to be rescued?"

A part of Hijikata is shocked that Sougo has learned the reason behind his relationship with Kondo. Another part of him however does not want to care and only focus on holding his guard against the massive force Sougo puts on him.

"Oi, bastard. Do you forget you are just a gangster from the streets? 18 juvenile records including stealing, shoplifting, robbery and suspected for murder. You really collected a good amount of medals yourself."

"What are you, a stalker?!" Hijikata shouts behind his trembling arms.

Sougo smiles widely. "I have access to the information from the police. They are, after all, working under me."

Hijikata hisses. "Another brat from the policeman household. This really makes me want to puke."

"Then puke!" Sougo charges another blow of force that easily breaks Hijikata's guard. Unfortunately, it is too slow for the agile Hijikata as he manages to roll away from being hit.

Although Hijikata escapes Sougo's merciless attack, he is panting breaths after breaths. His back is screaming in pain and he cannot afford another fall. He may suffer serious fractures on his ribcage. His head is becoming hazy, clouded by the pain in his muscles. Nonetheless, his instincts work before he knows it as he jolts to a stand and returns every Sougo's swing.

"What happened to that boy who talked big yesterday, huh? Someone who thinks he's way better just because he survived the streets," Sougo feeds more on Hijikata's misfortune in his life. "Fight me properly, konoyaro!"

Sougo gives a hard swing when Hijikata chooses to jump back instead, nearly slipped on his footing. When he settles on a stable stance, Sougo attacks him with more fierce swings. Kondo is absolutely frozen in his spot, totally absorbed by Sougo's sudden flame of anger. If he is to interfere again, Hijikata will not be able to fight back properly.

"A street rat like you shall not have a place near people like us! We are from generations who keeps peace in proper places and ensure everyone are safe in their homes. Why would an asshole like you even be a mile near Kondo? Someone who possibly abandoned his family and then his friends in the streets, will definitely abandon Kondo one day! You don't deserve his money or trust! You're a freaking rat who sneaks in to eat food and leave your germs for him to die!"

"Shut up!"

A hard blow comes from Hijikata out of nowhere and it sends Sougo flying a distance back. The brownhead as well as Kondo are gobsmacked by the unprecendented surge of power. The dark green haired is barely standing straight, his back bending making him hawk like, leaning forward. He raises his sword high and pierces a single eye glare at Sougo.

"Don't talk like you know me, you little bastard!"

Kondo gulps as it is his first time seeing Hijikata as mad as this. He uses to hear the street folks calling him the demon of all the gangsters in the streets. Kondo never believes it because Hijikata has always treated Kondo nicely from day one. But now the lad before him is different, Kondo can literally see thorns from hell sticking out on the lad's head.

The brownhead is in a way frightened, for his back is splayed on the ground. It has been a long time he is put in this weak position. The shock of being pushed has his muscles numb and he is cursing internally for letting it happened to him.

At the very moment he looks up, Hijikata is already in front of him, black pupil staring intensely down on him. The sword in Hijikata's hold rockets with both hands, aiming to slice Sougo into two.

"Sou-chan!"

A girl screams with her lungs out. Hijikata is at first oblivious, holding the sword in the air until a heavy basket is thrown at him. Caught off guard, Hijikata retreats a distance from Sougo and whimpers, rubbing his head. When he looks at the basket on the ground, bags of super spicy rice crackers are sprawled everywhere.

"Sou-chan!" A girl arrives at Sougo's side and touches his cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"Onee-chan," Sougo hugs his sister tightly. "He was scary!"

"What the hell is this?" Hijikata is deadpanned but when the girl with brown hair looks at him angrily, he swallows hard.

"Who are you?! Give me your name!"

Hijikata winces yet his eyes dwell on the girl. He manages to match similarities between the siblings. The sister looks more mature and sweet in her white dress with her small red bag hanging over her wrist. She can be the most beautiful girl Hijikata has ever met if she is not super angry at him now. For the first impression, she obviously hates him.

Kondo makes his way and stands in between them, waving both hands in surrender. "Mitsuba-dono! Please let me explain!"

"Kondo-san," Mitsuba acknowledges Kondo yet remains pissed. "I thought Sou-chan will be fine whenever or wherever he is with you. Just today I decided to pay a visit as a surprise and I see this man over here striking down my brother. Ne, Kondo-san. Has he ever taste tabasco in his life before?"

"Who would eat such a disgusting-" Kondo puts his hand over Hijikata's mouth.

"Well, he is mayonnaise fan!" Kondo tries to laugh the tension off.

Mitsuba only rests a pissed off gaze on Hijikata. "Give me his name."

"Relax, relax!" Kondo waves his arms dramtically this time. "Let's talk this after we watch a movie, ne, Toshi, Sou-chan?"

Hijikata hisses and drops the shinai in front of Sougo. "The duel is postponed."

Sougo observes Hijikata turning away from him and limps towards the opposite direction. Thinking that the duel has not ended between them, Sougo is abit surprised as he would have thought it was already done. Probably Hijikata is trying to act cool in front of Kondo and his older sister. The gangster's quiet demeanour makes Sougo believe that Hijikata is full of guilt after losing his composure just now. As though it looks like Hijikata actually respects Sougo, he is willing to fight again another time.

Sougo looks away, denying Hijikata's consideration to his feelings. He may just be imagining things like a gangster will actually bow to a boy from the police household.

As the distance between them gets larger, Kondo runs after Hijikata. "Oi, Toshi, wait!"

"Don't follow me, Kondo-san," Hijikata speaks without turning to face Kondo and he lights up a cigarette. "You have guests."

"Where're you going?" Kondo asks, trying to be firm but unable to hide his fear from trembling in his voice.

A long gush of smoke sprays at the side as Hijikata moves away. "What are you thinking, Kondo-san? That I'll abandon you like what that brat said? Don't be fooled."

"Toshi," Kondo says his name softly.

"Until you have Shimura-san, I won't leave your side. I promised, didn't I?"

Thinking it is cool of him to speak like that, Hijikata makes an exit with a back hand waving at Kondo. Little does he realise, he leaves two brownheads giving disapproving looks at Kondo.

"Like I said," Kondo giggles, scratching the back of his head. "I can explain."

The sky gradually loses its light and the air loses the sun's warmth. Evening comes too fast for Hijikata as he sits outside a dango shop, eating the last ball that is coated with his favourite condiment. He always comes to this shop whenever he feels down or hurt.

"Another dango, Ossan," Hijikata orders one more and the man prepares for the lad. When it reaches Hijikata, he coats them with mayo.

"It's been a while since you came here, boy," the old man comments, seemingly enjoying watching his only customer. "Is there something the matter?"

"Nothing," Hijikata says through his chewing mouth.

The old man smiles gently and continues his making of the dango. "It can'be helped if you don't want to share. Just stay out of trouble, boy. The streets are getting dangerous these days."

Hijikata swallows and sips his glass of water. "Tell me something I don't know, Ossan."

Amused, the old man chuckles. "That attitude of yours never change. You're inviting trouble to yourself."

"Ne, Ossan," Hijikata bites another ball of dango. "Will you ever pet a rat?"

"My, my, what a stupid question you're asking. If I have a rat in my shop, no one will come here and dine. I might just be suspended from selling dango. But why a rat, you ask? Aren't they better pets out there? Now you mention it, a dog would be nice. An old man like me will love company from a dog," the old man says excitedly.

"I see," Hijikata bites the last dango and stands up to toss some notes on the table. "Thanks for the food."

"Wait, boy," the old man looks surprised. "Aren't you going to have more? You always do."

"It's alright," Hijikata flashes a small grin and waves a hand. "Hurry up and find a dog for yourself. You're not going to live long, anyways."

The lad walks away, leaving the owner dumbfounded. What he does not know is that he reconfirms Hijikata's doubt that staying with Kondo might be a bad idea after all. The both of them come from different worlds. It is not like him to let someone's words cling on him but what Sougo said really pricks him, even more painful than the bruises in his back.

Strolling down the street, as the lamps flicker to life, Hijikata opens his packet of cigarettes. He is only left with one stick. Irked, he takes it and lights it up. He should be returning back now but he cannot look at Kondo with the increasing weight behind his chest. It is not easy for Hijikata to let those words pass him.

Deny as he might, half of what Sougo said is the truth. Hijikata has abandoned his family and friends. It is normal for Kondo to think that Hijikata will abandon him as well. If only Kondo knows, Hijikata has always been thinking about the day he will leave Kondo on his own. That day will definitely come because it will be the day Kondo dates Shimura Tae.

It is incredible how Sougo can read his fear so easily that Hijikata begins to fear more. Just when he thinks he finds a brother in Kondo and a home in that shared apartment, it will all end one day. That day will surely come and Hijikata will have no place to go.

His thoughts become disrupted when he spots a convenience store. He enters and buys himself another pack of cigarettes. When he sees the yellow containers with the red cap, he smiles alittle and grabs about three bottles. At least there is something he can stay with and it is with his favourite food.

After payment, he exits the store only to be stopped by a boy with tattered clothes looking up at him.

"Ni-san, will you like to buy candies?" the boy says before breathing in the mucus through his nose.

Hijikata blinks for a moment, registering the boy to be from a poor or homeless family. Despite his tough composure, his heart melts at the sight of the boy trying his best to make a living. If it was him, he just ran in the store and stole some for his own food.

Hijikata stoops low to have his eyes the same level as the boy. Just because he has money now, it does not mean he should ignore his fellow rats.

"Whatcha you got?" Hijikata looks at the basket the boy is carrying over his chest.

"I have chewing gums, mints, chocolates and lolipops."

"Lolipops?" Hijikata repeats it involuntarily, recalling a certain someone.

"Yes!" the boy nods happily. "Do you want lolipops?"

Hijikata growls lowly, because his mind cannot stop picturing the satisfying smile of the silverhead when he ate the lolipop Hijikata gave to him.

"Do you have strawberry milk flavoured lolipops?" Hijikata asks randomly and the boy nods happily, digging into his basket before puling out a box.

"How many do you want to buy, Ni-san?" the boy asks kindly.

Hijikata stares at the lolipops, quietly cursing himself for asking them without any reason. It just comes to him and now he is already giving hope to the boy that he wants to buy them.

"You know, strawberry milk flavoured ones are very popular," the boy promotes. "They really taste like strawberry milk."

"Isn't it better that I drink the strawberry milk itself instead?" Hijikata grumbles.

The boy shakes his head. "No, it's different! Strawberry milk is finished in one gulp but a lolipop lets you taste it for a longer period of time. It is like forever. The taste stays like forever."

Hijikata snorts, "Forever you say?"

"Yes! Do you believe in forever, Ni-san?" the boy asks him with twinkling eyes.

Hijikata smiles feeling amused by his question. "Sounds like the sappiest question I've ever heard. What about you, kid? Do you believe something like that?"

"Yes," the boy nods with a giggle. "My mom promised me she will always watch over me forever. I believe she is watching me right now. She is the sun in the morning amd the stars at night. That is what my father says."

Something behind Hijikata's chest aches for the boy, as he does not need to learn rocket science to understand what has happened to the boy's mother. Those words from his father are probably the only thing he needs to continue living with a smile.

"I guess I should give a shot in forever," Hijikata grins gently, as he slips a large bill in the boy's shirt pocket. "I'll take all in this box."

The boy quickly takes out the bill and widens his eyes. "But this is too big. I don't have change."

"Don't need them, and take this with you," Hijikata puts a bottle of mayo in the boy's basket. "This can earn you better. Goodbye, kid."

The boy cries and bows repeatedly behind Hijikata as the older lad makes his way home. When he turns a corner, a familiar figure appears before him and Hijikata is shocked to see her of all people.

The sister to Sougo turns towards Hijikata looking as shocked as him. "I-I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything. I just happened to see you there when I left the store."

"Whatever, do as you like," Hijikata growls and continues to pace away.

"Hi-Hijikata-san," Mitsuba calls him from behind as the lad halts his stride.

Hijikata smirks. "So you already learnt my name. Are you going to report me?"

"Of course not. It was all a misunderstanding," Mitsuba explains. "I-I want to apologise for my rudeness earlier. Kondo has explained everything to me. And please forgive Sou-chan. He is always picking fights but he is really a nice boy."

"That brat," Hijikata does not hold back from cussing in front of Mitsuba. "He has a very bad personality. But who am I to say that? I'm much more worse than him."

"Please, Hijikata-san," Mitsuba suddenly bows and it makes Hijikata step back in surprise. "Please don't let the fight earlier make you feel like it is better to leave Kondo. Kondo needs you like he needs Sougo. Kondo has went through so much tough times and he cannot afford to lose anyone who is dear to him."

"You're misunderstanding again," Hijikata hisses and pulls out his new cigarette box. "I'm a temporary companion."

"That's not true! You are his friend!" Mitsuba raises her voice only to look away in embarrassment.

Hijikata lights up the cigarette and inhales to exhale a gush of smoke. He paces a little nearer to the girl and hands her the plastic bag carrying the mayonnaise bottles.

"Take this," Hijikata nudges the bag towards her which eventually is received by her. "As a greeting for coming over."

"T-thank you," Mitsuba grins nervously. "You don't really have to."

"You should go back now. It's getting late."

"But what about you? Kondo is worried."

"I don't want your brother to think we had this conversation so it's best you return first. I make another round here and then I will return. Please take care of yourself, Okita Mitsuba-san."

His sudden call of her name makes her blush as she bows. "Thank you, Toushiro-san."

"What?" Hijikata raises a brow, irked that she calls him by his first name without his permission. Before he can correct her, she scurries away into the streets.

"Weird siblings."

Hijikata continues to walk in the opposite direction, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. The thought of her saying such things disturbs him in a way that his mind cannot get off from thinking about Kondo. She has the courage to meet him again and clarify things between them. That girl is similar to her brother, unexpectedly so attached to Kondo that they will do anything to protect him.

Does he really need me? Hijikata ponders and blows a gush of smoke. Doubts are rising in his head.

Arrived at his apartment, he unlocks the door and enters a lightless living room. He has gone for too long that his muscles are worn out and if he does not get a good rest, he will be bedridden for the next day. With the burning end of his cigarette as a guide, he steps towards his bedroom. Kondo probably is asleep in his own bedroom by now. It is an hour after midnight.

When Hijikata reaches his door, he is stunned to see light seeping out of his bedroom door. Quickly he opens it, earning a deeper frown. Hijikata grunts to find Kondo sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, while his arms are crossed as though he has been waiting for Hijikata's return in Hijikata's bedroom.

What is he thinking? It's obvious Kondo is waiting for him until he is alseep in that straight posture.

Hijikata coughs deliberately hoping it is enough to wake the lad up. To his dismay, Kondo continues in his slumber. The anger in him starts to boil but his body cannot keep up with his emotions. He can faint any moment now.

Without wasting anymore time, Hijikata approaches the sleeping lad and shakes his shoulder. "Kondo-san. Wake up, Kondo-san."

Kondo flinches and rubs his eyes. He looks at Hijikata and grabs him by the shoulder. "Toshi! You're back, Toshi!"

Hijikata giggles dryly. "Yeah, I'm back. Now go back to your room and sleep."

"No," Kondo refuses quickly. "Strip."

Running out of patience for his body is at the limit, Hijikata slaps away his hands. "What's wrong with you?! Are you asking for a fight, ah?"

"I want to see those bruises," Kondo says with pain in his eyes. "I watched the way you fought with Sougo and even Sougo confirmed with me your back was hindering your movements. You could not swing your arms properly."

"Okay, okay! I heard you already!" Hijikata reacts furiously and pulls Kondo by the collar only to push him out of the bedroom. "I fell down the stairs! I missed the lessons before lunch! I hid it because I know you're gonna worry about me! Just stop this crap already! I need my sleep and if you try to stop, I'll strip you myself!"

The door slams hard at Kondo's face. Hijikata's sudden outburst somehow tickles Kondo, knowing well that behind that rage is a boy who feels embarrassed admitting his mistakes. A smile creeps on Kondo's face.

"Glad you're back, Toshi," Kondo speaks with a small chuckle. "Have your rest. Maybe porridge for breakfast is a good idea. It makes you feel better tomorrow. Ne, porridge definitely sounds nice with mayo, right?"

"Shut up!" Shouts the lad inside. "If you're gonna make it, just do it for yourself!"

"Okay, okay! I'll go now. Goodnight, Toshi!"

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight!" Hijikata grumbles before hissing. "Why does he have to tempt me? Now I have to wake up early."

Lying on his bed, he hugs his pillow and slowly drifts to sleep. "Porridge with mayo, delicious."

* * *

Hellow! Oh my god I know many are expecting ginhiji moments but I totally forgot Sougo and his duel. So I have to write this chap because seriously who doesnt want a Sougo chapter hehe And Mitsuba makes an entrance. And I have a reason why she is inside huhuhu. Anyways I just finished watching Thorny Arc in which shows Hijikata past. Omg the feels! In love with Hijikata and then yes Gintoki has to be dragged into the mayhem and declares himself as White Knight. Mwahahaha. Sorry if I am spoiling anyone who hasnt reached that ep yet but you have to watch this episode. I wont tell the epsiode number. It be a surprise!

Oh yes of course a huge many thanks for reading this fic and those who favourites and follows. Much love from me to you! See you next chapter!

With love, Iaty XD


	9. Chapter 9

***** Chapter 9: Tutor me! *****

Time seems to fly fast for Hijikata. Today marks his third day in Sheyfields High. The school is famously known to enrol children from noble families. Hijikata never knew such a school existed until he meets Kondo. Even if he knows, he will not imagine himself walking past this school, let alone enrol studying here.

To say he feels honoured studying here is a complete lie. The school is no different to the streets he roams. There are bullies who are crazy enough to have killed a kid, plus the fact that their leader is some annoying pest who sleeps and farts in class.

The world has certainly turned weird and impossible to understand. Hijikata however still believes there is hope for a new beginning. Now he has a close friend who trusts him. He is given a chance to study and he should be taking advantage of this opportunity to gain knowledge. Perhaps after graduation, Hijikata can get a well paid job.

This new path of life has to begin somewhere. Although the two days have past him with no gain, it is not too late to restart his life in Sheyfields.

On an early Wednesday morning, Hijikata takes slow steps into the classroom. Thankfully his back is feeling alot better after the night rest and of course, the homemade porridge. The students in the classroom are quick to notice his presence. The lad with dark green hair is stood at the front. The class has not started yet so Otose is not around. As the silence becomes more loud in the classroom, Hijikata pulls out a box from his bag.

"Everyone," Hijikata speaks loudly. "I like to say a few words."

His classmates gulp, planting an unsteady gaze on the fierce looking student at the front.

Hijikata coughs alittle, hoping it manages to calm his nerves and he looks up. "I know I have made mistakes. I am human after all. And I know I don't really belong here but here I am, asking for another chance to start anew. I will stop interacting with him and I am looking forward to interact with you lots instead. So please consider."

The classmates are firstly impressed by his polite manners as if they never expect it coming from Hijikata. Whispers and nods are exchanged between them, showing Hijikata signs of acceptance. Hijikata remains calm despite the butterflies in his stomach. He is not used to be the submissive one, bowing his head to people he does not know.

In this case, Hijikata does not really have a choice. He has to make truce with everyone because who knows that one day he will need their help. He has no intention to make himself an enemy or an outcast. If Kondo ever bumps onto a classmate of Hijikata and he or she talks bad about Hijikata, he will feel embarrassed and doomed. He is not asking for friendship but simply a good word about him.

"Please take a lolipop," Hijikata raises the box in his hand. "As my thanks."

Hijikata begins to walk down the row of tables. He directs the box to a boy with glasses. The boy is smiling when Hijikata reaches him. He seems kind to Hijikata that nearly urges him to smile back. As usual, he cannot find the right word to say so he simply nudges the box at the classmate. Hijikata watches the hand hover above the box only to be pulled back immediately.

"What's it?" Hijikata responds quickly.

The boy with glasses looks down and pretends to clean his lenses. "Apologies, Hijikata-san. I remember my mom warns me not to take any sweets early in the morning."

Hijikata has his eyes twitched yet he fights back his temper and exhales. "Just take it and eat during lunch."

"Lunch too, actually, not today," the boy says, stammering.

Hijikata does not think it is a good idea to force him. He turns to the boy behind him. One by one, they give him an excuse not to take the lolipops. The limit to his patience is getting close to nothing until he reaches the last table of the row with a slam of the box right under the girl's face. She appears terrified.

How can she not be when Hijikata's eyes glow in the shadow of his anger?

"Take one," Hijikata commands.

The girl trembles and looks down with clenched fists on her knees.

"Ano, Hijikata-kun."

Hijikata hears a familiar voice and swiftly turns his head at the direction to the seat next to his. A nervous smile all too familar stretches at him.

"Yamazaki," Hijikata remembers and is surprised to see him in class.

The lad with black shoulder length hair manages to look at Hijikata. "It's okay if they don't want them. I mean, if Otose-sensei finds out we have sweets, we can be punished."

"Ah?" Hijikata growls defiantly. "Then why that kid can eat it in class?"

"He's a prince for a reason," Yamazaki says as though he is pulling his guts out his throat. It shows how frightening it is for Yamazaki to even mention that person.

Hijikata is visibly shaking in anger while the classmates give him a low gaze. The former gangster stomps his feet to the back. He cannot believe his efforts to reconcile are wasted only because of a wrong move. He wishes he can blame Yamazaki for not telling him earlier about sweets being disallowed in class. That will be selfish of him and if he succumbs to his anger, he will only make things worse.

With his own bag thrown on his own table, he takes a few more steps to the dustbin. In one hurl, he tosses the box to the basket and turns away. Surprisingly the sound of dunking the box does not happen. Weird as it is, Hijikata makes another swift turn and gasps.

The Silver Prince is holding the box with two hands, ogling at the inside.

A sudden thought strikes Hijikata. How did he catch it that fast? He was not around just now, unless he has been here all along.

"No way," Hijikata gapes.

"You're horrible, V-hair boy," Gin smirks before moving to his own seat. "If no one wants it, why throw it away? Just give it to me. Did you listen yesterday? This is my favourite."

"Teme-" Hijikata bites his tongue, stopping himself from arguing back. His eyes quickly shift to Yamazaki who flinches. "Oi, Yamazaki. Was he behind me all this time?!"

"Well, from the moment you pull out the lolipop," Yamazaki returns to his nervous smile.

"Idiot Prince! What an asshole! I swear if I-" Hijikata holds back once again as Hijikata and Gin look at each other. When Gin gives him a sheepish smile, Hijikata looks away and grabs his seat.

'Oi, oi. Stop joking around. What the hell is wrong with him?! He purposely tags behind me and scares everyone I approach so no one will take the lolipop. Not to mention that I cannot sense his presence behind me, he must be really good in hiding himself. Is he obssessed over lolipops? Won't that be sweetness overload? Oi, stupid boy. You're gonna lose all your teeth, bakayaro!' Hijikata cusses in his thoughts.

A sudden hammer of his fist hits against the table. His eyes painfully avoid to glare at the silverhead who is happily unwrapping his first lolipop. Hijikata finally understands how it feels like losing money despite the good intention. He also feels like killing someone right now.

Silence slowly fills in as Hijikata realises that although he cannot get truce with the other classmates, he still has one who he can depend on. It is his other neighbour in class, also his former neighbour in the infirmary.

"Ano, Hijikata-kun," Yamazaki calls him as they look at each other. "How's your back?"

Hijikata straightens, suddenly feeling touched by the question but he tries his best to act cool. What he does not know is that Gin heard Yamazaki.

"Never better," Hijikata slaps his own shoulder gently. "It was not painful at all."

"I see," Yamazaki smiles, amused at Hijikata's acting cool vibe. "Glad to hear that, Hijikata-kun."

"Were you eating anpans earlier? I can smell it."

"No, I didn't! It was omelette!"

"I swear I smell anpan. Maybe you just want to get sick again, ah, Yamazaki-kun?"

"N-no, that's not true!" Yamazaki gets fired up, defensive in all sides. "Are you trying to pick a fight after I helped you?"

"I know, I know," Hijikata says as he pulls out a few notes and passes them to Yamazaki. "Here, I make copies of the notes for yesterday's lessons. Take them."

Yamazaki becomes wide-eyed. "Are you serious? You prepared this for me."

"Yeah."

Yamazaki takes the notes and looks at them with awe. Not only they are handwritten, his form of writing is neat. It surprises him that behind that rowdy hot-tempered image, Hijikata can be very kind and elegant in his work.

"Thank you, Hijikata-kun!" Yamazaki cheers.

Hijikata snorts. "Good that you accept them. Now as a repayment-"

Yamazaki stiffens. "Eh?!"

"You're gonna tutor me for tomorrow's test," Hijikata holds the book high for him to see. "It's Calculus test in the morning and when I try to study them earlier, it looks like some batshit crazy language from outer space."

"It's Mathematics, Hijikata-kun," Yamazaki sighs miserably. "When was the last time you studied Maths?"

"Middle school."

"You're kidding! You got alot to catch up! No way you're gonna learn everything overnight."

Hijikata grabs his collar and stares down with wickedness in his indigo orbs. "You will tutor me and whether I pass or fail, it's not your problem. At least I'm working for it. Of course, I don't want to fail my first test here. So you better make yourself free after school, you hear me, Yamazaki-kun?"

"Y-Yes," the frightened boy nods and soon is released from Hijikata's rough clutch.

Otose arrives the moment their conversation ends. Everyone greets the teacher and prepare themselves for their first lesson of the day.

Someone however is still dwelling in the thoughts of that conversation. He plucks out his lolipop from his mouth and stares at the Calculus book under Hijikata's table. It is not anything like him to eavesdrop but he is flabbergasted to see the two lads who do not know each other before suddenly sound like they were together for centuries. And to think that Hijikata can befriend someone, Gin is feeling irritated.

Just when he thought someone will be alone like him, that very person found a new friend.

Under the cage of his arms, Gin closes his eyes. It is going to take awhile to sleep as that weird feeling dances behind his chest.

* * *

"Gintoki."

The silverhead boy in his white-blue tee and black shorts is digging his nose. "What?"

The boy in yukata and ponytail folds his arms, showing how mature he is when his head is actually brewing anger. "Why are we all gathered here?"

"You're angry," the purple haired boy with a left eye-patch scoffs, as he lights his thin pipe and then bites it. "Stop being a pussy."

"It's not pussy. It's Katsura!"

Another perm haired lad with sunglasses laughs his iconic laugh and chugs his soda can. "It can't be helped, Zura. It's Kintoki's request- Hey, did you just flick your snot into my drink?! You're horrible!"

Gintoki sighs and folds his arms. "Listen up, you lazy bumps."

"You're the same, Gintoki," inserts Katsura.

"I gather all of you here because there is an urgency."

"But why must it be in my room?!" Katsura yells.

"Because it is the cleanest among ours."

"Well," Katsura folds his arms harder, trying not to blush. "It can't be helped considering you live in a dump. Sakamoto and Takasugi are rarely in their rooms. Just imagine what kind of fungus growing under your bed, it's terribly disgusting."

"She looks better in red bikini, dude."

"Nah, I prefer her in nothing but a red lingerie. If all exposed, there is no element of surprise-" A book is thrown at Gintoki who ends his speech with his back lying on the floor.

"Don't bring porn magazines into my room! Such filthy actions are not allowed in my room!" Katsura roars.

"Really?" Takasugi blows a smoke. "Then explain that stack of suspicious magazines under your pilow."

Katsura tightens his arms that his ribcage may crack. "I was researching for Biology."

"Biology my ass!" Gintoki flips back to his sitting position and mars his face in anger. "Why are you not sharing with us? Stingy ponytail!"

"It's not stingy ponytail. It's- Oi, don't touch my bed, Sakamoto!"

"Oi, enough of this!" Takasugi starts to get annoyed. "Gintoki, you better tell us why you call us here. If not, I want to continue playing my PS3. I was in the middle of a fight against the dark lord of seven hell kingdoms"

Sakamato returns to his seat and laughs. "Yeah, what's the urgency, dude? I canceled my date with Shizuka for this. I wonder if she is still free after this."

"I have my soap opera in an hour's time. I don't want to miss the face of that cheating husband when his wife came to the room," Katsura adds. "Elizabeth is waiting for me too."

Gintoki gives a brief scan at his three guards sitting around the kotatsu with him. A tinge of jealousy surfaces on his cheeks as he envies their lives in which they can do anything they like. Unlike them, Gintoki has plenty of restrictions. He cannot leave this huge mansion unless the three of them are with him. He can have all the entertainment he wants in the house but it is not satifying for him. That is why he is easily bored. Nothing is new and fun to him anymore.

Putting those thoughts aside, Gintoki takes out a book from his bag and drops it on the table. The other three boys with seriousness in their faces lock their eyes on the book. Expecting a confidential document, they literally jaw drop to see a Mathematics textbook before them.

Katsura takes the lead and grabs the book before the others. Perhaps it is just a book cover to distract someone from the intended content. When he starts to leaf through the pages, his face displays irritation.

"It is a Maths textbook," Katsura hisses before slamming it on the table. "What's your point, Gintoki?"

The silverhead crosses his arms and appears calm. "I have a Calculus test tomorrow morning."

All three guards fix their eyes on him, totally flabbergasted at the words they are hearing. Katsura is first to recover and he laughs it off.

"This is another joke, right, Gintoki?" Katsura says, nudging Sakamoto who laughs together. "So what is your idea to do with this book? You want to make paperplanes or toilet paper?"

"Are you stupid?" Gintoki cusses. "Knock your head against the wall or something if you fail to understand. Idiots, listen to me and I'm going to say this once. I'm going to take the test tomorrow."

The tension grows heavy in the air as the three plant their gazes back on the silverhead. Takasugi huffs and exhales a long tail of smoke.

"Ya know," Takasugi says with his bored eye. "You don't have to take this test. Actually, you don't have to be in the classroom for lessons. So why are you talking like you have to do it?"

Gintoki looks away from Takasugi and he huffs. "Don't ask me stupid questions. You all are going to help me. I want to see how good you guys are."

"Isn't it supposed to be you who we should know how good you are?" Sakamoto reckons. "I mean, you're sitting for the test."

Gintoki smirks. "Wrong. If I find out any of you scores high for the practices, I want you to do a cheating sheet for me."

Takasugi clicks his tongue. "Here we are thinking you're gonna study. Man, you have a bad personality."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you!" Gintoki yaps and takes the book to see the page of Calculus. "Here is the practice that the old hag did in class. You guys are going to do it for me."

"Ah, I just remembered I have a half-eaten sandwich in my room," Sakamoto says while heading to the door. "Ya know, it will grow fungus."

Takasugi also makes a move. "I left half-full yakult drink too."

"You mean half-empty, Takasugi?"

"Does it matter?!"

"Oi, you two!" A katana plunges into the wooden door as the two turns idly at the boy in yukata. "Are you going to disobey Gintoki? You know we have a reponsibility to be by his side at all times. Now he wants us to do a cheating sheet so we may as well do it. You two know we cannot make Gintoki angry."

Takasugi and Sakamoto exchange looks and eventually they sigh. Returned to the kotatsu, Gintoki points to the page while the three work on the Maths Problems. About after ten minutes, Gintoki takes their sheets and reads them.

To his horror, they are incredible fools.

"Teme Sakamoto!" Gintoki faces his working paper at him. "Why are you drawing aliens and spaceships instead? This is not a drawing lesson, asshole! Are you drunk ah?!"

Sakamoto laughs hard. "I thought it is some kind of alien language so I use pictograph to ask if they will like me to build them a spaceship or-"

His words are cut short by the hard fist of Gintoki. Katsura nearly has his face turned white while Takasugi snorts.

"And you, Chibisuke!"

Takasugi stiffens. "What the hell did you just call me?!"

Gintoki faces his paper at him. "Why are all your answers zero?!"

"I destroy everything."

Another guard is knocked out, laying on top of Sakamoto. The pair of red eyes averts to the ponytail who chooses to cross his arms, acting calm but swear drips from his forehead.

"Zura," Gintoki calls him.

"It's not Zura. It's Katsura-"

"What's with the essay writing, dumbass?! It's Maths! You're supposed to put numbers."

"But Gintoki, if you want to solve a problem, we must investigate the cause. Why do they want spaceships? Why they let Takasugi kill them? It is not the end of the world yet. Even if your husband cheats on you, there are many other fishes in the ocean-"

Third knocked out boy heaps over the other two. Gintoki stands up and grumbles. "You guys are useless! Obviously you're not gonna help me! Just say it in my face, bastards! Intelligent heirs my ass!"

With that, Gintoki leaves the room angrily.

"Where're you going, Zura?"

"To calm him down."

"Kintoki will be alright."

"Yeah, he needs to understand. It is not in need of him to take those tests," Takasugi finds his pipe and blows a smoke. "What we should be concerned of is the reason why he wants to."

Takasugi stands up and looks at the other two. "I guess we have a new toy to play with.",

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Heyya! How ya doin! Glad to upload it again today. I always update every Monday if u noticed ahha. This chap is abit rushed but Im happy at how it came out. The Hijikata and Yamazaki interaction, the four Joui getting together and ehem jealous Gin ehem. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chap. Sorry for OOCness coz im still learning about them. Oh yes, I finally finished epsiodes for 2013 now moving to 2015 eps yesh! Woohoo! Okay im too excited! And this chappie, Takasugi may go against Hijikata! Jeng jeng jeng...

P.S. I have to deeply apologise for a mistake I just realised. Its regarding Kondo that I mistaken Kondo as his first name when it is his last name. So sorry for the first few chappies where I mentioned his family as Isao. Omg im so dumb! Forgive me! I'll edit when I have the time!

Once again Thank you so much for reading, following and favouriting! See ya next chappie!

With love, Iaty XD


	10. Chapter 10

***** Chapter 10: Restricted *****

The night is chilly, yet Gintoki refuses to warm himself. Still in his tee and shorts, he sits on the window rail of his bedroom, with his legs hanging outside. He is entranced by the whiteness of the full moon clinging on the midnight sky. Its glow is reflected perfectly on his silver permed hair. Right outside the mansion is pitch black, not that it matters to Gintoki because when it is in the morning, all he sees is the deep forest.

Gintoki cannot deny how restricted his life is. He cannot leave the mansion on his own. Even in the mansion itself, everywhere he goes has an eye planted on every corner of the walls. The three guards who are hired to protect him also stay in the same mansion. People often thinks his life as the prince is privelleged and free. Unfortunately, it is nothing close to that.

It is suffocating. The shackles on him are surreal that he wishes he can just take his life away.

When Gintoki was allowed to attend school, he did not let such an opportunity go. In matter of fact, those three are hired for this very purpose since they are as old as Gintoki. He was expecting some fun in school when he first entered Sheyfields but to his dismay, the place was no different to that mansion.

He is still alone. By himself. Everytime.

On one fateful Monday however, his table was kicked and he could have sworn his heart jumped out of his chest. Gintoki peeked under his silver hair and found two indigo eyes staring deep into his body.

Who is this guy? How dare he kicked my table. But wait, why is he looking at me? Is he really looking at me? It can't be. This must be a dream. Maybe I should react. Then he will look away. Will he look away?

Don't look away.

A musical seqeunce of knocks disrupts Gintoki's thoughts as he grumbles miserably. "What?"

"It's me, Hasegawa," the smartly dressed man in his butler uniform and sunglasses pokes his head between the door and wall. "May I come in, Gintoki-sama?"

"Yeah, yeah," Gintoki huffs, digging his nose.

Hasegawa enters and places a silver tray on the study table. "I brought you a cup of warm strawberry milk and biscuits. Please enjoy your supper."

"Ah."

The lack of response disturbs the butler as he turns to find the installed arcade game at the corner of the room is left unattended.

"Gintoki-sama," Hasegawa lets a cheeky smile creeping over his face. "I just got my pay for this month. Do you like to play naked poker game with me?"

The silverhead finally looks over his shoulder and his dead red eyes give a boring stare. Hasegawa pulls out the box of cards, shaking it with a goofy smile.

Gintoki grins. "Fine! Let's play one game!"

The silverhead boy jumps off the window rail and sits opposite of Hasegawa. They play for a good one hour that feels longer than expected. It is not one game but more than that actually, until what left is Gintoki without his shirt and Hasegawa with only his boxers.

Chains of evil laughter vibrate against the walls. "Baka old man, your luck sucks like hell. And you dare to challenge me. Are you stupid? You are really stupid, old man!"

"Surely worse than I imagined," Hasegawa giggles as he rubs the back of his head. "At least you have a better luck than me, Gintoki-sama. That itself makes me feel happy."

Gintoki instantly cringes and realises what he is trying to say. His lips return to a frown which pricks Hasegawa in pain. The butler does not intend to offend him as if he knows that he might. The boy stands up and tosses back Hasegawa's brown envelope with the pay in it.

Hasegawa also stands up, still holding the cards in his hands. "Is something the matter, Gintoki-sama?"

"Urusai nah," Gintoki faces his back at him. "Take your clothes and your pay. I'm done playing so get out already."

Hasegawa tries to laugh it off. "Come on! I still have my boxers on and I'm willing to let it go if I lose."

"No way in hell that I want to see your balls, asshole! Now leave!" Gintoki yells, showing how serious he is.

Reluctantly, Hasegawa puts on his clothes with a dejected look. It seems his attempt to cheer the prince has failed him. Nonetheless, he cannot leave with the boy fuming in anger.

"Gintoki-sama," Hasegawa says as he ties his bow. "You left the pinball game on. Let's play one game together."

Gintoki clicks his tongue. "I forgot to switch it off. Switch it off for me then and get out."

"Did you quarrel with the lads again?"

Hasegawa pretty much has no other choice left but to be direct. The silverhead is surprised at the question but it is not enough to make him face the butler.

"None of your business, Madao!" Gintoki hisses. "Why the hell are you still here? Get out!"

Being persistent, Hasegawa pushes his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. "I will only leave after you finish your supper. The drink is getting cold too, Gintoki-sama."

"Okay, okay!"

It is the last straw. Gintoki storms to the table. He tosses the biscuits into his mouth and chugs the whole cup. With his mouth full, he hurls the empty cup and tray at Hasegawa who struggles to catch them before they fall and break.

"Yabai! That's dangerous, Gintoki-sama!"

The butler carefully arranges the items properly on the tray and looks at Gintoki who is chewing with puffed cheeks. It never fails to amaze the man how innocent looking Gintoki can be, even though his character is no less than a demon. In all honesty, Hasegawa cannot find anything to hate about his master. Rumours about the spoiled prince are so heated and frightening that butlers keep on changing after a week.

Surprisingly, Hasegawa is still here for a year. Maybe because he is in need for a job or maybe, just maybe he has grown a liking to his demonic master.

"Gintoki-sama."

"Hmmm," Gintoki replies while chewing.

"I'm sure whatever they do, they are thoughtful of you. They may disagree in certain things but it is the best for your safety. So please understand," Hasegawa shares his thoughts.

Gintoki makes a quick swallow and a wide lick around his mouth. "Whatever. Now I finished it. So what are you waiting for? Get out before I really kick you out myself."

The butler makes a bow. "Apologies, Gintoki-sama."

"You..." Gintoki knits his brows, confused.

"I"ll take my leave, Gintoki-sama."

The butler leaves with a soft shut of the door. With both hands carrying the tray, Hasegawa strolls down the corridor. Just when he passes by another door, he heard it creak open and he stops in his stride.

"Did he finish it?" a question is asked before a puff of smoke blows.

With his head hung even lower, Hasegawa grips the tray painfully. "This is not right."

"That's not the answer I am looking for."

The door creaks even wider and that is enough to strike Hasegawa in a frozen state. "Yes. Yes, he did finish it, Takasugi-sama."

"Good," the one eyed purple haired lad smirks, his white smile emitting light on its own. "You may go."

While in Gintoki's room, the arcade game is still switched on. Gintoki huffs angrily thinking that Hasegawa did switch it off. Grumbling, Gintoki marchs to the machine.

"Baka old man, is he paying attention? I told him to switch-"

A pang of pain hits him in the head and his knees grow weak that he falls on the ground, feeling his body slowly turn numb.

"Shit," Gintoki cusses, finding the sensation all too familiar. "That drink. Shit."

The supper Hasegawa provided earlier is drugged.

Whoever did it does not want him to go to school tomorrow. That someone intends to make him sleep until next afternoon. Guessing is futile because the leader of the guards is laughing loudly in his head.

"Kuso!" Gintoki yells in one breath.

Although the silverhead is lying on his stomach, he perseveres to move. He wishes he can scream his way through the agony of reaching the emergency button under the table. The energy in his muscles is draining and his eyes are squinting to close.

"Zura," Gintoki mutters helplessly. "Come. Antidote. Faster."

Sweat forms beads on his forehead, while his hand stretches for the button. The temptation to let go and faint is strong but he forces his eyes open. At the last push, his finger touches the button but it is all too late.

The poor prince cannot muster anymore energy to push the button.

"Shit, shit, shit," he mumbles.

Within seconds, his world becomes as black as the forest at night, lightless and unsound. His stretching hand drops to the ground, an evidence of his failed attempt for rescue.

Alone and unheard, the silverhead lies on the furnished floor.

Only the full moon bear witness his struggle.

* * *

Yawning is dangerously addicting. Perhaps more addicting than cigarettes. Hijikata cannot stop himself from yawning.

"Toshi," Kondo chuckles as they both walk to school. "What time did you sleep last night?"

Hijikata extinguishes his cigarette and he rubs his eyes. "I don't know, Kondo-san. When I wanted to sleep, the sunlight brightened my room. I thought the lights were broken. Ma, I say I didn't get to sleep at all."

Kondo has his breath hitched. "That's dangerous, Toshi. If you didn't get enough rest before the test, you might lose focus and answer carelessly."

"It can't be helped," Hijikata yawns again and puts his hand under his blazer for another cigarette.

"Hijikata-kun!"

Distracted by the call of his name, he looks at his front and gapes to find his classmate running to him.

"Yo, Yamazaki," Hijikata greets him as soon as he reaches.

"Good morning, Hijikata-kun! Ah, you must be Kondo-san!" Yamazaki acknowledges the lad next to Hijikata.

Kondo smiles brightly, delighted to be recognised. "Yes! You're Yamazaki, right? So nice to meet ya. You've been a great help to Toshi!"

"Toshi?" Yamazaki wonders.

Hijikata coughs, fighting away the embarrassment. "Shut up. Only he can call me that."

"Of course, of course," Yamazaki chuckles. "Kondo-san, Hijikata-kun always talks about you."

"Really? You don't have to, Toshi!" Kondo slaps Toshi at the back only to realise Hijikata is not fully healed yet. "Ah Toshi, I'm sorry!"

"Forget it," Hijikata sighs and turns to Yamazaki who decidedly walks with them. "What do you want?"

"Is it okay if I join you guys to school?" Yamazaki pleads while hugging his bag.

"Sure you can!" Kondo says and nudges Hijikata by the side. "Be nice, Toshi."

"Annoying," Hijikata clicks his tongue and sighs. "Have you eaten breakfast, Yamazaki? Is it anpan again?"

Yamazaki frowns. "Can you stop asking me about anpans, Hijikata-kun? Ask me something else. Ah do you want to know my favourite colour?"

"Teme," Hijikata shoots Yamazaki a glare only he can see but not Kondo. "Get lost or I'll kill you."

The classmate becomes tight-lipped as chiils run down his spine. Before he makes a run, Kondo leans forward while clinging an arm over Hijikata's neck.

"Ne, Yamazaki," Kondo smiles, oblivious as always. "Do you think Hijikata can pass this test? It's been tough on him since this is only his fourth day. Having a Calculus test is like taking an exam on alien language, right, Toshi?"

Hijikata furrows his brows. "What are you talking about? Calculus is easy. It's only a different side of Maths. Just watch me, Kondo-san. I'll definitely ace it."

"Yeah, you should not worry, Kondo-san," Yamazaki adds, "Surprisingly Hijikata-kun is a fast learner. He grasps the concepts in less than an hour. If he started school earlier, I think he could be in an elite class like you, Kondo-san."

Kondo laughs whole-heartedly. "Now I feel bad. If only we met earlier!"

"Wait a second," Hijikata says urgently. "Yamazaki, do you mean I can have a chance to be in the same class with Kondo-san?"

Yamazaki slowly shakes his head, anticipating Hijikata's disappointment. "I'm afraid not. We are left with four months till graduation. I don't think the school will allow such a thing. But hey, at least we are at the top of the standard classes. We are the closest to being an elite."

"That's definitely because of Kondo-san's family put me there. I doubt they know how capable I am. I mean, who would have thought a gangster like me will be able to do Calculus?" Hijikata sasses.

Kondo pats on his shoulder. "Ma, ma. It's not all a loss, Toshi! For this four months, let's enjoy while we can, right, Yamazaki-kun?"

Yamazaki smiles. "Yes, Kondo-san!"

When they reach their lockers, they grab their stuff and proceed to climb the stairs. They start talking about food all of the sudden and Hijikata is reminscing the anpan with mayo topping that Kondo served him that day. They have a good laugh but not Hijikata. The closer he gets to the classroom, the more nervous he becomes. He comes to realise the thrill of taking a test after a long break of two years is getting to him. His mind begins to contemplate if taking the test is a good idea after all.

Not that the test will gain him anything. Hijikata only takes it seriously because he wants to impress Kondo. Also he wants to shut that annoying brownhead who keeps calling him useless everytime they see each other.

"My classroom is upstairs," Kondo starts to wave a goodbye. "Good luck for your tests, Toshi, Zaki! See ya at lunch!"

As soon as the lad disappears, Yamazaki drops his shoulders. "Zaki? Did he just give me a nickname?"

Hijikata looks at him from the corner of his eyes. "You got a problem ah?"

"No, no, not at all," Yamazaki nervously grins. "I'm happy someone calling me with a nice nickname."

"Stop that. You start to disgust me," Hijikata scoffs and begins to walk away.

Yamazaki follows by his side. "What's the matter, Hijikata-kun? You suddenly look uncomfortable."

Hijikata stiffens. "What do you mean uncomfortable? Are you trying to pick a fight?!"

"No!" Yamzaki shakes his head. "I just thought if there is anything I can help-"

"Say, Yamazaki, aren't elite classes for the elites?" Hijikata changes the topic instantly. "Explain why that silver prick is not in them but in our class instead. I bet you know it."

Yamazaki prims his lips and grips his notes, starting to be the one looking more uncomfortable among the two. "There is only three elite classes and I heard each elite class has each of the Terror Trio. Rumours had it that the Silver Prince refused to be in the same class as them."

Hijikata drawls. "That doesn't make sense. Aren't they supposed to protect him?"

"I have no idea why, Hijikata-kun," Yamazaki scratches his head. "Sounds confidential to me."

"Then, which one of the trio is in Kondo's class?" Hijikata persists to ask.

Yamazaki looks up, recalling. "I think it is Sakamoto. Among the three, I can say he is the least violent. I suppose Kondo can survive because he seldom bullies anyone by himself."

"What's the name of the leader again? I can't remember. Just how big is he anyway? Oi, Yamazaki. Are you listening?"

Hijikata looks at the tightly lipped boy. The shorter lad has his eyes fixed on their classroom just three steps away from where they break their stride. The two lads face the sight of the other classmates gathering outside the room, none of them giving a look inside.

"What the hell is going on?" Hijikata blurts as his feet start to march forward.

Yamazaki stops him by a grip on his shoulder. "Wait. I think something happened in there."

"I can tell what shit happened!" Hijikata gets frustrated, shoving away Yamazaki's grip. "That asshole probably dropped a huge fart bomb after finishing that box of lolipop! That selfish bastard just stink up the whole room and make everyone stand outside. Let me give him a piece of my mind!"

"Wait!" Yamazaki tries to stop him but to no avail as Hijikata is way ahead of Yamazaki.

Funny how Hijikata totally forgets all the nervousness for the test when he remembers about the hopeless prince. He is aware he should be keeping his promise not to talk to Gin but he cannot tolerate the prince's selfishness to drive everyone out.

Hijikata reaches the door and opens it with one quick pull. He take a step inside regardless of the increasing commotion outside, probably his classmates giving disapproving chants over his actions. Curses and swears are loaded in Hijikata's mouth until he glances at the corner of the room where the Silver Prince is sitting.

Shockingly to Hijikata, it is not the Prince. A smaller frame boy is smoking a thin pipe, sitting on Gintoki's table while gazing outside. He is also not alone. A boy with sunglasses and permed brown hair sits on Hijikata's table, resting his feet on it while reading an erotic magazine.

Hijikata is fully stunned at the sight of the two as they carry an intense aura, similar to the boy in yukata he met at the canteen days ago. Hijikata cannot even bring himself to speak a word because at the back of his mind, he certainly knows who they are.

When the lad with the pipe turns, he reveals his left eye patch. Say no more, they are the other two of the Terror Trio.

"Hijikata Toushiro," the lad on Gintoki's table speaks, fixing his green eye on Hijikata. "It must be you."

His partner bursts into laughter, looking above his glasses. "Really? You are fit, dude. Nice to meet ya."

Seeing Hijikata stand in silence, Sakamoto pushes back his sunglasses and smirks. "Dude, let's have a chat, shall we?"

Sakamoto wants to continue talking until he sees Hijikata shaking his shoulders. "Hey, hey. Don't be scared."

"Don't fuck with me," Hijikata lifts up his head with an elongated wolf grin. "Who'd be scared of you?"

Takasugi appears unwavered by the malicious smirk Hijikata is showing whereas Sakamoto tries to chuckle away the tension, knowing Hijikata is not the kind who will be scared of them.

"Teme," Hijikata starts with a curse, his indigo eyes narrowed on the purple haired one. "The ones I was told to avoid just keep showing up when I least expected. You guys must be enjoying stallking rats like me. What about taking this to the rooftop? I don't want you to burn this classroom down."

A hard cough hits Sakamoto as he puts away the magazine and smirks. "So you already learned that story. Ne, it sounds like you're stalking us."

"Oi," Takasugi interrupts his partner and blows a smoke. "Didn't you hear his loud mouth? We're here to talk."

Hijikata clicks his tongue and turns away to leave. "Don't waste my time. No way I'm doing this shit."

"What did Gin and you talk about?"

The question posed by Takasugi stops Hijikata. The lad continues to remain calm. "Is this some kind of joke? What makes you think we talked?!

"There is no one else here who would dare talking to him. If it is you, it is believable. When you barge into this classroom, you're actually expecting him, right?"

Hijikata grits his teeth hard, easily being played by the one eyed boy. Deny as he might, Takasugi is smart to notice such things. Hijikata cannot fall for anymore traps. If Kondo sees or heard about this happening, he will disappoint Kondo again. He has to end this quickly.

Hijikata turns alittle, enough to look at the two notorious lads. "We have a Calculus test later. I came in so I could take a nap before the test. That's all."

"We heard you, ya know," Takasugi raises a brow. "About someone dropping a fart bomb."

"That!" Hijikata fully faces them. "Is referring to Yamazaki. He farts anpans."

"What!" gasps Yamazaki softly as he is watching Hijikata from the outside.

Takasugi remains unconvinced. "Why don't you just tell us the truth?"

"Why won't you guys leave?" Hijikata is running out of patience. "Don't you have a History essay to hand in, Sakamoto-kun?"

"Shibata!" Sakamoto stands up, rolling his magazine in both hands. "I just remembered Hanako is writing for me! Ah, sorry, Taka! Gotta leave!"

Sakamoto stumbles his way to exit the classroom, while Hijikata stares blankly. He is shocked that such excuse works on him. Sakamoto looks clumsy and weird to Hijikata that he doubts him being part of Terror Trio. With him leaving, that means this conversation is done. All thanks to his memory when he remembers about the assignment Kondo brags about during breakfast.

Amidst his thoughts, he hardly realises Takasugi move from his position. When he looks at Takasugi, he is right in front of him. Hijikata has his breath caught in the throat. Hijikata is expecting the worst, a punch, a kick or a strangle on his neck.

Like a breeze, Takasugi gently walks past him.

"Hijikata-kun, do you smoke too?"

Hijikata gulps before answering. "So what if I do?"

"Don't get yourself burned."

Hijikata is confused with his statement. When he turns around, he becomes more confused. The one eyed guard disappears, even without the sound of the door open or close. Hijikata can hear his heart race madly behind his chest and the hair on his arms makes a standing ovation.

"Hijikata-kun!" Yamazaki enters the classroom as soon as the room is cleae and he gives Hijikata a once over. "Are you alright? Did they do anything to you? Hijikata-kun, answer me."

"Urusai," Hijikata cusses and pulls out his cigarette to bite it. When he lights the lighter, his hand shakes. The metal hammer nearly scalds his thumb. Irked he throws away the lighter.

Yamazaki is stunned to see Hijikata shivering. "Hijikata-kun."

"I need a new lighter."

The taller boy speaks with his head hung low. He drags his feet to his seat. Yamazaki wants to comfort him, or at least make him talk it out but then he remembers Hijikata is not someone who can talk such things easily. As much as Yamazaki is willing to listen, he holds back and watches the lad with heavy shoulders reach his own table.

Yamazaki proceeds to take his own seat when he notices something peculiar. When Hijikata is seated, he leans forward, eventually taking a similar position as the Silver Prince.

Arms around his head, Hijikata rests on his table, giving in to a deep slumber.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Heyya! Another chapter update! It's getting alot of suspense lately! I know the story is pretty slow but I dont know, I'm just trying to be real in the story. Like Gintoki is for some reason forbidden to mingle with other students so it takes time for Ginhiji moments. Please stay with me until the end hehehe.

And yes I know many are expecting the other Yorozuya members but because the setting is made when Gin and Hijikata are high schoolers, Kagura and Shinpachi are much younger so I have planned for them to come abit later. So no worries. I have many characters mentioned already and so Im doing my best to give each their spotlight and more depth in their roles in the story.

Once again, thank you a gazillion much for everyone reading , favouriting and following! Leave me a review! Critics welcome!

With love, Iaty XD


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! How ya all doin! First all thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favourites! It really means alot to me! I know my story is not as good as others and I have alot to learn. So I am very thankful for your reviews and support! I saw its been 1000+ reads on this story and I'm pumped up to improve. Thank for being so patient with me. And I like to give a shout out for the two reviewers for last chapter.**

 **Humgranola: Heyya! You've been here from the start and I love your support! You give me ideas and always notice details I want readers to notice too! Thank you so much love! I hope I will continue to keep you entertained!**

 **Bruwbruw: Hellow! Welcome to my story! Thank you so much for giving this story a chance to read. Yeah, I don't like torturing Hasegawa but this is when you know Gin-san is not very sociable yet. Maybe *hint* Gintoki will be much kinder in future. Anyways yeah so true I lost focus at times because of so many characters. I'm trying my best to equally include them since this is alt universe. It's pretty tough for me but I'm not giving up. So yeah thank you for your support and review!**

 **So now let's get the story going! Woohoo!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 11: Illusion *****

* * *

It is already late afternoon. A black Mercedes pulls over at the porch of the mansion where the Silver Prince resides. Decorated with oriental colours and white roses, the porch welcomes the return of the elite whose long jet black hair flows elegantly on his back. He hands over his school bag to the butler who bows at his presence. Apparently today Katsura is wearing his school uniform. Unlike his fellow guards, Katsura wears his uniform neatly, blazer buttoned, shirt tucked in and his tieknot flattened. If there is anything off about him today, it is the absence of his hairband.

Katsura does not seem to care about his hair at the moment. His feet climb up the stairs in a rush. The butlers and maids who encounter him are silently bowing, an open display of understanding the lad's urgency.

Why won't they?

At the very second Katsura exited the car, painful cries could be heard from the second floor recreational room.

Without further thoughts, Katsura barges in. His eyes fix on the ropes around the sunglasses butler, who is pinned onto the wall. A crayon drawn score encircles the captive, very similar to the one on a dartboard. The butler is shivering in his restraints, staring hard at the other end of the room.

Lo and behold, there stands Gintoki, still in his yesterday's clothes, messy bed hair and angry brows.

"Gintoki!" Katsura calls his name the moment he notices the knife in his hand. "Stop whatever you're doing!"

"Uruse!" yells the cranky silverhead, flipping the knife in his hand.

With a miserable sigh, Katsura marches in. "You cannot do this! This is dangerous! You'll get hurt! Give me that knife!"

Gintoki pulls away and without a signal, Gintoki throws a speedy toss of the knife at Hasegawa. The butler cringes and closes his eyes. When a thud is heard, he sighs in relief that the knife is plunged at the tip of his hair above him.

"Gintoki-sama, please forgive me!" Hasegawa pleads for the thousandth time. "I deeply regret my actions!"

Katsura looks at Gintoki. "Did you hear that? He's apologising to you."

"Why do I listen to him? Do you know that I'm pissed off now because I listened to him?!" Gintoki spits and reaches for another knife on the table. He pretends to flip it but his hand flies without warning, throwing one more at Hasegawa. This time it lands under his crotch.

"Gintoki! We are not allowed to harm our butlers and maids," Katsura warns Gintoki when he takes another knife. "If they make mistake-"

"No," Gintoki cuts in. "I made the mistake. I trusted this man and he betrayed me!"

Hurt is evident in Gintoki's expression. Katsura can feel his pain by just looking at his eyes. It is obvious the lad is fighting hard to hold back his tears. Gintoki is swallowing it all, acting tough on the outside.

Katsura takes a deep breath and gets closer to the lad. The knife in Gintoki's hand is snatched by him and suprisingly, Katsura tosses it at Hasegawa, landing a knife at his shoulder.

"K-Katsura-sama!" Hasegawa squeals, unexpecting the other to participate.

"It can't be helped," Katsura smirks and he picks up another knife. "Ne, Gintoki. Let's throw together and see if we can aim both the lenses of his sunglasses at the same time."

Gintoki blinks hard, puzzled at Katsura's suggestion. "Ah? Don't tell me what to do! This is my game! Leave me alone!"

"Come on!" Katsura cheers, suddenly hyped up for the proposed game. The only way Katsura can comforrt him is to play along.

"Teme!" Gintoki reaches for the knife in Katsura's hand. "Do your own dartboard with your stinky doll! Leave me and my dartboard alone!"

"Oi! Don't grab it like that! You'll get cut!" Katsura gasps, watching his every attempt.

The two lads start to wrestle among themselves, arms locked on each other. Hasegawa becomes thrilled watching the two heading off to a battle of strength despite the dangerous weapon between them. He begs them to stop, shouting as much as he can but all is wasted for the two are really engrossed in their own fight. Suddenly, Katsura slips on his footing, causing the two to fall down.

The knife makes a cartwheel flip in the air, turning to plunge towards the boys. Katsura has his back laid, wide-eyed to watch the knife coming. Gintoki who towers him is about to be stabbed.

"Tatsuma!" Katsura randomly yells.

Bless his intuition, a bullet is fired and hit the blade, causing it to dive to the floor instead.

Standing by the door, the sunglasses boy blows his gun and pockets it with a smile. "You call?"

"Tatsuma," Katsura looks up and sighs in relief. "I'll kill you if you're just standing there and doing nothing."

"I really hate your ability to sense my presence," Tatsuma snickers, leaning his back at the door. "This is sadly why I still cannot get hold onto your porn magazines."

"Shut up!" Gintoki intervenes and pulls away from Katsura. He stands up straight and ruffles his hair. "Why are you here too?!"

Sakamoto laughs whole-heartedly until a knife is thrown at him. He quickly dodges it and looks up to the burning red eyes dawning on him.

"Chill, dude, chill!" Sakamoto is in small fits of laughter. "Come on! Are you still mad that Takasugi drugged you?"

Katsura gapes as he straightens his stand. "What?"

Sakamoto rubs the back of his head, "I guess you didn't know either. Well, what can I say? Takasugi likes to do things on his own. I found out when I saw him heading towards the standard classes. Obviously something was up. So I followed him. Well, we wouldn't notice all this because it was Takasugi's turn to company Kintoki to school today."

"What the heck is he thinking?!" Katsura bursts in anger. "He told me Gintoki didn't want to come to school today. That is why he was absent."

"What happened?" Gintoki interrupts Katsura, his voice sounding worried. "Tatsuma, what did he do?"

Sakamoto senses a different side of anger from Gintoki. He continues to laugh. "We met a boy named Hijikata! What a fine lad he is! I like his temper. Feisty."

Hands grab Sakamoto's by the shirt and ram him against the wall. "I told you many times to stay away from my class! What the hell is wrong with you people? Can't you listen to instructions?"

"Kintoki, we only talk!" Sakamoto squeals amidst the strangle. "Though Takasugi does not really have any interesting topic to share-"

Another hand is felt on his shoulder and with a quick pull, Sakamoto is hurled away from Gintoki to fall in a distance. The sunglasses boy groans in pain, rubbing his head from the impact. The large smile is still intact on his face. Gintoki does not seem to care about him anymore when Takasugi appears.

"That loud trap is right," Takasugi says nonchalantly, moving away from Gintoki. "We only talked."

The silverhead is suppressing his anger by clenching his fists. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

Takasugi draws a sword from his sheath and slices the ropes on the butler, letting the man free as Hasegawa falls to the ground. Katsura wants to speak yet the tension between the two is too thick that it is best Katsura keeps quiet.

"Do you see me carrying his head here?" Takasugi smirks, inciting more anger in Gintoki.

"Teme!" Gintoki is glowing red, shoulders sharpened to charge the boy.

Katsura reacts as well. "Takasugi!"

"Like I said," Takasugi sheathes his sword. "We only talked. I wanted to know what kind of person he is. I hate to admit this. I was wrong."

A crease of brows forms on Gintoki's head as he looks dumbfounded.

"Even though I sense danger in him, it is not meant to harm you. He said you both never talked so he did not show any remorse talking about you."

Never talked? Gintoki repeats in his head, showing disbelief in his expression.

"I continued to observe him after we left. I thought maybe he would try to find you but he didn't. Your absence did not affect him at all. In matter of fact, he looked much alive without you," Takasugi states with folding arms.

Standing behind Gintoki, Katsura slowly watches the lad's anger recede into disappointment. The shoulders which are before perked up are now slouching loose. If only Katsura knows this beforehand, he can avoid it from happening. How foolish of him not to realise that Gintoki is in high spirit for a test because of a classmate. Katsura should have intervened before Takasugi. He is after all the closest to Gintoki among the three.

Unfortunately, it is too late. Katsura is alittle relieved that no one get hurt but the way Takasugi does things are unacceptable, even for being a leader.

"Gintoki," Takasugi grabs his attention from the floor. "Don't be delusional. Stop imagining things that are not real. No one wants to be your friend and you are better off without them. You only need us and no one else."

"Shut up," Gintoki begins to shiver.

Takasugi sighs. "Let me make it more clearer for you to understand. That boy named Hijikata is not us. Even if you took that test, and actually scored an A, he won't talk to you. And that is his own will."

"Gintoki!"

The silverhead drops to the ground, unconscious. Katsura runs to him and checks his pulse.

"Hasegawa, go and call the doctor!" commands Katsura as the butler hurriedly runs out of the room. "Takasugi, don't you think you're going overboard?! What kind of person are you?! Stop trampling on his feelings like that!"

The thin pipe is bit between lips, smoke fluttering up. "Our orders are absolute. By any means, I won't let anyone near Gintoki. I cannot afford to lose another eye."

Katsura carries the fainted lad on his back and he glares at the purplehead. "You certainly lost something more important than your eye. It's still a miracle that you are alive without it."

Those words serve to intimidate Takasugi and it works as the lad refuses to meet Katsura's sharp eyes. "Don't give me that crap, sappy bookworm."

"It's not sappy bookworm. It's Katsura!" Katsura slams the door behind him angrily.

Sakamoto approaches Takasugi with a ball of laughter which sadly is ignored by the one eyed lad. Katsura proceeds to Gintoki's bedroom, carrying the Prince on his back. A short memory of a similar incident rekindles in his mind, when he once carried Gintoki like this.

Just like that time, the words he uttered then and now go unheard.

"I should've noticed. Sorry, Gintoki."

* * *

The sun is scorching hot early on a Friday morning. Many students arrive by either cars, bicycles or walking. When a black Mercedes swerves into the gates of Sheyfields, the crowd makes way for its entrance. Alights the silverhead, grunting lazily while hooking his bag over his shoulder. He walks ahead, not waiting for his guard to come by his side.

"Gintoki, wait," Katsura hurriedly walks to his side and sighs. "Why are you in a hurry?"

"Stop being noisy," Gintoki grumbles, digging his ear. "I'm not in any hurry, idiot. Do you want me to melt there under that crazy heat?"

Katsura grins alittle, watching the lad rant like he always does. It appears as though nothing happened yesterday. This attitude of Gintoki definitely bothers Katsura because Gintoki is bottling all his emotions to himself again. Katsura cannot be fooled by his fake cold shoulder.

Although Katsura is aware, it is not his place to pry on because his duty is only to protect Gintoki.

"So do you request any special order for lunch later?" Katsura tries to lighten the mood between them as they walk to class.

Gintoki hums boringly. "I want to eat pudding with ice cream. Do they have that?"

"Definitely," Katsura nods. "I'll have it ready when lunchtime comes."

"Cool," Gintoki drawls, walking idly along the corridor. When Katsura follows him to his classroom, Gintoki flinches. "What're you doing?"

"I thought I can get a glimpse of that boy named Hijikata," Katsura says without hesitation.

"Whatever," Gintoki sighs and enters his classroom.

Katsura swallows hard, feeling uneasy that Gintoki shows no sign of anger for him to be there. Gintoki strictly says not to be near his classroom but again, Gintoki is behaving like he does not give a damn anymore. Honestly, Katsura begins to hate Gintoki's insensitive side.

Katsura cannot blame him though. He and the other guards are partly the reason why Gintoki becomes like this. Cold, unsociable, alone. Sometimes Katsura doubts that their orders are humane at all.

"Oi."

Katsura turns to his side. A dark green haired lad is glaring at him from a short distance while the other students stand far behind him. Katsura notices his frown and immediately recalls that they have once met before.

"Ah," Katsura faces him. "Excuse my rudeness. Good morning, Hijikata-kun."

"What now?" Hijikata grumbles. "It's your turn to talk to me today, is that it?"

A small grin creeps across Katsura. "I see you have met the other two. I hope they didn't cause you any trouble."

Katsura makes a quick peek at the classroom to see if Gintoki is looking at them. To his dismay, Gintoki is buried under his arms, oblivious as always. That annoys the hell out of Katsura but he remains maturely calm.

"Hijikata-kun, Gintoki is not feeling too well," Katsura explains politely. "Can you please look after him? It seems that I can count on you."

"Stop talking nonsense," Hijikata yaps, looking as annoyed. "That is your job. Don't drag me into it. I'm no babysitter for some old farting man."

Katsura takes a moment to understand those words. The unpleasant feeling the boy is emitting, Katsura wonders if this is what Takasugi means by dangerous. Part of him is making Katsura believe the words Takasugi used to stab Gintoki with. This lad named Hijikata does not seem to care about Gintoki at all.

But why is it so unpleasing, Katsura clenches his jaw. Then he reliases something.

A mirror of Gintoki's antics on Hijikata. This lad behaves insensitive and cold just like Gintoki. That sudden reliasation causes Katsura to look at Gintoki again.

"So that what it was?" Katsura bursts into a chuckle.

Hijikata does not understand a thing. "Oi, are you retarded?"

"It's not retarded, it's Katsura," the long haired lad smiles and turns away. "My class is starting soon so I will take my leave. I would love to talk longer with you but it have to be another day."

"Like I care," Hijikata huffs.

"See you again, Hijikata-kun."

"Don't reappear, damn it," Hijikata scoffs, watching the diminishing sight of the Silver Prince's guard.

When Katsura disappears at the stairs, the students return calm and relieved, storming into the classroom.

"Do you always have to do that?" Yamazaki breaths in long breaths next to Hijikata. "Must you always confront them one on one? You almost give me a heart attack!"

"I can't stand those pricks, seriously," Hijikata sounds angry as he proceeds into the classroom. "When I said I'm not gonna get involved with that silver boy, each of their guards comes looking for me. Are they retarded? What is the world becoming? Illogical? So much nonsense for a first damn week in Sheyfields for me."

"Relax, relax. You know, I'm always right behind you, Hijikata-kun," Yamazaki smiles.

Hijikata twitches his eyes. "That doesn't help me at all, stupid. Ne, did you do yesterday's English homework?"

"Yeah, I did," Yamazaki says as he sits on his seat, taking out his books from his bag.

Hijikata also reaches his seat. He takes a glimpse of the sleepy head, not at all welcoming Hijikata's arrival. Remembering Katsura's words of him feeling unwell, Hijikata snorts and throws his bag on his own table, causing a loud thud. When Hijikata sits, Gintoki fidgets and turns to lay an eye on his neighbour.

A half lidded red eye looks at Hijikata. It lasts for a few seconds before disapppearing under the mess of silver curls. Irked beyond understanding, Hijikata faces his back at Gintoki and chats with Yamazaki.

It is just another day of school for Gintoki. Nobody cares about his presence. Everyone is engrossed in their own groups, talking about this and that. It seems nothing has changed for them but for Gintoki, his heart never feels this heavy before.

When he heard Takasugi saying Hijikata and him never talked, it ripped the last heart string he had for a friend. At first, Gintoki accepted that there will no talking between them after the lolipop gift but to say they never talked hurt him more than a knife stabbed into his chest.

Gintoki hates it when Takasugi is right. Gintoki is being delusional. He thought he will not feel lonely when he has someone who thinks the same way as he does, behaves the way as he does and talks like he does, even if they are not talking.

Sadly it is all a facade. Whatever that happened between them could just be an illusion.

Otose arrives at the classrom as the students urgently stand and greet her. Gintoki continues to stay as he is. The older woman rests a stack of papers on her table and smiles at her students settling down.

"Before we start our lesson today, I like to tell you that your papers for the Calculus test yesterday have already been marked," Otose taps the stack of papers.

Hijikata raises both brows. "That was quick. We've only taken it yesterday. Ma, I bet she had it easy marking it. I'm actually on par with you freaks."

Yamazaki chuckles, "Yeah so true. I start to think you might get a better score than me."

"If that happens, you're gonna treat me," Hijikata smirks. "Mayonnaise."

"Ehh?" Yamazaki growls. "Isn't that cheap? Can't you buy it yourself?"

"Did I say a carton of mayonnaise bottles?" Hijikata teases.

Yamazaki cringes. "What the hell did you need that much for? Are you gonna bathe in it?"

The teacher leans on her table and smirks. "As expected, you have done exceptionally well for this test. It's proven that you listen in class and understand everything I have taught. I am very proud of you all."

Hijikata has his nose flared in arrogance while Gintoki wishes he can roll his eyes backwards. Takasugi is right again. Hijikata is smarter than Gintoki in academics. Gintoki prays hard to fall asleep and not listen to anything. The feeling of hurt from yesterday have not subsided and he cannot take in anymore nonsense from Hijikata.

That goes his hope down the drain. Four months better end fast.

"Unfortunately," Otose suddenly pauses and her wrinkled eyes sets on the dark green haired lad. "There is one person who has to ruin the hundred percentage of passes in this class."

"What?" Hijikata reacts in bafflement. "Are you saying it's me?"

Otose pulls out one set of test paper and approaches the lad. "I find it appaling that you are inconsiderate and selfish, Hijikata-kun. Do you think it is fair that everyone takes their test seriously and you don't?"

The test paper with Hijikata's name on it is slammed on Hijikata's table. "Answering your questions halfway and carelessly misread the questions. What are you trying to imply, Hijikata-kun? Is this test a joke to you?"

Yamazaki gulps, looking outwardly astonished as this is unexpected of Hijikata. He looks at the lad who is getting reprimanded. That boy shows no remorse or fear in his expression.

"I guess it's because of lack of sleep, Sensei," Hijikata says coldly.

"That is not a good excuse, Hijikata-kun," Otose fumes.

Amidst the argument, Gintoki cannot help but lend an ear to their conversation. To hear that Hijikata failed his test when he was showing off in the beginning, Gintoki feels like snorting or give a sarcastic laugh at the lad, but his weak heart cannot even make him to look up.

"Listen, Hijikata-kun," Otose folds her arms and stares intensely at the lad. "If you fail any of my tests, I can demote you to another standard class."

"What?" Hijikata finally flinches, "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking with you?" Otose does not hold back from slapping his head. "You need to be responsible if you want to stay in my class. Everyone has to pass. It is what I call being fair, Hijikata-kun."

"I understand, Sensei," Hijikata mumbles.

Otose sighs in relief, that the former gangster wants to listen. "I'm going to give you another chance. You have to do a make up test right after school, here at 2pm. I will give you a different set of questions but it is still within Calculus. I'm expecting you to at least pass it. Am I clear?"

Hijikata nods, "Yes, Sensei."

"Good," Otose turns her back at Hijikata and proceeds to the front. "Now, everyone back to today's lesson."

"Wait, Sensei!"

The teacher peeks behind her shoulder to see a wolf like grin on the boy. "Yes, Hijikata-kun?"

"If someone is absent, he should attend the make up test too, right?"

Gintoki immediately straightens up, red eyes widening at his neighbour.

Hijikata pretends not to notice Gintoki's abrupt reaction and he folds his arms confidently. "Failing a test is one thing but for not even coming for the test, it is worse than failure. Sick or not, who cares? As long as you are part of the class, you have to take the test and pass it."

Otose furrows her brows at what Hijikata is implying. "There is an exception for someone."

"What're you saying, Otose-sensei?" Hijikata shakes his head defiantly. "Didn't you say that everyone has to pass? It is what you call being fair."

The former gangster is acting it out again, doing the things against the norm. Nothing can stop the lad from mentioning about the Silver Prince. If he wants, he can also argue that he only mentions the prince, not that he is talking to him. The lad is daring enough to talk about him in his presence and also challenge the most strict teacher Sheyfields has. The classroom turns dead silent.

Hijikata likes to call it being street smart, a skill he is very proud of. Whatever law or rules placed around him, Hijikata just knows how to work his way in and get what he wanted.

And obviously, he is dragging that lazy prince ass for a make up test. Gintoki almost forgets to breathe.

The old woman faces Hijikata fully, with her mind set to drag Hijikata instead and make him meet his demise in the principal's office. It is only matter of seconds before that idea vanishes from her mind. Her attention drifts from Hijikata to the silverhead. Her chest tightens when she finds the boy wide awake, instead of slouching as he always does.

The more she looks at Gintoki, the longer her gaze stays on him that she begins to realise it has been a long time since she saw the face of the outcast. Those red eyes are trembling in shock, while his silver hair albeit fireworks just exploded from his brain. She cannot fathom why she senses a connection to Gintoki. It must have been the return of her sadness which she dumped at the deepest pit of her heart.

As a teacher for many years, she has never abandoned her students until she met Gintoki. She starts to remember when Gintoki first entered her class. The frustation of leaving him behind despite him regularly attending classes was insane that she finally chose to consider the boy was never there. She could not even afford a glance at the boy.

Today is different. Gintoki is wide open for her to see. Tears dampen her eyes, as though she finally sees her long lost son in many years.

When Hijikata notices a teardrop, he leans backwards, expecting another scolding. Otose spins around instead and she continues to pace back to her table.

"Sensei?" Hijikata cannot help but to feel worry.

"Very well then," Otose stands behind her table and makes a thin smile. "I have to prepare two sets of make-up test papers. Better be punctual. Now I will hand over the class rep to return the rest of the papers according to name."

Hijikata sighs in relief while Gintoki turns to Otose who looks directly back at him.

Gintoki looks down instantly, fiddling his fingers.

'Oi, oi. You can't be serious!' Gintoki quietly panics.

There are many emotions running through Gintoki's veins. Nervousness, confusion and anger mix into one and it is enough to make him tousle his already messy hair with two hands. He wishes he is not even listening to everything just now. Now that he heard, he cannot stop staring at that V-shaped hair next to him.

What is he thinking? Why is he dragging me to do this test? What's the big idea, really? I thought we are done. The end. No more about us. And now you just drag me to do the test. Oi, this is crazy, The old woman is really expecting me to come. That's batshit crazy. Why does she suddenly notice me? Oi, oi. This is nightmare. Must be nightmare! I don't have a freaking cheat sheet to do that paper!

Gintoki rakes his mind when he suddenly hears a conversation next to him.

Yamazaki is flipping through Hijikata's paper with disbelief. "Hijikata-kun, as your tutor, I'm disappointed in you. Did you purposely fail this test?"

"Shut up, will ya?" Hijikata scoffs, snatching back his paper. "You know I'm not this bad."

"Then why did you flunk it?" Yamazaki sounds angry.

Hijikata starts scribbling something on his notebook. "When that seat was empty, I got distracted."

Gintoki stops messing his hair, as his heart is racing full speed.

"What're you saying?" Yamazaki whispers nervously, yet can be heard by Gintoki.

A low chuckle escapes Hijikata. "I'm only going to take it seriously if he does it too. It's a battle between the two feared lads of this class. If I get a better score than him, at least I'm not both feared and stupid as he is."

"Are you an idiot?" Gintoki blurts suddenly.

Yamazaki who hears Gintoki quickly turns away, afraid to be involved between the two.

To finally hear a word from the Silver Prince, Hijikata grins from ear to ear and raises his notebook for only Gintoki to see.

"Gonna score higher than you, baka Silver Princess?" Gintoki reads and uncontrollably breaks into laughter. "Teme, no way I'm gonna lose."

Hijikata snorts away and continues to stare at the whiteboard. Gintoki turns away, hooking his chin on his hand while staring outside. What Hijikata does not know is that Gintoki is still smiling.

His smile lingers too long that his cheeks hurt. He cannot believe the tonnes of brain cells he wasted on Hijikata when that lad is nothing but a competitive simpleton. Takasugi is wrong, definitely wrong.

Hijikata is undeniably the same as Gintoki. They both are just idiots.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Another chapter update! Ahh, so excited for this chappie! And again, thank you so much for the reviews and the reads! Let me reply your reviews here!**

 **Humgranola: Heyya again! Thank you for your review! I know right! I always picture Hijikata as the tsundere type. So subtle so true! And my god yes, I'm so happy that you can feel the emotions! Ahh thank you dear!**

 **Maoruwa: Heyya! Oh sorry for making you wait! Haha I know I dragged it too long yikes! But hopefully you stay till the end! It will be worth it, I promise. Haha I hope. Thank for your review!**

 **Without further ado, enjoy reading below!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 12: Protection *****

* * *

"Ramen noodles is ready!"

"Madam with cat ears, you forrget the mayonnaise."

The kitchen lady scoffs while she squeezes out the yellow bottle. "Honestly, kid. If I'm gonna charge you for every drop of mayonnaise, I'll be rich!"

"I didn't know," Hijikata rubs the back of his head, frowning to hide his blush. "You treasure mayonnaise as much as I do."

"Next!" Catherine abruptly yells, unable to tolerate the mayo addict's delusion.

Hijikata grumbles and picks up his tray. His eyes ogle happily at the pile of yellow condiment standing proudly in his bowl. When he walks to his table, he finds Yamazaki telling Kondo a story that paints the latter a worried face. Hijikata cringes, already figuring out what those two are talking about.

Obviously, it is regarding his Calculus test.

Kondo probably feels disappointed to know about him failing his test. Hijikata regrets to have told Kondo off that he would ace it. Now it is embarrasing to know he carelessly failed it. Just when he thinks he can make Kondo proud of him, he blows that chance away.

It is not entirely his fault. If it wasn't for that empty seat next to him, he would have done fine.

Of course, no one would ever think that the Prince's absence would bother him. Hijikata just felt uncomfortable without seeing that lazy bump next to him. In matter of fact, it worried him. That silverhead boy came to class without participating in lessons and just because of a test, he turned absent. It was unbelievable at first. If the Silver Prince could sleep through lessons, he could very well sleep through the tests too. Hijikata simply could not understand the need to skip yesterday.

And what irked him more was how happy his classmates were without the prince.

At first, Hijikata understood the feeling of freedom and fresh air, not being intimidated by that boy's presence. The classroom was so loud Hijikata did not remember there were that many students in his class. Not only his classmates, the entire school celebrated his absence and it pained him to hear just how many heartless souls bad mouthing and wishing the prince never returns.

For the very first time, Hijikata never heard that a prince would be loathed so badly that he got sick in the stomach.

Being a master of poker faces, Hijikata joined the excitement with Kondo and Yamazaki. Pretending that the absence of the prince did not bother him was complete torture. He did not even know why it was hurting him.

Perhaps if there was anyone who understood loneliness and disgrace all his life, it had to be Hijikata. The Silver Prince reminds him of the painful days when he was stranded all alone in the streets and feeling helpless.

"Toshi."

Hijikata blinks profusely at Kondo in front of him. He is totally unaware that he is already seated, and yet he is still in deep thoughts about that kid.

"Are you alright?" Kondo asks him. "Is there something wrong?"

Hijikata gives a brief shake of his head and holds his chopsticks in his hand. The thought of his failed test comes to his mind. "Kondo-san, I think you already heard about my results."

Kondo bursts in giggles. "Don't mind! Don't mind! It's your first test after all. It must have been hard on you! I understand, Toshi!"

"There will be a make up test," Hijikata still seeks the need to explain himself. "This time, I promise I'll pass."

"Oh is that so? Are you taking it alone?" Kondo asks before munching on his onigiri.

"Well, actually, he's taking it with-" Yamazaki winces unexpectedly, knowing the foot that stomps his belongs to Hijikata.

"With my mayo bottle!" Hijikata finishes his sentence. "I have consent from Otose sensei to put it on my table for lucky charm purpose only."

Kondo chuckles with his mouth full while Hijikata lands a hard gaze on Yamazaki who tries to hide behind his anpan. They have both agreed not to tell Kondo about the Silver Prince being their classmate. It is more of a lose-lose situation because if Kondo knows, he will befriend neither of them. Kondo will probably get hurt knowing they keep such a secret in the first place.

"Won't you be lonely? Oh why not we wait for you until you finish the test?" Kondo suggests.

Hijikata pretends to not hear it as he savours his meal, scooping the mayonnaise into his mouth. Yamazaki bites his anpan and munches loudly, getting irritated with Hijikata's socially inept attitude. He honestly condones the lad's intimidating treatment towards his own friends. If only he can complain at Kondo about how Hijikata nearly cuts his finger when he refuses to lend his homework for Hijikata to see, Kondo will reprimand Hijikata and Yamazaki will have a good laugh. But that happiness is definitely short-lived for he has to face the demon classmate for the next half of the day.

"Didn't you promise Sogo you'll play PS3 with him later?" Hijikata finally speaks, breaking the long silence.

Kondo nods, giggling to have forgotten that promise. "My bad! Guess you're going home on your own today."

"I'm fine with that," Hijikata replies, slurping his noodles loudly.

Only God knows how nervous Hijikata feels within himself, trying hard to make Kondo not see him taking that test with the Silver Prince. He has promised not to get near that kid but it is not that he has a choice. He has to play along and also make sure that prick sitting next to him does not betray him.

"Ne, ne, Kondo-san!" Yamazaki nudges Kondo at the hip. "Is that her? Is that the girl you've been talking about?"

Kondo lifts his gaze off his plate and blushes. "Yes, that's her, Yamazaki! Isn't she pretty?"

Yamazaki lays his eyes on the ponytail girl who continues laughing with her friends by the vending machine. "Ma, I find her kinda normal to me."

"Don't say that!" Kondo reacts as though he is offended. "She's the most beaatiful girl I know. And she has the kindest of hearts! She gave me her one week of coupons for anpans, ya know!"

Yamazaki gasps. "Uso! Seriously?! Wow, she's a goddess!"

"Baka, keep it down, will ya?" Hijikata hisses.

Kondo chuckles. "Goddess? Definitely! She's also my princess to my castle, my Barbie to my Ken, my sheath to my sword."

Hijikata nearly chokes noticing a shadow creep near his bowl. When he looks up, he stiffens. "Ano, Kondo-san."

Being the naive aloof self, Kondo continues his speech. "You won't understand until you fall in love, Zaki. It's because she belongs to me and I will make her my bride-"

A creamy soup flows from above, crushing the spikes of Kondo's hair. The sudden intrusion has the two companions froze in silence as they witness the owner of that bowl shines red eyes in darkened eye sockets.

"Oh my! My hand gave way and the soup fell off my tray," Tae gasps mockingly. "Gomene, Gorilla-san."

"Teme!" Hijikata slams his fist and stands up only to have Kondo raised his hand at him to hold back.

It is clear that Hijikata is going to prance at the girl. His face tells it all and it frightens both Tae and Yamazaki. Kondo tries to stand up but accidentally touches Tae by the chest. Yamazaki hiccups in fear, knowing bigger troubles are going to happen.

Within a heartbeat, Tae lands a hard fist on Kondo's back only to collide with Hijikata's hard palm. Tae and Hijikata stare at each other before Tae pulls back.

"Oi, Yamazaki," Hijikata says in a commanding voice as Yamazaki jumps to his feet. "Assist Kondo in cleaning up. I'm counting on you."

"Yeah sure," Yamazaki nods and pulls Kondo who is blinded by the cream sauce. "Follow me, Kondo-san."

"But Toshi!" Kondo is reluctant to leave an angry former gangster with his beloved.

Hijikata sighs. "I won't hurt her. Stop worrying. Go."

Yamazaki exerts a stronger pull on Kondo's arm and they finally make a move away from the mess. The incident inevitably grasps everyone's attention. Tae starts to feel uneasy with the eyes staring at her so she makes a move. Hijikata blocks her with his entirety, towering his height over her.

"I'm giving you a warning, Shimura-san," Hijikata weighs his glare on the trembling brown eyes. "If you create trouble to Kondo-san again, Terror Trio is your least worry because I can make you commit suicide. Do you hear me?"

Tae narrows her gaze, eliciting a smirk. "I understand, Hijikata-san. But if I hear your friend talking about me again, I'll behead him."

Hijikata twitches alittle, unexpecting his good-hearted soul of a friend has his eyes on this foul-mouthed woman. Honestly, Kondo can do better than this but love is blind as always. Hijikata huffs in defiance and returns to his seat.

"Whatever, Shimura-san. In the meantime, stay away from us if you want to be safe. We're done now," Hijikata resigns from the conversation and continues devouring his mayo topped ramen.

The ponytail girl chins away and stomps her feet in anger. She does not seem it is wise of her debating with a lowly gangster. He is never fitting to even hold a conversation with the children from noble families. To threaten the eldest child of Shimura family is like firing dust at the target. Hijikata knows his position anyways. His small threat is only meant to put things in place. There is no chance that Hijikata will actually hurt the girl Kondo gives his heart to.

After all, the main reason he is even here in Sheyfields is to match those two together. Who could have thought the girl is one of a violent calibre? Her punch just now could have fractured his knuckles if he did not anticipate the sheer force she put in.

With the last drop of gravy licked, Hijikata finishes his meal and returns back the tray. He should hurry and find Kondo if he needs to have his spare clothes or anything Hijikata can provide. In his way to the toilet, he glances at the window one flight of stairs down. A speck of silver stands out among the greenery, emitting radiance of its own that Hijikata is pulled closer and perched at the window sill.

His heart skips a beat knowing that it is none other than the Silver Prince.

Nobody can ever miss that bright hair as it shines as white as the clouds above. Not to mention the wind that flirts with its curls, whipping them in the air following a tuneless dance. He is getting entranced by the prince's charming appearance once again.

Hijikata starts to wonder why the Silver Prince is sitting in the garden with someone. It is a rare view for Hijikata to see since he only sees the prince in the classroom. Hijikata becomes more intrigued about his companion, unlike any of the guards Hijikata knows. The man is probably in his fifties, having a short ponytail of grey hair sticking up while other part of his head is bald. The old man is also shorter and smaller than Gin. What is possibly striking about that man's feature is the pair of goggles over his eyes and a lengthy beard.

The two are sitting behind a wooden carved table with books sprawled before them. The old man has a pen pointing here and there and scribbling something. Hijikata cannot think of anything else but seeing the prince study for the test with the help of that man. Hijikata is surprised that Gintoki is actually studying. Although his hands is occupied scooping pudding into his mouth, his red eyes are focused on what the man teaches.

The dark green haired lad naturally leans at the side, gazing at the inspiring sight of those two. It is like finally Hijikata sees the prince interacting with someone that is not his guard. By the look of it, Hijikata can see both of them are comfortable with each other. He starts to wonder if that man is somehow related to the prince's household.

Licking the remains of the pudding in the bowl, Gintoki lifts it high that his eyes connect with the ones that has been observing him. Despite the far distance, Gintoki can tell the colour of Hijikata's eyes on him. They are definitely watching him in admiration. A smirk stretches over his face as he puts down the empty bowl and stares right into Hijikata's eyes.

The other lad flinches, knowing that Gintoki notices him.

Playfully, Gintoki shoots a wink.

Blood rises from the feet to his face as Hijikata tenses with perked shoulders. "Oi! What was that for, baka silver-"

"Toshi?"

Hijikata spins around to see Kondo in his white sweatshirt and pants, standing at the top of the stairs. "Kondo-san!"

"Who're you talking to?" Kondo intends to climb down but halts when Hijikata races up instead.

"No, some fly that kinda poops at my face just now, really!" Hijikata frantically explains and pulls Kondo away. "Let me walk you to your class, yeah? Where's Yamazaki?"

"Oh, he's handling my dirty uniform. I heard he is giving them to Tama sensei for cleaning," Kondo smiles nervously. "Sorry for the trouble."

"No, there's no trouble!" Hijikata drags Kondo as they talk about what happened after Kondo left.

Within a minute, Hijikata leads himself to be lost in the conversation with Kondo, totally disregarding that silverhead at the moment. Meanwhile, Gintoki who saw everything snickered to himself.

"Oi, Ginnoji!" The old man slaps his head. "Are you paying attention?"

Gintoki growls, biting the straw to his strawberry milk drink. "I am, Gengai-san. Just hurry up and make a cheat sheet."

Gengai smacks his head again. "Teme, bozzo. You drag me out of my workshop to teach you some Calculus and it's not yet an hour before you surrender and want a cheat sheet. Why do you even want to take this test, baka bozzo?"

"I just feel like taking it," Gintoki murmurs behind his gritted teeth. "Can't I?"

"Listen, kid. A test is to prove what you learn and your ability to apply what you learn. If you're gonna bring a cheat sheet, it's better you don't take the test at all. I'm sure your guards did not expect you to attend this make-up test. Do they even know about this?"

The silverhead sucks the straw hard until the box shrinks and he tosses it into the nearby bin. He grabs the pen from Gengai and starts scribbling on his textbook.

"Is this formula correct for this question, jiji?" Gintoki asks boringly, his red eyes skimming up and down the formula sheet.

Gengai blows a loud sigh and looks at the pointed question. "Yes but you need to modify the equation like this."

* * *

The school bell rings to end the lessons for today. Friday is that day many students are looking forward for the weekend but sadly are stuck in school for club practices. Most clubs are held in a separate building from the one that accomodates the classrooms. While the students report to their respective clubs, a few students who are exempted from participating make their way home.

Pacing towards the black Mercedes car is the purple haired lad, his hands quickly occupied lighting his kiseru. School is boring to the core for Takasugi, for he wishes that someone will entertain him by breaking their rules. When he thought the gangster kid can be his new toy, he is disappointed by the lack of interest Hijikata possesses. Takasugi almost refuses to believe Hijikata was a gangster at all.

Biting his kiseru, Takasugi reaches the black car and makes a shallow wave at the driver to acknowledge him. The driver rushes to the door and opens it for Takasugi. When he bows down to slide in, he freezes, glaring one eye at a couple smooching playfully at his seat.

Irked beyond words, Takasugi throws a hard kick on the boy's back, making them fall onto the ground on the other side. The girl whines in pain but when she looks up to the churning green eye, she climbs to her feet and sprints for her life.

Loud laughter explodes beneath Takasugi as the lad who is caught red-handed wipes his mouth and adjusts his glasses. "That goes my hundred dollars. I didn't get to look at the whole package though."

"Oi, kisama!" Takasugi fumes in anger. "If you want to do it, don't do it in this car!"

"I see someone is green in envy," Sakamoto breaks into more laughter.

"Envy, my foot!" Takasugi snaps, climbing into the car and he slams the door shut.

Sakamoto panicks, hitting the closed door. "Hey, come on! Don't leave me behind! I'll puke here! I swear!"

The door opens forcefully, hitting the sunglasses guy in the process that makes him fly a distance.

"Itte nah! Takasugi's so horrible! Girls' been asking about ya but I don't even understand. I mean ya hot and cute and all but it's your attitude that needs some makeover!" Sakamoto complains, rubbing his head.

Takasugi bites his kiseru so hard that a cracking sound is heard. He takes a few steps outside and drags the naggy kid before hurling him into the car. With another slam of the door, Takasugi commands the driver to move.

"Takasugi, why do ya have to act violent with me?" Sakamoto whines, sweeping off dust from his blazer. "If ya ask nicely, I will give ya what ya want. Let's make a trade! What kind of girl do ya want tonight?"

A gush of smoke blows from Takasugi's mouth and he stares at the outside instead. "That idiot won't let me take Gintoki home today. Do you know why?"

Sakamoto laughs again. "What makes ya think Zura will let ya after what ya did to Kintoki? They both are still mad at ya."

"Tsk, such woozies," Takasugi clicks his tongue. "They didn't even tell me why they are staying late at school."

"Ma, ma, if Zura is there, there's nothing to be worried about. He can take care of everything on his own."

"What about that old man? Why was he here?"

"He's a retired engineer from our headquarters, right? He has plenty of time to waste. If Kintoki wants him there, he can't say no. They are pretty close, much closer than what ya think."

Takasugi blows another smoke, irritation more vivid in his expression. "I shouldn't have left them. I think it's better I return back to school-"

His words are cut off when Sakamoto abruptly pukes on his pants. Takasugi cringes at the smell and sight, his hand already grabbed the permed brown hair.

"Teme Tatsuma!"

"My bad! Suddenly, car sick!

* * *

"Bye bye, Toshi!" Kondo waves at him by the school gate.

Hijikata who stands at the stairs of the entrance waves back. "Bye, Kondo-san!"

"Do you best! I think we'll have curry rice tonight!"

"Oh can I join in?" Yamazaki asks excitedly.

"Oi, rabbit! You better go home! Don't even think of coming over!" Hijikata snaps.

Kondo laughs. "Come on, Toshi! The more the merrier! Anyways good luck!"

Hijikata sighs painfully watching Yamazaki get too close to Kondo as they both leave the school. It is unlike him to bid goodbye like some newly wedded couple but he just wants to make sure Kondo left school when he enters the classroom. It is also lucky of him that there is no Kendo practice today.

Walking down the hallway, Hijikata checks his pencil case and makes sure he has all in it. He cannot wait to get seated and do his test as quick as he can so he can return home for some delicious curry rice with of course mayonnaise. The thought of it already has him drooling and his stomach bubbling in hunger.

The more steps he takes forward, his heart beats even louder. The building is pretty much empty, as though it has been abandoned for years. Not even one student he passes down the hallway. He starts to think if he is at the right place. The hollowness of the corridor echoes his footsteps that it is almost eerie and Hijikata manages to gulp hard.

Hijikata soon reaches the stairs to the level where his classroom is. He is only halfway up when a Kendo sword strikes a pointed jab at his face, barely inches from his nose. Slowly Hijikata raises his gaze and meets a splitting image of a samurai, wearing a dark blue yukata and the black long hair flowing over his shoulders.

There can be only one person who idly walks around in a yukata.

"This is how far you can go, Hijikata-kun," Katsura states firmly. "Please turn back and leave."

Hijikata scrunches his face in irritation. "What's the meaning of this? Why can't I go to my classroom?"

Katsura does not waver abit with his sword still intact in its position. "Gintoki is alone inside. He has a make-up test to take."

"And so do I," Hijikata scorns, not holding back his display of anger.

"Why?"

"I failed it."

Katsura smirks. "I didn't know you're that stupid."

"Shut up!" Hijikata slaps away the Kendo sword from his face. "Let me enter. I'm gonna be late."

"No can do," Katsura takes a stance, ready to attack. "If you have to take a make up test, I will discuss with Otose-sensei to postpone yours on another day."

"Don't be ridiculous! What kind of guard are you, ah?!"

"Our orders are to protect Gintoki from any threat. Our orders are absolute."

"Whose order? Did he order you to do this?"

His question makes Katsura tight-lipped for a moment before he tosses a cunning strike at Hijikata. Thankfully for his instincts, Hijikata jumps back to the floor before the stairs, finding his footing before looking up. Hijikata can tell Katsura is serious by the look of his promising eyes. For him not to answer Hijikata baffles him even more.

"Are you really protecting him, Katsura-san?" Hijikata pockets his pencil case and settles with a shallow smirk. "Don't you think you are going too far? You're isolating him from everyone else and you think you deserves to be his protector?"

Katsura intends to reply when he captures the devilish glint shining from the cold indigo eyes.

"Then, let me give you a test, Silver Prince's guard-san," Hijikata cracks his knuckles.

Katsura whips his kendo sword in the air before holding it at his front. "You leave me no choice."

"Bring it on, pretty boy!"

"It's not Pretty Boy. It's Katsura!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! See ya next chappie! With love, Iaty XD


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya again! How are ya? Anothee update from me! I know everyone wants to know more about Gintoki. I promise you it will be very soon. I'm building it up according to plan so no much confusion hehe. I hope you enjoy so far. Leave a review for anything, critics if you have so I can improve!**

 **Humgranola: Awww thank you sweetheart for the amazing review! Yeah Katsura in Gintama is probably stronger than Hijikata but in this plot, I kinda make it abit softer violence, without swords so let's see if it fits. Haha! And yeah poor Gintoki, but dont worry! It will be lighter in mood soon hehe! Thank you again for the lovely review!**

 **Anna: Heyya! You're back! Thank you for the review! Utsuro, hmm I havent watched till there. So far I know Oboro is good villain to use but I dont think I be using any villain for now haha. Yesh, I understand that protecting Gintoki like that is getting people curious! Guess that is the highlight if the story. Suspense is good mwahaha! Oh wells, you will find out soon! Cheers!**

 **Now hope you enjoy reading! Leave a review and check out my other oneshots!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 13: Vision*****

* * *

The pointed brush of the whiteboard marker slides against the board, marking the duration of the make up test. Otose ends her note with a sharp jab of the marker before putting it down at the side. She returns to her seat with a frown but not as intimidating as before. It appears more worried, if Gintoki has to describe it.

How can she not feel such a way when the classroom is occupied by him and his teacher alone?

This has never happened before and apparently, to his surprise, the old woman is behaving rather awkwardly in his presence. He wonders if she is going to speak a word to him since talking right now is only meant for him to listen. It will be ironic for her to disobey the rule she herself enforces in her classroom.

Gintoki stretches his arms forward, before hooking his chin against the hand. His pen twirls in his right hand idly. His attention rests on the questions which are quite tempting him to answer them. At first glance, he finds some questions similar to what he has gone through with his tutor. For every question Gintoki reads, he can see the workings in his head.

This feeling of excitement has never occured to him before that his hand surprisingly itches. He starts to understand why his classmates always gather after the test and exchange views about their experiences. Some will jump in joy knowing they answered correctly while some will sigh or grumble for having conflicting views with one another.

Sitting here with the test paper, Gintoki gets intrigued with the things he never imagined he will experience in the classroom. The curiosity of it all entices him to start working. His heart even urges him that he can boast his results in front of his guards, the old man and even Hijikata, no matter if he passes or fails.

Yet his pen continues to spin on his hand, defying its true purpose.

The pair of red eyes rolls its gaze to the table next to him, pitying the paper which awaits its candidiate. A nerve bursts on his forehead as five minutes has passed effortlessly. Hijikata has not arrived and Gintoki cannot even answer one question since the start of the test.

Gintoki thought as long as he comes for the test, hope remains that Takasugi is wrong about Hijikata. Behind his short temper and foul mouth, Hijikata has only meant good to Gintoki. After all, Hijikata is the first person who sounds upset with Gintoki's absence. It shocked Gintoki when he noticed it in Hijikata but why it bothered him would be another puzzle to ponder.

The pen eventually meets its doom as it is slammed against the paper. After making Gintoki eager to do the test, Hijikata shows no sign of showing up. The prince is not one who continues his wishful thinking and be treated like a fool. He closes his eyes to hold back his rage and jolts into a stand.

Don't give me this crap, stupid brat! You dragged me to do this bloody test and you abandon yours! What kind of joke is this?! I have never taken a bloody test and I actually studied for this shit. I don't even know why I am doing what you expected of me. What can I get from you anyway? Teme, you didn't even show up. Is this some kind of revenge? You're making me feel more empty than I already have. Gee, thanks asshole for being an asshole! Kuso, what am I really hoping for from a stupid idiot like you?!

The rambling of his heart storms behind his chest. He does not know why he deserves to be toyed around by the lad with dark green hair. It becomes clear to him now that the hope he has for Hijikata is only made up to satisfy his ego.

Too bad, jiji. There will be no news of my results so that you can laugh at me. Gintoki says with a heavy heart and steers his body away from his table.

"Make good use of the time you have," speaks the teacher at long last, behind her book she is reading.

Gintoki staggers before looking at her in puzzlement.

The book is lowered alittle to reveal her downcast eyes. "An hour should be more than enough. When the time is up, I will collect the papers whether it is finished or not."

"Tsk, what is the old woman talking about?" Gintoki grumbles as he resumes walking.

"Time is of the essence," Otose rests her book on the table, eliciting a small smile. "Use it wisely so one will not regret later. Like someone who decidely studied during his lunchtime."

His cheeks redden, bashful of the teacher's mention of him that he staggers by the door.

A small chortle escapes the woman. "Don't be like that idiot who wasted his time glancing at the empty table by the window. How disappointing that he is not here yet."

Gintoki smirks. It amuses him how Otose attempts to convince him without directly talking to him.

"Fifty minutes left."

* * *

With a hard land of his back against the wall, Hijikata blends in the shadows, hiding from the armed guard. His breaths are short and ragged, mostly due to all the sprints and leaps he took to dodge the shinai. He would have the upperhand if it was only a hand-to-hand combat. Even though that weapon is something Hijikata can thrust away with a flying kick, it seems infallible to be touched.

The guard by the name of Katsura possesses an unbelievable surge of power to move his shinai like a genuine sword. Hijikata was mind-blown when one of Katsura's attacks was barely dodged by Hijikata and consequently sliced the window's tampered glass behind him into two clean cut sheets. Hijikata never knew someone could do that with a shinai and he doubted if Katsura is even human.

My, my. They aren't fooling anyone after being given the name Terror Trio.

His vision begins to blur, sweat dripping from the tip of his silky dark hair. If the guard can smell his scent, he will be a goner. He wipes his forehead with his sleeves and hurriedly removes his blazer, loosening his tie. He has always disliked the heavy uniform Sheyfields makes him wear. It is really smart of Katsura to wear a yukata so he can move freely.

Thoughts of clothing aside, Hijikata has to come up with a plan. He needs to knock Katsura out of consciousness before the time for his test ends. At the thought of that, he wonders if Gintoki is still inside doing the test. A bad feeling washes over him when he suspects Gintoki abandoning the test because of his absence. The Silver Prince probably deems Hijikata as a traitor or worse, a coward for not showing up.

How can I show my face again in class, Hijikata hisses.

A sudden shift in the air is felt and Hijikata leaps out of his spot, barely touching the shinai that slashes against the wall. Hijikata finds his body sliding away a short distance, standing like a frog ready to make another leap. Katsura readies his Kendo sword at his front again, bronze eyes fixated on Hijikata. Katsura is breathing hard too, sweat trickling down his cheeks. His long black hair triumphs through it all, remained ever flowing in the air.

"Stop playing hide and seek, Hijikata-kun," Katsura states in the deepest pitch of his voice. "Fight me like a real man."

Hijikata narrows his gaze. "Are you angry, Katsura-san? So unlike you to lose your cool."

"What are you talking about?" Katsura hisses. "I'm asking you to stop running away."

"Who is running away, teme?" Hijikata huffs. "I just can't fight without taking a cig. And I can't smoke in school."

"Well then, the results of my test is certain. I excel in flying colours!" Katsura lands a hit on Hijikata but he fails to notice the blazer above him that quickly wraps around his face, putting his world into pitch black.

One fierce blow of a fist hurls the guard in the air before crashing his body against a wall, causing him to be floored out open. Katsura cringes, feeling the numbness spread across his torso. Tappering footsteps race towards him in a tremendous speed that in one pull, he takes off the blazer from his head and clashes his shinai with the hardened soles of Hijikata's shoe. Hijikata smirks, knowing the guard cannot let go his sword despite the sudden hit at the stomach and for that he dawns his eyes on the guard, impressed.

Katsura is however staring back, flabbergasted for no one has ever came close as touching his shinai and now Hijikata is stepping on it as though Hijikata is sinisterly stepping on his pride. As expected from a gangster, Hijikata adopts the trick method to land a hit on him.

Noticed the awkward pause in Hijikata's forwardness, Katsura takes advantage by kicking the standing leg. Hijikata expertly dodges it again, making a flexible back flip and at the same time, kicking away the shinai from Katsura's grip.

Losing his sword is as though extracting his soul from his body, casting a gaping Katsura at the sight of his discarded weapon. Nothing like this has ever happened to him and his brain runs through numerous reasons for his shameful flaw. The time to ponder is disrupted when he hears a flicker of a lighter.

Katsura lifts up his gaze at the man biting a cigarette with its end flaring in red. Smoke escapes the lad's mouth in one blow, the lips stretching into a leer. Katsura widens his eyes, knowing the lad is finally serious.

"Having a weapon is like a cheat sheet, don't ya think?" Hijikata says, lolling his cigarette to the corner of his mouth. "Now let's do this test fairly, Katsura-san."

The boy in yukata laughs and climbs to his feet. "I guess you're right."

The smoke Hijikata consequently inhaled is held in his lungs for Katsura pounces on him without warning. "What the hell?!"

"Who are you to talk about cheating? Smoking is against the rules, stupid kid!" Katsura loses his temper, yelling with absolute reluctance to admit defeat.

Hijikata and Katsura exchanges fists and kicks as battle of physical attacks ensues. Amidst the fight, Katsura is inevitably distracted by the demonic stare of the indigo eyes, making him lose focus in the fight. Those eyes are like windows to eternal darkness, if venture, one will not see light again. There is no room for fear in Hijikata as he remains focused in what seems to be a ceaseless fight between them.

They will wreck the walls if they have to because these walls are not enough to hold them in.

Spotting his sword on the floor, Katsura makes a cunning move to direct their fight so he can snatch his sword and end this battle. Entered a large swing of fist from Katsura, Hijikata expectantly pulls back and Katsura smiles, relishing his victory for his other hand is reaching his sword. A kick throws it further away, much to Katsura's dismay as his unproteced jaw is rammed by a massive force of knuckles, making the long-haired lad spin in the air before dropping to the ground.

Blood. Katsura can taste it in his mouth.

Hijikata expects a rebound but the sight of the staggered lad tells him otherwise. His hand latches over his mouth, his widened eyes trembling in a strange fashion. Hijikata cannot tell if it is fear or pain.

"Oi," Hijikata makes a step forward, instantly triggered Katsura to come on his feet.

The other free hand tears the sleeve of his yukata and he balls it before biting to it. Hijikata cannot figure why the need to do that unless this lad never imagine himself getting hurt when fighting against Hijikata.

Without a word, Katsura sprints away, forgetting to take his shinai with him. Hijikata glares at the runaway lad. He himself becomes shocked at the weird behaviour of the guard, turning away from a fight because his gums bleed. He cannot laugh as much as it amuses him because something is just not right.

A sound of the door sliding open comes after that peculiar encounter. Hijikata turns to see that it belongs to his classroom. As expected, the silverhead saunters out with a finger in his nose. Their eyes connect instantly. Hijikata holds his breath when the silverhead steers his body to walk towards him.

"Oi, Ogushi-kun," Gintoki drawls, rubbing his snot at the wall before pocketing his hand. "What are you doing?"

Hijikata flinches, realising that there is only two of them at the corridor. That is why Gintoki is not holding back from talking to him.

Gintoki yawns and settles a boring gaze on Hijikata. "Teme, you're all sweaty. Instead of coming for the test, you're jacking off."

"Who's jacking off, baka pervert?!" Hijikata yells, extinguishing his cigarette.

Gintoki snorts, digging his ear. "Stop calling me that, asshole. Do you want to die? Teme, I already did the test without you. I can't believe how easy the test is without you around."

Those words hit Hijikata like a wave crashing against the shore. If only Gintoki knows how tough it was for Hijikata when Gintoki was absent, he would have not said that.

No, Gintoki will say that no matter what. He only sees Hijikata as a nuisance. Forcing a make-up test on him is a risk Hijikata is willing to take. Hijikata should be thankful that Gintoki does not order his guards to kill him. Katsura does not even know that since he just found out about Hijikata taking the test just now.

"Like I care," Hijikata hides his hurt feeling behind his snarl. "I'm going in anyways."

"Hai, hai," Gintoki scoffs, getting closer to Hijikata. "There's only half an hour left. I doubt you have enough time to finish it. It's obvious, isn't it? I will score better-"

His speech is cut off and so is his stride. He clasps his hand over his nose, his body arching lower. Hijikata scrunches his face, dumbfounded once again.

"Oi..." the silverhead speaks with shuddering breath. "Are you bleeding?"

"Ah?" Hijikata pretends to act stupid but it does not pay off. Gintoki is behaving the same way as how Katsura was behaving earlier. It is incredibly disturbing him to no end.

Until his gaze falls upon a few droplets of blood at where Katsura last stood, Hijikata gulps. He wonders if Gintoki actually sees it but he would not ask that question if he noticed. Having his hand over his nose, Gintoki is not reacting to the sight but the scent of the blood. Although it is barely the size of a thumb, the faint smell of crimson liquid has shakened Gintoki in every inch of his body.

Perhaps Hijikata should have continued smoking to hide the scent.

But it is too late.

Gintoki is in some sort of seizure and his guard has abandoned him. Hijikata stands frozen, not knowing what to do.

His hand reaches for his blazer and he gently paces towards the lad. Maybe the prince is falling sick again and feeling cold. His blazer can warm him up.

With worried brows, Hijikata spreads his blazer open. "Sit down if you can't stand up, baka-"

"Go away," Gintoki flinches back, eyes shutting tight.

Thinking Gintoki sees him awkwardly, Hijikata huffs. "Oi, stop being stubborn, will ya? Here, take my blazer."

Gintoki uses his free hand to toss the blazer away.

"Oi!" Hijikata fumes when his kindness is rejected. "Teme. That blazer costs me alot, baka princess! Will you listen?! Sit down-"

The silverhead snaps his head up, piercing Hijikata with orbs of glowing crimson that immediately shrink as small as a pinhead. Its shocking glare numbs all five senses Hijikata has. Few seconds of looking into those eyes send Hijikata in a hypnotic trance, as though he is not standing there anymore.

His body is descending, more like drowning into bottomless abyss. Riveting red smoke spreads across the horizon as if a raging storm is swimming right above his head.

"Oi, where am I?" Hijikata stares, his body suspended in the air.

He tries to turn his body around but his muscles refuse to budge. His eyes are the only ones allowed to move and he looks at the right corner. At a far distance, there stands a young boy with silver hair, wearing tattered and dirty hakama with his back towards Hijikata. The boy is staring up at the sky, oblivious to Hijikata's stare.

"Gin?"

The short mutter of his name escapes Hijikata's lips. The boy slowly turns his head back. Blood drenches the boy's forehead while tears trickle down his cheeks.

Dead red eyes speak volumes of hatred and despair, enough to choke Hijikata on his own saliva.

A gunshot is heard.

Hijikata suddenly breathes a sharp intake of breath. His hands move on its own, carressing the ground he is sitting on, as though he finally lands after a long fall. Hurriedly Hijikata looks around him to find himself back at the corridors, not a hint of red anywhere. The young boy is gone.

What lays before him is an unconscious silverhead clinging on someone's back.

Laughter rumbles through the stillness in the air.

"A second late, I'm not gonna get to finish watching the new DVD I bought. Yabe jano."

It is the other guard, Sakamoto, the one who infamously wears sunglasses to school. Hijikata leans forward, surprised a moment that he can finally move his body after what felt like years fallingߛ numb. His heart continues to beat rapidly as the visions of red has not left his mind.

Nonetheless, Hijikata cannot keep quiet for too long.

"You," Hijikata mutters as he attempts to be back on his feet.

"Ah I see ya finally awake from my flying kick," Sakamoto mocks. "Excuse my prince. He is not feeling well and he is scared of blood so he fainted. Well, gotta bring him back home now."

"Wait," Hijikata stares hard at the two. "What did you do to him?"

Sakamoto continues to laugh. "What are you talking about?"

Hijikata eyes an irritated glare. "Gunshot. You shot a gun but I have no bullets on me."

"A gunshot comes in handy to stop a fight, right jano?" Sakamoto smirks, looking above his subglasses.

"No!" Hijikata jabs a finger at what catches his eyes the moment Sakamoto leans to his right. "Teme, you jabbed some syringe on his neck. You made him like that. And I can't believe you carry a fucking gun here."

"That is sharp of you to notice, Hijikata-kun," Sakamoto chuckles lowly, impressed. "You should actually be thanking me for saving your ass."

Hijikata initiates a step forward when Sakamoto points the gun at him without hesitation. The two stares at one another, tension building up between them.

"What do you mean if you were a second late?" Hijikata continues to question him. "What can that silverhead do if you didn't come and paralyse him like that, ah?!"

For once, Sakamoto does not feel like laughing. If anything, he likes to pull the trigger and amuse himself over Hijikata's wail in pain with the bullet in both knees. Hijikata deserves to be shot for being difficult. But Sakamoto knows well that his choice of killing the kid will upset his prince. It will be more bothersome to face an angry prince later.

"Don't you have a test to take?" Sakamoto remains with his smirk, threatening Hijikata further by pullinh the hammer of his revolver. "You created alot mess today and I can kill you now if I want to. If Takasugi is my place right now, you are alreadt dead the moment you are a feet close to the Prince."

The gun is intimidating Hijikata to no end that he does not see any other choice but to give in. His curiosity over everything he experiences needs to be sedated but now seems to be not the right time to do so. In order to answer all his questions, Hijikata needs to make himself out alive.

Chances that Sakamoto will shoot him is high. That poker face on Sakamoto is no joke.

Hijikata furrows his brows, looking at the hanging silver head over Sakamoto's shoulder for one last time before turning away. "Whatever. I don't care anymore. Do what you like."

Sakamoto tilts his head, alittle unexpecting Hijikata to lose interest that quick. He observes the lad jogs to his classroom and disappears behind the door. With one last toss of Gintoki's body, to stable him on his back, Sakamoto makes his move down the stairs.

"Don't get mad when you wake up, Kin-chan," Sakamoto chuckles lowly. "You asked for this."

* * *

Hijikata enters the class and promptly marches into his seat. His teacher jumps on her feet, surrpised at his arrival.

"Hijikata-kun, what's the meaning of this? I can penalise you for coming late for a make-up test," Otose reprimands him.

"Uruse kudasai!" Hijikata sharply evades talking to the teacher and retrieves his pen from his pocket. He leafs through the paper.

Otose sighs miserably. "Well, you have twenty minutes left. I will collect it whether you finish it or not."

"Hai!"

Hurriedly, Hijikata works on the paper, reading through the questions and formula sheets. He pens his answers, despite the shiver taking over his hand. Whatever that have occured to him is yet unexplained and the mystery behind it all is getting on his nerves. He cannot keep calm without knowing what he wants to know. Nonetheless, he has to finish this paper before Otose snatches it from him.

First page is done and two more pages to go. Even a top student will struggle doing it in less than ten minutes. His eyes exchange looks on the pages almost furiously that he is getting dizzy.

In between his papers Hijikata notices a few words written on his table.

"I want 5 bowls of puddings on my table for ditching me, Hijibaka. Make it strawberry flavoured."

One of his nerve explodes reading it, beyond irritated at the prince's annoying greedy request.

"Whose fault is it that I'm late for this test, baka Princess?!" Hijikata whines and he shoots a painful glance at the idiot's empty table.

To his surprise, Hijikata notices more writing on that table. Hijikata gasps knowing them as workings and answers for the test. Did Gintoki do that to help him?

"7 minutes left."

Hijikata winces. It is not like him to copy someone's answers and it is a high risk to copy answers from someone who sleeps in class all the time. Recalling the lad study during lunch, Hijikata pictures how diligent he is being tutored by the old man.

With one gulp of breath, Hijikata hurriedly copies everything at the same time understands what he has written. So far all of what he has copied make sense to him. What is nonsense is that Gintoki is helping him.

'I can't believe how easy the test is without you around' said Gintoki a moment ago.

Hijikata sneers, understanding the real meaning behind those words. In order to help Hijikata, Gintoki puts extra effort and brain juice to figure the answers as quick as he can so he can copy them on the table and also leave early to find Hijikata. It is as though Gintoki is driven to be serious in his test for the sake of Hijikata.

Once again, Hijikata is baffled by Gintoki's kindness despite his unsocial behaviour.

"Time's up!" Otose pulls away his paper when he manages to write the last digit to his answer. The teacher flips through the page, and then looks at Hijikata. "Good that you answer them in full. Must be a miracle sent upon you."

Hijikata flops onto the table, out of breath and energy. "Can I go back now?"

"Go ahead," Otose permits as she walks to her table and collects two test booklets in her hand. "Next time be punctual."

His hand waves to acknowlegde and it drops by his side. As soon as the teacher leaves the classroom, Hijikata straightens up and packs his bag. His mind continues to wander along the lines of the Silver Prince.

Whose orders are they to isolate Gintoki from everyone? Why does Gintoki react like he is frightened by scent of blood? Is that young boy he sees in the vision is Gintoki himself? Why is that sunglasses boy choose unethical means to stop Gintoki? That syringe is definitely some sort of a paralysing drug.

Hijikata needs answers. And he knows there is one person in Kabuki Avenue who can help in this top secret cases.

* * *

 **Thank you mina-san! Don't forget to leave a review! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Ahhh I am so excited for this chapter. When I wrote this, it was too long that I have to break them into two separate chappies. There will be more information revealed but it will be from Hijikata's POV. This chap will sound like another filler but it's actually not cause if you skip this you might not understand future chappies! So yeah, please read on! The story is finally started like for real Haha!**

 **Now my reply for our kind souls who leave a review:**

 **Bruwbruw: Hi! Glad to see you here again! Thank you so much for the review! I'm amazed your wrote the review way better than me writing this story haha! I have to get better. Anyways, you mention about supernatural power? Woah you're good! Incredible that you read what my mind says when I write haha! Let's see what's gonna happen next!**

 **300PASTA: Hellow! Welcome to my story! Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and support! Haha I'm happy to hear that I can make you grin! I mean Its Ginhiji yo! Anyways, yeah me and my grammar dont get along sometimes. I will work on it! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Humgranola: Heyyyaaaaa! Haha Thank you for the review again love! Yeah I'm happy that you're happy with the chapter. Yes, yes, more about Gintoki will come! Im so excited too! Can't wait for everyone to read it!**

 **Wokays! Now on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 14: Brothers *****

 **WARNING: FOUL LANGUAGE.**

* * *

Cars flood the roads, chasing time through the inevitable congestion of traffic. Evening marks its presence with the sun at its lowest point, painting the sky in mix of orange and pink. Kondo switches on the light before looking out of the window and gazing at a corner of the street where Hijikata will walk from school.

It has been an hour since Kondo called Hijikata on his cellphone. Hijikata could have missed it while attending to something or probably his cellphone's battery is dead. Kondo folds his arms, his fingers tapping worriedly on his elbow. Something about his latecoming bothers Kondo to no end as though he is waiting here like a fool while Hijikata is in deep trouble.

"Ouch!" Kondo yelps when a badminton shuttle cock hits his face.

"Ah, sorry, Kondo-san," Sougo waves his racket at Kondo, far from sounding apologetic at all. "I didn't know Yamazaki is good at dodging."

"Are you crazy, Okita-kun?!" Yamazaki flinches, holding his racket with both hands. "This game is meant to play outside! See what you've done!"

Sougo sighs. "I am doing what we're supposed to do when we have badminton stuff here. They are not for decoration purpose to be put on the dining table."

"My point is, Okita-kun, that you hit Kondo! You're lucky it's not a tennis ball! If he gets hurt, Hijikata will slaughter me!" Yamazaki explains frantically.

"So you're that bastard's friend, huh?" Sougo smirks placidly, eyes darkened for a moment.

Yamazaki gulps innocently. "Well, I think it's safer to call us classmates."

Sougo tosses a tennis ball in the air while Yamazaki stiffens, figuring out how Sougo even has a tennis ball with him. Kondo notices the evil glint in Sougo's eyes and before he can budge, the younger kid hits the ball with the badminton racket. Yamazaki tries to dodge it but it is too fast for Yamazaki that it ceremoniously rams against his cheek, knocking him out to the couch behind him.

"My bad," Sougo chuckles darkly, staring into the hole of the broken stringed racket.

While massaging his forehead, Kondo huffs. "Sougo, can't you play it fair and nice? You're gonna have trouble getting along in our school if you keep up with that attitude. Sheyfields is alot different than your previous school."

"Yeah, like how they can accept rats in favour of you, Kondo-san. I think I should send a team to inspect if there is any corruption," Sougo snorts before putting the racket away.

Kondo smiles faintly, understanding what the boy means. For a thirteen year old boy, Sougo speaks like a high ranking officer, ready to lock up criminals and save the world. At times, Kondo wishes Sougo just relaxs and enjoys his youth like the others boys his age. Sougo however chooses to behave pretentious and cold, religiously reminding himself who he really is.

Of course, of all people, Kondo understands him the most. They both are tied down to their families' fate. Like every member of their families, their future is fixed.

But when Sougo discovers about Kondo's new friendship with Hijikata, Sougo is incredibly furious. He suspects that Kondo will stray away from his true path. Sharing his apartment with a high profile street gangster is clearly unacceptable to Sougo. It is as though Kondo is being hypnotised by the smooth talker into taking him as a friend. Who knows what ill intentions Hijikata bears towards Kondo and his wealth? Sougo is just waiting to find evidence clear enough to throw Hijikata behind the juvenile jail bars.

Kondo has to do something with Sougo's way of thinking. He cannot allow the only son of the Commissioner of Police to continue suspecting Hijikata. Kondo trusts Hijikata like a brother. He has to prove it somehow.

"Toshi is not the same as what is written in your profiles, Sougo. He changed," Kondo tries to convince the younger lad. "He does have tendencies acting out like he was before but you know, everything takes time."

Sougo looks unperturbed by Kondo's words. With that expressionless face, Sougo strides to Yamazaki at the couch. An icy smile creeps across his face.

"Like how you are wasting time worrying about him?" Sougo slurs. "Honestly, Kondo-san. Tell me what you will gain by keeping that rat here. Is he a replacement of Itou-sensei?"

Kondo flinches back, hearing the name which he thought will never hear again. Inevitably Kondo stares at the photoframe of him and Itou, nostalgic emotions weighing behind his chest.

"Itou and Hijikata are from two different breeds," Sougo adds, oblivious to Kondo's feelings. "Though I deem them both as dispensable."

The older lad exhales a resigned sigh and checks on the wall clock. Perhaps debating right now is not a good idea. He has to find Hijikata before night falls. Ignoring their conversation for a moment, Kondo walks past Sougo and the dining table where dinner is already served, steam floating above the curry rice and one plate specially piled with mayonnaise.

Kondo reaches his coat and wears it over him. He hears a capping sound and looks over his shoulder to see Sougo holding on a marker. What Kondo cannot see is Sougo's hideous drawing on Yamazaki's face.

Kondo creases his brows. "What did you-"

"Where are you going, Kondo-san?" Sougo picks up the tennis ball and tosses it in the air.

"I-I'll visit the school, just in case he is still there," Kondo stammers, hoping the boy will not throw that green ball at him.

"I'll come too," Sougo eventually tosses the ball behind him.

"Eh?" Kondo reacts as Sougo walks to the door and grabs his sneakers. "No, you don't need to, Sougo. I'm fine on my own. Just stay here."

"No, Kondo-san," Sougo sits down and starts wearing his shoes, tying his shoelaces. "You may stay here longer than me but my knowledge about the streets is far greater than yours. There are places you can't escape after you entered."

Kondo laughs to lift up the tension around Sougo. "Come on. Don't try to scare me. This is Tokyo. Everyone is friendly."

Sougo stands up and pats Kondo on his shoulder. "You're wrong. The only friendly one in Tokyo is you."

"That doesn't sound like a compliment."

"It's not."

"Seriously, give me a break!" Kondo begins to grumble. "Listen to me for once! Stay here, Sougo!"

Sougo spins around and holds out Kondo's pair of sneakers. "Kondo-san, you're really slow. Have you not realised that my purpose to be here is so that you will not walk alone again?"

"Sougo," Kondo mutters his name in surprise.

"It can't be helped," Sougo drops the shoes at Kondo's front and remains looking down. "You already found company before I came here. I want to kill him so badly for stealing my place next to you. So if you don't want me to exterminate him, don't walk alone."

The door slams shut as Sougo waits outside. Kondo gazes at his shoes and breaks into a smile. "Looks like I can't never make him listen. Good grief."

Slipped into his shoes, Kondo opens the door to exit when he remembers about Yamazaki. "Ahh, I can't just leave Zaki here."

Pulling Kondo out, Sougo closes the door for him. "We'll be back before he wakes up. I left a note for him so he will wait for us."

"Is that why you hit him in the first place, Sougo?" Kondo chuckles, shaking his head. "Mitsuba won't be happy about this."

"Onee-chan is not here," Sougo drawls fearlessly while Kondo is locking the door. "She'll visit me again next month."

"This is bad. Really bad."

* * *

Out of a cheap DVD store exits a plump man with a yellow jumper under a black jacket. He strolls down the streets where raucous youngsters in torn sleeved jackets gather and get drunk. A car pulls over and its occupants start cursing the group, eventually leading them into another useless fight.

The man pulls his hood over his head and he continues to stroll down the lane. Passing by men howling at him, if one glance at them, they will think he wants to pick a fight. The man continues walking with his head hanging low.

Here in Kabuki Avenue, lowering your head is sufficient enough to deviate a riot between gangs. If any howl is entertained, it will be like hell breaks loose. Kabuki Avenue is basically a place where peace is a joke and crimes are escalating, the slumdogs conquer and the police lose faith to uphold order.

The strongest among the gangs is the black jacketed ones. They call themselves the Thorns. Their chief has been missing lately but nevertheless the gang continues to overule their rivals by having the most number of members and guns.

"Dammit," the man with the yellow hood curses, taking out the DVD out of his pocket and whines. "Why must it be me that has to go out and buy this crap? What does he think he is? Just because the chief's not here, he can order me around. Kuso!"

The man takes a corner turn and continues to ramble. "As if he is that good in rapping. Seriously, rapping is for whoozies. Sissy boys like him should lick my boots."

Intending to take another corner turn, the man slides back the DVD under his jacket. An outstretched hand appears out of nowhere, stealing the light from his eyes by palming his face. The man cannot even react before his stomach is kicked, causing him to ungraciously collapse into an unconscious state. His black jacket and jumper are quickly removed off him.

"He may not be good at rapping," the attacker wears the clothes over his white dress shirt. "But I can't accept you calling him sissy, kisama."

He drags the fainted lad by the collar, letting him sweep the floor as he goes. Their entrance to the Thorns' territory strikes attention from the shadows. In a heartbeat, the tresspasser is surrounded by a crowd of black jacketed men.

"Why, Kei?!" A mohawk with green hair jumps at the front of the intruder. "Told ya to buy DVD for Boss and you came back with a beaten up guy?! You also lose weight this much?! What's happening, bro?!"

"Shut up," the now yellow hood speaks. "Call Boss out."

A red hood snarls expressively. "Ah? Whaddya say? Eh, wait! You're not Kei!"

Clucthing sounds of guns echo around the yellow hood, nozzles pointing at his direction. The fainted lad is released from his grip, rolling over to reveal his face. Gasps hitch when Kei, the owner of the yellow hood and also one of their leaders is lying before them, fainted.

Offended by the unknown's gesture, the other leaders with different coloured hoods raise their guns as well. The yellow hood remains silent, moving not an inch as his hands are inside his pockets.

"Don't fire!"

Enters a man with a red cap, dark sunglasses and yellow shirt under his black jacket. The leaders make way for him to come to the front. The yellow hood chins up as soon as the man with red cap stops an arm away from him.

"Boss!" the red hood breaks the silence. "He knocked Kei down! Let's beat him up, right boys?!"

"Yeah!" the members of the Thorns cheer in unison and start to threaten the loner with howls and laughter.

A gunshot is heard, and it comes from their boss. His minions take a step back, returning to silence.

"Boys, what's with the noise?" the Boss sneers, generous with his rhymes. "Our demon chief's here yo! Dressed in yellow, yo."

The members stare at the center and hold their breath for the gunshot earlier has pushed back the hood from covering the head, unveiling the dark green hair belonged to their Chief. They all instantly bow at his presence.

The Chief however grabs the Boss by the shirt and uncovers his fangs. "Teme! If you really shoot my head, I come back as a real demon and make your life a living hell!"

The Boss shoves him back, intending to hammer the back of his gun on the Chief's forehead but the Chief leans away and takes a large leap back. They both heave a glare on one another.

"Woah, what's the big deal? Get your dirty hands off me!" The Boss shouts flamboyantly as he sweeps dust off his shirt. "Die Chief! Die Toshi!"

"Don't fuck with me," Hijikata finally scoffs and bites a white stick from his cigarette box. "Tell everyone to leave. I want to talk to you in private, Tetsu."

The red capped lad flaunts his hands lile playing a symphony. "Talk in private you say? Fuck it yeah! You dare to walk in here with some air like you don't care!"

"Fine then. I say it here," Hijikata pretends not to be annoyed and lights up his cig. "I come here because I want to see your brother. Where can I find him?"

"What brother? You mean that brother from another mother?" Tetsu shrugs, not making things easy for Hijikata. "Yo yo! What's the shit, yo? You forget your own brothers here 'cause you found a better place! Go back to where you come from before I hit you in the face!"

Hijikata stays calm, trying to connect his gaze to Testu's eyes but they are covered by the large shades. He is expecting resistance from his members hence his attempt to come in disguise. He did not expect Tetsu would give him a hard time instead.

"Just tell me where he is and I leave," Hijikata persists to get what he wants.

"What's in for me? How much cash you have? How pretty are your girls?"

Hijikata mars his face in anger. "Teme, I'm serious here."

"Serious, delirious, bitches go crazy! You've gone for a month, but you come here when you need us. I don't take this shit!"

Hijikata is about to open his mouth and argue when Tetsu jumps in and throws a fist at Hijikata. Quickly dodged, Hijikata shoots a poisonous look at Tetsu but it does not waver him as the plump lad continues throwing fists at Hijikata. Before he allows anyone else to join in, Hijikata grabs one of Tetsu's fists and hurls him to the ground, his sunglasses slips off his face.

Again, the guns are raised, ready to shoot Hijikata.

Tetsu stands on his knees and glares at Hijikata who casually sucks in one deep breath and blowing sinuous amount of smoke at him.

"Looks like your arms are healed," Hijikata smirks lowly, instigating a flinch from Tetsu.

The wide sparkly eyes glisten. "How did you know about my arms?"

"Saa," Hijikata shrugs. "I just know."

"It's because of him that you are healed, Tetsu," enters a voice belonging to a woman.

Tetsu averts his eyes to a dark corner, where a silhoutte of a woman is leaning against the wall. She eventually peels herself off the wall and walks towards the two boys. In a white trenchcoat with her rapunzel navy hair swaying behind, she comes into view.

"Nobume-san?" Tetsu mutters her name in surprise.

Recognising the woman, Hijikata has his heart skipped a beat. He clicks his tongue and stiffens. "Oi, woman. Shut it. He doesn't need to know."

"No, tell me!" Tetsu climbs to a stand, not allowing Hijikata to hide things anymore. "What do you know, Nobume-san?"

"Oi," Hijikata snaps at him but Nobume stands between them, facing the plump man.

Nobume folds her arms. "The riot between the Thorns and the White Fangs costed you three bullets into your arms. Not only were you in coma, your arms were as good as gone. To keep you alive and also fix your arms, someone has to pay for it. You know better how much we are talking about."

Her words send Tetsu in anguish as he stares at both his arms. Now he understands why his arms do not feel the same as before. When he looks up to Hijikata, the latter looks away, silently swallowing in pain.

"That's when Hijikata came to your brother, whom I also call my boss, for help," Nobume continues.

"Okay, that's enough," Hijikata intends to push Nobume aside when his hand is slapped by her sheath of a sword. They both share an intense gaze before she returns to look at Tetsu.

"As repayment for your bills, my Boss made him steal a treasure from the ambassador office. It was a risky job but Hijikata agreed and went alone. After handing the treasure to my Boss, Hijikata is forced to leave you guys and hide. If he returns here too soon, all of you can be arrested as accomplices. You can't escape after committing a national level crime."

"Are you stupid, Toshi?!" Tetsu explodes in anger abruptly. "Why did you take a job from that sick man?! Fuck! Fuck my arms! Why, why?!"

Wrinkles protude out of Hijikata's forehead, floodgates holding back his anger. He regrets letting Nobume reveal all his secrets to Tetsu. Hijikata is not prepared to face Tetsu when he finds out. And it is not the right time for Hijikata to comfort him. Hijikata has a purpose to return here and he cannot spend his time here for too long.

"You're too stupid to know all this," Hijikata resorts to being cold and avoids looking at Tetsu's eyes. "Hey bitch. Take me to your boss."

"Sure, bastard," the expressionless woman starts walking away. "That's why I hang around here in the first place. Let's go."

"Wait, Toshi!"

Tetsu grips Hijikata by the wrist. Hijikata flinches and turns to hurl him away but he cannot. Those eyes begs him not to leave.

"Sorry, bro. I thought wrong of you," Tetsu trembles in fits to break into tears. "If money is what you want, I have plenty. I collect plenty when you're gone. Don't go to him."

"Like I said, you are stupid, Tetsu," Hijikata pulls his wrist off Tetsu's grip and swipes the visor of Tetsu's cap forward, hiding those eyes from him. "I'm not going to him for money. I need what he is good at."

"What information do you need?! I send our boys-"

Hijikata drags the visor down whenever Tetsu looks up. "They cannot never find it! Now stop wasting my time and stay where you are. Seriously, Tetsu. Don't disappoint me by crying over this."

"Toshi, I-"

"You said you'll be stronger than me, didn't ya," Hijikata slurs teasingly. "Boss?"

Sniffles reaches Hijikata as his heart sinks at the sight of the shivering plump lad.

"Are you going to come back?"

Hijikata exhales smoke and stares at the red cap under his nose. "Of course. Mark the date four months from now. I want a mayo themed party when I come back. Understand, all of you?"

The Thorns look at him silence, not hinting an approval of anything Hijikata said.

Tetsu bites his bottom lip, holding back his tears. After learning about the reason for Hijikata's disappearance, Tetsu is unwilling to let him go. Just when they are finally reunited, Hijikata is leaving him again for another four months and even that Hijikata remains secretive about it. Tetsu weighs a heavy heart which no one else knows. Hijikata is like Tetsu's own blood brother, someone who cares and understands him more than his real brother.

Sadness is vivid in Tetsu's eyes, betraying the sparkles in them. He is making it harder for Hijikata to leave him.

Hijikata recalls back the bitter yearning he had for Tetsu before meeting Kondo. When he went in hiding after completing his job, he had no money in his pocket. Stranded in the middle of the vast city unknown to him, he stole food from the bakery, and sometimes resorted to eating leftovers in order to survive.

Living in the slums has taught him that he could not afford to be fussy. Still, there was a limit to his endurance. Due to malnutrition, Hijikata became ill and weak. On one night, misfortune worsened his condition as he was caught sleeping in someone's turf. Rain of punches and kicks tasted numb. Light from the hanging hazy bulb never felt so bright on him that he thought angel of death has welcomed him.

With an edge of knife preparing to plunge him, a blessed soul swept in and took him away. It was not the angel of death but an angel disguised in Sheyfields uniform. Kondo is his name. The angel took Hijikata home and nursed him back to health. If it was not for Kondo, Hijikata would not have this chance to see his friends again. Tetsu will probably continue waiting for Hijikata's return when his return is already to his Lord.

Remembering his saviour, Hijikata prims his lips and gives one last gaze on Tetsu. As much as Hijikata wants to stay and chat like old times, he has to return to Kondo soon. He raises his knuckles towards the younger chubby lad, asking for a pump fist. Tetsu gives him one last look and eventually knocks his knuckles with Hijikata's.

With a few taps on the cap, Hijikata turns away and follows behind Nobume. The other members of the Thorns understands behind the brotherly fist pump and they give their loudest howl in respect to their Chief.

"You better come back," Tetsu yells, before sucking in a long breath. Tears prickle down his cheeks. "Or I come find you and whack!"

"Uruse," Hijikata grumbles behind a smile and waves his back hand at him.

There stands the Boss with his minions, watching his buddy disappear from him again.

"Toshi."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Leave a review and let me hear your thoughts! See ya next chappie!


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya again! New chappie! Ahhh last chappie no reviews. Ma I really hope everyone is okay with the last chappie haha! Anyways this is the second part of supposedly chappie. There will be more information about Gintoki up ahead so be prepared! You will be abit confused but things will clear up soon. It's good to have some suspense. I am worried about the storyline being vaggue as some of you might feel. I happen to have trouble to include the characters role in the story.**

 **Nonetheless, I thank everyone who is patient enough to wait and support this story by favouriting and following. I really apprevciate it. Now onto the story you alls!**

 **Oh, if some might not notice, try give a shot on my another story, Tendency. It is a much lighter story and fluffy. Haha!**

 **Enjoy reading mina-san!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 15: Lattice *****

* * *

Clouds spill onto the big mansion, mist thickening beneath the lamp posts. The forest stand silent in the windless night, basked in the moonlight. In Gintoki's room, Hasegawa stands attentively by his master's bed, waiting for a slight movement from the unconscious. Staring at the bruised spot on the neck, where the needle was injected, Hasegawa swallows his sadness, unable to express himself towards the questionable methods taken by the fearless guards.

The loyal butler has not eaten anything since the return of his master. The hunger he bears is not foreign to him for he has starved in the streets before but this time, accompanied with anguish of his beloved master, Hasegawa finds it tougher to stay hungry and awake at the same time.

"Gintoki-sama," Hasegawa makes a weak attempt to call him.

To his surprise, Hasegawa senses a change in his master's breathing. Anticipating his master to wake up, Hasegawa hurriedly come closer. The pair of long shut eyes flutters open, which immediately closes again for a tight squeeze. Blinded by the intense ceiling light, Gintoki adjusts his vision by batting his eyelids.

Hasegawa cannot stop himself from chuckling. "Gintoki-sama! You're finally awake!"

The red eyes roll towards his butler and stay a moment before looking around him. Slowly he registers the fact that he has returned to his bedroom, in his pajamas and lying down on his bed. The cream coloured ceiling is as though smirking at him, welcoming him again after what feels like an eternal sleep.

A sudden flash of indigo eyes flies past him, as Gintoki springs up to a sitting position, covering his nose again.

"Gintoki-sama?" Hasegawa flinches at the abrupt movement. "Are you alright?"

Once again, Gintoki looks at his front and reminds himself that he is at his bedroom. His hands grab the blanket, twisting a fistful of it and breathing hard. One thing remains fresh in his mind, the same thing he has been calling non-stop before submitting to the blackness.

"Zura?" Gintoki grits his teeth at Hasegawa. "Where is Zura?"

"Katsura-sama? Well, he is resting in his room," Hasegawa promptly answers, preparing a cold cloth and wiping away Gintoki's sweat around his neck. "I should not disturb him until he wakes up. As soon as he does, I will bring him here."

"No, there's no need to," Gintoki shakes his head, as well as slapping the butler's hands off him.

Hasegawa reluctantly retreats, washing the cloth back in the bowl. His eyes hidden by the sunglasses continue to gaze at his master.

Transfixed by something running through his mind, Gintoki shuts his eyes close. He can still feel the sting on his neck. Hard shudders run through his body, forcing himself to recall the last moments before he passed out.

Indigo eyes are formed again in his head, along with a husky voice faintly playing in his ears. Gintoki remembers how close Hijikata is standing before him, as he can picture the tips of green hair touching the lad's eyelashes.

Those eyes were screaming in fear. Gintoki could see the reflection of his crimson eyes over the blue ones. Did something happen? Did he reveal what he could do?

"No," Gintoki mutters under his breaths, his legs strongly urged him to run away from the bed.

Something powerful is burning through his every vein. Echoes of pain and terror fills his hearing. Darkness folds around him. A pool of blood soon puddles before him.

The feeling of regret is escalating for the boy he wanted to befriend so much, has met his end. Those indigo eyes in his memory is probably the last of Hijikata.

Gintoki has no one else to blame but himself. It is safe to be on his own, they said. Safe for everyone else, they said.

His eyes are burning hot. Tears are selfishly pooling against his will as his chest aches from the massive weight of guilt.

It's over. It ended too soon. Why? Gintoki weeps in his mind.

"Look, look. The first thing he asks is Zura."

Gintoki raises his head up gently, opening his wet eyes to glower at the two guards who he fails to notice their presence.

With a rolled magazine in one hand, Sakamoto hits it on his own shoulder repeatedly. Finally caught Gintoki's attention, he chuckles. "Obviously, Zura is Kin-chan's favourite guard, ne Takasugi?"

Sakamoto turns to the lad who leans against the opposite wall, biting his kiseru that carries a rising thread of smoke. The purple haired lad folds his arms, before clicking his tongue. "What do you expect? An idiot will definitely favour another idiot."

Watching those two ever so casual around him, Gintoki lets his gaze fall on his blanket. Why are they here? Are they going to mock him for being careless? Are they going to inform him that he is suspended from school? What's the point of going back to school anyway?

Why a boy like him have to attend school in the first place? Isn't taking one life last year enough to expel him? What kind of sick game are the higher orders playing with him?

Watching Gintoki sit quietly, Hasegawa takes the opportunity to wipe the boy's sweat again and to his surprise, Gintoki does not shove him away. Gintoki appears cold and emotionless, concealing the burden of killing another student. It takes a moment before he lays his dead eyes on his guards again.

A part of him is relieved that his guards are safe and unharmed unlike the previous incident.

But the loss of Hijikata seems to outweigh that relief for his guards.

"What're you looking at, Gintoki?" Takasugi smirks, biting his kiseru, earning a slight furrow of the brows from Gintoki. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

The silverhead endures in silence. He does not know what exactly happened but he has no reason to even learn about it now. Takasugi surely has found out that Gintoki was alone with Hijikata without his permission. Katsura could probably be pissed off with Gintoki for keeping a secret like that from him.

Gintoki was foolish to think nothing could happen when taking a test with Hijikata alone. It was just an hour test. Maybe Gintoki should have told Katsura. At least Katsura would be around when Hijikata came too close. Katsura could have saved Hijikata.

Gintoki clenches his fist over the blanket. What's the bloody point thinking about this anyway?

Takasugi blows smoke and exchanges looks with Sakamoto. The leader huffs. "You're still mad at me and refuse to talk to me, is that it? Troublesome, seriously. Can you stop being a brat?"

Sakamoto laughs whole-heartedly. "Ma, ma. Kin-chan definitely likes me more than you, right jano? At least I am not the most disliked one here."

Takasugi glares at Sakamoto with a stink-eye. "Shut up, will ya? What about you? You and your busybody self returned back to school just to see what Gintoki was up to. Who would trust a guard like you?"

"Hey," Sakamoto groans. "If I didn't come, you wouldn't see our prince here safe and sound. Arggh, that reminds me I have a report to hand in for using my share of drugs."

Exhaling a loud breath, Gintoki learns that it is Sakamoto that paralysed him. Feeling exhausted, Gintoki intends to tell them to leave him alone. He has no tolerance to deal with their nonsense right now.

As though Sakamoto reads his mind, he initiates to make a move. "Rest well, Kintoki. See ya at dinner."

Takasugi clicks his tongue and follows his fellow guard. "What a waste of time. Staying here when I'm not wanted, don't give me this crap."

"Ah, Takasugi. Can you help me write the report instead? Writing a report is boring!"

"Stop being lazy, Tatsuma. Just do it."

"Says you! Have you even started on your report yet?!"

"Why the hurry?" Takasugi smirks behind his kiseru, as he feels the red eyes gazing on his back. "It is just another day of Gintoki fainting at school, not like there is a dead body to write about."

Gintoki widens his eyes, mouth hung open. "Uso."

Opening the door, Sakamoto leaves first and Takasugi takes a step outside before looking at the stunned boy.

"But if there is another time our prince decides to stay back," Takasugi burns his green eyes on the red. "I will be around. I hate writing about dead bodies in a report so don't make me."

The leader of the guards exits with a slam of the door and a burst of Sakamoto's laughter reverbrating down the corridor. Gintoki throws himself back on the pillow and palms his face, relief washing over his entirety.

Hijikata is alive. Gintoki wants to smile.

* * *

"Sakata Gintoki?"

"Yes."

"Never heard of him."

"Stop pulling my leg, Isaburo-san," Hijikata bites his cigarette hard as he glares at the man sitting across him.

In a poorly lighted room, where shadows and dusts can be mistaken, Hijikata is sat on a couch with a coffee table by his knees, carrying a cup of coffee still untouched by him. The lad is not here for some breaking ice activity over a few cups of caffeine. He is here to retrieve information about the Silver Prince.

The ridiculous isolation, the sensitivity towards the scent of blood and the vision of red storms and an injured boy, all of that deserve an explanation. Hijikata is confident that there is only one source who can tell him whatever he wants to know.

Apparently, the man who bears all the answers chooses to make it difficult for him. Gladly sipping into his coffee cup, Nobume's boss drinks like he does not give a care to the world around him.

Hijikata sighs. "You know something. Just tell me."

Hijikata forces himself to bear time with patience, his eyes steadily gazed on the blonde grey haired man who pushes up his monocle and places his cup back to the saucer. Thinking that Hijikata finally gets his attention, he straightens his posture and readies his ears for information.

Isaburo lifts his dead eyes off the coffee cup and looks straight into those impatient indigo eyes. "That name does not ring any bell."

The fuse to his impatience immediately breaks as Hijikata scoffs loudly, "Call yourself an information specialist, my ass! You worked for the intelligence, didn't ya?! Spit it out already! Teme, you don't want to see blood staining your expensive carpet, right?! Stop with the stupid jokes, Isaburo yaro!"

Keeping his coolness intact, Isaburo leans back on the couch he is sitting and flaunts a sway of hand. "Please, young lad, enlighten me why you need this piece of information."

"I don't need to give you a reason."

"Then, I don't see a need to answer you."

Hijikata swings out a gun and points at Isaburo, causing his men around them to point theirs towards Hijikata. A cold nozzle rests at the back of Hijikata's head, together with donut crumbs dropping on his shoulder. Hijikata growls in irk at Isaburo's peculiar guard, taking him easy by eating and poking a gun at him.

"Picking Tetsu's gun without him knowing, it seems you haven't really lost your thief skills, Hijikata-san," Nobume says with a donut in her mouth.

"Teme," Hijikata cusses, eyes not leaving Isaburo. "I only agreed to take that job, because you not only promised me to pay Tetsu's bills, but also promised to give me any information I need."

Isaburo reacts with a low smirk. "That's because I did not expect you to stay alive after that."

Those words cause a quick stretch of the young lad's eyes.

"Even when I sent my men to kill you," Isaburo lengthens his smirk. "You were rescued. I start to dislike thes Gods for letting you live."

"Teme..."

"What irks me more, is that you used my money to let that bastard live. My goodness, the world is poisoned with the likes of you, sons of mistresses," Isaburo lets out a soft chuckle that is followed by a gunshot.

The bullet punctures the wall centimeters next to Isaburo's face. Nobume intends to pull her trigger when Isaburo gives signal not to shoot. The taller man leans forward, elbows on his knees, his chiselled chin hooking on his hands.

"Feisty as always. But it will be a great loss to me if I kill you now," Isaburo sneers sinisterly. "Your abilities to retrieve top secret documents in a place protected by a highly advanced security system impressed me and to know you made it out alive and coming here again is actually turning me on. I'm starting to be your biggest fan."

"Don't fuck with me. I'm not scared to shoot you, Isaburo-san. My hands were stained since child and killing a rich asshole like you is nothing to me. A demon like me doesn't have a place in hell. I will come back here in any form I like until I get what I wanted," Hijikata warns him venemously, eyes of steel seriousness to every word he says.

"Okay, okay," Isaburo signals again, as his men and Nobume lower their guns. "You are here for information that I promised you. I'll do it. I will give you one piece worthy of that job and staying alive. But after this, don't come here again."

Hijikata keeps his gun and plucks his cigarette from his lips. "Fine with me."

"Now tell me what it is that you want to know."

"I said it already. Sakata Gintoki."

"I have already said to you too. I don't know this guy. You should know better that my field is about anything that could be a threat to our country. Terrorrists, comunnists, cults, convicts. They don't bear such a name," Isaburo explains to the younger boy, behaving like a father to his son. "Maybe there is something else besides his name."

"They call him the Silver Prince," Hijikata suddenly recalls. "There are guards protecting him, but they are in the same age as me. They go by the names of Sakamoto, Katsura and Takasugi."

An awkward pause fills in as Isaburo stares at Hijikata in astonishment. The gangster takes a few batting of his eyes in response to the man in white suit. He thought he saw hints of fear behind that monocle. It is as though Isaburo is contemplating whether to continue this conversation.

Eventually the blonde haired man moves by rubbing both palms against each other. His dead eyes remain fixed on Hijikata as if he needs to protect the boy.

"For a fifteen year old, I find it absolutely appalling that you know these names. And to mention all three names in one sentence, my men could have peed in their pants."

"So you know about the guards?" Hijikata looks up at Isaburo with hope.

"Knowing is an understatement. I have been studying them since college. They are the infamous heroes who protect us in secret. They have seen brutaility at its prime. Actually they are as brutal as their enemies. Reading a single page of them can give you nightmares. But to say they are the same age as you, I think you are talking about their first born sons," Isaburo speaks elaborately. "Now I'm curious as how you are acquainted with their sons and seeing you in a clean white dress shirt and ironed pants, betraying your title as the demon chief of the slums, I can safely assume you are attending high school again. You met them there, am I right?"

Hijikata stiffens, remembering him hiding his blazer with the school crest in his bag.

"A school that hosts children of the nobles and elites," Isaburo pierces his unwavered gaze on the young boy. "Sheyfields."

A side smile curves on Hijikata's lips, as he sucks in a gulp of smoke. "I guess there is no point hiding anything from you, Isaburo-san."

The man slightly chuckles and leans back. "Unfortunately, I have no knowledge of these children besides the fact that they are following their fathers' footsteps of becoming a military elite. Even so, I must admit, I am as intrigued as you are. It cannot be a coincidence that this Sakata boy is protected by them. Who gave them these orders? The three elites couldn't have exploited their schooling sons to carry out military orders. I never heard anything of such."

Hearing those words, Hijikata can assume he meets a dead end. Isaburo is the only hope he has to learn about Gintoki. If Isaburo does not know, then no one else will know. The information tyrant is well-known for his intelligence and explicit bookkeeping, obtaining informatiom by questionable ways. It is hard to believe this man does not know anything about Gintoki.

"Perhaps I do have a lead," Isaburo grabs his attention away from the floor. "But I let you decide if it fits the puzzle."

"Tell me," Hijikata responds with a sudden rise of hope.

"About a decade ago, these three elites used to be in a four membered team. Their last mission together had one of them executed for a severe crime. That fourth member bore the name Yoshida, a man of eloquence, honour and strength. His sheer victory over all the missions given to him put him on a pedestal. No man can be compared to him. It is rather a disgrace that his end was not dying in any life-threatening battle but commiting seppuku at where he swore he protected with his life with."

Isaburo stands up and walks to the window. "Until today, Yoshida's execution has kept many scholars like me awake at night. Nobody knows on what basis or law used to judge him as so. That last mission was extremely confidential, not a word disclosed to even the politicians of this country. It is as though everything about the last mission are buried next to Yoshida's grave. Just imagine that, Hijikata-kun, that our country killed their greatest man and not let a scholar recorded anything about it."

"Let me guess," Hijikata furrows his brows. "You know something that they don't, right?"

A large smirk is given as Isaburo leans against the wall. "Of course. When there's a will, there's a way."

On the condensed glass of the window, Isaburo starts drawing a hexagon, one after the other until what looks like tiles of hexagons.

"Have you revised on chemistry, Hijikata-kun?" Isaburo smiles gently. "Can you tell what I've drawn?"

Hijikata stares at it for a moment. "No idea."

"Four years ago, a freelance photographer explored the mountains in the north and discovered a barren land engraved by perfectly measured shapes that look like this. Geologists believed that it is not nature that caused it. The hexagonal structure seems to be remnants of houses. That means to say there were people who lived there. At first, who would believe in such cold climate there would be people who made that place their homes?" Isaburo looks at the hexagons. "According to my records, and a reliable source, the only possible occupants were illegal immigrants whose identity is their obssession for hexagons. They survived on fruits from the trees and clean water from the waterfall. Isn't it fascinating that somewhere in the world inhabits primitive men and women we never heard of?"

Hijikata throws his body back on the couch, letting his guard down. The long story tires him as he flicks away his cig. "What the hell are you trying to tell me, old man? Why the sudden change of story? Weren't we talking about that Yoshida guy? What's with this grandma story about people living in the mountains?"

"Because, Hijikata-kun, I reckon Yoshida's last mission was to infiltrate that small village," Isaburo says.

"Stop it with the jokes," Hijikata is losing patience. "Why would a big shot guy like him spy on some cavemen? And immigrants you say? They can't be any form of harm."

"Yes. I reacted the same way as you did until I came across a report suggesting that the villagers died in a cold tragic massacre. Bodies were cremated on every piece of land there, leaving no trace of life at the area. Basically, not a single life is spared. This statement was deduced by a few bones dug from the soil, belonging to human skeletons. Hence, many scholars conclude that Yoshida was responsible for the massacre and hence sentenced to death. Hijikata-kun, wait."

Isaburo pauses as he sees the lad on his feet and steers away from the conversation. "Where are you going, Hijikata-kun? It's not polite to walk off when someone's talking."

"You're wasting my time, info freak," Hijikata cusses. "I ain't gonna sit here and listen to you beating around the bush. Don't joke with me. I'm done here."

Hijikata marches away, harbouring anger behind floodgates for the wasted time listening to the man who got carried away with his storytelling.

"Do you recall," Isaburo shoots him a last question. "The name of the file you've stolen for me?"

Hijikata blows up, turning back to yell at the man. "Of course I remember that! Stupid file that cursed me until today! My luck's gotten worse because of that! If it was not because of saving Tetsu, I wouldn't have even met you, snuck in the ambassador's office and retrieved that file named Lattice-"

Hijikata abruptly stops talking as his eyes look at the drawing on the window glass.

"Lattice," Isaburo repeats after him. "Better known for the structure the ionic compound adopts. For example, the lattice structure of both graphite and diamond are made up of hexagons. That's chemistry for you, Hijikata-kun."

"Uso," Hijikata mutters in shock, his eyes unsteady and his breaths turn into a thrilling frenzy. "You made me steal a bloody high confidential file?!"

"Affirmative," Isaburo lets out a chuckle. "Wonder why you are still out here free and unharmed. You should reconsider yourself lucky."

"No way," Hijikata takes a step back.

"Like other top missions, the intelligence unit uses a confusing code name for each mission and Lattice is one of them," Isaburo explains and starts walking towards Hijikata. "In that file you've stolen for me contained a few scripts written by Yoshida during his time in prison before his sentence to death."

As Isaburo gets closer, Hijikata involuntarily quickens his steps back.

The informant continues. "One script intrigues me more than the rest. It addressed his former three members. He wrote saying 'Immerse it in the world outside. Let it not come close to cuts. A day will come to break it. Fear not for it belongs to its keeper. Its keeper will protect it.' Nobody knows what Yoshida meant but I'm sure his three friends knew. Apparently, none of the three is alive today."

"Why can't you just make it simpler for me to understand, baka old man?!" Hijikata barks defensively until Isaburo stops in front of him.

"My guess is that there is a survivor from the massacre," Isaburo hums while thinking. "Yoshida spared him and told his friends to protect him."

Mortified, Hijikata chuckles to fight against the chill running up his spine. "Stop joking. What makes you think Yoshida's story and mine are connected at all? How can you tell that the 'It' he mentioned is even a human?"

"Another script supports this conjecture. Yoshida also wrote saying, 'Tomorrow is the day. I wish to see the clouds one last time. I miss its silver curly lining. Will the sky swell over my passing?'. It is his last wrriten script. Now a military elite showing emotions is very rare, Hijikata-kun. It is definitely about a person whom he described like the clouds," Isaburo finally grabs Hijikata and rests his arm over the boy's shoulders, bringing the ear close to his mouth.

"Didn't you say something like a Silver Prince?"

Silver curly lining. Yoshida mentioned curly. And silver. Hijikata burns those words in memory. He finally sees the whole picture. Gintoki is possibly a survivor from the Lattice Massacre. He is from a secret tribe living in the mountains. The sons of the elites is carrying out Yoshida's final order that is to protect Gintoki. Although his deductions sound ridiculous to believe in, Hijikata cannot deem it as fake either.

Obviously, the information about Gintoki is still limited. Hijikata is not satisfied with what he heard. Nonetheless, knowing that his suspicion of Gintoki being far from normal is proved to be true. Gintoki is not any ordinary prince whose parents are rich and spoiling him. There is a high confidential story behind it.

Hijikata becomes tightlipped and shivering under his embrace. Isaburo throws his head back and laughs whole-heartedly.

"Unbelievable, Hijikata-kun! You serve me well. First you brought to me this top secret information and now you show me the way to the real thing! I guess you can come here anytime, Hijikata-kun! Tell me more about this kid. The question still remains though. Why did Yoshida keep this boy alive? I'm sure you can fill me in too, Hijikata-kun!" shouts Isaburo excitedly.

Hijikata coughs abruptly. "Hold on, hold on. I only said Silver Prince, not that I said there is anything silver to him. Ma, he wears a silver earring actually. That is all. I think you still got the wrong guy."

"Who're you trying to fool, Hijikata-kun?" Isaburo smirks. "You think I would believe that."

Hijikata pushes the man's arm away. "I had enough of your crap. This is really waste of time. I cannot deal with your made-up stories."

"Is he scared of cuts or blood perhaps?"

"I said stop talking rubbish!" Hijikata kicks the table before him, his shoulders lifting up and down in spur of anger. "I'm leaving."

The former gangster wears his bag on his back and he marches away.

"Have faith in me, Hijikata-kun. I will not bring harm to the Silver Prince," Isaburo stretches a smile, while watchinh the departing lad. "I have always disliked war, especially not with the sons of the elites. So come on, let us be email buddies. Update me anything new about the Silver Prince."

Hijikata freezes as he realises his cellphone is not in his pocket. He turns to see the blonde man holding two cellphones, exchanging contacts. When the man is done, he tosses it for Hijikata to catch. Instead of pocketing it, Hijikata throws it on the floor and shoots a few bullets. He looks up to the quietly angry man.

"Stay out of my life, Isaburo-san," Hijikata hisses, as he walks away. "This is the last time you see me."

"Wait!" Nobume tries to stop him but Isaburo stops her. Hijikata eventually disappears behind the door, leaving the room in silent.

Isaburo returns to his couch and pockets his cellphone. Nobume is unhappy at her boss's sudden leniency. She perches at his desk and mars an angry face.

"Don't worry, Nobume-chan," Isaburo pick up his cup and continues sipping his coffee. "Hijikata, Hijikata. You can't escape me no matter how far you go. You think you have control over your life but you really don't. Ignorance is a despicable disease."

The older man rests his gaze on a television screen which casts two young lads standing at an alley, oblivious to him watching them. A sly chuckle escapes the man.

"And it seems you don't even know who your current friends are. Impressive really, to attract those of high profiles. Surely from now on, you have my attention, Hijikata-kun. I am after all your biggest fan."

* * *

"Sougo, are you sure?" Kondo cringes to see the darkness looming at the other end of the alley. "I don't think Toshi will wander until here."

Sougo snorts, already walking ahead. "I can smell his mayonnaise stench. He is inside there, definitely."

"Oi Kondo-san!"

Kondo turns around and gapes to see Hijikata across the street. Sougo who turns too gives an irked look. Hijikata signs them to wait as he carefully crosses the road. The boy in only his white dress shirt and black vest and pants reaches the two lads, and breathes hard after the short sprint.

"I know you can't be in there!" Kondo laughs, patting his back.

"Oi, little kid," Hijikata ignores Kondo for a moment and fixes a fierce look on Sougo. "What are you trying to do, bringing Kondo here? Didn't your father warn you not play at dark alleys?"

"Shut up, konoyaro," Sougo scowls. "I don't know how you do it but I swear you went back to your stupid chums a moment ago."

"Don't accuse me with no evidence, Okita," Hijikata coughs alittle, noticing Kondo's worrying gaze on him. "I only bumped into an old granny and helped her carry her stuff. She offered me cookies so I stayed and ate them. But don't worry. I have room for your curry rice, Kondo-san!"

"Ahh! Shibata!" Kondo yelps as he just remembers the dinner he made. "We must hurry back, or else the food will get spoiled! Zaki is waiting for us! Let's go, Toshi!"

"Ahh? You left that kid with the food! Yabai, Kondo-san! He is tired of all the anpans and will finish all of our curry rice!"

"Toshi, can you stop teasing Zaki with his anpans already? Come on. We'll grab a cab!"

"Heard you loud and clear, Kondo-san. Oi! Are you coming, kid?" Hijikata looks behind at the brownhead, who seems distracted by the alley. "Hurry up or we leave you here."

Sougo turns back at Hijikata and shoves a middle finger. Hijikata instantly scoffs and looks at his front. The brownhead once again gazes at the alley for one last time, ensuring whether he really saw a tail of long blue hair that disappeared away from the dimmed light on the wall.

Maybe it is just his imagination.

Seeing that the gap between him and the two seniors get bigger, Sougo hurries his steps and deliberately kicks Hijikata at the back of his knees. The two start chasing around Kondo until a cab arrives and Kondo makes Sougo sit with him at the back while Hijikata sits in front.

After telling the driver their destination, Hijikata leans back, exhausted from one of the longest Friday he has. When an arm suddenly chokes him from behind, Hijikata slaps it frantically.

"Oi Hijikata, why didn't you pick up Kondo's call?" Sougo sadistically slurs, not knowing he is making the driver nervous.

Hijikata bites Sougo's arm for a release and he chokes on his breath. "I lost my phone."

Kondo gasps. "How did that happen?"

"You left it at the granny house, did ya?" Sougo kicks his seat, earning a glare from Hijikata. "Did you sleep with her too?"

Kondo bursts in laughter while Hijikata throws his arms at Sougo who expertly dodges them. "Who's sleeping with old woman, baka Okita?! Teme, I will kill you! You better get ready 'cause I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Boys! If you don't stay quiet, I will kick all of you out of my car!" The driver reprimands the rowdy teenagers.

"Gomen." The three apologise in unison.

Hijikata sits quietly, entranced by what lies outside his window. His mind ponders about the silverhead. The boy he saw in the vision who was alone and drenched in blood can be none other than Gintoki. The Silver Prince has a darker past than he expected, although some pieces of it are still unknown.

Whatever he learns today give him more questions than answers. He cannot let it bother him too much. He should focus on his debt with Kondo and also deal with the boy from the police household. The last thing he needs right now is that boy finds out what he did and locks him behind bars.

Hijikata has always known that forbidden file was cursed. His life right now cannot get any crazier than this.

Before submitting to exhaustion, Hijikata pictures the frightened red eyes before him.

Is he awake from the drugs? Will he be alright? Don't skip school, bakayaro. I'll wait for you.

* * *

 **Yahoo! See what I did there! Haha.. When I wrote this, I had this Durarara! vibe going on, like Mikado and Izaya talking lol. I used to ship them pfftt but of course IzayaxShizuo is canon. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. I tried to compress it but it got longer than I wanted it. Oh wells! Let me know what you think! Can't wait to hear from ya!**

 **Thank you for reading lovelies!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Another chapter for Lattice again! I'm so happy the response was incredible for the previous chapter. I am very grateful many are still following this story although it gets complicated at times. I can't wait to share you the follow up of last chapter but my mind kinda play tricks with me haha. Like some would say writers block. It's not really a writers block just feeling kinda messy here and there. So this chapter is somehow a follow up but in Gintoki's view! Excited much? Haha. I think I should give justice to Gintoki haha. Of course this story is intended to be in Hijikata's POV. But he has so much spoltlight lately. So I hope you guys dont mind reading from Gintoki's POV haha.**

 **And then another problem. I really wanted to post the whole scene in one chapter but I fell sick so I could not finish it. Sadly, I have to post the first part in this chappie. Will definitely post the second part next Monday. I can already tell some people are going to kill me. Sorry!**

 **Response to awesome reviewers!**

 **Abcxxx: Firstly thank you so much for reviewing even tho u're a guest here! That means alot to me and your review almost makes me cry, i mean in a good way! Thank you love! Definitely I won't abandon this fic. I have plans to include the Yorozuya team but it will take time. Bare with me! You'll be surprised! Once again, thank you so so so much! Cheers!**

 **JustPassingBy: Gawd I love your name! I laugh at first haha. But again, thank you for reading and reviewing love! See ya again, passing me story again! haha.**

 **Now onto the story! Let's go!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 16: Day Out *****

* * *

It is a Saturday morning, indeed a blissful day after what have been a tormenting week for Gintoki. Not to mention he is drugged twice in a row, he almost thinks that he will get drugged again anytime soon. Perhaps breaking rules should take a break, pun intended. It is the weekend and he should be enjoying every weekend like he does previously. Inevitably his mind keeps on playing memories of Hijikata on repeat.

Gintoki is beyond happy that the boy is alive. He will see him again on Monday. Although it will be awkward, since they are not even friends to begin with, Gintoki still feels excited to see him again. He certainly will not share what he feel right then, especially not to his fellow guards. He is more comfortable keeping everything to himself for now.

He cannot forget his carelessness, neither can he forget the pain once dwelled in his chest thinking Hijikata died for real. It is best that he remains in his own imaginary cage and watch from afar. It will kill him slowly but he will not chance for another heart wrenching moment like last night.

"Gintoki-sama!"

His name is called from behind when he is idly strolling down the corridor of the mansion. He turns enough to have his eyes on his butler.

Irritated, Gintoki digs his ear and replies. "What now?"

"You haven't finished your breakfast, Gintoki-sama!" Hasegawa says in between breaths, reaching to halt in front of his master. "Is there something wrong with the food?"

"No," Gintoki puts his hand on Hasegawa's shoulder, intentionally rubbing off his ear dirt on it as well. "It's good as always."

Hasegawa instantly blushes and bows his head. "I'm glad to hear that, Gintoki-sama!"

"But I want to know why Zura didn't join us."

The butler flinches as he straightens his stand. "I invited him but he refused to leave his room."

"Really?" Gintoki sighs and resumes walking away. "He's probably playing with his doll again and forget the time. That idiot."

"But Gintoki-sama, he said he doesn't want to be disturbed!" Hasegawa panicks.

"Uruse! I will not leave him in that delusional state. He will eat his hair thinking it is seaweed again. Baka Zura. What is he thinking skipping breakfast? It is an important meal of the day!"

Hasegawa watches the silverhead rambling furiously in his casual white tee with blue swirls at the hems and dark pants. A smile plasters over the butler's face knowing that behind Gintoki's rambling is pure concern to his closest friend. Hasegawa cannot deny the close friendship Gintoki and Katsura have even though they always speak badly about each other in front of him. These boys rather not be honest about their feelings than to be embarrassed for being emotional. Hasegawa admires their ability to still hold their own pride without really hurting each other. Gintoki and Katsura has that special chemistry unexplainable in just words.

With that, Hasegawa bows silently, submitting to whatever his master deems fit for him.

Reached Katsura's bedroom, Gintoki stands to ogle at the poster on the door. It holds an image of a white dome like doll with eyes having three distinct eyelashes and a yellow beak similar to a duck's. Gintoki never really understands Katsura's obsession over this bland character. Not that it has any superpower like Frieza from Dragonball, Gintoki does not even find him cute at all. He can only guess that Katsura just owns a peculiar tatse for things.

A loud sigh leaves him before he knocks on the door, his knuckles deliberately hitting the intimidating unblinkable eyes. "Zura! Oi, Zura! Zura! Zura!"

"Zura janai, Katsura da!" A response is heard, as loud as Gintoki's voice.

"What are you doing in there?" Gintoki grumbles and tries to turn the knob only to find it locked. "Open the door! Teme, why did you lock it? Since when did you lock it? Oi!"

"I'm naked right now."

Gintoki has blood gathered in his ears, feeling ashamed to learn what Katsura is doing inside. Even so, it is not enough to shoo him away. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you on porn? Oi, oi. Is it too early now to watch puff puff action? Powerpuff girls again? Disgusting, Zura! How can they even turn you on?"

"Don't mock my Powerpuff girls! Leave me alone, Gintoki!" Katsura yells angrily, only earning a burst of nerves from Gintoki.

"Fine," Gintoki says before taking a few steps back. In one thrust, Gintoki kicks the door open, the knob broken off and it flies to the window.

"No way! You broke my door again! Gintoki, what are you thinking?!" Katsura snaps, his voice going high pitch in shock.

"Excuse my intrusion," Gintoki walks in, trying not to look at what probably be a naked long haired boy stooping in front of the television. "Coming through-"

His words cut short abruptly when his eyes glance at the bed instead. There sits the guard, thankfully in his patterened doll pajamas. What holds Gintoki's tongue is the sight of a white mask with black whiskers on Katsura. Surprised, Gintoki pockets his hands and pierces an irked glare on the boy with messy bedhead hair.

"Did you just lie to me about being naked? What is this all about?" Gintoki hisses behind gritted teeth. "Just what the hell are you wearing, Zura?"

"Zura janai," Katsura says as he swiftly raises his arms, posing like a ninja. "It's Anbu Katsura!"

A beat of silence enters. The red eyes appear dead as always, showing no sign of amusement or irritation. Gintoki can hardly swallow the guard's absurd randomness. As though Gintoki's silence is not enough to say he does not buy it, Katsura jumps off his bed and stands like a proper ninja, gesturing a few convincing moves. Before Katsura starts with his chakra mantra, Gintoki drops his shoulders, admitting defeat to the boy's weird cosplay habits.

"Hai, hai. I understand. A ninja, you say?" Gintoki drawls and rubs his chin. "Anbu Katsura? Or do you mean Anbu Itachi? You forgot to tie your hair."

"That is what makes me different from that emotionless punk who thinks he is the best Sharingan user," the white mask snorts. "I let my hair down but not my guard."

"No, you let me down, Teme," Gintoki grunts while ruffling his hair. "What kind of ninja who does not tie his hair? Even Neji ties his hair. Or do you want to be Orochimaru?"

Katsura flinches. "No! I don't like him. He doesn't look like he bathes everyday. And he sounds like an old woman. Hate it."

"Don't deny what you have turned yourself into! You are the only one to blame! Experimenting on bodies so that you can become immortal, such a thing is unforgivable! You don't belong to Konoha anymore, Orochimaru!" Gintoki suddenly takes a stance, his hair pushed back like a spiky hairdo.

"Oi, I said it already! It's not Orochimaru! It's Anbu Katsura!" Katsura pouts, shoulders perked up. "And what are you supposed to be? Hatake Kakashi?"

Gintoki suddenly squats and rests his thumb on the floor. "I summon the King of Apes!"

"Sandaime?!"

Gintoki flings his arms above. "Banana!"

"You're the ape too!"

Katsura hysterically shouts as Gintoki jumps onto him, pinning him on the bed. The long haired boy struggles, kicking and shaking but to no avail as Gintoki is strongly holding him down.

"Oi, get off me!" Katsura screams, still resisting. "Elizabeth, help me!"

Gintoki wears his sadistic smile. "What're you trying to hide behind that mask, ah? Is it nosebleed? Don't fool me. I smell no blood. So what is it? Are you putting make up? Zurako-chan again?"

"It's not Zurako! Anbu Katsura! Anbu Katsura! Elizabeth!"

When Gintoki reaches his hand towards the mask, Katsura slaps it away with a loud whipping sound that it is as though it can break his wrist. The unbeatable reluctance to remove his mask continues to get onto Gintoki's nerves because Katsura is never a kind who will hide anything from Gintoki. In matter of fact, it is always Gintoki who is hiding things from him.

Irked, Gintoki does not give in. With one tickle under his armpit, Katsura looses his muscles for a split second, succumbing to the itch and bursting in laughter. Gintoki chances ripping off the mask.

The mask slips off Gintoki's hold as he widens his eyes at the sight of a purple bruise on the boy's jaw. Katsura notices Gintoki's shock and trembling eyes. Embarrassed, Katsura gives Gintoki one push, making the lad roll to the side and sitting next to Katsura.

"It's lipstick," Katsura attempts to explain, looking down while his hair flows to hide it. "I was just trying out the colour- Ouch!"

Gintoki pinches Katsura's chin, insisting to examine the bruise. "Tell me which bastard did this."

The depth of Gintoki's voice vibrates in Katsura's chest. He does not intend Gintoki to find out. Although the swelling has receded, the bruise is still visible and he hopes it will heal before returning to school. Apparently, he does not think it through that avoiding Gintoki is ever possible.

This silverhead will always find him in any time of day. After all, it is Katsura himself that promises Gintoki that he will be by his side at all times.

Katsura pushes away Gintoki's hand off his face. The depression of what happened yesterday has not left him. He despises himself for getting a blow from Hijikata, a clear proof that he is complacent over his strength and allowing Hijikata take advantage of him. That boy is not any ordinary student for he is able to be on par with Katsura, not forgetting his ability to shove his shinai and land a hit on him.

"Oi, Zura. Tell me."

The sudden need to soften his voice pricks Katsura, only elevating Katsura's uneasiness. Katsura puts a hand over the bruise to hide it.

"Don't worry. Don't worry, Gintoki," Katsura breaks out a weak smile. "This is normal when I attend Kendo practice. I was careless yesterday. When I heard you are taking the test alone, I cannot stop thinking about it. That's why I was distracted and let someone land a blow on me. It was just an accident."

"But the thing is, there was no Kendo practice yesterday," says Sakamoto by the door, munching on his steamed bun.

Snapping his head up, Katsura burns his eyes at the loud trap. "Can you keep your mouth shut?!"

Sakamoto laughs in response, earning a hard toss of the mask to his face while Gintoki crosses his arms and mumbles. "If you're not in Kendo practice, then who did you fight with? Did you come to my classroom?"

"No."

"Yes."

"I'll kill you, Sakamoto!" Katsura yells too loudly that his jaw shoots a pain right to his brain and he groans cupping his mouth. "Look, it doesn't matter now, Gintoki. It will heal-"

"Hijikata," Gintoki fixes his gaze on Katsura. "Did Hijikata hit you?"

Katsura looks back wide-eyed, staring in disbelief that Gintoki is quick to find out.

"Ye-" A bomb ball lookalike is thrown at Sakamoto that explodes into confetti.

"Seriously, give me a break! Aren't you here because you want me to bring you out, Gintoki? Today is the last day of 'Buy two get one free' offer on your favourite parfait downtown," Katsura skillfully changes the topic. "You definitely don't want to miss it."

"Oi Zura," Gintoki bears a pity look, intending to apologise but cannot find the right way to say it.

Katsura lets out chuckles from his throat, sounding almost sinisterly. "Too bad I don't feel like walking around with permanent purple lipstick on my jaw. So, Sakamoto, you accompany Gintoki."

"No can do, jano," Sakamoto pouts, removing the confetti in his hair. "I have a group project this afternoon with Mutsu. Ya know, she will kill me if I don't turn up."

"Then you go, Takasugi," Katsura states firmly, already knew the boy is standing outside listening to everything.

"No!" Gintoki hugs Zura's arm. "I don't want to go out with him!"

"Kisama! Don't make it sound like a date, idiot!" Takasugi eventually appears at the door, with a fist hoping to punch that silver kid.

"What date?" Gintoki stares him with dead eyes. "You're already thinking filthy things! Don't make this pervert escort me, Mama!"

Takasugi flinches. "Mama, my foot! Stop acting like that! It's gross!"

"There, there, Gintoki. If he gropes you," Katsura hands him a packet of chilli biscuits. "Put this in his pants. It will explode and he won't be a man anymore."

"Oi you two." Black clouds hover above Takasugi as he unsheathes his sword. "Eat that as your last meal."

Sakamoto comes in between and tosses the confetti at both of them. "Look confetti! Colourful confetti ja! It's a beautiful day outside! Let's have fun and don't fight, okay?!"

Gintoki climbs off the bed and walks to the door. "Who the hell is this guy? Your friend, Taka?"

"No way," Takasugi clicks his tongue away.

"Horrible! I was stopping this fight..." Sakamoto grumbles, following behind Gintoki as they leave the room. It is in matter of seconds when Sakamoto bursts into laughter with Gintoki, probably because Sakamoto tells Gintoki another stupid dirty joke to make up.

"I can't believe you put me into this. It's your routine," Takasugi sheathes his sword.

Katsura looks down, feeling dejected that Gintoki has already found out. "But you're the only person who can do this. Now that he knows about what happened, he will be unstable. We can't let him stay indoors and harbour negative feelings. You have to bring him out, Takasugi."

The boy with the eye patch dawns his lone green eye on Katsura before facing the door. "Our orders also include allowing him into the world outside, right?"

Katsura flicks his eyes up at the purple haired lad. "Takasugi."

"It is the order on top everything else. Of course, I'll obey it. But you know best I'm unfit to execute it. Katsura, you've taken that role instead and done a great job, even if you have to embarrass yourself," Takasugi drawls as he makes his way to leave the bedroom. "So for today, take a day off and heal."

A lengthening smirk creeps across Katsura's face. "I won't go easy next time. This won't happen again."

"I know."

When Takasugi stands at the door, Katsura stops him. "Wait. Whatever you do, don't let him on the train."

"Huh?" Takasugi turns to snarl. "That birdbrain is in the prime of his youth to molest but I won't let it happen."

"That's not what I meant. Just don't, Takasugi."

"Urusai! I'm able to control him when necessary! I'm stronger than you, anyways."

The door slams shut as Katsura sighs loudly. "Ahh, is it really a good idea?"

* * *

"Ahhhh! I'm so full!"

"How can you not? That was three parfaits on one go."

"But they're my breakfast, lunch and dinner! Oh, should we take away for supper?"

"Supper my ass!"

"I hate you, Takasugi. Really really hate you."

"I say the same to you!"

The two lads march down the street, bickering loudly at each other. Takasugi is in his black tee and jeans with a purple jersey jacket that has an embedded gold butterfly on the crest. Gintoki however puts on a disguise. Beside the casual white jumper and jeans, he wears a white beanie, concealing his perms and semi dark sunglasses to cover his eyes.

It is already mid afternoon and Gintoki find his day out more tiring than school. He cannot even remember if he passes by his favourite bookstore where he always browses the comics. Apparently most of his time is spent on arguing with the leader of the guards. It is either exchange of hateful comments, or debating who will die first. That question can take the whole day.

As the evening sky paints orange, Takasugi deems it is time to head back. He guides themselves towards the car that is located pretty far from where they are stood. While Gintoki is engaged in eating his cotton candy, which Takasugi thanks Lord that it is enough to keep the silverhead quiet, the purple haired lad takes out his kiseru and the bottle of tobacco.

To his dismay, it is empty. The only time he forgets about his tobacco stock is when he is left alone with Gintoki. A miserable sigh escapes him, just when he thought he could have some left at his bedroom only to remember the last bottle is already in his hand right now and it is empty.

"Ahh?" Gintoki reacts at Takasugi's change of expression. "Did some girl wink at you? Did you forget to bring condoms?"

A hard slap hits him on the head as the silverhead grumbles and is about to smash the cotton candy on his guard's face. Takasugi grabs him instead, gripping him by the wrist and pulls him towards the train station.

"Eh? Are we taking the train?" his red eyes brighten up.

"Yeah," Takasugi huffs. "I ran out of tobacco and it's faster to take the train to the store that sells my usual."

"You should have said it earlier!" Gintoki runs ahead of Takasugi.

"Oi! Wait! Don't run off like that, Gintoki!" Takasugi hurriedly runs to catch up.

Once they arrive the station, Takasugi buys them each a ticket and to his surprise, Gintoki is smiling from ear to ear. The green eye twitches at how excited the lad is as though he cannot wait to touch the girls. Lucky for Takasugi, if Gintoki misbehaves, Takasugi has the syringe with him.

Gintoki independently taps his ticket and gets in. Takasugi follows him from behind. They climb the stairs in a rush for only God knows why. The train soon arrives but Gintoki is heading somewhere else. Irked that they will miss the train, Takasugi pulls him roughly to enter the tube, along with the massive crowd that squeezes in from behind them.

"Behave, Gintoki," Takasugi warns as they stand in the middle of the compressed crowd.

"I wanna go out," Gintoki pouts.

"We will. It is only two stations."

"It's too crowded. I want to get out."

"We will, we will!" Takasugi cusses angrily at the silverhead.

When the one eyed sees the silverhead covering his nose eventually, his heart skips a beat. Takasugi flinches, looking around to find if anyone is bleeding. The train resumes its service, travelling in its bullet speed. Gintoki cannot help but lean against Takasugi who wraps the other lad's head with one side of his jersey, hopefully stopping the scent from getting inhaled by Gintoki.

The urge of pulling out the syringe is strong but if he uses it because of being in the train, he will face Katsura's wrath later for not listening to him. Perhaps it was not about Gintoki's perverse desires but the unexpected claustrophobic reaction that Katsura worries about. But that contradicts the excitement Gintoki previously portrays. There is something else Gintoki is expecting and it is definitely not being in this crowd.

Takasugi grits his teeth, feeling powerless for the first time. There is nothing he can do than waiting for the train to reach the next station. The body against his chest is trembling, meek mutters of his name in every shudder.

"Hold on abit longer," Takasugi opens the tobacco bottle and lets him sniff on the remains. "Smell this."

Gintoki slaps it away and buries his face on his own shoulder. "Zura... Where Zura..."

Hearing him call Katsura, Takasugi deems himself a failure. If there is one thing he cannot do, it is carrying out Katsura's role. The train slowly comes to halt, the long awaited voice announcing they have reached the next station. Takasugi braces himself to push forward and make their way out.

"Let's go, Gin- Gintoki?" Takasugi looks down to discover Gintoki is not by his side. "Gintoki!"

The crowd moves messily, shoulders brushing and pushing, making it difficult for Takasugi to search for the Silver Prince. He even stoops low thinking that the lad has fainted. His one eye can only see much amidst the walking and stalling of legs. In every angle Takasugi searches for the silverhead but he is nowhere to be found.

The announcement for train's departure to the next station heightens his anxiety. When Takasugi glances at the windows, he sees the boy with the white beanie standing outside facing his back. Without further ado, Takasugi exploits his strength to ram against the men or women and reaches the doors.

"Gintoki!"

His shout is silenced by the doors shutting on him. He intends to break the windows but he does not have his sword with him. The train picks up speed, the image of abandoned prince vanishes, replaced by the abundant view of the sky.

"Kuso!" Takasugi hammers the window in pure hatred of himself.

* * *

Teeheehee. Did u see what I did there lol! I know this is not how I should end but we will meet again in the next chapter. I can give you a clue. Gintoki will not be alone later. Guess who's going to save him? Mwahaha!

Hope to hear from you again! Cya again next chappie! Lots of love, Cheers!


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya Mina everyone! Second part of last chapter is here! Ahh I feel alot better hence a very lengthy chapter. I don't know if anyone has a problem with that. So far, I've written pretty long chapters lately. I hope everyone is not mad about it, plus that I have to really work on my grammar. I can't tell if I improve either. My bad! :)**

 **Anyways, this chapter is gonna be epic! So far I have the most fun writing this piece. I think it takes me a whole week of writing and editing, hoping the story will be delivered like how I want it to be.**

 **I really really really hope you like this chapter as much as I do! Oh yes, in this chappie I kinda use more Japanese words. Just in case some might not know the meaning, I put up a small glossary list at the end. I think using Japaenese makes this story more intimate towards the original haha. Bah, I hope so.**

 **Response to lovely reviewer**

 **Anna: Awww thanks for your review! I'm glad you find it interesting about GinZura and GinTaka! I always love them as BFFs haha. Currently, I'm picturing them like they were kids in original story. But of course I kinda twisted Takasugi's relationship with Gin. Instead of being rivals, Takasugi is Gintoki's guard. More like Katsura acts like Gin's mother, and Takasugi like Gin's father. Bahahaha I know its weird. Yes I agree Takasugi appears pretty crazy with his radical ways protecting Gin but that is what I think he would do if he was ordered to protect Gin. Believe me, he will do more crazy stuff than this in the future chapters. Okay, okay. I think I shall leave it for now or else it won't be a surprise anymore, haha. I hope I can keep the OOCness in Jouis at bay since I don't really learn much of their backstories besides Gin. Most importantly, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW!**

 **Now, let's go! ENJOY LOVELIES! XD**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _The announcement for train's departure to the next station heightens his anxiety. When Takasugi glances at the windows, he sees the boy with the white beanie standing outside facing his back. Without further ado, Takasugi exploits his strength to ram against the men or women and reaches the doors._

 _"Gintoki!"_

 _His shout is silenced by the doors shutting on him. He intends to break the windows but he does not have his sword with him. The train picks up speed, the image of abandoned prince vanishes, replaced by the abundant view of the sky._

 _"Kuso!" Takasugi hammers the window in pure hatred of himself._

* * *

 ***** Chapter 17: Tobacco *****

* * *

"Finally I found you!"

Dazzling red eyes gaze at the poster that is as big as the wall. It is an advertisement of a fortune telling television programme and the host is pictured wearing her finest pink kimono. Gintoki blooms red, looking fixedly on the brunette. She is undoubtedly the most beautiful TV presenter in Tokyo and Gintoki has grown a strong liking on her.

"Ketsuno Ana!" Gintoki squeals in delight as he literally plasters himself on her picture, arms spread wide and sweeping on the wall as though he is hugging her. "I know you will appear on every train platform! You're almost human size!"

He pulls away with a large bashful grin and an idea struck him. "Takasugi, oi! Take picture of me with her! Taka-"

Gintoki turns behind and searches for his purplehead guard. He is responded by utter silence and a gust of wind blowing above the empty seats at the platform. The small television on the wall animates, completely indifferent towards the teenager. Gintoki rests his back on the poster, his joy replaced by worry.

With clenched fists, the red eyes rake the floor for any sight of Takasugi. He makes a few quick steps, leaping to the nearest pillar, thinking that Takasugi is hiding from him.

"Oi, Takasugi," Gintoki gulps seeing no one behind the pillar and he even takes three rounds around it to be sure. "It's not funny. Come out already."

Still no sign of Takasugi, Gintoki bites his lips, while a foreign feeling evolves within his chest. Gintoki steps back, returning to the wall that has caused him to be lost right now. He gazes at the woman in the poster, praying that what is happening to him is just another cruel joke from Takasugi.

This also happens to be his first time alone at the train station.

His eyes quickly squeeze tight, refusing to let tears out. "I was just kidding back there, okay! I didn't smell any blood! Don't make me apologise! I just wanted to see this poster! Takasugi!"

In reply to his cry, a massive cabin train rushes in, its booming entrance shocking Gintoki that he falls onto the floor. Doors beeping and sliding open, the crowd leaves the stationary train with bustling noise. The sheer number of people astounds Gintoki causing him to freeze and blankly stare at their hectic movement towards the escalator.

Wind blows against long tresses of jet black hair, capturing Gintoki's attention.

"Zura!" Gintoki desperately stands up and he runs towards it. He grabs the person's shoulder only to find it is not his guard.

"Let go of me! Hentai!" the girl who turns to the sudden grip screams, slapping Gintoki with her handbag.

A burst of panic needles him as dozens of eyes plant eerie gazes at him.

Boots clapping from one corner, men in blue uniform running to the scene. Gintoki holds his breath, his own eyes noticing the accessories hooked on the men's belts. Gun, tazers and cuffs threaten Gintoki's sanity. His teeth rattle in shock, a survival instinct triggers him as two arms swing from behind him and he dodges, kicking the policeman behind.

"Don't come near me, all of you!"

Like a thunderclap, Gintoki's yell is loud enough to stop the crowd from moving. Even the men in uniform stagger in their spots. Gintoki furrows his brows and bares his white teeth at them. The crowd suddenly stay still, unable to react. All they do is simply staring back at a pair of illuminating crimson orbs.

Gintoki's red eyes aglow in result of being threatened. Crimson lights up as bright as laser, blinding everyone's eyesight.

Only when comes a burning sensation in his eyeballs, Gintoki blinks and gawks at an army of mirrored red eyes from the crowd.

"No," Gintoki mutters in dissent, loosening his facial expression. "Not here, not now."

Another group of men is heard rushing up from downstairs. Gintoki panicks, avoiding looking at any of the eyes around him. He learned his lesson after Hijikata and the blonde kid. Whatever is becoming of Gintoki will not be good to him or these people. If he stops looking at them, they will just faint and will not remember anything.

Casting down his eyes, Gintoki plunges into a sprint, racing down the stairs and evading the unaffected men downstairs.

With only his shoes to stare, Gintoki dashes down the streets, skillfully avoiding any contact with passer-bys. He has to get himself away from everyone. He does not know how to calm himself down besides the drug. Even though it is triggered by the sense of danger, Gintoki cannot control it. If it is because of blood just now, running away is impossible.

Nonetheless Gintoki cannot ignore the foreign feeling that is gradually amassing within him. His feet continue carrrying him forward aimlessly.

After what feels like a long hour of dashing, Gintoki slows down into a halt, leaning one hand on the wall. His red eyes remain burning and glaring at his shoes. Thankfully he does not hear any howling or footstep that follows him from the train station. Trusting his ears and instincts, Gintoki believes he has secured himself, successfully escaped from what could be a disaster if he did not run away.

The sky darkens into a blanket of ash tinted grey clouds, the lamp posts flickering to life. Gintoki gently raises his gaze from his shoes and briefly scans around him for the purplehead, long haired boy or permed brun with loud laughter.

But none of them is here. Not at where he himself has no idea what kind of place it is.

"Zura..."

For the millionth time, Gintoki calls that name hoping that the lad will materialize in front of him. He tries closing his eyes for a good minute but the burning sensation does not falter at all.

"Tatsuma... Takasugi... Stop this burning..."

Pushing up his sunglasses onto his beanie, Gintoki presses his wrists on his closed eyes. "Stop it."

 _It was my fault._ Gintoki cusses.

Determined to see Ketsuno Ana's poster, he left Takasugi behind. This carelessness of Gintoki happened with Katsura before but Katsura did not rush him like Takasugi did. Katsura even let him stay at the platform for an hour just to ogle at the poster but they eventually were forced to leave.

Gintoki is only behaving like any fifteen year old boy would when he got to see his idol.

But Takasugi would not give a damn even if he knew. Right now, if Takasugi finds Gintoki, Takasugi will punish him for his misbehaviour. It does not matter now because Gintoki rather get some thrashing than to suffer another hour of scalding hot eyes.

A doorbell rings somewhere nearby. With sunglasses back on, Gintoki carefully looks at the signboard and discovers himself standing outside of a Tobacco shop. The strong scent of tobacco fills his nostrils when the door opens. Quickly he recalls Takasugi mentioning about buying Tobacco. His mind is imagining Takasugi inside, purchasing his usual and being totally oblivious to his predicament.

Pissed off at that thought, Gintoki forces himself to stand at the front of the tinted glass window. With little light the lamp post has to offer, Gintoki takes a look inside.

The shop is unfortunately dimly lit too, straining his eyes even more. Despite seeing his brightly lit eyes in reflection, he persists seeking any sign of Takasugi. The quicker the better.

But the more he looks inside, the more he notices the customers. Some owns scars carved on their faces while some stands with large physique, adorned with armload of tattoes. He assumes that this place is only for the kind of people the guards warn him about. Gangsters, Yakuza, and even drug dealers. Gintoki begins to doubt if Takasugi will enter such places.

Amidst his thoughts, a sharp object suddenly pokes behind him, causing him to stiffen and automatically he closes his eyes. When he thought it is the drug, he is relieved but the churns in his eyes do not falter. Strangely he is very awake.

"Don't move, old man," speaks a gravely voice at the back of his ear. "Or I will stab you."

Gintoki swallows hard, having difficulty to breathe suddenly. Thinking that it has to be a thief intending to rob him, Gintoki has his heart burning instead. The thief might have mistaken him as an old man because he is hiding his silver perms under the beanie, only a few silver locks resting on the nape of his neck. He has made himself an easy victim.

Misfortune comes one after another. Firstly, he lost sight of his guard and now he is threatened by an armed thief.

 _Yabai_ , Gintoki leans forward, as the foreign feeling is revolting against his will, despite him suppressing with all his heart and body.

"You will do what I say. Heard that?"

With his eyes shut tight, Gintoki endures in silence.

"Oi, answer me, baka old man!"

That unique hitch of voice surprises Gintoki that he opens his eyes slightly and views a reflection of the thief on the window glass. The thief wears a cap, shading half of his face but the cigarette on his lips glows, making the face visible.

Two half-lidded indigo orbs are shining, reflecting the red wisp of the cigarette. Stubbornly escaping the cap is a fringe of dark green hair shaping like a downturn pyramid. With a cool expression, the thief bites his cigarette giving off airs of pride and hostility.

"Uso."

"Oi," the knife pokes him deeper. "Are you really that slow to be surprised? Get a clue, seriously. This is a Swiss Knife that I sharpen every night. I can slaughter you anyhow I want to. So be useful to me and don't make me angry. I'll really kill you, Oji-san."

 _Who're you calling Oji-san?!_

In reflex, Gintoki furrows his brows in irritation. Besides calling him old, the crooning voice of Hijikata pisses him off that nerves pop out on his cheek and forehead, already mentally preparing the right words to fire back at that idiotic classmate of his. Appearing out of nowhere in dark clothes and a knife poking at him, Hijikata sure knows how to start a quarrel with him.

Strangely though, the burning in his eyes and chest disappear. Gintoki stares back at his own reflection, his sunglasses covering his red eyes perfectly like before. His mind cannot come up with a good reason why he returns normal by just Hijikata's appearance. Perhaps Hijikata distracts him but Gintoki never considers distraction as a possible remedy.

Although they are in an intimidating position, Gintoki relaxes and unclenches his fists that he does not even know were clenched. In all honesty, Gintoki has no idea what is going to happen next but it is better than being alone in an unfamiliar place. Somehow being with Hijikata reminds him of school, and his guards will reappear soon.

With that thought, Gintoki toughens his heart and be extra cautious around Hijikata. Even if he is a classmate, he has a weapon. Gintoki cannot tell how far Hijikata will use that weapon on him.

"Listen, Oji-san. The store that I used to buy my cigs is closed for today so this is the only store left that sells my usual. But I can't buy it on my own 'cause she won't sell to a minor. You, old man, will buy it for me."

 _I'm a high school student too, baka daro! Only a fool like you thinks that I'm an old man!_ Gintoki grits his teeth before returning to his infamous deadpanned expression. _Just take what you want from me and leave me alone. Find another real old man, baka. Or just buy it tomorrow._

"It has to be now, today. I ran out of cigs."

Gintoki twitches his eye. _Is he crazy? Did he just read my mind? And what's with that pout, oi?! Don't think that I find it cute!_

"Now move!" Hijikata shoves a hand on Gintoki's back, guiding him to the door. "Get inside."

It seems that it is inevitable to ignore his request. Not that Gintoki finds him cute or anything, just that he should play pretend for awhile. That kid looks like he is about to cry to Mommy if he does not get his tobacco. Gintoki exhales and submits to Hijikata who is pushing him from behind.

"Hai hai," Gintoki fakes an old man's voice.

"Uruse! Just nod!"

A wolf-like smirk creeps on Gintoki's face. His brain is brewing ideas how to mess with Hijikata. As though Gintoki has not learnt his lesson with Takasugi, Gintoki is going to turn this game right into his hands. After all, recalling what Hijikata has done to Katsura, Gintoki wants to settle the score.

They both enter the shop, Hijikata walking closely behind the silverhead. Gintoki lowers his gaze most of the time, unwilling to make eye contact with the adults around. They are shooting ill glances at him, probably because of his disturbing smirk. Hijikata however seems unwavered by their attention.

When they reach the counter, Gintoki looks up at the woman with surprisingly big muscular arms. Anyone could have mistaken her as a bouncer rather than a cashier. If Gintoki looks closely, the woman has more manly features that what a woman should have. Apart from her neatly pulled lilac hair above her ears while the rest flows back, she has a chiselled square jaw and facial hair around the mouth. When Gintoki sees the Adam apple bob up and down, he scrunches his face in disgust.

It is a man wearing make up and a dress. Monster. Definitely, a monster. Katsura at least looks prettier than him.

"You!" the man calls him when it is his turn in queue. "Whaddya want?"

"Ahh," Gintoki gasps, rubbing the back of his head and deliberately hitting the visor of the cap Hijikata is wearing.

Cussed, Hijikata responds with a short push of the knife. "Two Mayoboros."

"Two Mayoboros, sir!" Gintoki cheers.

Hijikata cannot help but flinch and he whispers, "Oi, it's Madam! Madam!"

"It must be some flying insect that past by my ears," the counter woman remarks, glaring down her eyes at Gintoki. "Cause I thought I heard you call me sir. And Mayoboros you say? You have an odd taste, Oji-san."

"Who're you calling- Ma," Gintoki stops himself from getting fired up and smirks again. "I just fancy weird stuff. You gotta a problem, bro?"

"Oi," Hijikata clicks his tongue, poking the knife again as a warning not to piss the counter woman.

"A mosquito?" Two boxes of Mayoboros are slammed on the counter before Gintoki. "A bloodsucking mosquito just now. Funny 'cause I feel like sucking someone's blood right now."

A small twitch of lips is all Gintoki gives as he thinks he should not continue pestering the crossdressing man. "Yeah, yeah, mosquito."

"This is 16, 000 yen. Hurry up and pay, or I'll kick you out," the man with lilac coloured hair booms in his deep voice.

"It's enough," Hijikata assures Gintoki by slipping the notes through Gintoki's fingers. "Pay him."

Gintoki points at the small rectangular boxes. "16, 000 yen?"

"You got a problem, bro?" the crossdressing man questions back. "It's our price here."

"Oi, what are you doing? Just pay him and we leave with the cigs!" Hijikata hushes fiercely this time.

"Zanen, too bad," Gintoki shakes his head. "That store that I always buy from sells a higher price than you. Are you sure you're putting the right price? You're gonna lose out, ya know. It's a tough competition out there. Plus the rules on forbidding minors to buy them, you have not much customers to dig their money out."

Hijikata ends up pinching Gintoki's waist. "Oi, whose side are you on, Teme?! You're making me lose money! I'll kill you!"

"How much are they selling you, Oji-san?" The crossdressing man sounds interested.

"20, 000 yen," Gintoki smirks sinisterly, unwavered by the pinch.

"Then I sell these the same price."

Gintoki chortles, "You gotta have more confident! Double the price!"

"Fine! 40 000!"

"My odd taste worth more than that!"

In spite of Gintoki's bravado, Hijikata bursts in anger and slams the 50 000 yen note on the table. "Uruse!"

"You! You're that kid!" The crossdressing man gasps at Hijikata's appearance.

"Yabai, dorobo-san. You make him angry," Gintoki states plainly.

"Azumi! Mina! Capture that brat!"

"Yes, Saigou Mama!"

Grabbed the two boxes, Hijikata makes a dash out of the store. The so called women chase after him with rifles and swords up in the air. Knowing every stretch of road like on the back of his hand, Hijikata slides through hidden gaps and torn holes of the fence, making a safe escape from the ruthless gender bending monsters.

The capped lad leans on the wall, breathing hard and looking back to see the coast is clear. His gaze soon drops on the two boxes in his hands. A smile creeps on his face, successfully bought his favourite cigs.

"Wow, that is just nuts!" Gintoki whines next to him, causing Hijikata to leap away in shock.

"You!" Hijikata perks in anger. "Why did you follow me?"

"They were after me too, ya know. I rather die hit by a truck than get hit by those transgenders! Did you see that chin? That Azumi is Agomi dayo!"

"Whatever, I don't care!" Hijikata hisses and starts to walk away.

Gintoki quickly gets behind him only to have Hijikata swinging an arm back but Gintoki dodges it instinctively.

"Oi, stop following me, Oji-san! Do you wanna die?!" Hijikata glares at him.

Gintoki pushes up his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. "As you can see, I'm lost right now because of you. It is only right if you send me to the nearest train station."

"Like hell I care! I don't ask you to follow me. You came here by yourself."

"Oi, you wouldn't get those cigs if it was not for me. Be grateful, Teme!"

"Ahh? You're really barking the wrong tree, Baka Jiji! I will seriously slash you here and leave you in cold blood! Do you want that, huh?!" Hijikata shoves the knife towards Gintoki who steps back, stunned. "If you understand, don't follow me!"

Seeing the man with white beanie remain silent, Hijikata tugs down his visor and moves away, pocketing his knife and hands. Gintoki drops himself onto the floor, crosslegged.

"Fine then," Gintoki pouts. "I'll just sit here until I die. Ma, this old man doesn't have much time to live anyways. My grandchildren can continue waiting for my return. They will be crying asking for me. One will stop playing dolls, one will not laugh anymore and the other one will hate Yakult for the rest of his life. Whose fault is that? It's yours, stupid thief."

His pouting seems working as Hijikata halts in his spot. With a quick rise of his shoulders, indicating a painful deep breath, Hijikata resumes walking.

"Get your ass up, old man. I'll bring you there but don't walk too close to me."

Gintoki jumps onto his feet with a large smile. "Okay, Dorobo-san."

"Don't call me that!"

Under the scarce light from the dusty bulbs of the alley, Hijikata guides Gintoki down the dark lane. The alley gives off an eerie tranquility, making Gintoki react to the slightest decibel around him. His calm red eyes persists to rest on Hijikata's back. Although the air around Hijikata continues to intimidate Gintoki, he swallows his nervousness and stays as close as he is permitted to.

It is still puzzling to Gintoki how Hijikata is walking here as though he is taking a leisure walk in a park, making corner turns and passing through the maze without hesitation.

Gintoki almost feels like Hijikata is tricking him.

"Oi, kid. Are you sure where you are going?" Gintoki speaks hastily.

Hijikata remains calm. "If you don't believe me, then walk on your own."

"Why can't we walk outside? It's brighter and clearer that way."

"I'm taking a shortcut. You do want to get back quickly, right? And if we walk at the streets, we will clash with the Okamas again."

"Guess you're right," Gintoki mutters, submitting to Hijikata, although he thinks he can at least search for Takasugi at the roads.

Walking with Hijikata alone and no one else in the alley, Gintoki starts feeling anxious.

"You don't look like you live in this area, Oji-san," Hijikata states, snapping Gintoki from his thoughts.

"Isn't that why I ask you to bring me to the train station? Don't ask me stupid questions," Gintoki attempts to answer without blowing his cover. "What about you? Those Okamas definitely recognise you. You live here right? And aren't you too young to smoke?"

A heated hiss escapes Hijikata. "Uruse. I do what I like."

"Then you could just steal those cigs without paying them, bakayaro," Gintoki sighs. "What kind of thief are you anyway?"

"I promised someone I won't steal again. I'll just pay with the money he gives me."

Gintoki furrows his brows at Hijikata's back, as the rumour about Hijikata being a gangster before seems to be true. Having this opportunity where they are both alone with no one to witness their interaction, Gintoki is inclined to know more about Hijikata. Firstly, he wants to know who Hijikata promised to.

"You promised your father, eh?" Gintoki lets out an amused chortle. "What kind of parents agree paying for your cigs? 50 000 yen for burning paper, is that really worth it?"

Hijikata endures in his quiet demeanour and makes a turn. Gintoki also makes a turn in a haste, walking uncomfortably. Gintoki pesters him again.

"Won't your parents be worried knowing you walking around here? This place looks dangerous if you ask me."

Still, Hijikata walks in silence.

"Are your parents not at home all the time?" Gintoki asks, thinking of a good reason behind Hijikata's decision to become a gangster.

"I don't have a home."

After a long minute, Hijikata finally says something. "That house... It is home to my father and his family, not me."

Gintoki ruffles his silver hair under his beanie. "I don't understand."

Hijikata looks up. "A prostitute gave birth to me somewhere in the streets. She took care of me, making sure I had enough while she starved every night. When illness took her life, I was sent to that house. Do you understand now?"

Gintoki looks down feeling awkward, as though he should not have pried on his tear-jerking past. Even though Hijikata speaks with no emotion, Gintoki can sense sadness in his silence.

"My bad. I didn't mean to make you say all that," Gintoki tries to smile it off. "Well, your father's still alive, right?"

"He's dead too."

"Your step sisters or step brothers? Don't tell me they're dead."

"I don't care about them."

"Oi, oi. At least, you still have someone to call family."

"What family?" Hijikata responds in gruffy voice. "I left them two years ago."

Gintoki blinks hard. "Ah? Why? Are you stupid? Did you run away because they don't let you smoke?"

"Uruse, jiji! It's none of your business!" Hijikata spits.

"But you're not making sense."

"I don't have to make sense to you."

"Seriously? How stubborn can you get? Acting all tough and pretend everything is okay? Walking around these stinky dark places like it's your playground. You're just stupid making yourself live in trouble everyday when you can have a better life like any other ordinary high school student has. Just go back to that house, say sorry and be a good boy."

Gintoki's whining brings Hijikata into a stop again, Gintoki stopping too an arm length behind him.

Gulped, Gintoki wonders if he has said too much. "Dorobo-san?"

"What is home to you? Is it just a place where you stay with someone who is blood related to you?" Hijikata plucks out his cigarette and takes a long drag, smoke rising into the air. "So, is the place you stay now you called home, Oji-san?"

Gintoki becomes wide-eyed and tugs a side smile. "Saa, if I have someone to eat breakfast with, then it's home to me."

"Even if they don't regard you as their own?" Hijikata finally makes full turn, facing Gintoki. "Even if you know you're different from them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Even if they decide what you can do and what you cannot do?"

"Ano, are you getting carried away?" Gintoki forces a chuckle, feeling as though those questions are poking him. It is as though Hijikata knows it is him.

 _Did he?_ Gintoki stares into Hijikata's eyes.

"Even if you cannot be friends with someone outside that house?"

Thrilled at the outcome, that Hijikata obviously knows who he is, Gintoki stammers. "Omae ra? Do you-"

In a blink of an eye, Hijikata shoots his arm on Gintoki's long sleeves and he hauls the boy to the road behind him. Everything happens too fast that Gintoki cannot even say a word. While he is clinging in the air, he connects his eyes with Hijikata's one last time.

"Next time, don't wander off here again. Baka Silver Princess."

Hearing those words, Gintoki has his mouth hung open. He tries to say something but his voice is quickly blasted by a deadly screaming honk of an incoming truck. He averts his eyes at the gigantic vehicle towering above him, any moment to grind over him as he awaits the landing to the ground.

An arm snatches his collar from behind, and in one swift pull, Gintoki is removed from the truck's path allowing the long vehicle occupy his sight. When the truck disappears, Gintoki sees the alley across him, empty and dark. Hijikata who is once stood there, disappears.

"Oi."

Gintoki looks behind to connect his shivering gaze at a green eye. "Takasugi. Is that you?"

The same hand that saved him from the truck pushes him against a nearby wall. Gintoki hisses in pain, about to whine at the guard about everything from the train station until now but he remains quiet, tight-lipped. Gintoki cannot stop staring at the purple head.

The leader of the guard has his jacket drenched in sweat, his hair unkempt like he was running all this time. There are even bruises on his hands as though he is reckless enough to get hurt.

Gintoki swallows hard watching the anguish mixed with anger in his guard's expression.

"Where have you been, kisama?!" Takasugi's voice reverberates down the alley, magnifying his already powerful voice. "Don't you know how to stay still when you're lost? You don't fucking go around town like some crazy shit!"

"Why not you get your shit together, Teme?!" Gintoki shouts back, not liking his words one bit.

Both Takasugi's hands grip the boy's collar. "You pulled another fake just now, didn't ya?! You look normal now!"

"Yeah, yeah I did a fake! Screw me! Whatever it is, shut up! I don't want to hear any damn word from you!"

"Kisama!"

Takasugi attacks Gintoki again, as the captive closes his eyes tight. Takasugi drags him to be under his jaw, and he locks Gintoki's neck with an arm, suffocating him. The struggle is intense, Gintoki feeling giddy as if Takasugi intends to make him faint so he becomes easier to handle.

But in matter of seconds, the arm slowly releases its force from strangling him. Gintoki does not try to push Takasugi away though. The warmth of Takasugi's chest on his back as well as the racing heartbeat pumping behind him causes him remain in silence. If Gintoki wants to think positive, he feels like Takasugi is hugging him.

Maybe Takasugi was at his worse when he lost Gintoki. This is probably the only way he knows to redeem all the mad hunting that he went through.

A long exhale escapes Gintoki. "Next time, don't bring me to a train station. You're hopeless."

His words earn a flinch and a hard fist knocks on his head. While Gintoki whines rubbing his head, Takasugi releases him, avoiding to look at Gintoki. He brings out his cellphone and rings for the black car.

"Whatever happens today, let it be a secret between us," Takasug states firmly.

"Why?" Gintoki urges to smirk. "You're scared the others will laugh at you for being careless."

"Uruse! You're just too much to handle. I cannot imagine how the hell Zura can cope with you, Teme."

"You don't want to understand me, that's all," Gintoki grumbles, looking away with hurt in expression.

"My job doesn't require me to do that," Takasugi slides an irked glare at Gintoki. "This will be my last time bringing you out on my own."

"As if I want this in the first place," Gintoki hisses.

After answering the phone, Takasugi pockets it and gazes at the boy who already lost his sunglasses. Thinking that Gintoki manages to remain normal for a long time alone, Takasugi ponders if anyone has recognised him or helped him.

"Who were you with just now?" Takasugi asks curiously.

"Shiranai," Gintoki huffs and digs his nose boringly. "Some homeless guy."

 _Nice toss, Baka Hijikata! I bet you knew Takasugi will be here. Hell this is not the train station, but some suspicious backdoor of a building! Whatever it is, I'm not gonna say thank you, Teme! You could really killed me with that truck! Baka Dorobo! ! I'll give you a piece of my mind when I meet you in school!_

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chappie! Ahhh me fangirling over GinHiji and GinTaka hahaha! OMG! GinTaka is on hmm hmm mode haha maybe becoz I recently watched Gintama 2017 and woahhh their friendship is awesome! Sparkle sparkle! Haha!

Anyways before you go, I like to say a huge heart shaped thank you for reading for like 60k words. Thank you for sticking to this story and the support. I really appreciate it so much! So as a gift, haha, I will give you a hint of next chappie.

There will be a follow up of the Calculus test Gintoki and Hijikata took.

And it will also be the first day of school for Okita Sougo! Yesh! The Shinsengumi Trio going to school and of coz Yamazaki too! More new characters coming! OMG can't wait to write! Haha! So see ya next chapter! Let me know what you think!

With love, Iaty XD

* * *

** Glossary **

Yabai - Dangerous or like 'shit, crap, Im in trouble!'

Mina - Everyone

Oji-san/Jiji - Old man

Agomi - Chin face, nickname to Azumi, male transvestite

Uso - Lie, or like 'No way'

Uruse - Shut up

Hai hai - yes yes (very lazily)

Baka Daro- stupid, daro I think is emphasis. (correct me if Im wrong :) )

Ma - Well like 'Well, its like blablabla...'

Zanen - Too bad

Dorobo-san - Robber, like how Gin always calls Hijikata tax robber XD

Okama - Monsters, in this chap refers to Saigou and his minions lol

Kisama/Teme - Curses, I think it means bastard.. Maybe not.

Omae ra - You? like a nasty/informal way of calling you

Shiranai - Don't know


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya everyone! We meet again! As promised, a new exciting chapter awaits. I really am very excited to share you this chapter. I prepared it for a while now. And it will be super duper long.**

 **I was thinking maybe I wrote too long hence you guys are too busy and could not finish it, yikes. I think future chapters will be shorter like the first few so that you can read in comfort. And yes, more will review I hope. Reviews motivate me and I really like to know what you guys think. I'm afraid you guys don't really enjoy it as much as I do. I really hope you guys are fine with the story. I know I'm dragging it way too long but I feel like every character deserves a part and the storyline needs more explaining.**

 **Anyways for those who like this story, thank you so much lovelies. Love to hear from you soon.**

 **Now let's go! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 18: Junior *****

* * *

Closing his bedroom door, Hijikata enters the living room in his school white dress shirt and black trousers. He drops his school bag on the dining table and hangs the blazer on his chair. While he fixes his blue tie, he looks around for Kondo. Apparently, his roomate is not ready for school yet.

Fastened the knot, Hijikata strolls into the kitchen and fills up the kettle with water. He hits the switch, takes out their mugs and jug to make tea. As he waits for the water to boil, he leans against the counter tapping his fingers in a tuneless rhythm.

Today is the start of the second week of high school for Hijikata. Many things have happened and he cannot help thinking about them everytime. High school is expected to be about academics and friends, not about sons of military elites protecting a top secret profile. Hijikata draws a long breath as that absurd idea dwells in his mind. Whatever he experienced, be it clashing fists with Katsura, floating in an eerie vision through Gintoki's eyes or learning about the Lattice massacre, all those sound like a nightmare to him.

Nonetheless Hijikata knows they all happened for real.

The kettle clicks, a sign that water is finished boiling. Hijikata scoops the tea leaves into the small filter before pouring hot water that instantly changes into copper brown. The aroma scent soothes the stress in his brows, which is definitely caused by remembering everything about the Silver Prince. At the mention of that kid, Hijikata recalls their unexpected encounter during the weekend.

Hijikata was just finished beating up Isaburo's men that were sent to spy on him. After giving them a note of warning, the former gangster was about to return home when he found Gintoki outside the Kamakko Tobacco shop. He could not believe his eyes when he caught sight of Gintoki. He was more thrilled when he saw the eyes flashing bright red like before. The only thought crossed his mind is that Gintoki could have acquainted with blood again. But because they both were in a far distance, those eyes did not throw him into that vision and he is still conscious, free to move.

The lacking sight of his guards also surprised the lad. Gintoki was not only alone but in Isaburo's territory, of all places. Before that menacing tyrant gathered his men to capture Gintoki, Hijikata braved an attempt to bring Gintoki out of the vicinity. When Gintoki had his back unguarded, Hijikata faked a robbery, hoping Gintoki fell for his trap and thankfully, Gintoki played along. What is still baffling to him though is how Gintoki could turn himself back to normal. Hijikata could only consider himself lucky.

Bringing Gintoki into the tobacco shop was meant to be a distraction, so that Gintoki did not suspect him as a liar. Hijikata however did not expect the boy's mischief, robbing him instead by paying 50 000 yen for two boxes of cigs. Hijikata then planned to leave Gintoki there because the owner Saigo will not hurt Gintoki if they discover he is Hijikata's victim. Saigo will only hold Gintoki in their care until he gets contact with the boy's family to fetch him.

Being the troublemaker he is known to be, Gintoki chose to follow Hijikata instead. They even shared a rather deep conversation. Hijikata eventually spotted Takasugi nearby and he tossed the silver kid back to the purplehead. The incoming truck was Hijikata's careless mistake as the vehicle appeared at his blind spot. But as expected of the leader of the guards, Takasugi caught Gintoki unharmed and with that, Hijikata chanced an escape, hoping Takasugi did not see him.

With the brief recount of the incident, Hijikata wonders why he was concerned about the Silver Prince then. Perhaps when the silver haired boy was suffering from those eyes, Hijikata could not ignore it.

"Ohayo, Toshi!"

Hijikata turns around to see his neatly dressed roomate slipping his arms into his blazer. "Ohayo, Kondo-san."

"You're early today!" the taller lad chirps as happy as always, and that never fails to lift the stress off Hijikata's face.

Hijikata pours the tea into their mugs, placing them on the dining table near the box of sugar cubes. "You're the late one. You stayed up the night again, didn't ya?"

Kondo sits and laughs. "Yeah! History assignments are troublesome! Ah, thank you, Toshi for making tea!"

"Sure, sure," Hijikata replies and puts two cubes into his tea.

Kondo also adds the sugar to his tea and stirs it. "So it's the second week of high school for you! How are you feeling right now?"

"Don't ask me such questions. It's embarrassing," Hijikata pouts before sipping his tea.

"Gomen, Toshi!" laughs Kondo, sipping his tea too. "Hey, I was wondering if you have thought which club you wanna join. I hope you have Kendo in mind."

"Must I really join one?"

"It will be more fun that way! High school is not always about studying, ya know. If you join Kendo, you get to meet new friends and have a few duels. If you're good enough, you'll enter competitions. The trophies are massive and cool, Toshi!"

Hijikata gives a blank stare, already knowing Kondo wants him to join Kendo club with him. "But if it's Kendo, I don't think I'm fit for it. I don't know the basics or have any experience. It's impossible."

"No, no! It is possible, Toshi! I can teach you! Or in fact, Sougo can too!"

"Huh? That brat will be there too?" Hijikata scowls at the mention of that kid.

Kondo nervously giggles. "Yeah, I can't imagine him joining any other clubs. Now that we are talking about him, did he come over? I hope he is already awake. It is his first day in Sheyfields today."

Hijikata chugs his tea and slams the mug down. He cannot believe he is too busy thinking about Gintoki that he forgets about the head of police's son going to the same school as him. Just when he thought he had enough monsters to see in Shyefields, the school is going to take one more in, not to mention this monster has the word police written all over him. Hijikata does not feel like he wants to go to school anymore, let alone joining Kendo club.

"Toshi?" Kondo cocks his head to the side, wondering why Hijikata is in deep thoughts.

"Why does he need to come over here anyways? We are not walking to school with him, right, Kondo-san? Please tell me he has some car ready to send him there. No way he is walking with us!" Hijikata leans forward, alittle panicking.

Kondo only drops a cold sweat and finishes his tea before answering him. "Let's just check on him. When his sister is not around, I doubt he can wake up on his own."

"If that's the case, tell him to go back where he comes from! That saves us alot of trouble!" Hijikata grabs Kondo's empty mug and heads to the kitchen for a quick washup.

"Relax, Toshi! I know Sougo is tough on you but he is a nice kid. It takes time for you to get along with him."

"Who the hell wants to get along with him?" Hijikata grumbles, wearing his blazer and bag before heading to the door for his shoes.

Kondo cannot speak another a word, as he knows if he does it will only annoy his roommate even more. Hijikata and Sougo cannot seem to get along at all, ever since the first moment they met. They even fought a duel at the carpark. Kondo always thought they both have similar personality thus can be the bestest of friends.

Sadly he is dead wrong. Whenever those two face each other, Kondo fears one will get killed. Hijikata may not appear violent as Sougo is but if he loses his patience, Sougo is as good as dead.

The two third year students put on their shoes and exit their apartment. When they pass Sougo's unit, Kondo halts involuntarily, while Hijikata pretends he does not notice. Only after he heard Kondo's knocking the kid's door, Hijikata spins around and gawks in irritation.

"Sougo, are you in there?" Kondo calls him out.

"What are you doing, Kondo-san? He's probably out ages ago!" Hijikata consoles his pal to quickly leave before Sougo really responds to the call.

Apparently, the door does not budge, neither can Kondo. "Just hold on moment. I give him a call and if he answers, we'll leave."

Hijikata folds his arms, twisting his lips and tapping his foot. "So? How's it?"

"He's not picking up," Kondo frowns, pressing his cellphone on the ear harder. "This is unlike him."

"That means he's still dozing off inside!" Hijikata braces himself in front of the door and raises his leg to kick it open when Kondo slips in and pulls him back.

"Don't, Toshi, don't! I have a spare key!" Kondo yelps at Hijikata's intention.

With a heavy resigned sigh, Kondo manages to push Hijikata away from the door and retrieves the spare key from his own pocket. He unlocks the door, muttering a few words to excuse their intrusion. Kondo calls for Sougo again but there is no response. Hijikata enters too, impressed that the boy keeps his apartment neat and tidy.

Hijikata nudges Kondo and points at the boy's school shoes sitting in the shoe shelf. It is evident enough that Sougo has not left the apartment and probably is still sleeping without care about school. Kondo slaps his own forehead, disappointed at his junior and when he turns to look at Hijikata, the lad disappears from his side.

Kondo flinches as he looks up to see Hijikata standing at Sougo's bedroom door. "Toshi, wait!"

His yell goes unheard, as Hijikata kicks the door open, revealing the brownhead on the bed, half naked in his shorts. What blows the fuse is when Hijikata sees the intimidating red eye sleeping patch, with drawn wide eyes. Hijikata grabs the blanket, ungracefully letting the boy fall off the bed and hit the ground with a painful growl.

Kondo peeks behind the door. "T-Toshi! Run!"

"Run? Get a grip, Kondo-san!" Hijikata scoffs, glaring at the slumberous boy who sits up and removes his sleeping patch. "How sleepy can he be that he did not even budge when I broke the door?!"

A foot shoots up aiming Hijikata's jaw, that he bends back quick to avoid. With a curved arc, his footing become weak and Sougo slices a leg across Hijikata, causing him fall eventually, hitting his head at the shelf behind, followed by a rain of books onto him.

The brownhead climbs to his feet and fists Hijikata's blazer, pulling him up while the other fist is held back, ready to piston a punch on Hijikata's face.

"Stop!" Kondo comes in between, pushing the two from each other and after a tough struggle, he manages to push the brownhead junior two steps away from Hijikata.

"Toshi?" Kondo looks at the lad with creased blazer. "Are you alright?"

Hijikata shrugs off Kondo's hands from his shoulders and sweeps dust off his blazer. He does not bother to answer Kondo as he reconnects his glare with Sougo, who in return glares twice as hard as him.

"Who says you can step foot into my room, you rat konoyaro?" Sougo speaks with a low haunting voice, close to the beast that is caged somewhere in the woods.

Hijikata does not waver and he casually smirks. "Rats don't seek permission for entering, do they?"

"Teme!" Sougo intends to jump for another fight.

Kondo holds him back. "Sougo! Stop it! We are here to tell you that you're late for school! Take a look at the time! You haven't even bathed yet."

The brownhead averts his eyes to the damaged alarm clock by the bed, probably because of his hard toss when he heard the first ring a moment ago. "Oh, my bad."

"Ah? What's with that slow reaction? Damn it, he pisses me off!" Hijikata perks up his shoulders.

Sougo throws a book at him that successfully hits his head. Hijikata pounces on him in return, tugging each others' arms with fangs hissing. Kondo ends up angry and pulls their ears instead, earning screams of pain.

"Come on, you two!" Kondo reprimands them. "Stop wasting time! Sougo, hurry and get change and Toshi, just stay where you are."

"Hai," both of them pout.

"You have five minutes, kid. Or we're leaving you," Hijikata manages to slip a few words.

"Go ahead and leave. Kondo-san, you stay."

"Why would he want to stay? He has better things to do than waiting his ass for you-ouch!" Hijikata yelps again, as Kondo pulls his ear again. "Okay, okay. I keep quiet."

Shooting a smirk at Hijikata, the brownhead decidedly moves into the bathroom to get change. It takes him more than five minutes but Hijikata chooses to be quiet, not chancing another ear pull from Kondo. But why ear pull, Hijikata grumbles, feeling being babied by someone as old as him.

After a bath and dressed for school, Sougo reappears outside the apartment in his Shyefields uniform. The two lads give him an once over, Hijikata once again impressed at how smart and actually adorable he looks in it but knowing who Sougo really is, Hijikata keeps his comments to himself.

Kondo finds the junior's red tie amiss and helps him fix it. Hijikata has his arms hooking back at the railing, and he raises his brows when he caught Sougo blush in shyness, as though being fixed by Kondo is embarrassing. Hijikata smirks, amused with that fact that behind that rude and cold attitude, is still a baby boy who feels nervous for his first day of school.

Perhaps Kondo knows this will happen hence he wants to make sure Sougo is okay. They are childhood friends after all.

Once Kondo is satisfied, they depart from the apartment. It is not even a few steps from the apartment that Sougo starts kicking a fuss again, saying that walking is ineffective and stupid. They can afford a cab and insist him and Kondo to take one, leaving Hijikata behind. Of course, Hijikata rebuts furiously, commenting on how lazy the junior is. Kondo being the mediator once again proposes to take the cab on alternate days and decides to walk for today. Sougo nods defeatedly, but shoves Hijikata to walk behind while he walks next to Kondo. Hijikata cannot care anymore as he lights up a cigarette and smokes.

Monday is going to be tougher than he thought.

"Kondo-san! Hijikata-kun! Okita-kun!"

They reach the junction where Yamazaki always waits for them.

"Ah, Ohayo, Zaki!" Kondo slaps Hi-5 with Yamazaki.

"Ohayo, Anpan," Hijikata slurs, biting his cigarette.

Yamazaki fumes, "Stop calling me that!"

"Hai, calling the police now," Sougo drawls as Hijikata flinches seeing the brownhead on the phone. "Namecalling is an offence."

"Uruse!" Hijikata pulls the phone away from his ear as they battle in arm strength, cussing one another.

Yamazaki is stood there speechless at their fight and when he looks at Kondo, he is even shocked to see Kondo's pale face.

"Zaki, help me out," Kondo sighs tiredly. "I feel like I was walking with a hundred monkeys."

Yamazaki nervously smiles. "They're definitely a handful. Since I'm here, let me walk with Hijikata and you walk with Okita."

"Ah, great idea!" Kondo relinquishes his happy state and turns to the squabbling duo. "Sougo! Come with me! I have some ghost stories to share! It's about Sheyfields!"

"Really?" Sougo gapes for a moment before hurling Hijikata to the floor. "Sounds interesting. But have you-"

"Nope, I haven't told Toshi! You'll be the first one to know," Kondo smiles showing his teeth.

Sougo widens his eyes in happiness, as that is how far he is able to react when he is excited. He scurries to Kondo's side, without another glance at Hijikata as Kondo slings an arm on the boy and starts storytelling. Hijikata spits his cigarette, loathing the sight of that attention seeking brat who is always hogging Kondo all for himself. This is why he hates rich brats.

Yamazaki offers his hand for Hijikata who slaps it away and stands up on his own. He starts walking, followed by Yamazaki who hurries to his side.

"It is really unexpected to see you having a childish war with Okita," Yamazaki giggles.

"That kid started it first," Hijikata mumbles, rubbing his back. "The world is cruel out there, ya know. You can't play it easy. If you don't fight back, you'll get killed."

"Is that so?" Yamazaki smiles faintly. "I guess you haven't really changed."

Yamazaki's words stop Hijikata from lighting the new stick in his mouth. He understands what Yamazaki is trying to say. Although one week of high school has passed, Hijikata still talks and walks like a gangster. He does not know how that actually affects his classmate, seeing the smile not lasting on the boy's face. It is not that Hijikata has ever picked a fight with Yamazaki, besides reminding him about his sick obsession on anpans. They still talk in class and eat lunch together, like what normal classmates do. If that is not being a high school kid, Hijikata does not know what is.

What does Yamzaki expect from him anyways? Hijikata ponders as they walk in silence, spectating Kondo's play of hands while storytelling to the bright eyed boy. Hijikata gazes at them but his mind starts building up undesirable notions. Kondo is an elite student who has a big heart and he is easily liked by his peers while Sougo is popular for his Kendo achievements and his status as the head of police's son.

For a moment there, Hijikata feels misplaced. Perhaps he does not really belong in this group. If there is a need for a reason why he is here, it has to be his debt to Kondo. The sudden realisation hits him, making him feel uneasy.

Yamazaki is quick to notice and remains quiet. Hijikata lights up his cigarette and takes a long drag of smoke before blowing it up in the air.

Spotting the sky with a silver lining, Hijikata stares blankly for awhile. He recalls Gintoki's definition of a family. As long as he has someone to eat breakfast with, it is family. Hijikata quickly drops his gaze when Kondo bursts out a loud laughter. He then hears Gintoki's words playing in his ears.

Can Kondo really be his family?

But being with him means being with that stupid brownhead. Hijikata huffs. Never gonna happen. As long as he is still a police's kid, and he thinks Hijikata is still a gangster, it is not going to happen. And as Yamazaki pointed out, Hijikata cannot change, scrap that, there is nothing Hijikata can do to change himself.

Hijikata is and will always be that boy with a dark history, a street gangster aka rat.

Once they reach school, the seniors remove their shoes and exchange to their school sandals. Sougo stands outside looking clueless.

"Ohayo," the green haired ponytail appears with a file in her hand. "You must be Okita Sougo."

The brownhead carefully nods, and hearing the woman's voice, the three seniors stagger for a moment. Yamazaki spins and greets the doctor happily with hands waving but he stops immediately as Hijikata slaps his back. Kondo only bows in respect.

"Oi," Hijikata directs his voice at the quiet brownhead. "Don't ya know how to greet back?"

Sougo scrunches his face at Hijikata.

"I should say the same to you, Hijikata-kun," Tama looks at her fellow greenhead.

"Oh, sorry for the trouble," Kondo laughs nervously, feeling embarrassed by how the two boys behave.

"Ohayo, sensei!" the two boys suddenly greet or shout in matter of fact.

"I definitely greet her first," Sougo snorts.

"Ah? You can barely squeak, boy!" Hijikata approaches the kid, intending to ram their foreheads when Tama hits both their heads with the file.

"I reckon you two behave. I will not hesitate to send you to my infirmary and give you a punishment you deserved," Tama raises a finger at them, who nod in obedience. "Now, Okita-kun, Hijikata-kun, follow me."

"Eh? Why me?" Hijikata blurts out.

Tama lightly smiles. "I want to have a word with you."

Hijikata drops his shoulders in defeat as Kondo pats his shoulder, assuring him it will be alright. Kondo and Yamazaki turn to head for the lockers while Hijikata and Sougo follow Tama. When Tama stops her stride at the principal office, she opens the door for Sougo.

"Okita-kun," Tama sways a hand towards inside. "Please greet the principal as he is eager to welcome you to Sheyfields. I will hand to you all the necessary materials you need once you finished."

Sougo nods in assent and enters. Before the door closes, Sougo manages to look at Hijikata's eyes. Hijikata creases his brows wondering if it is Sougo being nervous. Boy, that kid shows his weakness at the most unexpected times. There is nothing Hijikata can do anyways.

When the door clicks close, Tama directs Hijikata down the corridor but Hijikata stops not far from the doors. Somehow the memory of the boy's pathetic red eyes stop him, telling him he should not leave that kid on his own and better stay nearby. Weird as it seems, Hijikata cannot ignore the silent hope in those eyes.

"Hijikata-kun," Tama speaks, sounding confused. "Why are you not coming?"

"If you have something to talk about, let's just do it here," Hijikata folds his arms, looking down.

"It is inappropriate to hold a conversation in the middle of the corridor."

"Is it something really important or not?"

Tama widens her eyes at his rudeness and she painfully obliges. "You really need to work on your manners, Hijikata-kun. I'm still your sensei."

"Whatever."

"Fine. We talk here," Tama folds her arms. "I want you to answer me honestly, Hijikata-kun."

"Okay, okay."

"What happened last Friday, Hijikata-kun?"

Hijikata's expression tightens. "What do you mean?"

"Katsura-kun came to me with a bleeding mouth and he mentioned your name," Tama has her eyes burned in anger. "I cannot accept such violence, Hijikata-kun. Whatever problem you have with him, you must not settle it on your own. You are lucky that Katsura-kun didn't want me to report it or else you can get expelled."

"He-He started it first!" Hijikata finally reacts, after what feels like a complete shock that Tama found out about that fight. "I was only going to my class for a re-test when he appeared and stopped me."

"I remembered clearly telling you not to ever get involved with them. He is part of the Silver Prince guards, you know that, right?" Tama remains calm yet stern. "You should have just walked away when you met him."

"Walk away?" Hijikata blurts, cannot believe what he hears. "You expect me to walk away from my re-test?!"

"In this case, avoiding him is higher in priority than the re-test, Hijikata-kun. You can take a re-test on another day."

Hijikata flails his arms up in anger. "Don't joke with me! You're telling me to run away from a fight and a test! I'm not a coward or some pathetic shit!"

"Language, Hijikata-kun!" Tama raises her voice for the first time.

"No way I'm listening to this! Staying away is one thing, sensei but you can't tell me to run with my tail in between my legs! I'm not scared of that long haired freak! He can run away from a fight, that is his problem! I won't run away 'cause I won't let anyone mess with me. And it is not even my fault the fight happened!"

"Hijikata-kun, behave yourself," Tama demands strictly, her voice going deep. "One more word, I will report this case to the principal. You will never step foot into this school ever again."

Hijikata stares hard at the woman in her white labcoat while his own body is shaking holding back his rage. The idea of expulsion does not cross his mind when he bursts and now he regrets misbehaving in front of the infimary doctor. If he lets his temper take control of him, he will lose everything.

"Listen, Hijikata-kun," Tama resumes her reprimanding him. "Whether he started it or not, he is still one of my precious students that you have injured. If he started a fight, your only choice is to leave it. You cannot jeopardize your position, Hijikata-kun. I'm afraid you have forgotten your gratitude towards Kondo and the school for accepting you. So please don't behave like what you were in those streets. This is Sheyfields, a school of honour and nobility. Don't tarnish this school the way you do out there."

Throughout her lecture, Hijikata has been bowing his head in dismay, feeling the pressure weighing on his shoulders. Hijikata feels his soul stripped from his body.

"Can you promise me, Hijikata-kun, that you will never pick a fight or hit anyone in this school again?" Tama asks him with full of hope.

Hijikata takes a long moment before he nods. "Yes, Sensei."

"Good," Tama smiles a little with relief. "Here's a lolipop for you."

Tama hands out the candy but the student refuses to even look at it. There is hurt in his eyes, that Tama is inclined to comfort him when the doors of the principal office suddenly open. Exited the brownhead, Tama looks at him instead.

"Ah, you're done," Tama approaches him and hands him his file. "Here you go. The timetable and the others are inside. If you have questions, come by the office. Is that alright, Okita-kun?"

"Yes, Sensei," Sougo nods. "Ne, Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Am I easier to handle than that rat over there?"

The word rat comes like an arrow stabbed into Hijikata's heart. If it was not for his pride, he will just fall to his knees and cry.

"Of course, but don't call him such thing. It's rude," Tama giggles and faces Hijikata. "Now, Hijikata-kun, since you are here, can you please send Okita-kun to his class?"

Hijikata cannot even say word.

"Please, sensei, I can help myself," Sougo snorts and walks past Hijikata. "I don't need a rat to show me the way. He will just drag me to a pile of trash."

A hard punch hits the wall, cracks webbed around the fist. Sougo steps back with wide eyes and so does Tama who covers her mouth in shock. Hijikata releases his hand off the wall and he glares down the shorter boy.

"Then," Hijikata voices with his illuminating blue eyes dawning on the red. "Don't come near me. I will eat you from the inside and make you squirm till death."

"Hijikata-kun, don't scare him!"

The senior student shoots a painful glare at Tama before dashing away. Sougo watches the once called demon gangster disappear to the stairs.

"Interesting," Sougo smirks. "I get to see that pissed off face of his again. Ma, it will be wonderful time here."

Heartache never feels this painful before. The pain taking over his mind and body tastes similar to the one he felt when he ran away from home. Hijikata is reminded of who he is, a nobody, and if a somebody, it is him being the boy from the slums. As he runs up the stairs, his mind is filled with ill thoughts of running away. Forget Kondo, forget the debt, forget Gintoki and return to Tetsu, living his street life like it is fated upon him.

He does not have to be called a rat. He does not have to be reprimanded. He does not have to be told to change and be like everyone else.

He doesn't need to be reminded that he has nowhere he belongs to.

"Hijkata-kun! No running in the corridors!"

The dark green haired lad stops abruptly, not far from his classroom. He turns carefully to see his homeroom teacher walking towards him. Her wrinkled eyes stare at him in anger.

Hijikata looks away. "Sorry, sensei."

Otose staggers at her spot. "What did I hear? My goodness, I didn't read the news that there will be a meteorite hitting Earth soon."

"A meteorite?" Hijikata looks at her deadpanned.

"The gangster student apologised, right? The end of the world is near," Otose says, behind a thin smile. "Carry this for me."

A pile of files are shown to the student who obediently takes them to hold. Otose widens her smile.

"Somehow this irritates me," Otose huffs, trying to meet the boy's eyes. "What is bothering you?"

"N-Nothing," Hiikata quickly answers, stammering.

Otose gives him one long gaze before folding her arms. "Looks like I have a chance to talk to you alone. There is something I want to say to you."

Hijikata instantly tightens his grip on the files, his legs strongly urged to run away. He cannot take anymore words from the people who dislikes his presence. He has enough from Tama and Sougo. If Otose has something against him, he probably will skip lessons for today.

"Firstly, I see you as nothing but trouble, Hijikata-kun," Otose says with a loud sigh. "You don't respect your teachers, you don't listen to us and the worst is you talked to the kid no matter how many times I told you not to."

Hijikata holds his breath, as his eyes sting from a burning sensation.

Otose suddenly chuckles, having Hijikara lift up his gaze to ensure it is her that is laughing.

"But if it weren't for you, I would never know whether Sakata can write a word or not."

Hijikata gapes for a moment, speechless. The teacher even mentions the silverhead by his name.

The woman continues, "The re-test was Sakata's first test. In fact, it is the very first time he handed in something for me to see. I'm really impressed that he is good enough to pass it and that is because he wants to. I believe though that he only takes it because of you. I don't really know what he is thinking but it must be something special he sees in you that makes him move that lazy bump of his."

"Special?" Hijikata raises his brows, indigo orbs glistening.

"Yes," Otose nods and takes back her files from Hijikata's hands. "You are what I called a blessing in disguise. You may appear rude, intimidating, stubborn and has very horrible temper but you care about others more than yourself. To protect whom you care about, you are willing to go against anyone even the teachers."

"I don't care about that idiot," Hijikata softly rebuts.

With a playful ruffle of Hijikata's hair, Otose looks closer at him. "You are really my type, you know. I can see you becoming an amazing police officer one day."

"Huh? That is some lame joke, sensei," Hijikata jerks back and scowls, hiding his red cheeks. Indeed, he is flattered by his teacher's words that he fights really hard not to smile in his beet red face.

"If you want to share what's bothering you, find me at lunch and I'll bring you somewhere we can smoke."

"Eh?

The teacher shoots him a small smile before turning away and she walks to the classroom. Hijikata is urged to follow behind her closely, somehow not ready to part from someone who gives him such comforting words. With having her back at him, Hijikata takes the chance to smile as wide as he can.

All the negative emotions are lifted off him. His homeroom teacher is the least person he expects to comfort him but now she has found a good place in his heart. Maybe he is too hopeful since he is not the only student she has. But at least there is one adult whom he can trust.

Hijikata enters the class and walks to his seat, unperturbed by the stares of his classmates. They are obviously baffled to see their teacher and Hijikata coming to class together. Thinking that Hijikata was scolded, the students peek at him, but what they actually see is a calm smile.

Yamazaki waits for Hijikata to sit down and actually takes a good minute to make sure what he is seeing. Hijikata is smiling.

"Ano, Hijikata-kun," Yamazaki grins. "Why were you with Otose sensei?"

"Nothing," Hijikata mutters, the smile fading as he pulls out his pencil case.

Yamazaki sneers, "Something good must have happened. Or can it be?"

"What?"

"You like older women."

"W-W-What are you saying, idiot?!" Hijikata stiffens. "Your brain stinks of anpans! Filthy head!"

"Anpans this, anpans that! Do I always look like an anpan to you?"

"Yeah exactly, twat! And even if there is anyone who has a thing with old woman, it has to be that Oji-san," Hijikata huffs, pointing behind.

"Oi! Who're you calling Oji-san?! Who're you calling Oji-san, Teme?!" Gintoki fires back, wide awake to hear their conversation. "And who the hell want to hit on that Kusobaba-"

Test papers slam on both desks of Hijikata and Gintoki as the students arch back at the towering figure of their teacher. "You both did well for the tests. I'm glad that you bring back our hundred percentage passes in our class. Bravo to you two."

The two lads nod in thanks while Otose leaves them, instructing the whole class to open their textbook for their lesson. Hijikata picks up the paper and leafs through it. Although most of them were copied, Hijikata is relieved to secure a pass in his first test. He shifts his gaze to Gintoki, wondering what the silverhead is feeling, since it is also his first test.

A soft smile settles on the lips of the Silver Prince. His red eyes are lightened but not like any of the previous encounters. They are in a different light, surprisingly radiating warmth so soothing that Hijikata cannot stop staring.

 _How can he make a face like that? He could have made all the girls squeal at him_. Hijikata prims his lips, resisting to disturb Gintoki's moment admiring his own test paper. Little does Hijikata realise, those remarkable red eyes are looking at him long enough that Gintoki chuckles. Hijikata quickly turns away, looking elsewhere.

Gintoki is definitely pleased with Hijikata quietly staring at him but Hijikata will get scolded by Otose if he is not paying attention. With the paper placed under him, Gintoki rests his arms over it, his chin hooking and his eyes still gazing at the small red words near his marks.

 _Good job, Sakata Gintoki. Write more neatly next time._

A ball of paper drops in front of him and Gintoki turns to look at Hijikata who seems very attentive towards the whiteboard. He knows there can be no one else who will do this besides Hijikata. Gintoki takes the paper and spreads it open.

 _Thank you_.

A quick tug of his lips is given before Gintoki takes a pen and writes something under it. He throws it back, deliberately hitting on Hijikata's face. The lad growls irritated before opening the note.

 _Where's my 5 bowls of pudding? Add another 5 for throwing me at the truck, Baka Dorobo-san._

The nickname strikes Hijikata to glare at the Silver Prince, imagining hitting that head for calling him such. Nonetheless, Hijikata pockets the note and looks at his front.

Guess he needs to buy pudding on his way to school tomorrow.

* * *

"Hello everyone! We have a new transfer student to our class. Okita-kun, please introduce yourself," a tall handsome blonde male teacher announces in front of his class of first year students.

"Konichiwa, I'm Okita Sougo," bows the brownhead before looking up again. "I'm from Tokyo, Tokugawa High School. Please take care of me."

The students smile and applaud, amazed to meet Sougo for the first time. Hearing that he is from the top high school in Tokyo, some are whispering wondering why he decided to transfer here. Furthermore, some Kendo members recognised him instantly because of his well-known achievements. Girls are hyperventilating, excited to make friends with the hot admirable prince.

Finally there is someone who deserves the title prince in this school.

"We welcome you with open arms, Okita-kun. I'm your homeroom teacher. You can call me Kyou-sensei."

"Yes, Kyou-sensei," Sougo nods and proceeds to the desks.

Kyoushiro is surprised at his sudden departure from him. "Okita-kun. I have not decided which seat you are taking."

"I will choose my seat. Will that be a problem, Kyou-sensei?" Sougo looks at his teacher placidly.

"Of course not. Please go ahead," the blonde teacher hesitates, noticing the coldness radiating off the boy's face.

The students suddenly look at him in a different light. Maybe being friends with him has to wait. The cold shoulder he gives to the teacher is somehow intimidating that they also realise there is no smile on his face. The brownhead carries on walking in between desks and finds an empty table at the second back row, far from the window but nearest to the air conditioner.

With his bag placed on the table, Sougo looks up. "I will take this seat."

His classmates whisper again, knowing well whose seat Sougo has just chosen. Kyoushiro gulps and pretends it does not bother him. He has to remind his students that he is still the teacher here so he deserves the respect from them, even though he cannot get the same from his new transfer student. Kyoushiro is well aware of Sougo's background and he does not want to tarnish his reputation or else, he will be fired from his teaching job.

"Okay, class. Please take out your History worksheets that we went through yesterday."

Sougo settles down, taking out his pencil case. It is matter of seconds that he raises his gaze and stares at the brunette sitting in front of him. She is deliberately gawking at him.

"What is your problem?" Sougo huffs.

The girl flinches and attempts to smile. "Hmm. Hi. I'm Soyo."

"I never ask," Sougo looks away, taking out his notebook.

"Actually, this seat," Soyo points at his table. "It is already taken."

"I don't see anyone sitting here."

"It's because she's away for a few weeks. If she returns and knows someone sitting here, she'll be very unhappy."

Sougo smirks. "Is that so?"

The new student takes his permanent marker and writes his name on his desk. The brunette gasps, covering her mouth.

"It is my table now. If this whoever returns, she can take that seat by the window."

"She hates the sunlight."

"That will be enjoyable to see," Sougo smirks dangerously this time. Soyo gives up and turns to face the front, nervous for him.

Sougo hooks his chin on his hand and stares at the whiteboard. The classroom is as boring as always, not any different from his previous school. Everyone looks like an easy prey to play with. Even the teacher, soft-spoken and gentle, Sougo has no hope to enjoy his time here. His mind already plays the image of his favourite sleeping patch folded in his bag. Taking a nap will be a good idea though.

But then he recalls the words from the principal while twisting his silver pen in his hand.

 _Finally I'm here. I'll avenge for Kondo-san. See if you can run away from me._

His smirk lengthens into a Cheshire smile.

 _Silver Prince_.


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hellow! Here we are again! I'm excited for this chapter. It is by far the most difficult one I've written. I hope it goes well as I expect it to be. Really hope you like it.**

 **Now my reply to our awesome reviewers!**

 **Guest: Firstly thank you so much for taking the effort to review even though you're a Guest here! Really appreciated it! And love your reviews and support! Thank you love!**

 **Scalytta: Unique name! Haha! Thank you love for your comments! I'm really happy to know you enjoy it! See you again!**

 **Now onto the story! Let's go!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 19: Greetings *****

* * *

Another day of high school begins, the morning air awkwardly chilly despite its intense brightness. Hijikata sneezes before covering his mouth with his handkerchief.

"Excuse me."

"Bless you," Yamazaki giggles softly, walking next to Hijikata.

Hijikata pockets his handkerchief and restores his attention to his front.

The sight of the childhood friends walking together incites a growl from Hijikata. He cannot deny he envies their close relationship. They are awfully close even though they share nothing in common. Perhaps they share a history Hijikata does not know. But what he surely knows is the reason why Sougo transferred to Sheyfields.

It is not that Hijikata was bothered to ask him. Sougo told him yesterday night after dinner.

* * *

"What do you want?"

Hijikata grumbled, turning sideways towards Sougo who entered his bedroom without permission.

The brownhead leaned against the door in his wine-coloured tee and khaki trousers. He tossed a bundle of money on Hijikata's study table where the older lad was doing his homework. Hijikata picked it up and furrowed his brows at how thick the roll of notes was.

"I want you to kill the Silver Prince."

Hijikata held his breath and looked right into the half-lidded red eyes. "Huh?"

"I'm sure you already heard what happened to Itou-sensei," Sougo walked to the window and perched there instead. "I wanted to avenge for Kondo so I'm paying you to do the job. That is only deposit. I will give you triple after you carried out the job. Then, you can consider your debt to Kondo settled. I'll cover your back if the police come after you. I will make sure you go back where you come from, safe and sound. How about it? Isn't this a win-win deal?"

Hijikata took a moment as he stared at the bundle. He would not lie that he felt the same way as Sougo. Hijikata was willing to avenge Kondo after listening to how Itou died. But Hijikata was not the kind who jumped into a fight without thinking it through. Street life made him meticulous and careful.

And to think of hurting a kid whose eyes can brighten like lasers, Sougo must have lost his mind. Hijikata did not even know what Gintoki was capable to do with those freak show eyes. Forget that, the fight with Katsura was still vivid in his mind. Hijikata could not imagine fighting against the other two or all three together. It would be better that he just killed himself instead. Perhaps that was what Itou decided then. Hijikata could not blame him. Terror Trio is no joke.

The bundle was tossed back to Sougo who caught it in surprise. Hijikata resumed writing.

"Oi, are you listen-"

"Get out."

Hearing the two worded response, Sougo hissed. He stomped towards the older lad and grabbed him by the collar. "Are you a coward?!"

"The Silver Prince is not alone."

The red eyes widened. Hijikata stood up from his chair and shoved the boy's grip away from his collar.

"Before you call me a coward, try take on one of his guards. They call themselves the Terror Trio. If you can bring to me their hair soaked in their own blood, we'll talk about this again."

For the first time, Hijikata had Sougo speechless. The young lad appeared confused, his eyes trembling when he listened to Hijikata's request. The police kid was obviously never talked down with mentions of gore before. To Hijikata, that was nothing.

Hijikata could have refused him politely but he knew it would not work on Sougo. The brownhead was acting too tough for his own good. Hijikata still looked at him as a naive selfish brat who knew nothing about hurting someone, let alone killing someone.

Sougo recovered from his shock and scrunched his face. Hijikata waited for his response, hoping the boy understood and regretted bringing up the idea.

"I'll do it."

Hijikata blinked.

"I'll prove to you I'm not a coward like you," Sougo glared so heatedly that his face darkened. "I'm not scared of blood."

Hijikata sighed. _This kid really knows how to get on my nerves._

Without another second wasted, Hijikata carried Sougo off the floor and onto his shoulder before opening the door. Sougo started to struggle, kicking and punching. Hijikata walked out of his bedroom and dropped him on the couch.

The dark green haired senior hovered over the headrest, as the boy looked up with gritted teeth.

"If you come in again without knocking on my door, I'll violate you."

A gasp hitched from Kondo who watched them from the kitchen. Sougo stiffened, feeling outwardly embarrassed by what Hijikata said that he shuffled to stand up only to have his trousers and boxers slipped off his waist. Sougo bloomed in red, pulling them up and covering himself. He checked that his trousers and boxers were cut at the sides.

"Hijikata konoyaro! I'll kill you first, Teme!"

The door slammed, flustered Sougo returned to his own apartment while Kondo ran towards Hijikata who quickly hid away his Swiss knife.

"T-T-Toshi! Don't say such things!" Kondo's face was reddened as well.

 _I don't have a choice. Blame Gintoki. He's the one who taught me that threatening like a pervert always work. At least Okita's attention is shifted on me for now. It will be hell of a trouble if that kid really goes against the Trio..._

* * *

"Have you done that exercise? The one on Chemistry?" Yamazaki snaps Hijikata out of his thoughts.

Hijikata nods and extinguishes his cigarette. "Yeah, though I was disturbed. Troublesome."

His voice reaches the brownhead who peeks over his shoulder, glaring.

Hijikata twitches, feeling irritated with the look Sougo gives. That kid probably thinks of him as a pervert now. Hijikata bites another cigarette and intently stabs Sougo back with his own cold stare. Sougo blinks away, facing his front.

"It'll be alright," Yamazaki assures Hijikata. "We can check our answers together before handing them in. I also think some of my answers are wrong. I wish I could call you yesterday."

Hijikata looks at Yamazaki. "I'll give you my new number later."

"Really?!" Yamazaki brightens up as Hijikata nods. "Thank you, Hijikata-kun!"

"Don't mention it."

"Are you sure, Yamazaki?" Sougo intervenes. "He talks dirty things on the phone."

"Teme!" Hijikata snaps.

Kondo hushes the boy. "Sougo, don't say such things! Mitsuba will scold me if you learn the wrong things! Give me a break!"

"Too late, Kondo-san," Sougo stretches a large wicked grin. "I already learned how to punish perverts like him."

"Sougo! No no no!"

While Kondo admonishes him, Hijikata lets the unlit cigarette drop off his lips. _What have I done? Did I awaken his sadistic side or something?_

Yamazaki cracks up laughing next to him. "Hijikata-kun, I don't know what really happened but don't worry. Whatever it is, I have your back!"

Hijikata blinks at the thumbs up Yamazaki poses. He shrugs before settling on a tiny grin. It has been a long time such words reach his ears and he is incredibly touched.

Having Yamazaki next to him, Hijikata cannot really complain. At least he has a classmate who is willing enough to wait for him every morning and walk to school together. They both do not share anything in common too. Somehow they can understand each other, helping each other whenever they can. They both are after all, part of Otose's class, a place they belong together. It is like a gang to Hijikata where the teacher is their boss. Hijikata can call Gintoki her trump card.

Recalling Gintoki, Hijikata looks up at the clouds above. He does not know why that the smile on the silverhead yesterday cannot leave his mind. The ten bowls of pudding in his bag is evidence that he is unable to forget Gintoki. He is aleady anticipating the same smile again when he leaves the puddings on the silverhead's table later.

What can he say? The Silver Prince's smile is like rain after a month of drought. Refreshing.

Arrived school, they change their shoes and head to the lockers. Kondo insists they follow Sougo to his locker so they be informed where it is. Hijikata pretends he does not hear Kondo. If he follows, Sougo will blame him for losing his things in the future. Hijikata is always deemed suspicious to Sougo.

Anyways, his locker and Sougo's are not that far from each other. They are the newest addition to Sheyfields High.

"Oh! Okita received many love letters!" Yamazaki squeals when Sougo opens his locker door and white envelopes fall from it.

Kondo slaps the young boy's back, laughing. "Sugoi! Awesome, Sougo! Read one! I bet girls are much prettier here than your previous school! But Otae-chan is mine, okay!"

Sougo shoots a glare at Hijikata again. "What joke is this konoyaro?"

"Heck if I know! Don't just blame it on me, Teme!" Hijikata roars and looks to his own locker.

Sougo clicks his tongue in disgust as he gathers the white envelopes and dumps them into the nearby trash basket. The two seniors gasp at his heartless decision. Hijikata huffs, refused to get involved with the childish group and opens his locker door instead.

A white envelope sits on the stack of books. The dark green head widens his eyes, surprised that he receives a love letter too. It is unbelievable that Hijikata quickly opens it and reads.

 _Meet me at the roof when you see this. Gintoki_

"Toshi!" Kondo comes running to him. Urgently, Hijikata crumples the letter before hiding it in his pocket.

"What?" Hijikata blurts in irritation.

"Can you believe this? Sougo got like twenty letters on his second day! How lucky can he be?" Kondo weeps. "I don't even get one from Otae-chan."

"Ma, ma. You will get one soon, trust me," Hijikata offers a side smile and pats his back. "Anyways, I have to go somewhere. Meet you all at lunch."

Kondo creases his brows. "Where're you going?"

"Passing some goods Otose-sensei told me to get."

Hijikata lifts a brown paperbag for Kondo to see. The taller one nods in assent as Hijikata makes his way towards the corridor. At times like this, Hijikata is thankful Kondo trusts him even when he is lying. But he needs to tell the truth one day. He is not sure how he can ever share stories about the Silver Prince to Kondo. There will definitely be one day for sure.

Hijikata has to wait. He does not want Kondo to find out from anyone else but himself. He just needs to find the right time and sitiuation to tell him everything.

Passing through the groups of students and up the flights of stairs, Hijikata has his eyes focused on the roof. He is carrying the puddings in the brown bag. To say he is surprised to receive a letter from Gintoki is an understatement. Hijikata is both shocked and elated. He is becoming impatient to get up there and spend alone time with the Silver kid.

Maybe seeing the boy eat the pudding will brighten his day. Who would have thought someone with massive silver perms enjoys eating pudding?

It is a lie if Hijikata does not find Gintoki cute.

Besides that, they both share the same fate, being fit into somewhere they don't belong. Even if they have to quarrel with one another, at least there is something between them than to have nothing at all.

Weird, Hijikata is supposed to avoid him. He promised to not talk to him anymore. But this chance don't come often. What will happen if they really are sat somewhere far from everyone and talking to one another?

Maybe like Otose says, a meteorite will fall onto Earth.

It does not have to be long with Gintoki, Hijikata convinces himself. He will just pass the bag of puddings and leave. As long as he is not indebted to Gintoki anymore, Hijikata is fine. When he realised Otose's class is where he wants to feel belonged, he treasures that make-up test even more. Without Gintoki's help, Hijikata could have failed the test and be demoted into the other class.

That's it. The puddings are just a gesture of gratitude. Hijikata reassures himself.

Hijikata is turning away from the last corridor, reaching the foot of the stairs to the rooftop. He halts abruptly and sighs.

"Yamazaki."

A loud hiccup is heard, the classmate peeking from the lower staircase. "You noticed me."

Hijikata looks over his shoulder and right into Yamazaki's eyes. "You may be good at spying but I can smell you easily, Anpan."

Yamazaki scrunches his face. "You just lied to Kondo-san. You said that you're going to see Otose-sensei but why are you going to the roof?"

"Go back," Hijikata speaks softly, surprising Yamazaki as though he wants Yamazaki to calm down.

"Is it the Silver Prince?" Yamazaki grips the railing of the staircase tightly. "Aren't you going too far as to meet him alone like this?"

Hijikata turns back to his front and climbs up regardless. "Listen to me. Just go."

"But-"

"Go to class, dammit!"

Yamazaki stands there unmoved, suppressing his worries from forming into words again. Hijikata continues to step up, unwavered by the weight of Yamazaki's stare. Hijikata does not want to involve him but Yamazaki cannot leave him on his own.

The notion of Hijikata meeting the Silver Prince alone is numbing all Yamazaki's senses. Yamazaki looks up at Hijikata from the bottom of the staircase. The sight of Hijikata's back inevitably reminds him of the blonde boy who ran up the stairs on that frightening day.

Yamazaki can now feel what Kondo felt when Kondo watched his best friend leave him as he never knew it would be their last time together.

The frightened student looks down. His fists tremble against his will. He should run up and stop him. He should find Kondo and make Hijikata stop going up. He should not be standing there and do nothing.

His phone beeps, causing him to leap in his spot. With shivering hands, Yamazaki pulls out his cellphone and gasps to have a message from an unknown number. He opens it.

 _My new number. Will text you when I'm done. Stop worrying, Anpan. -Hijikata_

Yamazaki fights hard not to cry and sucks a deep breath. He should trust Hijikata as he is told to. His feet however never feel this heavy before. Yamazaki reluctantly turns around and climbs down two flights of stairs to his classroom.

"Will he be alright?" mutters Yamazaki as he bites his thumbnail and walks towards his seat.

Only when Yamazaki pulls his chair from his table, he shifts his gaze towards the window where the sunlight beams onto the silver head, who is sitting idly reading a Jump magazine while digging his nose.

Yamazaki drops his jaw open. Gintoki is quick to notice the foreign gaze on him and he looks up to the boy who frequently talks to Hijikata.

He then realises Hijikata is not with Yamazaki.

* * *

The door to the rooftop is left ajar. Hijikata smells something amiss.

Without hesitation, Hijikata grabs the knob and opens it. Scorching sunlight pours before him, as he readjusts his eyes to the brightness outside. The roof is always known to be empty, white clean tiles polished and shining in brilliance. Getting exposed to the sun seems deadly. Hijikata ignores the ill thoughts of getting sun burn and he walks into the quiet ground.

When he is away from the door, he notices a small black spot on the tiles, getting larger by every second. The spot starts to take its shape and Hijikata turns his head carefully behind. Something is about to land on him in a speed so crazy that he is stood agape.

Within a nanosecond, his entirety slides across the tiles, the brown bag rolling away with its contents scattered around. A whip sound slices the air, followed by a point-like shine poking his eyes like a needle.

As expected, the one who shoved him to the floor is smoking, his kiseru flicked to drop its ashes to the ground.

"Good morning, Hijikata-kun."

The dark green haired lad pushes himself up, wincing to the blisters on his back. The friction sliding across the slick porcelain burns his skin. Hijikata refuses to stay low and he glares at the leader of Silver Prince guards.

"Takasugi-kun," Hijikata says his name with a scowl. "Is it really necessary greeting me after you pushed me to the floor?"

"Brace yourself, boy," The purple head states, wearing the white shirt with its sleeves folded to the elbows, his tie loosely hung. "This is your last time hearing a greeting."

His words cause Hijikata to gulp.

"You have been going against us for too long. Before you really become a problem, I'll get rid of you," Takasugi bites his kiseru. "Don't think I let you off after hitting my comrade, bastard."

Hijikata gathers his energy and climbs up into a stand. "So this is revenge. Then why not attack me when you see me? Fooling me with a love letter and bringing me here, don't you think you are trying too hard to be alone with me?"

Takasugi retains his cold voice. "You have a filthy mouth. Like someone I know."

The sword in his hand whips in the air again, as the lone green eye lays a murderous gaze on Hijikata. "One filthy mouth is enough."

In one dash, Takasugi strikes his sword onto Hijikata, intending to hit Hijikata's head for a concussion. Hijikata however already has his fist in the air and collides with the hilt of the sword, both now pressing on whoever grip will let loose first. Noticed Takasugi sucking a quick breath, Hijikata uses his free fist to aim a blow at the stomach but Takasugi kicks him ahead, tumbling the gangster kid, crushing onto the brown bag.

Only seconds pass before Takasugi strikes again, this time blade forward. He is serious to cut Hijikata with that sword. Hijikata cannot even afford to think why the leader can carry one in the first place. He waits Takasugi reaching a step closer to him. Hijikata opts to move as he knows he cannot evade from the heaven gifted speed Takasugi possesses.

As soon as the blade fills his vision, Hijikata tosses a few puddings in the air which are mercilessly sliced by the guard. Distraction does not work on Takasugi and for that, fear grips Hijikata's heart.

Kicking away the weapon from Takasugi's hands is beyond him, nothing close to kicking the shinai from Katsura. Besides the fact that Takasugi carries a genuine sword, he is the leader, the most skillful and strongest one among the three.

"Stop messing with me!" Takasugi booms, plunging his blade onto Hijikata and he smirks thinking he got the gangster. When he sees his blade sliced the brown bag instead, he cusses loudly.

Hijikata has no choice but to take advantage of Takasugi's handicap. When the blade attacks him, he rolls to the left and pushes himself from the ground for a counter attack. He realises he is becoming complacent when Takasugi can react instantly to his approach despite the bandaged eye.

Sparks elicited, the sword clashes with the blade of a Swiss Knife, the only weapon Hijikata carries and he thanks God that he brings it with him now.

The two students heave in breaths, green eye burned into the two blue ones.

"So this is the one they call the demon chief of the Black Thorns," Takasugi speaks through their trembling grips of their crossed blades. "I honestly thought I'd be done with you in a minute. It seems that what your people said is true. Their chief won't run away from a fight."

Hijikata narrows his gaze. "You met them. So you stalked me. Hilarious. Why didn't I consider that? I also stalked all of you."

"It's Sasaki, right? You were at his territory last Saturday. You knew that I saw you then so you tossed Gintoki at me."

"Wonder why you're not with him in the first place-"

"Shut up! That is none of your concern!" Takasugi presses harder only to be pushed back, still trembling. "It is really a shocker you have links to a corrupted informant."

"I should be the one who is shocked here. You in your goody white shoes wandered in Kabuki Avenue."

Takasugi snorts before showing his teeth that clenches his pipe. "Don't you want to ask me how's Tetsu?"

Hijikata suddenly loses his composure, mustering all his energy to hurl Takasugi back. The purplehead taps his feet back calmly, retaining his smirk, unwavered by the flash of anger in the indigo eyes.

"Teme!" Hijikata fumes. "What did you do to Tetsu?!"

Takasugi takes a drag from his kiseru and blows smoke. "I gave him the same greeting you gave to Katsura."

In a heartbeat, Hijikata leaps onto Takasugi, crossing the blade with his knife repeatedly. His body bursts shooting aggravated attacks on the guard. Hijikata is as though possessed by some demon, swinging the small blade like a death angel swinging his scythe. The gangster is too fast to keep up that Takasugi is forced to hold his own breath.

The school bell rings, lessons starting soon. Takasugi has to end this quick.

Playing with the knife has to end as Takasugi shifts back for Hijikata to stab blankly, consequently grips Hijikata by the shoulder and he hoists the boy up in the air. Hijikata breathes alive, conscious of being shoved off the ground. His face is dragged back by a fierce pull, when swoops a brutal kick, sending Hijikata in distance, hitting the wall with a loud boom.

Rubles drop amidst the sand mist caused by the impact. The gangster is floored, his back leaning against the wall.

Shutting his eye, Takasugi holds his kiseru and blows another gulp of smoke. "Go back to where you came from, Hijikata-kun."

Takasugi does not bother to glimpse his victim and turns his back, walking away. "Don't think of coming to class with your bleeding face. Take your belongings and disappear."

The fight ends in Takasugi's favour, as what he expects from the beginning. It could have been quicker if he just stabbed Hijikata when he had him but he does not have time to clean his sword. Takasugi remembers he has a test in his first lesson. Before the blonde female chairman finds him, he better be punctual.

As Takasugi makes way to the door, he observes his own chest pumping hard, for it has been a long time someone drove him to fight breathlessly. Sweat starts to damp his white shirt, even though he is proud the kid cannot even stain him.

He flicks the ashes again and bites his kiseru. Another step forward, something hits him on the back. Cold spreads on his white back, irking him. Takasugi recognises the smell of it.

"Kisama!" Takasugi spins back, his face burned in rage. "What did you just throw at me?!"

Hunching body stands on its feet by the wall. The lighter flicks, the orange flame burned the cigarette. Exhales a long cloud of smoke that slowly recedes, unveiling his face.

It is not any face of Hijikata's but one with seriousness in his eyes.

"I saved one pudding for him," Hijikata lifts his face up. "But I changed my mind. You give it to him instead."

"Give him, my foot! You dirtied my shirt!"

Holding back his words, Takasugi furrows his brows to see Hijikata unharmed. Takasugi is certain he kicked the boy's face, in which should be fractured and soaked in blood right now. When Takasugi drops his gaze on the knife being held by the left hand, he also notices the right hand, quivering.

A smirk curves on Takasugi's lips, impressed that Hijikata is quick enough to block Takasugi's kick with his right wrist. The blazer cuff can cover its swelling but Takasugi can gauge the numbness by its severe tremors.

As though being hit by a truck, that right wrist will be no use to the right hander anymore. It must be foolish of Hijikata to think he can fight with his left hand as good as him with his right hand.

"Tch," Takasugi clicks his tongue, unimpressed by Hijikata's stupidity. "We're done."

"No, we're not done yet," Hijikata rebuts, surprisingly confident.

The blade from the Swiss knife detaches from its core, hanging on the end of a metal chain. With his left hand, Hijikata spins it effortlessly, showing off a few rotations before swirling it forward, the chain lengthening limitlessly. The blade punctures through the kiseru in Takasugi's lips, the two pieces fall scattered on the floor.

Enjoying the quick shrink of Takasugi's lone eye, Hijikata bites his cigarette with a leering smirk.

"You fucking roses should just continue decorating the place. But you rather mess with the Thorns. You're up against the biggest thorn right here and it pierces anything that touches it, one eye freak."

The chain retreats back to Hijikata as he rotates the blade again.

"Fight me if you're not a one ball wonder too."

Offended, Takasugi grips his sword, pointing towards Hijikata. It seems he has to do make-up test later.

"Fine by me. This time, I'm seriously going to kill you."

"Hurry up then," Hijikata sneers. "I have a Chemistry exercise to hand in."

* * *

 **Leave me a review lovelies! Thank you so much for reading! See ya next chappie! With lots of love!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! How ya doing? Another chappie update. Hope you are still fine with the story! Abit intense right now. Will be sad mode for a few chappies. Be prepared muahahaha..**

 **Leave a review lovelies. Don't be shy, I won't bite.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 20: Sakata Gintoki *****

* * *

This is unlike Hijikata.

His absence is bewitching.

Not a single page of the Jump magazine is turned. Gintoki persists his blank gaze on the empty table. It has been ten minutes Yamazaki is sitting across him, retaining the usual ignorance like any other day. Gintoki does not have anything to do with that boy who is silently suppressing his nervousness. They never once make eye contact until ten minutes ago.

Gintoki can read Yamazaki easily that something is wrong. The frightened lad cannot suddenly muster the courage to look at Gintoki unless he has a reason. Yamazaki is surely hiding something. Gintoki could have interrogated him if he wanted to.

But what will he gain? Another boy dead due to his existence?

At that thought, Gintoki puts away his magazine and plops a lolipop into his mouth, indulging the taste of strawberry milk. Hijikata better be late because he is getting Gintoki his puddings. Otose enters the classroom, and everyone except Gintoki rise to greet. As soon as the homeroom teacher settles down, she notices an empty seat.

"Yamazaki-kun."

The boy with that name snaps up his head in surprise. It is the first time Otose addresses him in the presence of everyone in class. Yamazaki cannot help but tremble at the massive attention directed on him, especially from the one with red eyes.

"Y-Yes, Sensei!" Yamazaki stands in spur of fear.

Otose creases her brows and tends a gentle smile. "Relax, Yamazaki-kun. I'm only going to ask you where Hijikata is. The class is about to start soon."

Hearing that question, Yamazaki tightens his fists. Gintoki appreciates that his teacher notices, giving the briefest of nods. His gaze on Yamazaki weighs heavier as seconds pass. Everyone knows the close friendship betwren Yamazaki and Hijikata. They are always seen together, no matter what trouble Hijikata faced in class.

Being literally a third wheel, Gintoki knows best. He is honestly envious about them. Only God knows how hard it is to hide his irritation towards their intimacy.

"He-" Yamazaki finds a need to gulp. "He has a tummy ache."

Gintoki stares at him deadpanned. Is he talking about himself? That is definitely a lie.

"Very well then," Otose nods. "You can sit now. I'll check with Tama later."

"Yes, Sensei!"

After a loud reply, Yamazaki sits down. He grips his pen, trying his best to tame the tremors that is shaking his body. Gintoki certainly does not accept that excuse, and he hardly realises he is glaring hard on Yamazaki.

Staring at the boy is becoming futile the longer Gintoki holds his stare. Everyone shuffle in their seats taking out their textbooks while Gintoki looks outside instead. Even though he diverts his attention elsewhere, his mind remains on that empty seat.

Gintoki comes to understand what Hijikata felt when Gintoki was absent that day.

* * *

Sweatdrops roll down his jaw, staining the porcelain tiles in grey dots. Breaths extend into long deep gasps. His cigarette is long gone from his lips.

Hijikata cusses at the morning heat that traps itself under his thick black blazer. His right wrist is completely numbed while his left hand is quivering tremendously. The fight with the purplehead is unpredictably intense, and sadly the bulk of it is Hijikata defending himself, becoming like a cat with nine lives, too stubborn to die. It could have been a fair and effective fight if he had a sword with him too. Even if he had one, he disagreed he would be on par with the militray elite's son.

Takasugi moves in lightning speed so fast that Hijikata fears to blink. His strikes of the sword cause horrifying damage on the walls and the tiles on the floor, as though they are made from ten swordsmen instead of one. Hijikata acknowledges Takasugi's strength, well deserved to be the leader of the Terror Trio. But that does not mean he will accept defeat easily.

Only ten minutes has past them but it feels like hours. Hijikata is still grateful he can survive this far.

Standing on opposite far ends, they face one another with a fiery expression. In a heartbeat, their hands are occupied by the struggle in which the chain of Hijikata's blade is tightening around Takasugi's sword, hindering Takasugi's attacks. Hijikata takes the chance to freeze Takasugi's attacks so he can catch his breath.

"Why are you fighting so hard," Takasugi exhales miserably. "Hijikata-kun?"

The gangster's left hand grips his knife tightly, not loosing an ounce of force to hold the sword down. He refuses to answer as he fears thinking about it will only distract him. He cannot afford to leave a loophole for Takasugi to strike him.

"Are you that angry about me hitting your brothers? Why don't you return and protect them like you used to?"

"Don't talk rubbish with me," Hijikata submits to his ego and snaps. "If you hit them, they are only going to be stronger than before. That's how we grow."

Takasugi crooks a brow. "Then why are you pointing your blade at me?"

"Because I'm not going to leave Sheyfields."

The way Hijikata still dares to say those words easily make Takasugi's brows twitch. "You don't belong here."

"I know," Hijikata braves a confession. "I'm not one of the rich and noble. But I promise someone. And I don't break promises."

"You mean your promise with Kondo?"

Hijikata furrows his brows deeply, unexpected that Takasugi also learned about his relationship with Kondo. It can be obvious since Hijikata is always seen with Kondo at school. But to say Takasugi knows their promise, Hijikata has chills running up his spine.

Just how much does Takasugi know about him?

"You should let fate decide if Kondo and Shimura are meant to be together," Takasugi snorts. "Don't play cupid. That's just silly."

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Hijikata denies, clenching his teeth.

"Don't waste anymore time. Just leave."

"Are you deaf? I've said for the thousandth time! I'm not leaving Sheyfields! If you want to end this quick," Hijikata exerts a swift pull of the sword, instigating an eye stretch from Takasugi.

"Hurry up and kill me like you killed Itou!"

Hijikata's words drip with venom, as he watches Takasugi silently recall that incident. The purplehead's expression goes pale for a moment that it surprises Hijikata. Thinking that Hijikata may have said too much is impossible, as if the guard has ever shown insecurity of any sort. But this time, Hijikata is seeing Takasugi in a different light. Hijikata is staring at the left bandage as though it has never been there before. Whether Takasugi is the feared one or not, he is still a victim of the incident.

In one delicate swing, Takasugi moves his sword, breaking the chain that wrapped around the blade. Hijikata holds his breath, watching his weapon rain on the floor in million pieces.

Hijikata's face flushes white.

"So you heard that story?" the purplehead faces Hijikata with his bandaged eye. "So you are ready to die like Itou did. Kondo really finds good pawns for himself."

Hijikata cannot say a word, his mind is completely blank the moment his weapon is shattered.

The green orb fills his vision, a glint of hatred shining on it. "What is so great about this boy that you will sacrifice your life for him?"

Hijikata steadies his gaze with Takasugi. The question posed does not bother him at all. It is his heart that he is bothered now because it is pumping madly behind his chest like it is going to jump out of his throat.

It is already the end of him. His limbs have lost faith in Hijikata as they turn defiant, refusing to fight anymore. He can run if he wants to but it is his principle to never run away from a fight. If he is going to die right now, at least he will not die a coward. What awaits his death is his killer pestering for answers.

There is nothing he should hold back anymore.

"If it was not for him, I won't be alive today," Hijikata's lips move on its own, his head sank in between shoulders,

"Indebted for life?" Takasugi examines his blade for scratches. "Your life turns cheap because of him and you respect him. I honestly don't understand you people."

"What's not to understand?" Hijikata is getting irritated with how Takasugi is dreading it. "You put your life in danger to protect the silver kid. You lost your left eye for him. You tormented and traumatized Itou that he killed himself by jumping off four storeys down. You planted fear in everyone here to stay away from your path and the Silver Prince. You're a cold heartless murderer that should have been locked away."

"Wrong."

The sudden insert of denial silences Hijikata. Takasugi runs his fingers into his own dampened hair, deliberately unveiling more of his bandaged eye.

"It was not me who traumatised Itou."

Hijikata blinks.

"It was Gintoki."

"What do you mean?" Hijikata involuntarily shivers.

Takasugi notices. "Sasaki told you what he is, didn't he? A mountain bred boy. Yoshida-sensei's will. Red bulb eyes. Starves for blood. Have you not realised Gintoki is barely human?"

"You-you're exaggerating."

"Then, Hijikata-kun, I'll make you realise who you are trying to befriend with."

Hijikata stares at Takasugi, confused. "Wait a second. Are you going to-"

"Yeah," Takasugi nods. "I'm going to tell you a highly confidential information even Sasaki does not know."

"No way."

"I'll tell you who Sakata Gintoki really is."

Blood in Hijikata's face drains to his feet. Although he knows Gintoki is not normal, he is not ready to learn more about him right now, especially from someone who is closest to the prince. His fingers shiver cold, his breaths go chaotic and his feet urge to run. The evil-scented coldness radiating from Takasugi seems threatening enough to murder him.

"He was 4 years old when our fathers took him into our household. None of us three sons were allowed to meet him then. It was because Gintoki was considered a highly dangerous subject. My father described him like a rabid dog, his red eyes emitting light on its own and his fangs baring hungrily. His hair was considered pink then, later on discovered that it was silver soaked in blood."

The mere description robs Hijikata's breaths. Picturing the description is a stupid move but it is inevitable. Hijikata suddenly feels his eyes churn. He tries to speak yet his voice is trapped in his throat.

What he does not know, is that his own eyes are clouded in red, like a drop of red dye hits a bowl of plain water. The sight of Takasugi in front of him is quickly replaced by a vision so eerie that it is very familiar.

The red storm. The silverhead boy in blood. Red eyes speak volumes of terror.

A screaming giggle is elicited, causing Hijikata to fall helpless to the ground.

In Takasugi's view, Hijikata is kneeling, eyes dilated and staring blankly at the white tiles.

"My father even wondered why Yoshida spared him. It could be either because he was special or Yoshida was incapable to kill him. I believed the latter. And I also believed he helped Yoshida assasinate his own people."

Takasugi looks up to the sky. "As brothers in arms, our fathers still insisted to carry out Yoshida's will and that was to make the boy live life like one of us. Sakamoto's father designed a drug to tame Gintoki's violent behaviour and it took two years of high dosage to achieve what you see Gintoki now. His eyes are unlit, or should I say, almost dead."

"Stop," Hijikata manages to squeak with a hand reaching out. "I don't need to know all this."

"No, you must know," Takasugi furrows his brows. "Like all drugs, there is always side effects."

"Stop," Hijikata suddenly begs, cupping his ears. "Stop talking."

"The minor effect is memory loss hence he can only remember until the time he was taken in by us. And the major side effect," Takasugi chuckles darkly, "is that the drug does not really eliminate his violent behaviour. It actually bottles up inside of him. Just a whisk scent of blood, he will go berserk."

"You're lying-"

"I wish I am lying but it is the truth. Gintoki is nothing more than a walking bomb, a vessel of a blood starving monster. Without the monster in him, Gintoki is just a ghost, a remembrance of the Lattice Massacre. Can't you see it now, Hijikata-kun? We're not only protecting Gintoki. We're protecting you guys from him too."

Hijikata's body is quivering in fright. Learning about Gintoki's true form nearly make his heart collapse. Pictures after pictures swim in his head, dragging his sanity away from reality.

Numbed in all senses, Hijikata closes his eyes, succumbing to the horrifying phantasm.

"Gintoki."

* * *

As though being called, Gintoki rises from his pillow of arms. First thing he does is to look at his right. The table Hijikata owns stands empty and unattended. Gintoki tousles his perms, looking at the front where Otose is diligently teaching at the board. The students pay well attention to the front.

His gaze eventually ends on Yamazaki again. As expected, Yamazaki pretends to act normal, focused in the lesson.

Yamazaki's excuse of Hijikata being sick still disturbs Gintoki. He cannot help feeling worried. Maybe he should go and peek into the infirmary to remove his doubt. It is not that he can sleep anyways. Otose will not stop him from leaving the class in the middle of lesson.

Determined to find Hijikata, Gintoki stands up and drags his feet to the door, yawning loudly.

A fake cough is heard when he passes behinYamazaki. Gintoki affords a glance on him. He sees a note inside the book he is holding.

Hijikata at the roof. I don't know why but I'm scared.

The silverhead staggers for a moment, staring at the note in disbelief. Without thinking further, Gintoki runs out of the classroom. Otose notices his urgency, sighing in hope nothing bad is going to happen.

Yamazaki grips his book, praying for Hijikata's safety.

"Gomen, Hijikata-kun."

* * *

Takasugi smirks as he walks towards the lad. Takasugi can see the indigo eyes shrink. What makes him smile in victory is to see blurs of red staining the irises. It is no surprise to Takasugi that Hijikata is now mentally possessed. This can only happen if Hijikata is once acquainted with bright red eyes. According to Sakamoto, Hijikata met the red eyes in very close proximity that if Sakamoto did not break their contact any sooner, Hijikata would have killed himself with his own hands.

Gintoki's red eyes are aglow to hallucinate his prey, a study Takasugi learned from his father. It is strictly enforced on the guards to never look into those eyes when they are lit. If they do, they will be cursed and manipulated as and how Gintoki wants.

Something about Hijikata still disturbs Takasugi.

The gangster is still conscious, firmly upright sitting on the floor. Takasugi should have him fainted by now. Despite the exhaustion of the fight, Hijikata struggles to stay awake. Takasugi figures that Hijikata is incessantly fighting within himself.

Takasugi cusses, deeming the struggle meaningless. "You don't look like you believe me."

The purplehead fists the green hair in his hand and cranes his neck up. The red tints are starting to disappear. Hijikata seems to be stronger in his mind than his body. Only Hijikata knows how hard he is battling the fear inside of him.

"Let me share with you how Itou died."

The indigo eyes shoot up. Takasugi intends to scare him more.

"Gintoki was in the same elite class as me then. When the soccer ball flew in and hit his head, he was still conscious. The sudden hit forced him to wake up from a nap and had him angry. Gintoki looked out only to see Kondo at the field. Gintoki was rude and cranky, grabbing the football and he deflated the ball with his pen. He even cursed Kondo with shameless profanity. What he did not realise, Itou heard everything. The blonde kid barged into the classroom, snatched a pen nearby, intending to attack Gintoki. Everyone in class fled in fear."

Takasugi pauses when he sees Hijikata eyeslids droop, proving that his story is working.

"Gintoki's eyes are alit whenever he senses danger. When I noticed, I blocked Itou from coming too close to Gintoki but his pen plunged into my left eye first. It happened too quick that I could not avoid as blood gushed out of my eye. Gintoki exploded in rage. I attempted to stab the drug on him but he was too fast and I was handicapped. Itou was beaten up, hurled onto tables and walls until Sakamoto arrived. He shot Gintoki 7 drugs to finally have Gintoki unconscious. Katsura came after and took Gintoki away while Sakamoto set the classroom on fire."

The memories of that day reminds Takasugi of the pain that once dwelled behind that bandage. He gently cups his left eye.

"Itou was not dead yet. When I finished wrapping my eye, I was supposed to bring Itou out of the classroom before Sakamoto began setting the fire. Itou refused my help and told me to bring him to the window. He stood there looking down at his best friend for one last time. I remembered he said that he could not continue living as someone who took my eye. Kondo would not accept a violent person like him anymore. For that, he took the plunge. I soon realised it was Gintoki's eyes that made him choose death as the only solution or better yet, his punishment."

While his story is nearing an end, Hijikata is closing his eyes slowly. The internal battle is reaching an end, Hijikata surrendering to the hallucination. What is left for Takasugi is having Sakamoto to take the fainted lad to the lab where it will eliminate his memory of Kondo and Gintoki and return him to Kabuki Avenue.

Takasugi releases Hijikata's hair, letting the greenhead hang low. He slides the same hand into the pocket for his cellphone. Before he can take it out, he senses a twitch. Never underestimating Hijikata, Takasugi moves his sword.

A swift kick hits Takasugi's stomach, having him hurled back a distance.

Takasugi hides the ache, quickly finding the ground to push himself up. "It can't be..."

Hijikata is standing. Wind is blowing from the ground. The face of the boy is shadowed by his long fringe.

Can this be another kind of hallucination? Takasugi suspects a dangerous one.

The one which is as powerful as Gintoki himself.

Without thinking further, Takasugi leaps and directs his sword in aim of Hijikata's head. He senses intervention coming from the side. He blinks to his right and before he knows it, Gintoki is under him, shielding Hijikata.

Takasugi stiffens, attempts to maneuver his attack away from them but he knows he is too late. He will definitely hit Gintoki with the hilt of the sword. He suddenly hopes Sakamoto is nearby to stop him but he does not sense anyone else. All he fears now is him looking into Gintoki's cursed red eyes when the sword reaches him.

Red orbs flash brilliantly and Takasugi closes his green eye in reflex. The side of his blade collides against something, ceasing the attack. Takasugi exhales a deep one, standing firmly to the ground. The fear of Gintoki going berserk again overwhelms him that his hands give way, releasing the sword. One hand immediately reaches the drug in his pocket.

For ten seconds he counts mentally, he awaits for Gintoki's hysteric yell but what he heard is a loud thud instead. Takasugi carefully opens his eye. He glares at the sight of Hijikata fainted at his feet.

"Hijikata!" Gintoki stoops down and shakes the boy's body.

Takasugi is stunned, seeing Gintoki not with bright eyes. He swears he sees red eyes before closing his own. He is certain of it.

"Oi," Takasugi pulls Gintoki away from Hijikata. "What did you do?!"

Gintoki returns the grip by shoving Takasugi off him. "What's the big idea? Why are you attacking him?!"

"Answer my questions, idiot! How did he faint?!"

"He..." Gintoki looks at Hijikata's laid body. "He came to my front and protected me."

Takasugi furrows his brows. "It can't be... It can't be that the eyes I saw were his."

"Seriously, what is going on, Teme?! You called him up here! Oi, let go of me!" Gintoki yelps when Takasugi fists his perms suddenly. "Let go-"

The needle of the syringe punctures Gintoki's neck, crimson orbs flash bright for a second before fluttering to shut close. Submitting to the drug, Gintoki falls onto Takasugi's chest. Takasugi can tell Gintoki's emotions are bursting wildly. Before Gintoki loses his sanity to the monster inside him, Takasugi has to knock him out too.

Carefully Takasugi leans the silverhead to sit and lean against a nearby wall. Takasugi notices a teardrop that manages to escape from his eyes. He does not expect Gintoki to have empathy towards Hijikata. With the fact that he jumps in Takasugi's way to protect Hijikata, Gintoki could have formed a strong bond with his classmate.

That notion makes Takasugi looks at Hijikata again. The longer that boy stays, the more dangerous the school will be. It is good that Hijikata is finally knocked out. Hijikata has to be removed from Sheyfields quickly.

Takasugi approaches Hijikata who lies on his side. He slides up Hijikata's left blazer cuff and finds a purple bruise encompassing the whole wrist.

"As I thought," Takasugi huffs. "You hit your left wrist with my blade just now. Just what are you thinking risking your hands like this?"

Takasugi stands upright and dials his cellphone.

"Tatsuma, come to the roof. You have a body to attend to."

* * *

Thank you for reading. See ya next time!


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! The Toshifollow story haha. Okay I should not be that joyful right now because this story is going into a sentimental sad phase. I've never written anything like this before so I don't know if I can capture the feelings right. I really hope you feel the story the way I do.**

 **I know some may feel a bit disappointed by how the story goes. Trust me. The story is just getting started to be exciting. Hold on tight!**

 **Now reply to my lovely reviewers!**

 **Scalytta: Thank you for the review! Yeah who could have thot Hijikata has such eyes teehee! It will be revealed soon. Ouhh about Gin feels when Hijikata, it breaks my heart but we will see! Thank you again for the review!**

 **Abcxxx: Ohh! That is a great idea, separation at birth! So close to what I planned! Thanks love for the review again! Cheers!**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 21: Goodbye *****

* * *

Hijikata cannot figure out since when he was asleep. He is conscious long enough to know he is lying down somewhere cool, unlike the roof where the sunlight is scalding his skin. His blazer is definitely removed from his body. He can feel his body free from any heavy material on it. He also feels the bandages wrapped his wrist tightly. If he moves, the bandages restrict him.

Hijikata wants to wake up now but he does not know what he will face.

If it is Takasugi again, Hijikata prefers sleeping to waking up at all.

He knows he should fear of the Terror Trio leader but he did not expect Takasugi could be that merciless.

Whether it was during the battle of blades or when he was exposing Gintoki's identity, everything that came from him was blunt and brutal. He was like a mad general, using devious means to get what he wanted. The fire in his green eye could burn whoever stared at it.

To think that Hijikata has seen the worse of Takasugi, it was a lie. Hijikata could tell Takasugi was still holding back. His intention became clearer as the fight continued, that all he wanted was to get rid of Hijikata. If he had to bring harm onto Hijikata's gang brothers, he did it. And if it needed of him to expose Gintoki, he did it. Takasugi actually had the patience adopting other means rather than to directly stab Hijikata.

Probably because Takasugi never planned spilling blood on school grounds.

For the record, it was the cleanest fight Hijikata has ever fought that it could have been a joke. And the joke is obviously on him.

Hijikata then remembers the silverhead who swooped in before him. Hijikata was half conscious at that moment but he could not have mistaken Gintoki. His sudden intervention was shocking. But what was even more shocking was Takasugi's unstoppable attack that would definitely land on Gintoki.

At such a nerve wrecking point of time, Hijikata thought Gintoki would block or at least bring them away from Takasugi's line of attack. Instead of moving, Gintoki remained as he was. A strong drive of instincts turned the tables as Hijikata took the hit instead. He was not sure why he did it. It would probably hurt him even more if Gintoki got hurt because of him.

The last blow of Takasugi's strike rekindles in his bones. Hijikata winces just remembering the pain that rattled his bones up until his shoulder blade.. Hijikata is astounded by Takasugi's invincible strength that he regretted to take the challenge. If he had escaped like what Tama sensei said, he would not have damaged his wrists like they are now.

"Don't ya think you should wake up now, Hijikata ja?"

Hijikata opens his eyes abruptly. He is shocked that someone is with him because he cannot sense anyone's presence. When he looks at the lad who is seated next to him, he springs up, shuffling away as much as he can without hurting his hands.

"Good morning," Sakamoto chortles watching his reaction. "Don't be scared ja. I'm unlike the other two. I rarely start a fight. I'm more of a negotiator. Sadly, for you, Hijikata-kun, I'm someone who's going to break the bad news to you."

Sakamoto pulls out a folded paper from his blazer and opens it. Aware of Hijikata's condition, Sakamoto holds the paper for Hijikata, just close enough to read. It is an official document from the school signed personally by the principal.

 _I regret to inform you, Hijikata Toushiro that your enrolment at Sheyfields High School will be terminated as of today. You have committed a serious offence despite being warned personally by me. You are to leave the premises immediately._

"This means," Sakamoto drops the letter on Hijikata's lap for him to stare. "You are expelled from this school."

The word terminated burns in Hijikata's mind. His eyes start to feel a heated sensation while his chest tightens.

Sakamoto stands up and pockets his hands. "This is what you're supposed to expect after ignoring our warnings. Furthermore you learned too much about Gintoki. We cannot let you off the hook like that. That's why I'm here ja."

Whatever Sakamoto says goes to one ear and comes out the other. Hijikata refuses to look up, suppressing hard not to give in to the sadness brewing inside of him. This is too depressing that he cannot even form a reply.

"Your stuff has already been removed and what's left is bringing you out of here before lunchtime. As for the others in this school, they will all forget that you exist. There will be a security check before they can leave school for home and when each passes through the so-called detector, their memories of you will be erased permanently. Everyone including Kondo and Gintoki will forget you."

The idea of being forgotten aggravates Hijikata's despair. He finally looks up with watery eyes, hoping Sakamoto is only joking about it. Sakamoto's smirk is intimidating as always while his eyes are hidden by the dark lenses of his sunglasses. Hijikata becomes certain that what he hears is the truth.

"Don't worry ja," Sakamoto smirks. "I'll make you forget everything too. You won't be burdened by any of this anymore. Everything you went through here in Sheyfields is going to be like a nightmare to you. When you wake up, you will be with your brothers. What's his name again? Oh Tetsu ja!"

Sakamoto watches the boy retain in silence, his head hung lowly between shoulders. Remorse heaves over his silence. His eyes sting and when he blinks, every few blinks the world seems to swim out of focus.

"Don't know what Takasugi said to ya," Sakamoto giggles. "But your brothers at Kabuki Avenue are doing fine. I was there too."

His eyes blink open and tears prickle down the cheeks, staining the expulsion letter.

At this kind of moment, Sakamoto finds it the hardest to fake a laugh.

Among the three guards, Sakamoto has the duty to do all the talking. He likes to think he always do the cleaning up the mess job after either of the other two. If he has to choose, he wishes he can refuse playing postman and messenger. But the other two knows Sakamoto is the best person when it comes to dealing with people.

But with someone like Hijikata is heart-breaking

Hijikata's presence made changes in Gintoki whether it was good or bad. It is because of Hijikata, Gintoki is finally interested about school. Gintoki took a test for the first time on his own will, and the test paper is now framed in his bedroom. Gintoki also wakes up earlier than normal so he can be early in class too. Gintoki starts showing signs that he understood what friendship really is.

Something Sakamoto does not expect from a chained demon boy. When he heard Gintoki protecting Hijikata from Takasugi, Sakamoto is impressed. For the first time, Gintoki jumped into somewhere dangerous and yet not lighted up his eyes. It could only mean it was not the demon who tried to save Hijikata.

It was Sakata Gintoki, the classmate who sat next to Hijikata.

But then, because of Hijikata, three top secret formulated drugs are spent within two weeks. The higher authority will question the guards' capability in handling Gintoki.

Takasugi believes removing Hijikata from school is the wise decision. Sakamoto reluctantly obliges to his leader. Although such things can be discussed further, Sakamoto knows when Takasugi decides on something, it will be executed no matter what Sakamoto says. In this case, Sakamoto cannot argue much. If the higher authority intervenes, the three of them may lose control of whatever happens to Gintoki.

Although it is supposed to be a job to the sons, they cannot deny they are attached to the Silver Prince. The four of them have been together since young and they have no idea what will happen after they graduate. These last four months may be the last time they will be together.

As long as Gintoki behaves and does not pose any danger, the higher authority will not intervene as promised. The only way Gintoki can behave is when he is not interacting to anyone he does not know or trust hence the ironclad rule. Having Hijikata around is like a criminal on the loose, breaking the rule and making it possible to interact with Gintoki. Before anyone else thinks like Hijikata, Takasugi has to remove the elephant in the room.

Sakamoto sighs and rubs the back of his head. In all honesty, Sakamoto cannot help feeling empathy towards Hijikata and Gintoki. They look fine as friends but due to future serious consequences, they have to be separated. The only good thing out of this is that Hijikata makes it out alive. Moreover, with those injured hands, it is better Hijikata takes full rest and all the time he needs to heal. Forgetting everything should be considered a blessing.

With the advantages exceeding the disadvantages, Sakamoto is confident this is the best decision.

"Okay now, we don't have much time left, Hijikata ja," Sakamoto chortles and drops Hijikata's shoes at one side. "I know your hands are injured but I'm sure your legs are working. I kinda tired carrying you down, ya know. Why not you walk on your own? I'll guide ya ja."

The saddened boy responds by looking away.

"Hijikata ja?"

A sniffle is heard as Hijikata tries to wipe his face on his sleeve. He has remained silent for too long, numbed by the hurt to depart from his new school. He only spent here for a week and just when he starts to love being in a class where he finally feels he belongs to, he is told he cannot return there anymore. Leaving now means he cannot see his teacher and classmates for the last time.

He cannot fulfil any of his promises, be it with Yamazaki, Kondo, Sougo or Gintoki.

Hijikata is not ready to leave but at the back of his mind is shouting that he deserves all this. It is because he sticks to his principles and does whatever he likes. Regretting now is a little bit too late.

Sheyfields is over for Hijikata.

"Do you want help?" Sakamoto grips the boy's arm. "I'll give you a push."

A broom comes out of nowhere and it hits on Sakamoto's hand. The guard jumps back and gasps to meet the infirmary doctor holding the broom high.

"Tama-sensei!"

"Lay your hands off him," the bronze eyed female doctor warns.

Sakamoto giggles. "Why so protective, dear Tama-sensei? He is not a student here anymore ja."

Tama stands closely to Hijikata. "He may not be a student here but he is still my patient. Without my consent, you cannot take him away."

Hijikata peers at the infirmary doctor's back in a low gaze. He suspects Tama would have said that Hijikata deserved it for not listening to her. Instead of admonishing him, she is holding him back, protecting him too. To have someone cared about him this much, at this moment of emptiness, it is going to make it harder for him to leave.

Laugh bursts from Sakamoto. "You're lucky you have a pretty face, sensei. Or I may have to hurt you for interrupting my job. You should know better our authority overrules yours ja."

"Then, I am ready to stop you by any means," Tama shoves the brooms towards Sakamoto. "You should know better I'm one of Gengai-sama's excellent students."

Sakamoto cringes, his smirk fading. "Are you serious ja? I don't really fight a woman."

"There is always a first time."

"Stop."

The doctor and student turn heads at the boy on the bed. Hijikata finally breaks his silence, his voice cracks like ice.

Red wet eyes glance at Sakamoto before looking down at his hands.

"I'll leave Sheyfields," Hijikata says weakly. "But I have a request."

* * *

"What took you so long, Sougo?!" Kondo reprimands the brownhead junior who still has the nerves to slowly march towards where Kondo is standing.

Sougo yawns. "Don't shout at the hallway, Kondo-san."

"Did you sleep during class again?"

"Maths is boring."

Kondo sighs and turns. "Come on now. Toshi and Zaki are waiting for us."

A click of tongue is heard but Kondo ignores it. They climb down the stairs and walk to the noticeboard where Yamazaki is standing alone. Kondo jogs to Yamazaki while Sougo takes his time walking. The young one is alittle baffled not to see Hijikata with Yamazaki. They both are from the same class.

With the way Yamazaki avoids looking at them, Sougo is starting to think whether something has happened to Hijikata. Probably the gangster is detained for not doing his homework or misbehaving or sleeping in class. If any of that is true, Sougo will find it satisfying to have lunch without looking at that constipated face.

"Zaki!" Kondo arrives, chortling. "Ya, gomen! We're late!"

"It's okay, really," Yamazaki smiles a crooked one, waving both hands frantically.

Kondo looks inside the classroom. "Where's Toshi?"

Sougo does not miss the hiccup that escapes from Yamazaki. Sougo also takes a peek into the classroom. He realises Hijikata's table is empty, either that the lad is neat to clear his things up before lunch or he did not come for class at all. Sougo is getting more confused.

"Actually..." Yamazaki attempts to answer. "Actually, Hijikata..."

"Just spill it," Sougo hisses, showing his irritation for Yamazaki's quirkiness. "That konoyaro went ahead without us, right? What a selfish bastard."

"Who're you calling selfish bastard, Okita?"

The red eyes widen and he turns back to see Hijikata towering him. Standing calmly in his blazer and hands in the pockets, Hijikata looks at the three with his usual intimidating gaze.

"Hijikata-kun!" Yamazaki gasps loudly, not realising that he is loud enough to attract attention from everyone around them.

"Idiot," Hijikata looks away. "Why are you being difficult to let them know that I went to the loo?"

Yamazaki prims his lips tightly, somehow fighting hard not to cry. No one knows how incredibly worried Yamazaki has been the entire time, relentlessly thinking and praying for Hijikata's safety. He is beyond elated to see Hijikata again. He is close enough to cry.

Seeing Hijikata return in one piece makes him happy. Whether the Silver Prince helped or not, it did not matter. Yamazaki is glad that things are not going to change. Everything is okay.

Unsure why Yamazaki is overjoyed seeing Hijikata out of the loo, Kondo laughs with a dirty smirk. The tallest lad hooks one arm on Hijikata's shoulder and tightens the grip, like a side hug.

"Toshi! I really thought you really left without us!"

A quick wide stretch of the indigo eyes is caught by Sougo and Yamazaki but not Kondo. Hijikata recovers with a gentle smile.

"Don't be silly," Hijikata sighs. "How many times I told you not to think useless things?"

Kondo smiles widely. "I know right! I think Zaki is just being polite. Seriously, Toshi. You should stop disturbing him. He might not want to help you anymore."

Hijikata grumbles. "Whatever."

"Let's go!" Kondo urges his three friends towards the canteen. "We're late so we might not get the usual four seats. We must hurry!"

Pulling Hijikata forward, Kondo starts chatting about what happened in his class. Hijikata listens attentively, not keeping off his eyes from Kondo's childish excited self. He is relieved to be with Kondo and the others for one last time.

This is his final request. Thank goodness Sakamoto is able to concede.

As the two move forward, Sougo walks along Yamazaki. The cat-eyed senior is staring at Hijikata's back with a large grin. Sougo cannot help feeling disturbed by their behaviours. When he is thinking of a good prank to play on Hijikata, he notices Hijikata's hands continuously stay inside his pockets. He cannot even bother with the envy of seeing Hijikata clinging close to Kondo.

Hijikata is hiding something. Sougo urges to find out.

As soon as the quartet reach the canteen, Kondo spots a vacant four seated table. He dashes to reserve for them. He sits while waving at the other three to hurry. They oblige and get seated.

"So what are we having for lunch?!" Kondo gets the ball rolling. "Are we all having the same? I feel like giving you guys a treat!"

"Really?" Yamazaki chortles and looks at Hijikata. "Why not we have that favourite chicken katsudon Hijikata-kun always eats?"

Kondo laughs. "Oh without the mayonnaise for me. I like it how it is. Don't mind, Toshi!"

"I thought of having anpans today," Hijikata smirks as Yamazaki widens his eyes.

Not wanting to be part of another joke, Yamazaki scoffs. "That is not funny."

"I'm serious," Hijikata leans back on the chair and actually smiles. "Once in awhile, it should be alright. Maybe I start liking anpans."

Yamazaki stares into Hijikata's eyes in disbelief. A sudden rise of anguish fills Yamazaki that he grips the edge of the table. Hijikata is playing nice to him and it is too strange to ignore. It is as though Hijikata is hiding something.

And it is not only Yamazaki who notices. Sougo is silently watching the two interact, trying to figure out on his own. Kondo however is oblivious as always.

"Stop it, Toshi," Kondo nudges Hijikata. "Don't disturb him like that."

"How is eating his favourite food disturbing him, Kondo-san?" Hijikata grumbles.

Sougo kicks Hijikata's leg under the table. The senior jolts alittle and stares at Sougo. The brownhead realises Hijikata is weaker than usual as he does not try to pounce on Sougo. Or perhaps Hijikata does not give a damn about him.

"I want Yakisoba, Hijikata-senpai," Sougo sneers. "So hurry and buy us food. We're hungry."

"Huh? You want me to buy?"

"Yeah," Sougo looks at Yamazaki and then to Kondo. "With Kondo's monjac and Yamazaki's anpan."

Hijikata scrunches his face, having the worst feeling that if he rejects buying them, they will find out about his injured hands. But if he insists, he will embarrass himself by not able to even grip the tray with both hands. Tama sensei has already warned him not to use his hands or else the cracks in his bones will take longer to heal or even worse, be permanent and no chance of healing at all.

"It's okay," Yamazaki breaks the silence. "I'll go buy it."

"No," Hijikata shakes his head and stands up. "I'll get it."

"You sure, Toshi?" Kondo creases his brows, somehow starting to realise what the others have realised.

"Yeah."

"Okay, here's the money," Kondo retrieves a few notes from his wallet for Hijikata to take. Sougo and Yamazaki quietly watch them, anticipating to see Hijikata take the money.

For what reason the exchange intrigues them, they do not know at all.

Politely Hijikata turns away. "It's fine. I'll treat all of you today."

Sougo is the first to grumble, as though he is disappointed not to see the hands out of those pockets. Beyond irritated, Sougo folds his arms and mars his face in anger, watching Hijikata walk to the counter to buy food.

The canteen lady with cat ears responds to Hijikata's order. They look very comfortable with each other. When she offers a bottle of mayonnaise, Hijikata refuses. Sougo furrows his brows even deeper. What he does not know is that Hijikata cannot risk carrying additional weight even though it is his favourite condiment.

When Catherine places the items on the tray, Sougo leans forward, once again waiting for the hands to appear. Catherine can tell Hijikata is dreading picking up the tray, and the line is getting impatient. She quickly tosses the plastic wrapped food into a plastic bag, pulls out one of Hijikata's arm and slips the handles into the wrist.

Hijikata bows in thanks while Sougo glares at them. Kondo realises Sougo has not been listening to him. Kondo follows Sougo's line of sight and found Hijikata walking back with a bag in his hand. The way he is carrying it by the wrist is puzzling to Kondo.

"What..." Kondo has his brows met in the middle. "What is Toshi doing?"

When Kondo lifts his gaze, he spots Toshi's lips quiver as though he is in pain. Driven by anguish, Kondo stands from his seat when a shadow flies in, moving so fast that Kondo cannot register anything. All he heard is a loud crash at the end of the canteen, followed by screams and gasps of the students around them.

"Hijikata-kun!" Yamazaki reacts, shouting his lungs out.

A hard lump grows behind Kondo's chest as he slowly shifts his gaze to the crash.

Lying down amidst turned upside tables and chairs is Hijikata gasping for air.

"Toshi!"

Kondo dashes towards his friend, nearly tripping on his own foot. He still manages to crawl and reach the lad. Tears turn his eyes glossy when he looks at Hijikata struggling in pain. Kondo pulls Hijikata off the floor to lean against his chest. Hisses continue to leave Hijikata's lips, his wrists quaking uncontrollably.

Kondo pulls up the blazer's cuffs and found them bandaged in white cotton wrapping. The discovery of Hijikata hiding his injury from him feels like a hundred knives are fired on his back.

"Stop your tears, Kondo-san," speaks the one who caused the collision with Hijikata.

Kondo looks up and narrows his glare. "You!"

Resting his shinai on his shoulder, the long haired lad looks unfazed by Kondo's snarl. "That is payback for hitting me."

"What?" Kondo mutters. "It can't be-"

"He didn"t tell you, I see."

"Don't-" Hijikata tries to speak but is overwhelmed by the pain.

"Hijikata has been talking to Gintoki for the past whole week."

"No way," Kondo's brown eyes shrink in fear.

"And because of him Gintoki is injured now. Therefore, I won't hesitate hitting you in front of everyone, especially in front of your precious friend, Hijikata-kun."

"Is that true? Is that true, Toshi?"

Hijikata looks away, having no guts to meet Kondo's eyes.

"Kuso." Is all Hijikata manages to say.

"Now," Katsura swings his shinai forward. "I'll finish you, Hijikata Toushiro-kun."

"Not so fast."

A cooking knife is pointed from behind Katsura. He cusses that someone has the same sneaking talent like Sakamoto.

Kondo recognises that voice. "Sougo."

"Someone told me to find any of the Terror Trio and take his hair soaked in blood," the brownhead snickers. "You have nice long hair so it'll be easy for me. All I am left with is your blood!"

Sougo slices forward the knife so close to cut Katsura's back. The older lad manages to dodge and leap a few steps from Sougo. The brownhead holding a weapon and having eyes of a death angel send terror in everyone who is watching.

"Sougo, stop!" Kondo panicks, afraid of the situation getting worse.

"So you're the new transfer? Hijikata junior?" Katsura smirks, talking like he was not about to die a moment ago.

"Who're you calling Hijikata's junior? I'm Okita Sougo and I bring justice to this school. Heck I don't care about that now. What I want now is your blood, Katsura Kotaro!"

"It's not Katsura!" the yukata boy steers away from Sougo's another attack. "It's Runaway Katsura!"

"Huh?" Sougo blurts.

The long haired guard runs out of the canteen, laughing wholeheartedly, obviously mocking Sougo. Completely pissed, Sougo runs after him.

"Wait! Sougo!" Kondo grits his teeth, seeing how history is going to repeat itself. Now both his friends are against the feared trio, Kondo can hardly breathe.

He then spots Yamazaki. "Zaki! Please stop Sougo!"

"Me?" Yamazaki flinches, looking down and shaking his hands. "No way! Okita will never listen to me! He does not really respect me! You go ahead and stop him! He listens to you!"

"No," Kondo drops his gaze on Hijikata in his arms. "I won't leave Hijikata's side. And I trust you, Zaki! Please help me!"

Yamazaki looks at Kondo's desperation for help. The memories of the day Itou died come running in his mind. Pressing his lips into a thin line, Yamazaki gives a swift nod and runs towards the exit, searching for Okita.

"Come on, Toshi," Kondo carefully brings Hijikata's body up to a stand. "I'll bring you to the infirmary."

Their walk is silent, Hijikata limping next to him while Kondo drags him with close attention not to hit Hijikata at where it hurts. Kondo's silence is something Hijikata cannot get used to. Even in his delirious state swayed by pain, he is conscious to know Kondo is hurt after learning everything.

"Kondo-san..." Hijikata attempts to speak despite how weak he is.

"I don't wanna hear," Kondo responds quickly.

"Kondo-san..."

"We'll talk when we're home, okay? Just shut up now and rest when we get there."

"But Kondo-san..."

"I said shut up!" Kondo sucks in a sniffle. "I'm angry at you, stupid Toshi! How could you do this to me? Hiding everything from me is like returning a favour, is that it? I really want to punch you right now, Toshi!"

"Kondo-"

Hijikata shifts his weight forward, Kondo is quick to realise as he hurriedly breaks the fall, hooking one arm around Hijikata's waist. Hijikata's eyes are closed but Kondo can hear his voice coming out.

"Sorry."

That word is spoken so softly that it could have gone unheard. Kondo cannot turn a deaf ear even if he wants to. When the lad is knocked out, his cold cheeks rest against Kondo's chest. In this position, Kondo remembers the day he first picked Hijikata from the streets.

Cold, hungry, injured.

Kondo never expected to carry him like this again.

His meek apology cannot compensate any of this.

Kondo hurls him up so his body curl over his shoulders. Kondo speeds up his walk to the infirmary. Once he reaches, he kicks the door.

"Tama-sensei! Tama-sensei!" Kondo wails for the doctor.

The doors slide open, Tama arrives when she sees Hijikata unconscious. "Oh my goodness. Hurry over here."

The doctor guides Kondo to the same bed where Hijikata laid before lunchtime. Kondo lays the lad's feet first before laying his head on the pillow. Hijikata has completely fainted, not reacting to the slightest push from Kondo. Tama quickly checks his temperature and pulse. With a brief nod, Tama considers Hijikata's condition as stable.

"Tama-sensei," Kondo looks at the doctor. "Are you the one who bandaged him?"

The green haired woman looks back astounded before stretching a smile. "Who else can do that besides me?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Wait, just how many times he came here without telling me?" Kondo asks angrily, shoulders perking up.

Tama recognises Kondo's feelings of upset, as his eyes squint holding back his tears. The doctor pities the lad. She knows well of the mishaps that happened to the young boy. After all, she is his therapist who aided his healing from the trauma of losing his best friend. She also knows losing Hijikata will be harder than his previous loss.

She foremost does not expect Kondo to learn the truth right now. Unfortunately, things have been a mess since Takasugi and Hijikata fought each other.

"Listen, Kondo-kun," Tama grabs his hand and pulls him. "You have to leave now."

"What?" Kondo gasps, looking back at Hijikata.

"Lunchtime is almost over. You haven't eaten right?"

"I'm not concerned about food right now! I want to stay next to him until he wakes up!"

"No can do. You have classes and isn't there something you have to do after sending Hijikata here?" Tama says as she releases the boy's hand when he is stood outside.

Sougo comes to his mind and Kondo turns with urge to find him. Nonetheless, leaving Hijikata dreads him.

"But Tama sensei."

"Yes, Kondo-kun."

Kondo looks over his shoulder and right into the bronze eyes. "I will see him after school, right? Can you promise me that?"

The woman looks down before reconnecting her gaze with the lad. "You definitely see him again."

A beat of silence enters between them. The door slides slowly to close yet Kondo continues to stare at the unconscious lad until he is out of sight.

"Don't leave me, Toshi."

* * *

T.T Sad.. Leave me a review! Will Hijikata leave for good? Thank you for reading lovelies!


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yoo hoo! How are you?! Miss me haha lol. It's only one week. Yeah, the story is getting intense. It is painful for me to write though but it is planned as the way I wanted. So it will get better soon. I promise!**

 **Response for my awesome viewers:**

 **Abcxxx: OMG I didn't expect you to feel the way I do with the last chap. Yeah I feel so sad for my poor baby Hijikata huhu. Sorry haha for the emo chappie. It will get better! More happy moments to come. Thank you for your review love!**

 **Humgranola: Hey you're back! Thank you for reading and reviewing love! Yes there is definitely a connection between Gintoki and Hijikata. About what happens after graduation, I plan that the guards may not be with Gintoki anymore. There is a reason and its for me to know and for u to find out mwahahaha! Stay tune!**

 **Now everyone grip the screen tight! Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 22: Forget *****

* * *

"Stop running away, Katsura konoyaro!"

Sougo yells as he chases after the third year student down the corridor. His voice bounces off the wall, students who stay in the classrooms peek to see what is happening outside. When they spot the long haired student, they look away, never intended getting involved with the Terror Trio.

The chase continues longer than expected. Sougo is burning red in anger, while his stomach grumbles in hunger. To know his prey is a better sprinter than him, Sougo swears when he gets his hands on Katsura, he will stab that idiot repeatedly until he is satisfied.

Their footsteps are becoming louder, telling him they have entered somewhere far from the classrooms. The hallway is empty, not a single student is seen. It is only Sougo's second day here so he is not familiar with the rooms located at where he is running.

A tiny voice in his head begs him to stop.

Sougo reminds himself that he is against the boys who took Itou's life, robbed away Kondo's happiness and injured the toughest gangster in school. Certainly, the boys who pledged to protect the Silver Prince are no amateur.

Well trained, predator like instincts, armed with weapons.

The cooking knife in Sougo's hand may not stand a chance but Sougo's confidence is larger than his worries. Unlike Kondo, Sougo will not falter by someone who he has never crossed swords before. As long as he is still standing and breathing, there is still a chance to win.

Katsura takes an abrupt turn, disrupting Sougo's chain of thoughts. A detour is an obvious distraction, a clear sign Katsura is planning to trap him. Leading his predator into a confined room can be a well planned strategy given that the prey is familiar with what is contained between the four walls, an unfortunate disadvantage on Sougo's part.

Nevertheless, Sougo is not going to steer away. Without hesitation, Sougo enters the room where Katsura is last seen. It looks like an abandoned art room with unfinished paintings and clothed frames hanging on the walls. The cloud of dust floats by, an indication that the window has not been opened for a long time and his entrance stirs the stale air in the room.

And as expected, Katsura is nowhere to be seen. Sougo cannot be reckless. He observes the marble floor, dark corners and the furniture. He affords a few glances on the ceiling too. The room may look like it has not been entered for years but Katsura will not choose this room without a thought of trapping him.

Confirmed that whatever lies below and above him is clear, Sougo marches in quickly. His red eyes sharpen, focusing on any potential hiding spot where Katsura will sneak attack him. Sougo eventually reaches the middle of the room where a standing easel is covered in cloth. The clean white fabric is evident that it is not part of the room, as though it is just placed only a moment ago.

With one slice, Sougo cuts through the cloth, anticipating it as a trap. The clean cut cloth falls off in two pieces, unveiling a painting of what looks like a ghost with dot eyes and a yellow beak and feet.

"What crap is this?" Sougo cusses at the ugly painting.

"It's not crap!"

Sougo flinches to hear that voice behind him. He turns and widens his eyes seeing Katsura outside.

"It's Elizabeth!"

Clearly offended, Katsura frowns and tosses a metal ball with beamed digital digits ticking. The door is slammed close, triggering a panic response from Sougo.

Dropped the cooking knife, Sougo dashes to the door, banging it open with his shoulder. Unfortunately, his smaller frame cannot break it. He glances at the bomb on the floor, clicking an agonising beep with only three seconds left.

Just in time Sougo moves away from the door, an explosion blasts through the room, shaking the walls and pillars of the building. The fire alarms go off, ringing in its highest decibel and sprinklers shower water in every floor of the building. The teachers dash to the unaffected classrooms, guiding the restless students to safety.

"Explosion?" Kondo mutters, scrunching his face in mortification as he stares at the smoke rising up into the sky.

Shaking off negative thoughts, Kondo runs, ignoring the teachers' yells and squeezing through the havoc. His heart begs that Sougo is alright.

He better be.

"That was bloody dangerous."

Mutters the brownhead whose one hand is clinging on the ledge of the window.

His body hangs outside the room that is just exploded. His expression is dull yet deep inside him, he is relieved he is quick enough to hurl his body and break the window's glass before the last second ticked the bomb. He cannot bring himself to grumble as to why the guard even carried a life-threatening bomb. He notes it mentally to later question the school's security enforcement.

His escape is one he is very proud of but the crash has caused a few cuts from the broken glass. The shoulder he hit the glass with is swelling numb. Sougo sighs thinking he will be hanging here for a long time while everyone vacates the building.

"Okita-kun!"

Sougo hears the familiar quirky voice. He looks below at Yamazaki looking up from the window below.

"Let go. I'll catch you."

Sougo looks away. He can hardly trust the lad. Yamazaki does not look like he can carry Sougo's weight. Sougo will be just hanging another ledge if he lets go.

"Come on!" Yamazaki calls out again.

"Uruse, baka anpan."

A nerve bursts on Yamazaki's forehead, being easily called like that by someone two years junior than him. It is different when Hijikata does it. Somehow Sougo calling him that is unacceptable.

Irked, he thinks of an idea and retrieves his phone. "Fine then. I'll just take a picture of your hanging ass and send it to Hijikata-kun."

Sougo instantly blushes, and thank god, no one can see his cheeks flush. Yamazaki tugs a side smile sinisterly.

"If you don't catch me, I'll kill you, ya know," Sougo mumbles angrily.

"Hai, hai," Yamazaki giggles and reaches out his hand. "Come on. Let go already."

Closing his eyes, Sougo releases his grip and opens his hand. Yamazaki watches the boy fall and quickly grabs with both hands of his, not forgetting to take a breath after catching him. Gently, Yamazaki guides Sougo to climb over the ledge and finally have him inside the room. The sprinklers has caused the floor to be slippery that Sougo misses his footing and carelessly leans on Yamazaki.

Surprised, Yamazaki holds Sougo carefully. "There. You're safe."

Sougo lets out a grunt. "I still want to kill you."

"What? Why? A thank you would be nice."

Sougo pushes himself off Yamazaki, seeking the wall for support. "Seniors here are all perverts."

Yamazaki points to himself. "Me? A pervert? That's horrible of you calling your saviour like that!"

"Saviour? Why not I push you out of the window and see if you can save yourself?" Sougo grabs Yamazaki's shoulder and directs him to the window.

"Okita-kun, Okita-kun! What are you doing?!"

"Sougo!"

The brownhead staggers and turns to see Kondo who just reached at the door. "Kondo-san."

Sougo releases Yamazaki as he faces the taller lad marching in. Sougo intends to tell him what happened. He has to admit he is very proud of how he successfully escaped an explosion until a slap lands on his face. He cups the hurt cheek while Yamazaki covers his mouth in surprise.

The red eyes shrink, the churning cheek overwhelming the other pain in his body. Receiving a slap is nothing close to what he expects from someone who looks up like his own blood brother. In matter of fact, Sougo has never been slapped by Kondo until now.

Sougo cannot fathom Kondo's aggressiveness. After all, Sougo ran after Katsura because of Kondo. He wants to avenge everything that hurts Kondo.

He never imagined Kondo will hurt him instead.

Gritting teeth, Sougo intends to shoot every profanity in his head. He raises his gaze and looks right into Kondo's eyes.

Sougo softens his expression, surprised at what he sees. He doubts whether it is the sprinklers or the tears that sting Kondo's eyes to redden.

"What were you thinking, Sougo?!" Kondo grips Sougo's collar with both hands. "Threatening Katsura with a knife?!"

Sougo remains silent, shocked to hear pain in Kondo's voice.

"How many times did I tell you not to get involved with them?! What if you were dead in that explosion, Sougo?! Why doesn't anyone listen to me?! I don't need anyone to avenge Itou. I just... I just..."

Kondo hangs his head deep, hiding his crying face. "I just want to be with my friends. Is it that difficult to understand?!"

His question clings in the air, echoing in Sougo's ears. It remains unanswered as the two lads rest their gaze on Kondo. The room is filled with the sounds of sprinklers and Kondo's sobbing.

Sougo watches his dearest childhood friend breaking into tears.

Although Sougo always likes to cause trouble to Kondo, he never intends to go overboard. What he cannot tolerate is seeing tears from the people he cared about. He realises he is repeating the same mistake Itou and Hijikata did. That is why his actions hurt Kondo.

The brownhead releases a quick sigh and shrugs off Kondo's fists from his shirt. He pinches both Kondo's cheeks.

"Oi, Gorilla," Sougo speaks boringly. "What are you crying about?"

"Did you listen to what I said just now?!" Kondo yells, agitated.

"I did but I won't obey them."

"What the hell, Sougo?!"

"Kondo-san, like I said before," Sougo pulls one cheek harder. "I will not leave your side. I won't die easily. It doesn't mean Hijikata got hurt that I would get hurt too. I'm much stronger than him."

"Is it really necessary to act proud right now?" Yamazaki huffs.

"Do you wanna die," Sougo slides a long glare. "Yamazaki-senpai?"

"Yamazaki-senpai? You call me senpai," Yamazaki suddenly beams.

"Kondo-san, let's get out from here," Sougo ignores his reaction. "You will catch a cold."

"Okay. Wait- Sougo, what are you doing?"

Kondo jerks when Sougo climbs on his back for a piggyback. The boy nuzzles his head on Kondo's shoulder.

"My shoulder's numb. I'm too tired to walk on my own."

Kondo blinks his eyes before settling on a smile. Sougo is still the spoiled brat he knows.

"What a baby," Yamazaki tousles the brown hair only to be slapped hard on the hand. "Ouch! That hurts!"

"Don't touch me, baka anpan."

"Eh?! What happened to calling me senpai?!"

* * *

"Yare, yare."

The wind whips against the permed brown hair. Sunlight reflects away from the shades. Standing at the rooftop and staring down the rising smoke, Sakamoto sighs and folds his arms.

"Someone who's supposed to be on medical leave decided to come school and drop a bomb jano," Sakamoto stretches a wide smile. "I guess I was not quiet enough when I brought Kintoki back to his bedroom."

"Aho ka? Quiet is never a word in your dictionary," Takasugi blows a long drag of smoke, leaning on the fence but facing opposite of the smoke.

Sakamoto throws his head back for a loud laugh. "But Zura never shows such violence until now. Takasugi, be prepared ja. He's onto you."

Takasugi stares at Sakamoto from the corner of his eye. Before he can reply, the door to the roof is swung open. Katsura makes his entrance, marching in his casual ultramarine blue yukata and his hair dances wildly with the wind. Takasugi can see anger blazing through the chestnut coloured eyes.

The purplehead smirks, lolling his kiseru to the side. "What's the matter, Zura? You looked angry."

"Of course I am," Katsura halts a distance from the two. "If you have extended your nap in that room, I could have easily killed two morons for pissing me off."

Takasugi lowers his eyelid, half-closed. "Don't be cocky. That kid escaped your bomb. He was clinging on the window ledge a moment ago. You're never the kind to kill people anyways."

"Explain yourself," Katsura demands, gripping the shinai tightly that its crispy sound reaches Takasugi's ears.

"Well, this dude here fought with Hijikata."

Takasugi shoots a glare at the loud mouth. So does Katsura.

"Somehow Gintoki found out and tried to stop Takasugi," Sakamoto continues blabbering. "But Hijikata took the hit and fainted. So the school expelled him and what is left is to erase everyone's memory of Hijikata. Your bomb helps me alot, Zura. The entire school is gathered at the assembly. A quick flash will do the job. Gintoki will forget him too. I have briefly explained Hasegawa how to use the instrument."

"You mean this?" Katsura holds a long white probe and tosses it in the air before slicing it into two with his shinai.

Sakamoto grips his hair. "Zura! Why did you do that? Don't you know how much it costs me?!"

"Oi, what are you planning?" Takasugi straightens up his stand, trying to figure out Katsura's behaviour.

"Gintoki did not tranform into his full form."

"How did you know?" Takasugi asks.

"The last time he did, his body temperature is higher than normal. He wasn't when he returned just now. Something does not add up," Katsura stares hard at Takasugi. "We all know that no one can avoid your attack, even Gintoki. Now you're telling me, Hijikata being protected became the one who protected Gintoki. That is not normal."

Takasugi recalls the red eyes he saw but he refuses to tell them. "Hijikata was hallucinating because of Gintoki."

"Gintoki's eyes were not lit jano."

"Sakamoto?" Takasugi blinks at the one who suddenly states.

The lad laughs. "Sorry I didn't tell ya. When Gintoki ran up, I followed him so I was there at the roof."

"You were around the whole time!" Takasugi is about to grab Sakamoto's blazer when Katsura blocks him with his practice sword.

"I don't care how Hijikata could do it. I fought him before so I know he is not the usual street gangster. But that is not what pissed me off right now," Katsura lowers his sword. "It's you, Takasugi."

The purplehead crooks a brow. "What?"

"You have no excuse to jab Gintoki with the drug. Hence, I won't sign this."

A folded paper is thrown at Takasugi who catches it and he reads. His green eye shrink in surprise.

"Whenever each of us uses the drug on Gintoki, its report has to be accompanied with the other two guards' signatures as agreement. This time I won't sign it."

"Are you threatening me, kisama?" Takasugi seethes.

Katsura grits his teeth. "This is not the first time you used the drug for your own convenience, Takasugi. When you drugged him the day he supposed to take the test, I endured in silence and coerced to your decision, thinking it was the right thing to do. But now, I won't keep quiet anymore. Enough is enough, Takasugi. There's no way I'm letting you drugged him anyhow as you like!"

"What are you going to do about it, Zura? You think I'm scared of you. I told you to stop being cocky."

"You will be relieved from guard duty for two weeks."

Takasugi furrows his brows while Sakamoto gapes in surprise.

Katsura points the shinai to Takasugi who looks back unfazed. "I have made my report to the higher authority about your misuse of drugs. You are not allowed to be around Gintoki for two weeks and I will be taking full charge until your suspension ends."

The shinai is pushed away, followed by a fist aiming at Katsura's face. The attack ends with Katsura punching Takasugi in the stomach, breaking their contact.

"You cannot do this," Takasugi glares.

Katsura laughs. "I already did."

"That's Katsura, alright," Sakamoto drops his shoulder in defeat. "The one with the books, the nerd, the smartest one."

Takasugi spits angrily. "And what do you think you can do within two weeks without me?! Bring Hijikata back here?! I will remove him again!"

"Like I said, I don't care about that kid," Katsura smirks. "In that two weeks, I let Gintoki do what you'll never let him do."

"What?"

"He can make as many friends as he wants."

"Are you crazy, Zura?! What's the point of letting him do that after all the efforts we took to stop him from doing just that?!"

"Gintoki is evolving as a human. And I will help in that."

"What?"

Ignoring Takasugi's blurt, Katsura smiles at Sakamoto who understands what Katsura meant. They both are the only ones who realised the good from the subtle changes in Gintoki.

"I guess you have a point, Zura ja," Sakamoto nods with a big smile.

"Don't joke with me," Takasugi closes the gap between him and Katsura. "You two don't know what you're talking about. You two have never seen Gintoki's beast form up close. You did not lose any part of your body protecting him and the people here."

"But if we give him a chance to be human, he will learn to control the monster inside of him," Katsura persists in his argument.

Takasugi turns away and emits a dark laughter. "Control the monster, you say? And you think our fathers never thought about that. They did, Zura. It will never happen. The only way to tame him is the drug."

Katsura shakes his head. "This is where I will prove you wrong, Takasugi."

A beat of silence enters between them, green locked on chestnut coloured eyes. Sakamoto creases his brows, not favouring the debate at all. He knows they usually quarrel but by looking at where this argument is heading, Sakamoto cannot help worrying.

"Fine," Takasugi says, blowing smoke at Katsura before brushing past him. "Do what you like. Don't come begging for my help if you cannot stop him within these two weeks."

"Takasugi," Sakamoto says his name, hoping the lad is not upset.

Opening the door, Takasugi gives them one last glance. "Just you wait, Zura. After that two weeks, I come back and destroy everything you planned. So don't waste your bloody time on your stupidity."

"Wait, Takasugi. Stay here until I'm done!" Sakamoto tries to stop him.

"Shut up," Takasugi hisses. "I have a stupid make up test. And I need my sleep."

The door slams close, Takasugi out of sight. Katsura falls back on the fence, lowering his guard. The exhaustion of running away from the brownhead and confronting Takasugi drag him down to cross legs on the floor. Sakamoto giggles and pats Katsura on the head.

"I didn't know you're that brave, Zura," Sakamoto smiles.

Katsura looks away and sighs. "Someone has to put Takasugi into place. He may look scary but he is a coward just like me."

"Ne, if you're a girl, who will you date?" Sakamoto has the cheek to ask such question. "Takasugi or Gintoki?"

"None of them. I'll choose Elizabeth and die a virgin."

Sakamoto clicks his tongue and drops his shoulders. "You are weird."

Katsura looks up at the ever smiling guard in his usual tucked out white shirt and unbuttoned blazer. The school tie is never seen on Sakamoto. His first two buttons are undone so he can show off his chest. Although Sakamoto looks like he is having fun all the time, Katsura knows Sakamoto is always worrying about them. Katsura used to hate his sneaky streak like some peeping Tom but truth is, he is always on guard, making sure his three friends are okay.

Even now, Sakamoto is doing things he is not expected to do. Removing memories about a certain lad from everyone does not sound like Sakamoto.

"Is it necessary to do this, Sakamoto?" Katsura gazes down, entranced by the wind blowing on his yukata.

Sakamoto leans on the ledge, checking on the massive crowd that gathers at the field. "Someone got to do the dirty job ja. Security measures are a pain in the ass."

"Still, it's an unethical."

"If a girl cries, I know what to do to comfort her but when it's a boy," Sakamoto laughs. "I know no shit. But the least I can do is to make the painful memories go away."

"Who're you talking about? Hijikata or Gintoki?"

Recalling the dried teardrop on Gintoki's cheek and Hijikata's unstoppable sobs in the infirmary, Sakamoto stretches his smile widely.

"None of them."

Katsura looks at him dully before letting a grin curve on his face. "Too bad."

A cellphone rings and Sakamoto picks up. "Yes, Mutsu-chan? I see. From my view up here, I guess we have everyone out ja. Yes, please activate the machine. Ready?"

Sakamoto retrieves a remote control and places his thumb on the button. "Flash!"

A white intense light sweep across the field, through the windows and doors. Wearing his sunglasses, Sakamoto is unaffected by the light. Katsura and Takasugi are blocked from it by staying in the building. The eliminating memory process is successful, everyone who is exposed to the light stays in a blank daze for a brief moment.

"Yeah, it is a success, Mutsu-chan. Thank you ja," Sakamoto ends the call and pockets his cellphone.

"Successful?" Katsura mutters to reconfirm, as he notices Sakamoto staring quietly for a moment. "Did something happen?"

Sakamoto chuckles and tousles his hair. "The flash was awesome jano!"

Despite his cheerful response, his blue eyes behind the dark lenses remain in line with a group of three students walking along a corridor, surprisingly remained inside the building. One is carrying someone on his back while the other walks alongside them. When they climb down the stairs towards the field, Sakamoto widens his eyes, recognising his classmate with two friends.

"Are you doing it again?" Katsura distracts him.

"No need jano," Sakamoto sits next to Katsura and softly laughs. "It's successful. I'm just exhausted ja. A good bath with three girls will lighten me up."

A sharp hit of the shinai lands on Sakamoto's head. "Hentai."

* * *

Carefully putting Sougo down on the bench, Kondo stretches his muscles and sighs. "You're heavy. I think I snapped a few muscles."

"Why not I break your backbone?" Sougo grunts.

"I guess I should go now," Yamazaki says. "I have to report to my teacher that I'm here."

"Oi, what kind of senpai are you? I'm injured. Call Tama-sensei here to treat me first," Sougo orders bluntly.

Kondo and Yamazaki exchange glances and chuckle. They both have to put up with the spoiled brat for a while.

"If that's the case, I'll find Tama-sensei then," Yamazaki nods with a nervous smile. "I also want to check on Hijikata-kun if he's alright."

"Yamazaki-kun!"

The boy flinches and turns around. Otose dawns a painful glare on him.

"Sensei!"

Otose pins her hands on her hip. "You have me worried! You're the only student missing from the line!"

Yamazaki giggles nervously. "Sorry, Sensei! I was thinking I would bring Hijikata with me back to class."

"Hijikata?" Otose crooks a brow. "Who is that?"

Yamazaki blinks in surprise. "Hijikata is one of your students, Sensei."

"Stop making excuses. Don't think I don't know that you always escape my classes by staying in the infirmary."

"Eh? I'm not making up! Hijikata is my classmate. He sits next to me and the Silver Prince."

"Enough of your nonsense," Otose pulls Yamazaki by the wrist. "Nobody sits besides the Silver Prince."

"Eh?!" Yamazaki shrieks, submitting to the woman's forceful drag while his eyes keep looking back at Kondo and Sougo.

They both are as shocked as Yamazaki.

"Kondo-san," Sougo looks up. "Could it be that light just now? That light is to erase memories of Hijikata. I'm sure one of the Silver Prince's guards is behind this. If they can drop a bomb, they probably have the means to execute memory loss operation. Such method is illegal unless with permission from the higher authority."

"No, no. It can't be," Kondo shakes his head in denial. "Stay here, Sougo. I'll go find Tama-sensei. Hijikata should be with her."

"Wait," Sougo calls him but he is too late.

The worried lad dashes down the field. Sougo blows a loud sigh, massaging his hurt shoulder alittle. His mind continues to ponder if his conjecture is true. To think that the trio have access to high intelligence methods is astounding. It becomes clear why Hijikata tells him to try challenge the trio before the Silver Prince.

They are no ordinary bodyguards. They definitely deserve being the most fearsome bunch to be careful about. Even with Sougo's own connection with the police force, he cannot stop them.

The Terror Trio are from the higher level than him. Their connections prevails Sougo's.

His thoughts end abruptly when he spots the canteen lady with cat ears.

"Oi, Neko-chan," Sougo grabs Catherine's attention who quickly looks at him.

"What do you want, boy? You're not my type."

Sougo pouts, unexpected her being sassy. "I want one bowl of katsudon with one huge pile of mayonnaise on top."

"Disgusting," Catherine gawks and walks away. "Who actually eats such things? A dog? Don't kid with me, boy. And it's not time for you to order from me. Do I look like a walking canteen?"

Sougo sighs as soon as he is left alone again. "I can't be mistaken. Looks like everyone at the field forget him. Because we weren't outside, we still remember him. How unlucky. But why bother? He's still coming to school unless-"

A jolt of realisation strikes him.

"Shit."

* * *

"Hijikata?" The doctor drawls as she pastes plasters on a student's wound. "I don't remember a student with that name."

"This is not funny, Tama-sensei!" Kondo yells next to her. "You said you will take care of him! You said I will see him again!"

The doctor mars an angry face at the student. "Watch your tone, Kondo-kun. You're still a student here and to respect your elders is a must. Now if you have no injuries, please leave while I attend to those who needs me."

"Hijikata needs you! He has his hands bandaged by you!"

"I said I don't know any boy named Hijikata, Kondo-kun!" Tama raises her voice angrily. "Stop wasting time. This is not the right time to make jokes. We had an explosion, Kondo-kun. If you cannot be any help, leave."

"This is ridiculous!"

Still in spasms of exasperation, Kondo runs off again. The teachers who are stood by sidelines notice his sprint and attempt to make him stop. Kondo refuses to listen and he breaks into the barriers, pushing aside the firefighters who are engaged in extinguishing the affected areas. Despite being chased by a few uniformed men, Kondo persists in his run inside the building.

The infirmary is located far from where the explosion happened. Kondo has the strongest gut that Hijikata is still inside. When he climbs up the stairs, he reliases the men are far away from him. He takes the opportunity to speed up.

Heaving in short deep breaths. Sweat mixed with the already dampened shirt. Memories of Hijikata flashing his vision.

His angry retorts. His quiet stature whenever he walks. His lips biting on the white stick. His rare yet warm smiles and laughter. His soothing words to comfort. His frequent munching on mayonnaise.

His weakest utter of Kondo's name.

His sorry in one breath.

"Toshi!"

Kondo kicks the infirmary door down. The sight of empty beds stabs an icy stake into his heart. He scurries inside, flipping all the blankets off the beds and looking behind all the curtains.

"Toshi! Toshi! Toshi!"

Kondo's wails go unheard.

"I'm not angry at you, Toshi! I'm sorry for not noticing! I'm sorry for not paying more attention on you. Please come out! We'll talk! No, let's forget everything! Let's start anew! With Zaki! With Sougo! I won't get mad! I promise!"

Kondo grips the railing of the bed where he himself laid Hijikata down. His eyes burn seeing how empty the bed is that he unconsciously shakes it with rage.

"Toshi, you promised you won't leave me! Stop hiding! Come out! Come out!"

Something hits the floor. Kondo wipes his tears with his wrist and clears his vision.

One the floor lies a lighter shaped like a mini size of a mayonnaise bottle.

It is a present from Kondo as a reward for passing his first test.

Kondo approaches it and picks it up.

Placed it above his chest, Kondo hangs his head low as tears are streaming down his face.

"Toshi... Where are you?"

* * *

 **T.T My heart breaks.**

 **Will see ya next chappie! Leave a review! What happened to Hijikata? What will Kondo do?**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hellow! Ahhh, how are you? Hope you all doing fine! I guess I broke many hearts so no one review hahaha. No worries. This chapter is probably what most of us are waiting for. The next few chappies will be Gintoki centric. You will find out why soon. Im so excited mwahahahha!**

 **I also have a feeling that friendships stories are not that popular in fanfiction but I love Gintama because of the relationships they formed between one another. This story is hopefully planned to showcase that, I hope. I may not be a good writer but I hope my ideas are understood. Honestly, I'm enjoying writing this piece, making me recall of this godsend anime. Though my humor sucks and there are OOCs here and there bahahaha.**

 **Nevertheless, I really hope you continue to support this story as it goes. I'm not stopping until I write The End and that is still far ahead. Now is chap 23 woah. I write long enough. This A/N is dragging lol.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites, follows and support! Love you all Mmuacks!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 23: Dreams *****

* * *

Chilly air splashes on the skin of his face, redness surfaced on his nose and lips. An urge to sneeze comes over him, the coldness settling in. He opens his eyes gently.

Indigo eyes soak in the view of white clouds passing by. The puffiness of the sky is so clear and bright as though the sky is within his reach. A leaf is blown by the wind, making loops in the air. His gaze shifts to the canopy of a tree, shadow darkens from its core to its roots. He finds himself entranced by the delicate movements of the canopy, gentle and mesmerizing. It is kind enough to shelter him from the blinding sun.

He then notices the sunlight is soft to his eyes, its warmth remarkably soothing.

Basked in the serenity of his surrounding, he continues to gaze at the clouds. His mind is lost in them and he is not bothered to know where he is.

"Like finally, you open your eyes."

He searches for the voice. It sounds too familiar to be true.

"Over here."

He sees someone waving at him. That someone is perching on one of the branches.

"Such a lazy bum, aren't ya?" the owner of that voice sighs and jumps off the tree. "How long are you going to sleep there like that? You're gonna grow mushrooms in your crotch."

"Ah?"

A face hovers, silver perms crowning his head. Red orbs stare at the blue ones.

"You."

"Yeah, the prince of your dreams, Ogushi-kun."

"Who the hell is Ogushi-kun?! And what was that? You say prince of my dreams."

"Ah, you're troublesome."

Suddenly, his world moves, feeling a force behind him. He is now sitting upright. His eyes widen at the luminous green of the field he is sitting in. There is no building or any sign of the city. The vast land is not for harvest or farms. There is no sign of life besides the field.

"Where am I?"

The silverhead sits next to him and plops a lolipop in his mouth. "My dreams, you dumbass."

"Eh?"

"I come here whenever I go into a deep sleep, especially when they stab the drug on me."

"What kind of sick joke are you pulling?"

"Do you really think I'm joking? You're the one who I'm supposed to laugh at. What the hell are you doing in my dreams?"

"Don't talk as if I know why I'm here, Teme."

"Ah? Give me a break. This place belongs to me. I have always been alone around here and you suddenly showed up, sleeping with no care where you are. I almost wanted to strip you naked while you're asleep."

"What did you say?!"

His hand grabs the silverhead's shirt. He freezes for a moment before releasing the shirt. He looks at both his hands. They are bandaged but he can move them as though they are not hurt. He chances a quick punch on the silverhead's chest and proves to himself his hands have recovered.

"How can this happen?"

"Oi! What was that punch for, bushy hair?! You want to pick a fight!"

"Am I really in your dream? But why?"

The silverhead puts his lolipop away, noticing the petrified reaction. "You're probably in a deep sleep, moron. Must I really explain such things? I'm too lazy to explain."

"Eh?"

"So hurry and wake up. Leave here. This is my place, mind you."

"How to wake up?"

"How hopeless can you be, baka? Tish," the silverhead clicks his tongue. "Think of someone you want to see. You'll definitely wake up."

"Someone?"

He swallows hard. His mind is pouring pictures in his vision.

Tetsu, Black Thorns, Isaburo, Nobume, Otose, Catherine, Yamazaki, Sougo, then Kondo.

He grips his own hair with both hands. "No."

"Ah? What do you mean no?"

If he wakes up, he will forget all of them. That is what he was warned about. And how can he even face Kondo after what he has done?

The despair, the guilt, the thought of knowing he will not find anywhere he belongs to.

"I don't want to wake up."

"Are you mental? Do you drop your head, baka?" The silverhead slurs in irritation. "What about school? Don't you have friends or family worrying about you?"

He remains silent. It is not long though before he stands up. He is amazed that his body feels light and strong, unlike his condition before he passed out. It becomes more clear that he is in some sort of another dimension.

"Oi, where are you going?" The silverhead stands up the moment he starts walking away.

"I'll find my own place. Just pretend you don't see me."

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't do crazy things! This place is not meant to stay! You have to go back!"

He keeps on walking.

"Oi, stop! Stop moving away! Oi, listen to me! If you stay here too long, you can never go back!"

The silverhead clenches his fists angrily, seeing his threat not working.

"Teme! What is the matter with you?! Are you a coward?! Just because you fought with that Chibi, and you got hurt, it doesn't mean you have to forget your life!"

His outburst stops the dark-green haired lad. Wind blows in, whipping the blazer and the bandage loose ends.

"Look who's talking. For someone who never make friends or have a family tell me about life! Don't fuck with me!"

The silverhead holds his breath, stunned and speechless.

"This place is where I belong now. I don't have any purpose back there."

"Oi, no kidding."

"Don't worry. I won't appear near you again."

"Oi, wait!"

The ghost of his classmate keeps on walking, further and further from him. The silverhead cannot understand what is been said to him. To think that the classmate rather stays in this dream than reality is simply crazy. The silverhead feels his chest burn, his red eyes glaring at the back of the departing lad.

The distance between them is increasing.

If the silverhead does not stop that boy, he will never seen him again.

Never.

"Wait."

Walking.

Choked back his tears, the silverhead stiffens his shoulders.

"I want to see you again, Hijikata!"

His voice echoes, quaking the green carpet of grass and stirring the clouds. Silence fills in the sudden windless atmosphere. The dark green haired boy eventually stops in his tracks.

The silverhead waits anxiously for the boy's next move. The head turns and watery blue eyes glare at the silverhead.

"That must be the first and last time you call me by my name."

The silverhead furrows his brows, not understanding what he means. Nonetheless, he is relieved the boy stops walking away.

"You're fading."

The silverhead looks at his hand, slowly becoming transparent. "I'm waking up. Zura... Zura is calling me."

"Then go."

"No, wait! You have to listen to me! Don't go too far! Promise me you'll be around this tree!"

Hijikata fully faces the transparent lad and lets out a heavy painful sigh.

"Whatever."

"Gintoki?"

White ceiling fills in his view as Gintoki opens his eyes from his sleep. He recognises it is his bedroom. A padding of wet towel is felt on his cheek. He turns to see Katsura smiling down on him.

"You're finally awake," Katsura says, pulling back the towel for another dip into the bowl.

Gintoki tousles his perms and sighs. "How long?"

"Longer than usual. It's evening now."

"That bad? So I missed the whole day of school."

"Yeah."

"Stupid Chibi," Gintoki cusses and tries to sit up. Katsura stands and helps him adjust, slanting the pillow against the headboard so Gintoki can lean on.

Katsura looks at him with hint of worry. "You look like you had a bad dream, Gintoki."

The silverhead digs his ear boringly. "What are you talking about?"

"You were struggling," Katsura palms Gintoki's forehead to check his temperature. "What were you dreaming about?"

"How would I know? I don't remember useless things. More importantly," Gintoki pushes away Katsura's hand off him. "I'm hungry."

The long haired guard sighs, knowing that worrying about him is unnecessary. Gintoki always wakes up in a laidback manner despite the bad dream. He is never the one who openly shares his thoughts and feelings anyway. Sometimes being the closest one to him does not mean he will tell everything without holding back.

There is no denying that they are like best friends but Gintoki still considers Katsura as his guard.

"Fine then," Katsura pulls the blanket until it reaches Gintoki's belly. "I'll leave for a moment. Hasegawa should have your dinner ready by now."

"Really? I was hoping for Adzuki beans with rice."

Katsura drops his shoulders. "That is not dinner."

"I want it!" Gintoki pouts.

"Fine, fine. I'll inform Hasegawa," Katsura walks to the door and before he leaves, he looks at Gintoki. "Stay here until I come back."

"Don't talk like I have any other choice. That stupid drug always weakens me."

Katsura gives him a stare of disbelief and acquiesces . "Okay."

The door shuts close. Hurriedly, Gintoki pulls the blanket off him and climbs down from the bed. He hisses alittle, finding the ground harder to grip. With one hand on the wall, he guides himself towards the door. Opening it quietly, he checks the corridor for any sign of Katsura.

It is surprising that Katsura disappears that quick. Gintoki can hardly suspect anything and decides to leave the room. He should know better that he cannot fool Katsura who is hiding by a corner to observe him.

Gintoki walks down the corridor, still leaning against the wall. That dream is still fresh in his mind. Finding Hijikata in his dream is still shocking him even though he is already awake. To be honest, even right now, Hijikata feels very close to him and he has no reason why this is happening. If he tries to explain to Katsura, he will make no sense.

What is certain, he remembers Hijikata falling unconscious after Takasugi's attack. He has no idea what really happened between the two. When he received the message from Yamazaki, his mind was filled with worry that Takasugi would hurt Hijikata. He reached the roof at the same time Takasugi leaped to attack with his blade. In burst of panic, he jumped in between, hoping to stop them.

Due to his unpreparedness, Hijikata protected him instead.

Gintoki swears under his breath for his own recklessness. Hijikata could have died from that powerful strike of the blade. Gintoki must admit that he is amazed by Hijikata's swift counter. Even in that tensed heart-wrenching moment, Hijikata was wise enough to block the blade with his cuff where his box of cigarettes is hidden. It could have reduced impact and avoided open wound but the pressure was clearly heavy.

Hijikata should be suffering in pain from that hit. He should have been awake by now. But for him to appear in Gintoki's dream means he is still asleep. Gintoki cannot fathom why Hijikata is not conscious when Gintoki already is. And to dwell in his dreams, of all places.

The only way he can understand is to find the cause of all this.

Gintoki reaches where he wants to be. Takasugi's bedroom.

"Oi, open the bloody door, Teme!" Gintoki turns the knob a few times before hitting it violently. "Oi, Chibi. I'll kick the door!"

"There is no need to, kisama."

Gintoki turns to his right and gawks to find the purplehead standing in his purple cardigan and jeans.

Takasugi hisses, blowing smoke from his kiseru. "So what do you want?"

Gintoki pushes himself off the door and tries to stand on his own. "What happened to Hijikata?"

Takasugi lays an empty cold glare on Gintoki. There is hesitation to answer the boy. Seeing those tired yet desperate red eyes is unnerving to Takasugi. He sighs and bites his kiseru. If he ignores and walks away, Gintoki will definitely chase him despite being weak in his bones. The drug does detrimental effects on the boy's muscles but they miraculously heal over time. Gintoki is barely human after all.

"He was traumatised and decided to quit school."

Gintoki jerks backwards in surprise that he loses his balance and falls on the floor. His red eyes shrink, unable to register what he heard. Takasugi holds the handle of his bag tightly and turns around.

"Why?" Gintoki mutters. "Why did you do it?"

Takasugi freezes in his stance. "Isn't it obvious? It is my job."

"Do you really have to traumatize him, Teme?!" Gintoki punches against the floor. "He has no one-"

"That is none of my concern," Takasugi turns back and looks at Gintoki. "My job is to make no one come near you. Hijikata broke that rule more than once and I'm not going to stay quiet about it."

"You're an idiot! A bloody idiot!"

"Stop kicking a fuss like a baby," Takasugi raises his voice. "Go back to your room."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Takasugi stretches his eye in surprise. The ball of silver perms hangs low, somehow hiding his about-to-cry face from Takasugi. There is hurt and pain weaved in his voice. Takasugi has never seen Gintoki this broken before.

Is this what Katsura meant by being human? Being able to feel connected to someone and now that connection is lost, he is able to feel sadness and pain. Is this what Katsura wants him to feel? Who really is the sadist here?

Takasugi inhales a deep breath, one he thought he will never take when he needs to talk. "Listen, Gintoki."

The silverhead refuses to budge.

"Find Sakamoto. Say that you want to forget everything about Hijikata."

Gintoki winces at the idea.

"Everyone in school has forgotten about him anyways. So if you forget him too, whatever you feel or think right now will disappear too. Don't waste your time and energy on things that are difficult for you."

"Forget him?" Gintoki clarifies.

"Yes."

"Do you always forget your problems whenever you have one, BakaTaka?"

Gintoki stares at him with bloodshot eyes. Takasugi furrows his brow, silently dwelling in anger. The silverhead reaches for the wall again and stands up on his feet.

"Takasugi, do you know?"

Gintoki rests his back on the wall and closes his eyes. "Ever since I started my life as Sakata Gintoki, you are the biggest son-of-a-bitch problem I have to live with."

Takasugi gapes, widening his green eye.

"Did I ever try to forget you, BakaTaka?"

Instantly Takasugi looks away, his hand digging his nails into the handle of his bag. Gintoki's words stir him in the inside, his eye sting for some reason he cannot understand.

"That is a big bag you have there," Gintoki notices, deviating from the conversation.

As usual, Gintoki's attention span on one topic is very limited. The leader of the guards takes off his kiseru and looks at him.

"I am going somewhere for two weeks."

"Eh?" Gintoki blurts.

"Don't look like you are forced to be shocked, birdbrain. Shouldn't you be happy that your biggest problem won't be around?"

"Two weeks. That is too short," Gintoki chuckles lightly.

"Teme, is that all you have to say?" Takasugj fumes.

Gintoki turns away and limps one step at a time. "If you come back, make sure you get me some sweets. I heard Belgium chocolates are nice. Oh, I want that limited edition of Jump that is going to be released next week too."

"I'm not going on a holiday, aho!"

"Don't be stingy. It should not cost you that much, Bonbon."

"Don't call me that!"

Takasugi cusses and spins around, stomping away.

"Oi, BakaTaka."

"I don't want to hear any of your crap anymore."

"I'll wait for you."

Takasugi looks over his shoulder and watches the silverhead make his way out of the corridor. The purplehead looks outside at the sky, the moon clinging brightly on the darkened horizon.

"Two weeks?" Takasugi blows plenty. "It is short."

* * *

The doorbell rings.

Sougo opens the door and smiles. "Onee-chan!"

"Good evening, Sou-chan," Mitsuba greets politely but her smile fades alittle, seeing plasters on her brother's face. "My dear, what happened?"

He keeps quiet for a moment, enjoying his sister's hands on his face. Before he can say anything, he hugs his sister, wrapping his arms around her. Mitsuba is surprised by his forwardness and chuckles, hugging back and patting his head.

"Tell me, Sou-chan. I won't get mad," Mitsuba grins.

"I played soccer with Kondo-san. And I fell."

"That's definitely a lie. Lying to me is not good, Sou-chan."

"I jumped off the building to escape an explosion."

A horrific gasp escapes her and she pushes him off herself. "That's horrible!"

"It's a joke, Onee-chan," Sougo snickers.

Mitsuba palms her own forehead and sighs. "Sou-chan, such things cannot be a joke. I am glad though, that your injury is not serious but you must be careful next time, okay?"

"Hai, Onee-chan!" Sougo quips happily.

With creasing brows, Mitsuba forces a grin in spite of her anguish. "Sou-chan."

"Actually," Sougo holds her hand and pulls her in. "This is not the reason why I called you here, Onee-chan."

Sougo brings her sister in and guides her to a bedroom. They enter quietly, as they notice Kondo sleeping soundly on his bed. Mitsuba notices unattended packet of sushi and a glass of water. There is also a wet folded towel on Kondo's forehead. Sougo places the thermometer into Kondo's mouth and removes it when it beeps.

"How is it?" Mitsuba questions.

Sougo points to her sister to see. "39 degrees."

"Oh my, he is having a high fever. We must bring him to see a doctor."

"That's the problem, Onee-chan," Sougo cleans the thermometer and sits next to Kondo. "I persuaded him to go but he refused. He didn't eat or drink anything. He let his exhaustion put him to sleep."

"But why," Mitsuba comes closer to Kondo. "Why is he like this?"

Sougo shuts his eyes for a second before looking at her sister. "Hijikata disappeared."

"Eh? You mean his roommate?" Mitsuba covers her gaping mouth.

"It pains me to say this but Kondo wants to find him. That prick left him without any word."

"That is... That is unlike him," Mitsuba suddenly notes.

Sougo is surprised that his sister is somehow in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think Hijikata just disappeared like that. He treasures Kondo just like you do."

Sougo explodes into laughter and wipes his tear. "That is the funniest thing I've heard today."

"Sou-chan," Mitsuba looks at him, baffled.

"Onee-chan, can you please look after him for awhile?" Sougo stands up and walks to the door. "I'll buy his favourite snacks. Maybe that gets him to eat."

Sougo leaves without hearing his sister's response. What he just heard from his sister is unacceptable. He knows she is just being polite but favouring Hijikata is just bonkers to him. Before he shows his pissed off face, he chooses to leave.

"Sou-chan," Mitsuba calls him as soon as he reaches the door.

"What is it, Onee-chan?" Sougo turns to grin.

Mitsuba offers him a few notes. "You must be hungry. You haven't eaten anything, right? You've been so busy watching over Kondo-san that you didn't get to eat. So get something for yourself too. Maybe a chuubert will cheer you up."

"Onee-chan..."

"Don't worry, Sou-chan. I will nurse him till he gets better."

"But your job back there-"

"I already called in the office. I'll be back by end of the week."

"Onee-chan!"

Another hug between siblings, Sougo is happy his sister will never disappoint him. A glass of water drops and crashes. The Okita siblings run into the bedroom.

"Water!" Kondo screams, holding on his neck.

"What happened?" Sougo scrunches his face.

Mitsuba covers her mouth. "I added Tabasco into his sushi. But he is eating! Isn't that good? He even asks for water! I should give him a special drink!"

Sougo gives her a corner stare as she heads to the kitchen. He starts to doubt whether bringing his sister here is a good idea.

* * *

"That will be all for today. Class dismissed."

The chairs are dragged back and the students stand before bowing to Teacher Otose. When she leaves, the classroom bursts in life, chatting and laughing. Gintoki grumbles at the abrupt noise and shoots a glare at the nearby group. Hurriedly, they move far away from him. The silverhead straightens up his position and rubs his eyes before digging one finger into his nose.

Gintoki is frustrated, irritated and bloody pissed.

He has been trying to get a good deep sleep, be it last night after dinner or in naps during classes. He cannot reach to a state where he will visit that dreamland of his. He wants to see Hijikata again. He wonders if Hijikata is still there or already awake. He cannot seriously consider taking a drug to get there, no way.

Flicked his snot to the window, Gintoki leans back and sighs.

There can only be one reason why he cannot sleep. He has to admit his mind is occupied thinking about Hijikata. After learning from Takasugi, that Hijikata is traumatised and has quitted school, Gintoki becomes helpless and lost. He understands that he has no other way to find Hijikata besides in school. Even if he chances to come over that Tobacco shop where they met before, he cannot do it. He hardly remembers the street name or the Tobacco shop.

Sakamoto and Katsura bluntly rejected him when he asked for their help during breakfast. They both refused because it was Hijikata's decision to leave and they have nothing to do with it. Furthermore, when Takasugi is not around, the two guards cannot risk another fight with that fearless gangster.

It is not that Gintoki misses him or anything like that. Whether he admits it or not, it is not something to be bothered about right now. The bushy hair is probably somewhere lost, abandoned and in a coma. Somebody have to wake him up before it is too late.

Like he says before, it is not that he actually cares. He just wants to make sure he does not carry another blame of killing another student.

Looking at his own situation, Gintoki is lacking in experience to attend to this kind of problem. He does not know how to work from here. Firstly, his guards rejected the idea of searching Hijikata for him. Secondly, no one in school remembers Hijikata. Thirdly, he cannot obtain a peaceful dead sleep.

If Gintoki has to find a last resort, it has to be Yamazaki.

Apparently, that boy is absent today.

Gintoki lays his eyes on the empty two tables next to him. He recalls how those two always bickered in between lessons, arguing about their answers and their addiction to a certain food. Before Hijikata transferred, Gintoki remembered Yamazaki as that quiet boy who seldom talked and he went missing a few days in a week, probably hiding in the infirmary. When he befriended Hijikata, they both came to class regularly and were pretty active in class.

Sadly, that excitement between them did not last long.

Just like before, Gintoki glares at the empty tables. These seats are cursed because of him.

No one will sit there again.

Gintoki sighs and searches his pocket for a lolipop. Sakamoto reaches the door of his classroom and loudly laughs his heart out as an announcement of his arrival. The silverhead pouts his cheeks at him.

"It's my turn to send you home, Kintoki!" Sakamoto marches in and hooks one arm behind Gintoki's neck. "Let's go!"

Gintoki tousles his hair. "I don't feel like going home now."

"You're definitely bored jano," Sakamoto nods, understanding Gintoki's mood. "Where do you wanna go? Your favourite Parfait parlor?"

The red eyes sparkle. "Really? Seriously? I can go there, like today, like right now?"

Sakamoto laughs at Gintoki's sudden excitement. "Of course ja! Come on!"

Gintoki jumps onto his feet and dumps his stuff into his bag with one toss. On their way there in their Black Mercedes, Gintoki is suppressing his happiness. Not only he is getting a parfait, he can trace back how he got on the train station the other day. He will also try to get on one and find out where that Tobacco shop is. Sakamoto will definitely obey him to wherever he wants to go. He happens to be the easiest guard to order around.

Finally a solution to his problem! He cannot believe he will actually meet Hijikata today!

* * *

Seated at the Parfait Parlour, Gintoki sits opposite of Sakamoto. The waiter arrives and hands the menu.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Sakmoto grins at the brunette who shyly leaves. "Isn't she cute, Kintoki ja?"

"Aho!" Gintoki explodes in anger and throws the menu at Sakamoto. "This is not my favourite parlour! I can't believe I trusted you! I should've known only Zura can bring me there!"

"Ma, ma, chill!" Sakamoto giggles nervously, massaging his hurt cheek. "I thought you will like it here. Just look at the waiters. Cute and-"

Sakamoto pushes down his sunglasses and whistles at the short skirt passing by. "Sexy."

Gintoki drops his forehead on the table. He is not getting enough sleep and Sakamoto tricks him to bringing him somewhere else. How worse can today get?

"Cheer up, dude! I believe the parfaits are good here! Ah, look ja! Chocolate dinosaur parfait! You don't see that anywhere else right?" Sakamoto shows him a picture on the menu.

Gintoki peeks at the picture and sighs. "Just order it."

"Waiter!" Sakamoto calls one of the girls.

Placed their orders, the waiter leaves them. Sakamoto watches Gintoki curling his arms and hoping to nap here. He knows things have been rough for the silverhead. With Takasugi not being around, Sakamoto thought Gintoki would be happy. It seems the purplehead's departure does not affect him at all.

His bad mood is definitely because he still remembers that gangster. Sakamoto should have removed that memory but Katsura stopped him. Sakamoto wanted to trust Katsura but seeing how that memory is hurting Gintoki, Sakamoto is strongly urged to take out the gadget in his pocket and flash it at him when he eats his parfait.

"Chocolate Dinosaur Parfait, sir."

The waiter serves a large cup of mounted chocolate ice-cream with cherries and triangular biscuit.

"Thank you, honey," Sakamoto flirts alittle and wakes Gintoki up with a quick nudge on his arm. "Hey, your parfait is here."

The grumpy silverhead sits up and widens his eyes, amazed at the size and colours the parfait has. Gintoki sucks in his drool that barely escapes.

"Looks good, Tatsuma!" Gintoki grins and grabs the spoon from the basket nearby. "Itadakimasu!"

"Eat up!" Sakamoto chuckles while his hand slips into his pocket.

Suddenly, a glass crashes against Gintoki's parfait, knocking it down. Gintoki immediately grimaces, seeing the chocolate cream flood the table. Sakamoto is beyond shocked, not expecting such a tragedy to occur when Gintoki is having a very bad mood. Sakamoto could have sworn his heart jumped out of his chest. His hand changes its course, retrieving the drug instead, ready anytime for any sign of transformation.

"Stupid boy! How can you be so careless? Just how many glasses do you wanna break, Kusogaki?!" shouts the manager behind the counter.

A young boy in a male waiter's uniform is on his knees, bowing his head. The tray that he was probably carrying just now could have dropped and broken the parfaits on it, causing one glass to have flown to Gintoki's parfait. A burst of laughter is heard next, mocking the boy's accident. It is a group of raucous boys, surprisingly from Sheyfields too, sitting behind Sakamoto.

"Go ahead and cry, you little nerd!" One of the boys shouts.

"Yeah, you think you skipped school so we won't find you here! How do you feel tripping over my shoe?"

"Big loser! Lick my shoes, dirt Megane!"

"Oi old man, just fire him! He is a good for nothing boy!"

"Boys, calm down!" The manager arrives at the scene and mercilessly grabs the waiter boy's hair. "I should have known you're an outcast! Looks like nobody likes you in your own school! Maybe you should just stay home, kusogaki!"

"Oi."

The old man looks up when a flying punch hits him, sending the old man off into the air. The rowdy boys turn silent witnessing the old man being tossed and broken the glass doors. The other waiters scream and gather around their manager.

"Shit! Is that-"

One of the boys cannot finish their sentence as they gasp seeing the infamous Silver Prince. He is stood hawk-like, his head hanging low.

"Gyah, gyah, gyah, gyah. So annoying."

"Yabe ja," Sakamoto utters, sunglasses at the tip of his nose.

The silverhead lifts his chin, laser red eyes flashing at the boys.

"Are you in the heat or something?"

* * *

Hahaha did you see what I did there?!

Yeah I'm literally standing on my seat!

So do you know who's gonna appear in the next chapter? *Eyes glowing*

Bahahahaa!

See ya next chapter! Let me hear you please haha!


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya peeps! How are you?**

 **This chappie came kinda late haha. I was actually nervous to post this because I don't think it is as good as I want it to be but maybe I should just go ahead and post. Hopefully it is not boring haha. Sorry, been feeling a little down lately. I hope my bad aura did not slip in this story my bad!**

 **Anyways, really hope you enjoy reading my story! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Response to a kind reviewer:**

 **Abcxxx: Hellow! Yeah I'm doing fine! Thank you so much for reviewing! Yeah, I think I was kind desperate for reviews sorry! Ohh This is the first time I heard someone likes my long chapters! Wow thank you dear! Hijikata may not appear too much but he will be around when he needs to be haha and I'm so glad you have an idea who the boy is! Hahahaha! Anyways enjoy! Thank you a million for supporting this story!**

 **Now onto the story, lovelies! Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 24: Megane *****

* * *

"Ya-ya-yabe ja."

Sakamoto forces down a painful swallow. His eyes are planted on the transforming white haired beast before him. With the back arched forward, Gintoki is glaring at the boys behind Sakamoto. Gintoki is not conscious of his behaviour, letting his anger take over him. He is already pissed when Sakamoto brought him to the wrong parlour. Plus that his parfait fell before he could taste it and he had an earful of merciless rant about outcasts. Gintoki surely felt hurt too.

The red eyes are burning alive. Just with a sniff of its aura, Sakamoto can guess Gintoki's eyes are alit. He is mindful enough to take caution, avoiding looking into those eyes.

Unfortunately, the four boys behind him have looked and are now stunned in a frozen state. They start to hallucinate in their own silence. The guard stares at Gintoki's chest, waiting to react. He has to jump into action like he always does and stab the drug on Gintoki before it is too late.

This is matter of life and death.

These students are from Sheyfields too. He cannot afford losing a student again.

But why is he still sitting in his seat?

The sunglasses guy finally realised what Takasugi meant about being upclose to Gintoki's transformation.

The sight of Gintoki is gradually diminishing. He is right in front of Sakamoto but is slowly withdrawing into a far distance. Sakamoto can picture the gap between them expanding. The more he wastes time, the further Gintoki is. Just knowing he cannot reach Gintoki in time terrifies him.

Sakamoto has to move, now or never.

"Oi."

A voice slips into Gintoki's ears.

"Are you in a pinch again, Baka Silver Princess?"

Back in dreamland, Hijikata is stood by the tree and he is staring up into the swelling storm above him. Flashing lightning ripples across the red horizon, threatening the peace that dwelled here a moment ago. A strong wind sweeps across the field, the green grass withering into yellow.

Hijikata cannot leave things be. He does not know what to do but to look at the tree. He stares at it in disbelief as the tree looks unaffected by the storm. In matter of fact, it is glowing in amber. The lad is entranced by the glow for a moment.

Thinking of Gintoki, Hijikata has the weirdest feeling he can stop this storm.

The only way he can do that is to touch the tree. His hand is already reaching it.

Hijikata swears he thinks twice before touching the glow, afraid he may scald his fingers or be tossed down to hell. In one breath, Hijikata flattens his palm against the bark of the tree.

The red storm instantly vanishes, so is the field returning green like before.

Hijikata looks around to ensure that everything goes back to normal. Although whatever happens is baffling, a light chuckle escapes him.

"What a pervert. You stopped when I touched this."

"Uruse!"

Gintoki suddenly shouts with his eyes shut and when he opens them, his eyes are back to normal. The burning sensation is gone.

Sakamoto is burning his eyes on the silverhead instead. Did he just return back to normal on his own? Without the drug? When did this ever happen?

The immense fear that settles in his heart dissipates as the sunglasses guard jolts into a stand immediately, taking a quick moment of relief that he is able to move again. He faces the four boys who are disoriented and speechless.

"Look here boys," Sakamoto stretches a nasty smirk and when they turn to him, Sakamoto flashes the memory tube at them. They instantly faint and drop themselves on the table.

A loud sigh escapes Sakamoto, relieved that things are controlled now. The most relieving part is he did not use the drug and Gintoki did not fully transform. Sakamoto carefully walks out of the bench without stepping on the ice cream mess. He is about to approach Gintoki when he spots the waiter boy below.

The boy looks petrified, yet strong enough not to cry. Sakamoto stoops low before him and rests a hand on his shoulder.

"Goodnight," Sakamoto wishes, swinging the tube at him.

"What are you doing?" the boy jerks back.

"Aren't you scared?" Sakamoto asks, creasing his brows. Honestly, this boy has guts to even talk right now.

The boy bats his eyes behind his glasses and looks up at Gintoki. He bears this curious gaze on the silverhead, having many questions in his head. Without warning, Sakamoto flashes the light on the boy, causing him to fall asleep. Sakamoto leans him back on the wall. He then proceeds to the group of waiters outside.

As soon as cleanup is done, making no witness stay awake, Sakamoto looks at Gintoki. The silverhead is pressing his fingers on his eyes, still feeling the heat formerly held there. It seems he is well aware that his eyes were alit and went back to normal.

For Gintoki not pestering Sakamoto about this phenomenon, Sakamoto has the gut feeling this has happened before. Gintoki can return back to normal without the drug.

A calm laughter bursts out of Sakamoto. "Are you alright, Kintoki ja?"

"It's Gintoki, baka," Gintoki shows him a fist. "And what did you to do them? What was that light?"

"Just making them faint," Sakamoto retains his smirk, when the truth is that the light also makes them forget what happened here. "Let's leave now."

Gintoki reluctantly nods. When Sakamoto takes his hand to hold, Gintoki slaps it away.

"Oi, what are you doing?!" Gintoki gasps, embarrassed.

Sakamoto laughs. "I thought you'll be weak so I'll support you, jano."

"I can walk on my own, stupid!" Gintoki stomps his feet forward and marches out of the parlour.

Again Sakamoto stares at him from behind. Even though Gintoki did not fully transform, his muscles could have been exhausted and weak. Now looking at how Gintoki is moving on his own, Sakamoto starts to realise there is truth in Katsura's prediction.

Gintoki can actually control his transformation. It is either Gintoki does not realise it or have any idea how he did it.

Or is there something that stops him internally? What could it be?

* * *

Gintoki arrives to his bedroom and he flops onto the comfy bed. He turns to lie on his back and stares at the ceiling.

He cannot ignore the fact that Hijikata stopped his burning red eyes again. The first time was at the Tobacco shop and now from his dreams. How can he do it?

Gintoki slowly closes his eyes, hoping that he can drift himself to sleep. He wants to meet Hijikata badly. When he knows Hijikata is still in his head, he feels troubled. Hijikata has not woken up from his own deep sleep.

What exactly happened to Hijikata? Could it be a coma? But he was hit on the wrists, not the head.

If only Gintoki can find anyone who knows where Hijikata is right now, he can ask about what really happened to him. Takasugi already left the household for two weeks and for Gintoki to question Katsura and Sakamoto is impossible. Those two guards will be more cautious of him than now, making sure he will not find out at all.

There must be a way to find Hijikata without getting into a deep sleep. Or without the help of his guards.

Inevitably he grits his teeth, feeling disappointed at how hopeless he can be.

A few knocks on the door, his loyal butler voices. "Can I come in, Gintoki-sama?"

Gintoki replies without opening his eyes. "Yeah!"

The butler enters with a tray of hot chocolate and biscuits. "Will you like to have some snacks? I heard you couldn't have parfait just now."

"I don't feel like eating anything right now!"

Hasegawa blinks ins surprise, noticing his lack of appetite. The boy is kicking tantrums, upset about something Hasegawa has no idea about. He places the tray on the table and stands by the bed with hands crossed before him.

"Can I be any help, Gintoki-sama?" Hasegawa offers kindly. "Maybe I should prepare you a bath. Hopefully that brings back your appetite."

"Forget it," Gintoki grumbles and turns to lie on his side, facing away from the butler. "Leave me alone."

"Should there be anything troubling you, I'm all ears, Master."

Gintoki creases his forehead, unsure if he even deserved to be called a Master. Sometimes he wonders what is told to Hasegawa about him. If the butler knows the truth that Gintoki is as low as a wild dog in a cage, Hasegawa will not treat him so highly like this. Gintoki has to admit it makes him sick.

"Don't call me that," Gintoki grunts.

Hasegawa smiles. "Why not?"

"I'm not a master of you. You don't even know who I am."

"Does it matter? I am here to serve you with my very best. I am grateful to be your servant and fulfil all your requests, Master-"

"Uruse!" Gintoki shouts and he sits up, tousling his curls. "Quit that already. Servant, Master, I don't do this crap. I had enough of this."

Hasegawa looks down and tightens his grip of his hands. Instantly he bows.

"Please don't fire me!"

Gintoki snarls. "Huh?!"

Hasegawa scrunches his face tightly as though he is about to cry. "I apologise for being rude and force my words on you! I know where I stand! Please let me atone my sins! I... I don't want to leave here! I really want to serve you for a lifetime, Gintoki-sama."

"Oi, keep it down," Gintoki says, holding a hand up to stop the butler.

"Please punish me as you will! I rather you punish me than to fire me! I don't want to be removed from here! I finally found a place I belong and I cannot imagine living my life somewhere else!"

"Belong?" Gintoki repeats, sounding surprised.

 _This place is where I belong now. I don't have any purpose back there._

Gintoki recalls those words Hijikata said. He looks at Hasegawa who is continuously bowing.

"What did you mean you belong here?" Gintoki asks him curiously. "You're a servant here. You don't own this place."

"It is not about owning this place, Gintoki-sama," Hasegawa says. "I have a purpose here and that is to serve you. This job means alot to me. I feel that I am needed and I can put my heart in doing everything here. Without this job, I'll be lost, homeless and empty. My life has no meaning that I choose to die than to keep on living."

Gintoki rests a low gaze on the butler. He understands the butler's feelings and somehow Hijikata's feelings are reflected too. To belong to a place is like being needed there. A place where you can put your heart in doing things. Is that how Hijikata feels too?

Is there someone Hijikata serves? Someone who needs him? Someone Hijikata is willing to put all his heart into?

Who is that person? Gintoki wonders. Is it Yamazaki?

If that is true, Gintoki needs to meet Yamazaki.

The silence soon gets to him and he notices the butler has been bowing during his thinking.

"Stand up straight, Hasegawa," Gintoki orders.

The butler jerks up, "You call me by my name?"

"Isn't that what names are for, baka?" Gintoki smiles softly. "I want my biscuits now."

"Eh? H-H-Hai!" Hasegawa squeezes himself to yell and rushes to the tray. He picks up the plate and scurries to Gintoki. "Strawberry jam biscuit sandwiches, from England, Gintoki-sama!"

"Oh," Gintoki tosses one inside his mouth and chews. "Omai. This is good."

Hasegawa shivers in happiness. "I'm grateful, Gintoki-sama!"

"Stop shouting. I'll kick you, dammit."

"Hai, Gintoki-sama!"

"Baka."

* * *

At the police station, the boys involved in the Parfait Parlour accident are gathered. One by one, they leave with their guardian. The injured manager is sent to the hospital while the waiters proceed to carry out their duties in the parlour. Most of them can hardly remember what happened, making the policemen's job tougher than it should be.

Left one student but in a waiter uniform in the cell. The boy with glasses hugs himself in one corner, staying away from scary men who keep on giving him glares.

"You must be Shimura's sister," speaks a policeman when a female student of Sheyfields arrives at the counter.

"Yes, I'm Shimura Tae," she introduces herself.

"Good then. Please follow me," the officer guides her into an aisle of cells. "I'm letting you know that we are still investigating the case. But we have no reason to hold your brother here. He seems to be a victim in this case. He is also unlikely to be the one who punched his manager and broke the glass doors. Rest assured, Shimura-san. We are letting him off as a warning. If he gets caught creating public nuisance again, we may file it as first juvenile offence."

"I understand, officer," Tae grins humbly. "I'm very sorry for the trouble."

The officer nods. "Make sure this is his first and last time we have him here."

They reach the cell where the boy with glasses is held. The officer unlocks the door.

"Shimura Shinpachi."

The boy raises his head and widens his eyes to see his sister.

"Your sister is here to bail you out. Be careful next time, kiddo."

Timidly the boy walks towards the door and exits. When the officer locks the door behind him, a hard slap is hit on the boy's head.

"What were you thinking, Shin-chan?!" Tae reprimands him in a loud voice, even the inmates cower back against the wall.

Shinpachi hangs his head lowly. Tae breathes in a deep one.

"You said you were better off working than coming to school. You said you can take care of yourself but see where we are! This is the first time I entered a police station and it is all because of you! What do you have to say for yourself, Shin-chan? Is this what our parents wanted you to be? A criminal?!"

The officer could have sworn he shivers coldly, witnessing the sister's wrath. "Shimura-san, like I said before, it's not his fault."

"Please stay out of this, officer," she forms a grin at the officer before frowning angrily at the boy. "Listen, Shin-chan. Enough is enough. You will quit this job and come to school. No more excuses. I don't want to come here ever again. I don't care if you like it or not! You will come to school starting tomorrow! Do you hear me, Shin-chan?"

"Hai, Sis."

"Like I said, I don't want to hear anymore excuses- Eh?" Tae blinks in surprise. "Did you say yes?"

The boy nods and turns towards the door. "Let's hurry home, Sis. I need to find my school uniform."

"O-Okay," Tae agrees, following him from behind.

To hear that her brother acquiesces so easily, Tae is gobsmacked.

She places a hand over her heart and grips her vest. Her brown eyes glisten, feeling relieved that after several times reprimanding and forcing, her little brother says he will be returning to school. A tear escapes, rolling down her cheek.

"Sis?" Shinpachi turns back just in time Tae wipes her tears. "Why?"

"Policeman are too lazy these days. They need some cleaning up here. Dust just got into my eyes."

"Sis?" Shinpachi replies with creasing brows.

Tae chuckles and grabs his hand. "Come on, Shin-chan! Let's run back!"

"But Sis!"

"Hurry!"

* * *

Katsura laughs wholeheartedly. "Stupid Tatsuma! Bringing you to a cheap parfait parlour, he sure knows how to piss you off!"

"Uruse nah," Gintoki digs his nose and rubs his snot on Katsura's yukata. "There won't be a next time."

Katsura folds his arms. "Ma, ma. If you want, we will go to your favourite parlour this weekend."

"Eh?"

Gintoki looks at his guard sitting next to him as they travel to school in the black Mercedes. It is Katsura's turn so Gintoki thought maybe he can ask about Yamazaki. Katsura is easier to talk to if compared with Sakamoto. That sunglasses kid is all laughter and little details.

But when Katsura brings up the idea of going to the parlour, Gintoki thinks of a different plan.

"That's a good idea," Gintoki nods. "Can we see Ketsuno Ana's poster at the train station too?"

Katsura crooks a brow. "You already did that before. You said you were satisfied and won't come there again. You promised, Gintoki."

The silverhead palms his face. "I cannot see it again, Zura? Really?"

"Yes, Gintoki. And it's Katsura."

"Then!" Gintoki faces him with sudden excitement. "Help me find where Yamazaki lives."

"Who?"

"Yamazaki. He's in my class."

"Why do you want to find him?"

"He has been absent lately and he stole my eraser," Gintoki lies easily.

"Then you can take my eraser. You don't need it anyway."

"It's my special eraser," Gintoki persists. "I drew Frieza on the left side and Vegeta on the other. I don't want to draw on another eraser just because you are too lazy to help me get it back from that kid."

"I'll draw for you then."

"Your drawing is hopeless, Zura. You definitely gonna draw that stupid doll of yours."

"You can have my eraser with Elizabeth on."

"That is not my point! Just get it back from Yamazaki!"

Katsura eyes him with an irritated gaze. "That is not our job. You have to wait for him attending classes again if you want it back."

Gintoki grits his teeth, angry at Katsura's stubbornness. He leans on the other side of the car and shuts his eyes. He really wants to hit Katsura.

When they arrive at school, Katsura accompanies Gintoki to his class. Gintoki remains silent because of the rejection, ignoring Katsura completely. The long haired lad can barely smile knowing he upsets the prince. If Katsura is going to do everything for Gintoki, when can he learn to do things on his own?

They are about to climb the stairs when Katsura senses someone is following them. Recalling what is been discussed with Sakamoto earlier, Katsura knows this will happen.

Sakamoto mentioned that he left out one witness with his memories intact. There was something about that witness that made Sakamoto hoped he could be Gintoki's new friend. Katsura was doubting Sakamoto's judgement but he allowed it as long as it would not harm Gintoki.

This is the start of something new for Gintoki. The guards are taking chances, hoping their decision is the best for him.

"Ah," Katsura stops abruptly.

Gintoki stops as well, looking at him boringly.

"I've forgotten something. Sorry, Gintoki. I have to return to my locker."

Gintoki responds with a click of tongue, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You can wait for me or go ahead on your own. Bye."

Katsura runs off down the corridor while Gintoki makes faces at him. Gintoki hates it when Katsura abandons him like this. Although he is mad at Katsura, he still appreciates Katsura's company by his side. Walking to class alone is boring, especially when there is nothing to look forward to in his class.

"O-Ohayo, Sakata-san."

Hearing his name, Gintoki flinches and turns around. He meets a young male student who bows to greet. Standing at a height around Gintoki's chest, the boy has a small physique that easily makes him a first year student here. His jet black hair drapes softly on his forehead and ears, its fringe touching his brows. He also has stunning big brown eyes, framed by large thin circles.

"You come abit late than normal," the boy notes, wearing a disappointed expression.

"Ano," Gintoki points at him. "There is something on your face. It is almost invisible."

"Are you talking about my spectacles?" the boy adjusts it again. "I need them to see clearly. Short-sightedness."

Gintoki bulges his lips. "Oh, good that you know. I'll be off then."

"Wait, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Shimura Shinpachi. I was the waiter boy you met yesterday."

"Oh, you mean the one who knocked off my parfait because of his stupidity and clumsiness?"

Shinpachi stiffens. "Do you have to put it that way?! It was an accident!"

"Accident, excuses. Are you here to give me a replacement? Isn't it too late?" Gintoki drawls, digging his nose now.

"Nothing close to that," Shinpachi scrunches his face in irk. He tightens his fists by his sides and stabs an angry glare on Gintoki. Something about his posture tells Gintoki he is not here to be thankful about Gintoki's intervention yesterday.

It is quite the opposite.

"If you didn't hit my manager, I wouldn't have to be inside a prison cell. You assaulted him and then ran off with your pervert friend. What kind of person are you? You don't just create trouble and let me take responsibility. You have to apologise to me and my sister."

Gintoki stares at him, while his chest tightens, feeling his heart burn being lectured like that. Shinpachi sounds mature for his age and he is pretty bold to demand an apology from his senior.

Was this really the brat who was mocked by the four boys yesterday? If he had the guts like now, he could have just defended himself yesterday. But he chose to remain silent and be treated like a slave. His boldness right now is appalling, reminding of someone Gintoki used to know.

Someone who does not hold back from reprimanding Gintoki.

"What an honest kid," Gintoki smirks. "Do you find me just to get an apology? So desperate."

"Uruse," Shinpachi remains firm. "Follow me now. You have to explain everything to my sister."

Gintoki drops his shoulders, getting irritated by the boy's perseverance. "Quit it, will ya? I'll give you 300 yen."

"That will not solve anything!" Shinpachi yells, his brows furrowed and cheeks puffed angrily. "Meet my sister and talk it out! I don't want to be blamed for something I did not do!"

That does it, Gintoki inhales deeply and turns away. "I'm not listening to this anymore. It's time for morning nap. Gin-san will get angry if you disturb again."

Gintoki pretends a yawn before digging his nose again. His words poke the boy with glasses into the edge, brimming in anger. Gintoki does not have to care. This conversation is meaningless.

Why are they even talking?

Quickly, Gintoki walks away.

Shinpachi reacts. "Where are you going? We are not finished talking."

"Oi, oi. Did anyone warn you not to talk to me?" Gintoki says with his back facing Shinpachi.

"If it was a ground rule said during opening ceremony, I was not there. I was absent," Shinpachi speaks lowly, feeling uncomfortable talking about it.

"Well, listen then. Stop talking to me. You'll regret it. You might not able to come to school again," Gintoki threatens with a deeper voice.

That should be enough to put him in place. Gintoki climbs up one step of the stairs. In a heartbeat, Shinpachi climbs ahead and blocks Gintoki's way by spreading his arms. Gintoki glares right into the brown eyes.

"What is this?" Gintoki lazily responds.

"I don't care about school! I've never been part of it in the first place! But what I cannot stand is hurting my sister! She works so hard to keep up to our Shimura's name, even though I don't live up to it! I never wanted to cause her trouble but I already did because of you!" Shinpachi vents his frustration on Gintoki before wiping his eyes.

"Oi, oi," Gintoki tightens his own expression. "Are you high in sugar or something?"

"Apologise to my sister now! I don't want to see her hurt again!"

"Never," Gintoki says with a dead gaze. "Now move aside."

The stubborn kid refuses and in spur of anger, he plans to grip Gintoki by the shirt. But before he can reach him, Gintoki kicks at where the sun does not shine.

"Arghh!" Shinpachi wails, putting his hands in between his legs and falling to sit on the steps.

Gintoki towers him. "Quit whining at me, you four-eyed idiot."

"Wait..," Shinpachi manages to speak through the pain.

The silverhead climbs up the stairs, ignoring the boy. "Don't think you are the only one with problems here."

Those words struck Shinpachi, his eyes growing wet. He grits his teeth and hurriedly moves around so he can bow his head on the step.

"I'll do anything!"

Gintoki staggers in his climb and looks down at the boy. He wonders if the boy is bowing to beg or to hide his tears. For him to go this far for his sister, Gintoki is baffled at first. He never understands relationships hence he cannot understand why Shinpachi is doing all this.

Is his sister that great to fight for?

A loud miserable sigh escapes Gintoki.

"Attend school like everyone else."

Shinpachi looks up with watery eyes. Gintoki smirks, hands in his pockets, red eyes looking down.

"And give me a tasty onigiri every morning when I arrive. Understand?"

Shinpachi blinks.

"Eh?!"

* * *

 **Haha! Gin-san being the boss! Hopefully next chappie will be about Shinpachi tailing Gintoki hehehe It will be fun! I can't wait to share it with ya! Hope my spirits are high hehe! Anywys please leave a review guys! It's gonna be chapter 25 soon! So let me know your thoughts and where you hope this story will go. What do you expect and maybe a favourite scene? Critics welcome! Need the help I can get!**

 **Thank you for reading and supporting this story! Cheers!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Another update! So happy that Shinpachi is inside this story now! I'm expecting to write him more. There will be OOCness because I think it is my plot that caused it haha but I tried to keep him like the straight man he is always been. And of course with his Bro-sis complex haha! And the OOCness probably lies in his character when he carries plenty of frustration and has yet respected Gintoki as Gin-san. So firstly I apologise first if it is not to expectations. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Let's go! Happy reading!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 25: Failure *****

* * *

"Ryuzaki Jin."

"Hai!"

"Sato Hanabi."

"Hai!"

"Shimura Shinpachi... Absent-"

"Hai!"

The homeroom teacher of Class 1-B flinches as she receives a response from the back corner of the class. Shinpachi raises his hand up high for everyone else to see. His classmates are as shocked as the teacher, staring hard on the boy with glasses. Seeing him present for class induces whispers among students, who are glancing back at him.

"Okay, okay. Settle down everyone," the ash blonde woman hits the ruler on the table and sighs. "Don't get too worked up. And Shimura-kun?"

Shinpachi scrunches his face tightly, slightly uncomfortable. "Yes, sensei?"

"Meet me before you go for lunch," she humbly smiles. "And it's Otohime-sensei."

"I understand, Otohime-sensei."

The teacher nods and continues taking the attendance of her class. Shinpachi looks down on his table, lacing his fingers of both hands while twisting his thumbs.

This is not supposed to happen. He is only here to find that silverhead and ask for an apology. He never intends to come for class. All he planned was to make Gintoki apologise to his sister and then he would return home. Who would have thought that silverhead can be a pain in the ass?

When Gintoki left him at the stairs, he was already planning to leave school. Unfortunately, the discipline master Jirocho spotted him. Shinpachi was quickly dragged into the administration office and was admonished for his terribly poor attendance records. He was warned not to skip school anymore. They even provided him materials as though it was his first day of school here when it is already half a year gone.

Shinpachi regretted succumbing to his anger and coming to school. If Shinpachi had known that silverhead was not easy to bow down for his mistake yesterday, he would not have come. Now the teachers have tags on him and are making sure he will not run away.

This is not part of the plan at all. Shinpachi cusses in his mind.

When Shinpachi hears a quick hush from his left, he turns his head alittle. A boy with mustard coloured hair, combed back like Elvis would, is smiling at him. His mouth is stretched wide enough, revealing his rabbit-like front teeth.

"Hello, Shimura-kun!" he greets. "I'm Hachibei Takaya!"

Shinpachi bats his eyes and nods. "Hello."

The taller boy leans forward suddenly that Shinpachi is surprised and he jerks back. The Elvis kid seems very eager to talk to him.

"I can't believe you finally come to class!" Takaya cheers. "I've been waiting for this day to come!"

"Ano, you're too close," Shinpachi grumbles, carefully moving his chair away. "And don't talk to me like you know me. I'm not here for school."

Takaya gasps. "Eh, then what are you here for, Shimura-kun?"

Shinpachi pushes up his glasses and sighs. "An apology from Sakata Gintoki."

"Wha-" Takaya pulls back too quickly that he falls onto the floor. Classmates nearby laugh at his recklessness.

Shinpachi twitches his right eye, not amused by his neighbour's clumsiness. The teacher reprimands him for fooling around. The first lesson begins shortly and everyone pays attention to the board. Shinpachi ignores what happened earlier, retrieving his book and pencil case from his bag. As the lesson proceeds, he pretends to be reading and listening, even though he is getting irritated with Takaya who keeps on looking at him now and then.

Whatever that boy wants from him, he will not spend a thought about it. He is only here for his sister and nothing else matters. He is not going to make friends with his classmates or shows any interest in studying.

Lessons better end fast.

The morning stretches agonisingly slow. Shinpachi has been doodling his notebook from the moment Otohime starts teaching. He does not even realise when his brain surrenders and turns off. The school bell eventually ring, and the students rise up to be dismissed for lunch. The boy with glasses rejoices, stretching his arms and legs. It is his first time in a long time he was sat for more than an hour. He closes the book and tosses it his bag.

This can be another opportunity to leave school. He needs to make sure he does not get caught by Jirocho sensei.

"Shimura-kun!" Takaya stands next to Shinpachi's table and holds out a bento box. "Let's have lunch together!"

"Leave me alone," Shinpachi tells him off, continuing packing his bag.

"Why are you packing? Are you leaving already?" Takaya asks worriedly.

"Yes."

"But why?"

"I don't need to explain to you."

"Shimura-kun!" Takaya pins one hand on Shinpachi's table and looks at the four eyes. "Did you talk to him?"

The classmate's forwardness causes Shinpachi in distress. The boy with glasses repays him with creasing brows.

"Isn't he the Silver Prince? You.. You cannot talk to him!"

"Huh?" Shinpachi frowns. "Silver Prince? What is that?"

"He is the only student with silver hair. It is an ironclad rule here in Sheyfields that you cannot talk to him. He has guards protecting him. If you get involved with him, you will get beaten up by them. I heard someone was beaten up by them and committed suicide. They are dangerous! I'm telling you because I don't want you to get hurt!" Takaya speaks in a panicked state.

Shinpachi mars his face in disbelief. "That's ridiculous. Stop making stories just to scare me off."

"It's true!" Takaya persists in his warning. "I'm telling you as a friend!"

Immediately, Shinpachi stands up and picks up his bag, hanging on one shoulder. "When did we become friends? I don't know you."

"Shimura-kun..."

Without another word, Shinpachi walks past him and heads to the door. Takaya is not giving up and pulls Shinpachi by the arm.

"Stop running away!"

Shinpachi looks back at Takaya with wide eyes. Takaya releases his grip before taking a deep breath.

"You may not know me but I know you very well." Takaya clenches his fists, unable to meet Shinpachi's eyes suddenly. "We were from the same middle school. We've never been in the same class but I know you from Kendo club. You were our Kendo Prince. Everyone admires you back then. I admire you too, Shimura-kun."

Shinpachi gulps down, his eyes trembling. There is someone who knows him and his past.

Takaya continues to speak despite the tension between them. "I'm really looking forward to be your friend. Every time your name is called in class, I really hope to see you here. At long last, today is the day. You can't leave now."

"I have no intentions to making friends here," Shinpachi states it firmly, earning a eye stretch from the rabbit lookalike. He turns away and walks towards the door.

"Wait! You're supposed to meet Otohime-sensei!"

"Not important right now."

"Do you have to hate this school, Shimura-kun?"

Shinpachi halts a moment, that question strikes a nerve. He knows what is going to come next.

"Just because you lost that scholarship to Tokugawa High School, you have to come here."

"Shut up!" Shinpachi yells from the top of his voice. "Don't talk like you know me, konoyaro!"

With that, Shinpachi runs off leaving Takaya and his classmates speechless and stunned. He dashes down the corridor, ignoring the gasps and glances on his awkwardness. Before he bumps onto his sister, he better finds a way to leave school.

When he runs down a staircase, he spots the white hair of Jirocho who is climbing up. A hiss escapes him and he runs off another direction. He does not know where he is going but it has to be another way down from this floor.

Turning about a left corner, Shinpachi takes a moment to catch his breath. Sweat beads on his forehead and he wipes them with his wrist. The blazer is really thick for the sunny weather. Shinpachi loosens his tie and unbuttons his blazer. Clung his bag on his shoulder again, he looks around and notices there is no student in sight.

Perhaps he runs off too far. Maybe he should wait until the last minute of lunch and make his escape.

The weather is slowly killing him. The heat is adding to the frustration held inside him. Takaya touched on his painful past that he cannot ignore now. Being called the nickname Kendo Prince is feeding off his heart as he clutches his chest in one grip. His eyes are burning, provoking to cry.

He cannot break down now. What if his sister finds him here crying?

Just how much trouble is he going to cause on his sister?

When enough is enough?

When can he be the brother that his sister can be proud of?

That one mistake.

At the finals of the National competition for Junior High, when Shinpachi is against his ultimate rival. He remembered clearly that day. The exhaustion, the pressure, the life-changing moment, the nerve-wrecking move to score for his trophy.

Shinpachi cannot forget that day.

Only one point to score. After months of harsh vigorous trainings. After all the tough opponents he faced before coming to the finals. After a warm dinner with his parents and sister.

He was planning to win.

Yet, he let the pressure empty his mind.

He was utterly defeated. In one swift yet agonising blow.

The fall was heavy, he lost everything. The chance to become champion. The scholarship for entering Tokugawa High. His parents in an airplane crash.

Life has no meaning for Shinpachi anymore.

Until he chinned up, watching his sister's back. She is still standing, these obstacles could not dampen her spirits.

Tae was firm on her feet. She promised over their parents' coffins during the funeral procession. She will bring back the honour to their household. She will work hard in Sheyfields with a goal to re-establish Koudoukan, their parents' infamous dojo.

Just by watching his sister, Shinpachi found hope. Maybe life does not have to end now. He should at least make his sister proud.

Surely, the embarrassing defeat has taken away all his spirits and vigor. He has nothing left but his spectacles. He has to continue this life even though it will not be easy. As long as his sister is around, he will be fine. He learned to move on from that defeat and hoped for a better future.

The only thing he could not accept was to continue his studies in Sheyfields. He cannot imagine himself anywhere else besides Tokugawa High, the school his parents aspired him to go. Instead of continuing his studies, he chose to work, hoping to lighten the burden on Tae. He would see himself useful and trustworthy, spending his pay on their groceries and bills even though it does not amount much.

As long as Shinpachi is nowhere close to causing trouble and shame on their family.

That only lasted until he met Gintoki.

Back at the police station, he could not miss that teardrop that fell from his sister's eyes. At that very moment, Shinpachi swore he had to make that silverhead pay for it.

That silverhead has to apologise.

Suddenly, his thoughts are disrupted by the noises from a nearby classroom.

Intrigued, Shinpachi approaches in tip toes and carefully peeks through the small gap of the opened door. His eyes widen at the sight of the silverhead alone in the Food & Nutrition Lab, a kitchen interior catered for cooking lessons.

"What the hell?" Shinpachi mutters to himself, when he spots a chef hat concealing the perms and a pink apron wrapping the physique tightly.

Gintoki seems not to notice Shinpachi's presence. He continues attending to a 9-inch sponge cake placed before him. Shinpachi on the other hand is glaring at the size of the cake. He is actually shocked that Gintoki is working on a cake.

A tiny voice in Shinpachi's head is telling him to intervene. Since Gintoki is alone, he has the chance to demand an apology again. Without hesitation, Shinpachi opens the door widely and enters. Gintoki quickly looks up and bats his red eyes at the boy with glasses.

"Ah, it's you," Gintoki boringly states and he holds out an empty hand.

Shinpachi tightens his expression. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Where's my onigiri?"

"Ah?!" Shinpachi bursts with anger. "You said I have to give you in the morning!"

Gintoki pulls back his hand and smirks. "I thought you'd be smart enough to prepare one in advance like now so I will apologise today. But I guess you don't consider that at all. That's disappointing, really. I have high hopes for you, Megane."

"Don't call me that!" Shinpachi marches towards him. "You know what?! I'm not making any onigiri for you! I'm not your slave! If you want one, make it yourself! Since you can actually bake a cake like this, you can definitely make your own onigiri!"

Gintoki digs his ear in response. "Oi, oi. Don't make it sound like it is easier to make onigiri than cake. It's discrimination."

"No it's not! They are just food!"

"Food have feelings, Megane-kun. They're sweet when they're happy."

"That is your own delusion! And I said don't call me that!"

Unfazed by the yelling, Gintoki rubs his ear snot on his apron and wears the baking gloves. "Well, if you don't have onigiri now, leave me alone. I'm busy as you can see."

Shinpachi frowns deeply. "It's only fair and right that you apologise, Sakata-san!"

"Sakata-san? Don't flatter me," Gintoki groans. "Call me Gin. And please make it Adzuki filling tomorrow."

"Are you even listening to me?!" Shinpachi grabs a nearby chocolate bottle and tosses at him.

Gintoki catches in time and gawks. "Oh is this chocolate syrup? It is!"

"Good riddance," Shinpachi slaps his own forehead.

A splash is heard and Shinpachi has his jaw dropped onto the floor. Gintoki must have unscrewed the lid instead of opening it and poured the contents on the cake.

"What are you doing?!"

"Relax, boy. This is just some form of art."

"That is a lame excuse! Do you even know how to do icing on the cake?"

"Icing?" Gintoki gasps. "Is that why the cake is in the fridge? Maybe it is not cold enough to have ice on it."

"You did not bake that?!"

"I don't have time to bake, boy. I'm a student here. Do you forget? Who would be dumb enough to bake a cake in school?"

Shinpachi slams his hands on the counter. "You literally took someone's cake from the fridge!"

"Stating the obvious," Gintoki groans again and looks at the blob of chocolate. "It's uneven. Maybe this glove can flatten-"

"Stop!"

Shinpachi swears a volcano erupts somewhere on the planet because his anger is as hot as flowing lava. He drops his bag on the side and stomps his way next to Gintoki. Pulling out a few drawers nearby, he sees a cake spatula and retrieves it. He attends with gentle movements, flattening the syrup around the face of the cake.

Watching Shinpachi at work amazes Gintoki. He leans closely and observes Shinpachi fixing it. When he tries to poke a finger for a steal, Shinpachi hits that hand with the spatula. The older boy moans, rubbing his hand.

"I want whipped cream on it!" Gintoki insists, already holding up the chilled can.

Shinpachi grabs it before Gintoki can try using it. The boy with glasses cannot trust the older in such things. Shinpachi proceeds to make a border of small flower shaped cream around it. Gintoki independently rests the whole strawberry fruit on each despite the fact that Shinpachi already told him to wash them and cut them into halves.

At long last, the cake is finished. Gintoki has his eyes sparkled at the sight of his masterpiece.

"I must admit, you're really good."

Shinpachi shrugs, "Six months working at the Parfait Parlour surely pays off."

"You know, I'm gonna eat this and not giving you a slice," Gintoki smirks, raising a spoon as a sign that he is in any time to dig into the cake and finish it on his own.

"I'm not asking for a slice. You can have it all," Shinpachi huffs and walks away from the counter.

Gintoki scoops the cake and munches it. "Ah, omai! Really good! I think after finishing this, I can get a good two hours sleep!"

"Is that what you're hoping out of it? You are really something, Gin-san," Shinpachi picks up his bag and clings the handles on both shoulders.

"Where are you going? Leaving school already?"

"None of your business."

"Can't you stay until I finish this?"

Shinpachi turns to look at the silverhead, alittle suprised. "Why?"

"Just in case I'm thirsty, you can get me a glass of water."

"You really take me as your slave, don't you?!"

"Come on," Gintoki mumbles through his chewing.

Shinpachi has no idea why but he obliges and decides to wait. He sits on a nearby stool and fixes his chin on a hand, gazing at the silverhead devouring his cake. It is like a food competition, excitement lies on whether Gintoki can finish it. In about a few minutes, the cake is gone, all eaten and leaving crumbs on the plate.

The plate is dumped into the sink and surprisingly, Gintoki takes a glass of strawberry milk from the fridge on his own. He drinks it and burps loudly. Shinpachi grunts in irk that he is not asked to give him that drink instead.

Wait, shouldn't he be glad that Gintoki did not order him around?

"Ah, I'm so full," Gintoki rubs his round tummy and sits on the stool next to Shinpachi.

"Yeah. And it was useless making me stay here when you can get your drink yourself. Seriously, you are insensitive sometimes, Gin-san. Are you going to make up the lost time for making me stay here?"

Shinpachi stops his babbling as he realises Gintoki is too quiet to be true. He then notices Gintoki has his head bowing in silence.

"Ano, Gin-san?" Shinpachi leans closely and observes the gentle breathing pattern his chest is making.

A loud sigh escapes Shinpachi. For Gintoki to simply sleep when Shinpachi is around, it is as though Gintoki is relying him too much. Somehow the thought of him trusting Shinpachi gives him a good feeling.

Nonetheless, this is the time Shinpachi should make a move and leave.

He stands up and is about to walk away when Gintoki leans to his right, in any moment to fall from the stool. Hurriedly Shinpachi jumps in, breaking the fall as Gintoki rests his head on Shinpachi's chest.

Ah, Gintoki feels warm. His permy hair is fluffy and bouncy like bunny fur.

Silver hair. Shinpachi notices and recalls what Takaya said about a Silver Prince.

Maybe Takaya was right.

This elegant coloured hair cannot belong to someone who is ordinary and insignificant. Realising Gintoki is alone from the beginning, Shinpachi can find truth in Takaya's words. Perhaps he is a Prince, the untouchable, unapproachable, but surprisingly friendly too.

And isn't Gintoki like an outcast? Someone who isolates himself from everyone else?

It seems to Shinpachi that they are pretty much on the same boat.

Shinpachi curves a small grin. Guess he should not let the Prince continue sleeping on his chest.

* * *

"You can't be serious! Teme, why are you still here?!"

Gintoki gapes as he is stood before the tree where Hijikata is sitting biting a twig.

"Ah, what an ugly sight," Hijikata hisses and looks away. "And you still remember me. I was hoping you take me as an angel if you come here again."

"More like a pathetic devil in angel disguise!"

Hijikata huffs and folds his arms. "Why are you here?"

"I'm supposed to ask you that question, idiot," Gintoki pins his hands on his hip. "Pay up for accommodating my place. It doesn't come cheap, bakayaro."

"What rubbish are you talking about? Do I look like I have money?"

"Then get out of here, Hijikata-kun!"

The indigo eyes widen, hearing his name being called so easily by Gintoki.

"I'm going to call your name until you get out from here," Gintoki threatens with a sadistic smirk, enjoying the change in Hijikata's posture.

"Does it matter? It's not that you can call me in real life," Hijikata loosens his tensed shoulders and holds on the twig he is biting.

"If I do, will you wake up?" Gintoki asks, as Hijikata looks up at him. "I don't know where you are. But I'll find you and call you by your name. Watch me."

"Find me?" Hijikata repeats, alittle baffled when he then realises what was told to him by Sakamoto.

Hijikata is probably sent to Tetsu and the gang back in Kabuki Avenue. Gintoki can never find him if he is there. His guards will not let him enter to such places. What should bother him is the enthusiasm Gintoki has in wanting to wake him up.

Is it because of him staying at this dreamland or something else?

"And if I wake up," Hijikata says, eyes fixed on Gintoki. "What are you going to do?"

Gintoki looks down at him and then looks somewhere else. Unfortunately, he does not think that far. All he wants is to see Hijikata in school again but he cannot possibly say that right to his face. It is too embarrassing he can even blush right now.

"There's..," Gintoki rubs a finger on his cheek. "There's a Physics quiz coming up tomorrow morning."

"Physics?" Hijikata cannot help but smirk. "Thank goodness I'm skipping that. I don't understand shit about it."

"So you're gonna run away, baka coward?!"

"Is that it? You want me to come back to school?"

"I didn't say anything like that! Just get out from here!"

"Never. I'm fine here."

"Are you an idiot? You are one bloody idiot!"

"If you have nothing else to say, either you wake up or sit here and shut up."

"Oi, oi. Order me around as if you own this place. I own this place, dammit!"

"Uruse nah!"

In one grip, Hijikata drags Gintoki and hurls him to sit next to Hijikata, leaning his back against the tree. Gintoki grumbles after being pulled roughly and when he turns to face Hijikata, he realises their faces are an inch close.

Hijikata's eyes are as blue as the sky.

"What?" Hijikata mumbles, injecting a surprise reaction in Gintoki who shuffles away and crosses his legs.

Heavy breaths are taken, Gintoki avoiding looking at Hijikata.

 _What-what-what was that? Did I just stare at him that close and he doesn't look bothered? What is wrong with him? Is staying here make him less mindful of personal space?! Oi, oi. To be away from social contact is dangerous! And he did not even hesitate pulling me just now!_

"Oi," Hijikata spits the twig off his mouth. "Did you bring cigarettes?"

Gintoki rolls his eyes and scowls. "What makes you think I will carry them for you? If you want to smoke, wake up already!"

"Are you always this noisy? You're so quiet in class," Hijikata hisses, tousling his hair.

"Well too bad, this place is where I can do whatever I want."

"Yeah," Hijikata agrees and looks up at the clouds. "Peaceful, huh?"

Gintoki blinks and captures the soft expression etched on Hijikata's face. Gintoki has never seen a calm and cool-headed side of Hijikata until now.

In matter of fact, Gintoki seldom see him smile.

"Hijikata-kun."

The dark green haired lad closes his eyes and leans back. "What's with this formality? It's disgusting."

"Oi," Gintoki turns towards him. "Do you know that everyone in school forgets you?"

Hijikata does not seem shocked at the information. "So what if it is?"

"But I still remember you," Gintoki says. "I don't understand."

"Maybe things are not meant to be understood. Leave it be. Don't waste time thinking on stupid things."

"Coward," Gintoki mars his face in anger. "What are you avoiding? Who are you running away from? Tell me."

"I said leave it."

"You are really a pain in the ass. Why can't you answer my questions properly?"

"Why do you keep pestering me about it?"

"I want you to get the hell out of here," Gintoki raises his voice alittle, but Hijikata continues shutting his eyes close. "It disturbs me every time I think that you are stuck here."

Hijikata refuses to respond. He is as though fast asleep.

"Sakamoto did it, didn't he?" Gintoki murmurs, hardly realised the quick dip in Hijikata's brows. "He made all of them forget about you. Takasugi said I can choose to forget you but I refused it. Forgetting someone just because it hurts, is like I'm a coward. But I'm not," Gintoki huffs and gazes into the clouds. "That fight you had with Takasugi reminds me of that incident."

Hijikata is all ears although he does not budge.

"When that blonde kid charged me with a pen, I was terrified. Everything went red that moment. When that pen ended up into Takasugi's eye, my heart..." Gintoki clutches his chest. "It burned as hot as fire. We may not see each other as friends but we are together almost everyday that he is part of my life. Seeing him get hurt because of me is unforgivable."

Gintoki closes his eyes. "I could not remember whatever happened next. All I knew was that I woke up here. I wanted to go back so badly that I kicked this tree, ran around the field endlessly finding my way back to reality. I wanted to know if Takasugi made it alive. How much damage did I make, did the blonde kid survive, was there a chance to fix everything, I wanted to know."

Hijikata has already opened his eyes, gazing at the hurt slowly forming in Gintoki's brows.

"Don't be fooled by the peace here. If you still have at least one person waiting for you, go back," Gintoki says. "You'll feel tortured, waiting for what feels like years here. All alone. Nowhere else to go."

Hijikata averts his eyes from Gintoki to the sky. If there is anyone waiting for him, it is definitely Tetsu and gang. But if he wakes up now, he will forget Gintoki, Kondo, Yamazaki and Sougo. He is not ready to be in a life without them. He cherishes the memories he has of them even though there are little. They mean alot to him. If being in this place allows him to keep his memories, he is willing to stay, even though that is selfish of him.

"It'll be fine," Hijikata says. "Look at the bright side. I'll accompany you whenever you come here."

Gintoki opens his eyes and looks at him.

Hijikata breaks into a smile. "I can snap you out of red zone like before."

"Oi," Gintoki responds in astonishment.

"You don't have to go through what you did that time again. I'll watch out for you," Hijikata turns and looks at Gintoki. "Since I'm here, go ahead and make some good friends."

"Friends? Oi, oi. Are you listening-"

"You haven't tried yet so don't give up," Hijikata attempts to distract him. "Try Yamazaki. He's the closest person you can get. If you are kind and gentle enough, he will be your first good friend. He is really helpful with homework."

Hijikata hardly realises he is smiling too much, reminiscing about his time with Yamazaki. Gintoki can tell there is some emotional attachment between Hijikata and Yamazaki. Perhaps what Gintoki guesses about their friendship is true. They are close and Hijikata will wake up if Yamazaki asks him to.

"He is not really good in Chemistry so he cannot help much. His English is reliable. Oh, he likes anpans the same way you like lolipops. Bait him with anpan on your first time talking to him."

Gintoki raises a brow, impressed that Hijikata knows Yamazaki that much. Since his reflection approach does not work, perhaps there is another way Gintoki can try.

"Yamazaki?" Gintoki hums. "You mean Jimmy-kun? Yeah we are good friends already. We are already on the level to call each other nicknames. Yeah, we're good."

"Ah?" Hijikata blinks blankly.

Gintoki sneers. "Does he give you a nickname? I guess not, huh?"

A jolt shoots right through Hijikata as he furrows his brows deeply. "You're kidding."

"I'm serious, Hijikata-kun. You can't tell how long it has been for the both of us since you are here hibernating. Don't you know?" Gintoki turns his lie into a tease. "You're here for a month now."

"What? It can't be!"

"And since you're not around, Yamazaki is taking your seat. We talk about girls and mangas all the time. And anpan, you say? That's history. He loves sausages now."

"That can't be true! You're lying!" Hijikata flinches, fist clenching in the air. "How can you be friends with him this close?! He's scared of you!"

Gintoki snorts. "Scared? More like flustered. He's talking to a Prince. I may not look like one but I'm a sweet talker, you know."

"Stop pulling my leg!" Hijikata shouts in disbelief, sounding alittle envious to know Gintoki is friends with Yamazaki. "Then, tell me his favourite sport."

"Badminton," Gintoki boringly answers, knowing since first day of the year as Yamazaki always carries a badminton racket on club days.

Aura as hot as fire surrounds Hijikata, as he chins away and folds his arms. "At least you don't walk with him to school!"

"You're underestimating me!" Gintoki seems to enjoy agitating the lad as he chuckles. "If it's Sakamoto's turn to send me to school, I'll pick Yamazaki up from his house and travel to school together."

Hijikata jaw drops. "No way!"

"Yeah. His house is at.. Wait a second, I just remembered it a while ago-"

"It's Seishun Street, block 14! Ha! You don't even remember his address! I do!" Hijikata barks an evil laughter, mocking Gintoki.

"Sweet," Gintoki stretches a leering grin. "Seishun Street, No. 14. Of course."

* * *

"Gin-san?"

Gintoki opens his eyes and looks at his side. Shinpachi looks down at him from the seat. He is abruptly awake from his sleep.

"Where am I?" Gintoki slowly sits upright, noticing the bed he has been lying down during the sleep.

"The infirmary," Shinpachi answers. "Tama-sensei is not around at the moment. And you only had an hour of sleep. Looks like you had a good one too."

"Eh?" Gintoki bats his eyes.

Shinpachi pushes up his glasses. "You were smiling. You don't have to tell me why. It's pretty normal to dream such things in the spring of our youth."

"Uruse!" Gintoki shouts, hiding his flushed red face by yelling. "Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in class now? Where's Zura?"

"Zura?" Shinpachi cocks his head to the side. "Who's that?"

Gintoki looks around. "Do you mean no one comes to find me?"

"No. Not really. I've been here all the time."

"Weird," Gintoki notes, seeing how Katsura and Sakamoto actually allow Shinpachi be with him on his own. Just because Takasugi is not around, they are behaving very lenient with the rules.

Nonetheless, it is a chance.

"Oi, you're skipping classes right?" Gintoki adjusts his own uniform and finds his sandals.

Shinpachi rubs the back of his head. "Well, I have my reasons."

"Good," Gintoki stands up and wears his sandals. "How familiar are you with Seishun Street?"

"It is not that far from school. A walking distance I supposed. Why do you ask?"

"We are going there," Gintoki smiles and grabs his wrist. "Now."

"Eh? What? Why?"

"Let's go!"

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi gasps as he is dragged by the Silver Prince.

This smells nothing but trouble!

* * *

Thank you for reading! Love the Ginhiji moment right here haha!

Leave me a review lovelies! See ya next chappie! XD


	26. Chapter 26

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya another update! I honestly like this chapter so much! My babies are developing hehe! Okay, wont spoil the surprise now haha!**

 **Abcxxx: Yesh Ginhiji rules the world bahahhaa! They are so precious! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Humgranola: Glad that you enjoy the moments haha! Yesh, Gin and Shinpachi friendship is gold! Haha! I tried my best to keep similar as the original. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Now enjoy the story!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 26: Apology *****

* * *

Shinpachi is feeling sick. Not physically sick. Just logically sick, if that can even be possible.

Firstly, he is already breaking school rules by skipping lessons and leave the school premise. Secondly, he is talking- no, bringing the forbidden prince out of school. And thirdly, the one that disturbs him the most, is letting the silverhead cycle his bicycle while he sits behind. Everyone knows it is an offence to give ride on the back of the bicycle in this city.

Just how many rules Shinpachi is going to break because of Gintoki?

Isn't he supposed to clear his name off the bad boys' list and regain his sister's trust on him?

He is just doing the exact opposite. He is making more offences the more he hangs out with the silverhead. He starts to invent his own reasons why there is a rule not to talk to Gintoki.

He is a devil in disguise. This silver prince nonsense is just an act.

Even when Shinpachi is sitting behind, he can see the sinister smile plastered across Gintoki's face.

And what is it with Seishun Street?

Shinpachi sighs. "Gin-san."

"Don't talk to me! I'm cycling! I'll lose focus and hit a truck!" Gintoki replies quickly.

"A truck won't hit a bicycle that is as slow as a turtle!" Shinpachi bursts. "Why are you cycling so slow?! Do you even cycle before?!"

Gintoki grunts. "Stop whining! If there is anyone who has complaints, it's me! You don't have helmets and training wheels. This vehicle is dangerous."

"Are you a five-year old?!" Shinpachi yaps. "Let me cycle then! You're taking too long!"

"No, it won't look good on me."

"As if anyone cares! That's it! I'm walking!"

"Ah," Gintoki notices the signboard. "It says Seishun Street."

Shinpachi adjusts his glasses and nods. "We're here. Good then. I can have my bicycle back."

When the boy alights and intends to grab the handles, Gintoki evades him. Shinpachi stiffens in anger.

"What now?" Shinpachi grumbles.

"I need to find a house number 14."

"Go ahead and find it yourself. Return my bicycle to me."

"Do you want me to apologise to your sister or not?"

"Why do you have to bring that up? No way I'm going to do anything you say, Gin-san!" Shinpachi tries to snatch the handle again but fails. "You're being ridiculous."

"If you help me, I dare to get on my knees and apologise."

Shinpachi twitches his right eye. "After I bring you to number 14, you will do what you said as soon as school ends. Promise?"

Gintoki bats his eyelashes and tugs a side smile. "Of course. You can count on me."

"Don't make it sound like a favour! You're supposed to be guilty of what you've done!" Shinpachi snarls and walks ahead. "Let's find that house!"

"Hai, hai."

The silverhead drawls and climbs off so he can push the bicycle by his side. The two walk in silence, searching for the house number. When they found it, Gintoki makes another request. Shinpachi is quite agitated enough to leave him be but when he recalls about their promise, he concedes to whatever Gintoki asks.

Shinpachi stands at the gate of the house while Gintoki hides in a corner with the bicycle, far enough to watch over. Shinpachi hits the doorbell button and the speaker gives a little fuzz.

"Yes, who is that?" A matured female voice asks.

"Hello, I'm Shimura Shinpachi," Shinpachi greets. "I'm from Yamazaki's class and I'm here to pass him important notes for this week lessons. Can I meet him for a moment?"

"I see! I'll call Sugaru to see you. Just hold on a minute."

"Thank you so much, Yamazaki-san."

The speaker turns silent as Shinpachi peeks at the corner, giving Gintoki a signal that it works. Gintoki nods and shows a thumbs up. Shinpachi tightens his smile, not really appreciated Gintoki's response.

Shinpachi looks forward when the doors are open. A boy in blue pajamas appears, walking towards Shinpachi. His dishevelled shoulder length hair is evident that Yamazaki just woke up. Shinpachi pulls a small smile, calming himself down. Whoever this boy is, Gintoki knows him. Both are tardy and weird. Shinpachi is thinking twice of continuing this request.

Yamazaki stands behind the opposite side of the gate, showing no sign to open it. Shinpachi creases his brows, unable to see his face clearly. His quiet demeanour seems eerie and mysterious.

"Hello, Yamazaki-kun," Shinpachi greets politely. "How are you?"

"Who are you?" Yamazaki asks in grave toneless voice. "You're not my classmate."

Shinpachi musters his courage. "I know you don't know me. I apologise that I lied. But I have a reason to call you out."

"What is it?"

"Hijikata sent me here."

Yamazaki suddenly works the gate and slides it open. The boy who was quiet and slack before is now tensed and breathing heavily at Shinpachi. He exhibits impatience that strikes Shinpachi into a shocked state. Shinpachi does not know who Hijikata is but by looking at how Yamazaki reacts to that name, it is as though Hijikata is a very important person to him.

"Where..." Yamazaki steps out. "Where is he?"

Shinpachi quickly recovers and toughens up his expression. "Follow me. He is not far away from here."

Yamazaki does not say another word and follows Shinpachi from behind. They move towards the corner where Gintoki is hiding. Shinpachi simply points and before he can say a word, Yamazaki jumps towards the corner and swings a flying kick, sending Gintoki a distance to be dropped on the ground.

"What's the big idea?" Gintoki groans, rubbing his back.

"Where the hell have you been all this time, Hijikata?! You never picked up my calls or answered my messages! You just vanished like that! How cruel can you be, konoyaro?! I really thought we are friends but friends don't just disappear like that! They don't keep secrets like that! I want to kill you so badly that I already planned it on paper but I just ended up writing anpans again and again! Ahh, I hate this! I hate you, Hijikata- Eh?"

Yamazaki stops his yelling as soon as he looks down and finds the silverhead instead of Hijikata. Gintoki is still dumbfounded listening to Yamazaki's frustration a moment ago. Shinpachi cannot understand anything at all. He is close to take advantage of the situation and make an escape, but Yamazaki's feelings reach him, making him wanting to know more.

"You're not-" Yamazaki breathes and turns at Shinpachi. "What is going on?"

Gintoki grits his teeth, seeing how easily Yamazaki ignores him just like he always does in class. Just in one second, Yamazaki pretends he does not exist. This treatment is not foreign to Gintoki but somehow it hurts him more painfully than he expected. After listening to Yamazaki's pouring concern on Hijikata, Gintoki feels out of place.

Did he ever make someone worry like that? Is there anyone who will go crazy if he goes missing?

"Hey!" Yamazaki snaps Shinpachi from his silence. "You lied to me. Explain yourself, brat."

Shinpachi gulps, knowing the frustration is channelling towards him instead. Shinpachi is not ignorant at the fact that Yamazaki simply ignores Gintoki the moment they connected gazes. That thought makes him look at Gintoki who looks away quietly. There is hurt in Gintoki's frown.

"Oi," Yamazaki is losing it and he grabs Shinpachi's collar, slamming him against the wall.

"Let go of me!" Shinpachi struggles to pull his grip away. "Gin-san, are you just going to sit there and stay quiet?!"

The silverhead flinches, hearing Shinpachi call him.

"You took the trouble to come here, although your skills to cycle suck big time! Don't tell me you're going to ignore me after I helped you all the way here! Hurry up and settle it so that we can go back to school together!"

Gintoki looks up at Shinpachi. "Together?"

"Yeah," the boy with glasses forces out a smirk. "You promised me. And I'll be the one cycling."

"No, I want to cycle," Gintoki insists.

"Do you have to argue with me?!"

"What are you doing?!" Yamazaki tightens his grip on Shinpachi. "You're wearing Sheyfields uniform! You're warned not to talk to him!"

Shinpachi glares back at Yamazaki. "What makes you think I want to talk to him? I don't have a choice. He owes me an apology and I won't back down until I get one."

Yamazaki blinks hesitantly. "He's the Silver Prince."

"Prince my foot!" Shinpachi sneers. "If he is a Prince, I'm a Sumo wrestler."

"That is a stupid comparison," Gintoki smirks.

"I don't want to hear that from you."

"Well," Gintoki stands up and pulls Shinpachi to stand behind him. He faces his classmate one on one and settles on a gentle smile.

Yamazaki steps back in the verge to run away. He cannot even look straight into Gintoki's eyes. In all honesty, Yamazaki is shivering. Flashbacks are playing in his head, the incident that took Itou's life, the stairs Hijikata climbed to the roof, the hard push from Katsura at the canteen and the explosion that Sougo barely escaped.

All that happened because of the silverhead who is stood before him.

If Yamazaki does not leave, he will get killed.

"Yamazaki-kun," Gintoki calls him, trying to get him to look up. "We're not in school. We can talk."

Yamazaki still remains staring at Gintoki's feet.

"Fine then. If you don't want to talk to me, just listen."

Shinpachi stands closely, witnessing Yamazaki's fear shaking his entirety. Gintoki folds his arms and rearranges his words in his head.

"Firstly, I like to thank you."

A crease forms on Yamazaki's forehead.

"If you didn't tell me about Hijikata at the roof, he would have really been killed."

Reminiscing himself who wrote those words on his book and showed to Gintoki that day, Yamazaki has his eyes burned.

"When I saw your note, I ran up to the roof and found Takasugi attempting to strike his sword on Hijikata. If I was late or never even there, Hijikata could have suffered a terrible concussion and it might affect his health forever. I was lucky to stop him but I was not quick enough," Gintoki bows his head in regret. "Hijikata ended up saving me and clashed his wrists against Takasugi's sword."

Shinpachi turns pale at the story. Imagining someone carrying a sword in school and attempting to hit a student, Shinpachi is getting dangerous vibes from the two of them. Maybe there is truth about fearing the Silver Prince. Takasugi could have been a guard, since he is carrying a weapon.

But who is Hijikata? So far Shinpachi can tell it is Yamazaki's friend but is he Gintoki's friend too? Is that why Gintoki tried to save him?

Tears rush down Yamazaki's eyes as the boy crumbles down and hides his face behind his knees. Gintoki widens his eyes, not sure what to do suddenly. Shinpachi quickens towards Yamazaki and places a hand on Yamazaki's shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry," Shinpachi consoles him before looking at Gintoki. "What did you do?"

"How would I know?" Gintoki grits his teeth, tousling his silver hair.

Shinpachi looks at Yamazaki again. "Talk to me. I'll listen."

"Hijikata..." Yamazaki sniffles. "Hijikata does not deserve any of this."

Gintoki rests his gaze on Yamazaki, trying to understand while Shinpachi waits patiently for Yamazaki to continue.

"Tell us what happened," Shinpachi asks, guiding him to talk it out.

"Hijikata came back during lunch."

"He did?" Gintoki mutters in shock, since at that time, Gintoki was drugged and unconscious.

"We went for lunch like normal. I didn't notice anything different until he acted strangely nice to me. I should have known it would be our last time eating together. He hid his injury from us so we wouldn't worry."

"Us?" Gintoki stoops lowly. "Who else is there?"

Yamazaki pauses for a moment and then continues. "Katsura charged him at the canteen. Hijikata almost fainted. He said it was revenge."

"Zura?" Gintoki steps away and punches a fist against the wall. "That idiot."

Shinpachi acknowledges Gintoki's anger although he does not understand. He turns to Yamazaki again.

"Who was there?" Shinpachi repeats Gintoki's question.

Yamazaki is hesitating to answer, knowing Gintoki can hear him.

"That's enough," Gintoki starts to head to the bicycle. "Let's go."

"Huh?" Shinpachi gapes and stands up. "You can't just leave him like this!"

"His house is not that far. He can go back on his own. I have to deal with someone right now," Gintoki says with anger brimming in his tone.

"No," Shinpachi refuses. "You dragged him out here and made him cry. No way you're just going to leave him here. You have to apologise to him!"

"Oi," Gintoki pierces an angry stare at Shinpachi. "We're leaving now."

"But-"

"I want to give Zura a piece of my mind!" Gintoki's angry voice reverberates in the alley, frightening Shinpachi. "They kept quiet about all this from me! They made everyone forget about Hijikata behind my back. And that bastard Takasugi took his chance to be away from me so I cannot punch him for what he had started. I swear when those three bastards are in front of me, I will make them pay!"

"Gin-san."

"I never wanted anyone to get hurt because of me!"

"Your eyes..." Shinpachi trembles as he points at the brightly lit red orbs of Gintoki.

Gintoki blinks and sees reflection of red dots on Shinpachi's glasses. His eyes are burning.

"Shit," Gintoki presses his fingers on his eyes. "Make it stop."

* * *

"Baka Silver Princess!"

Gintoki opens his eyes and finds himself in a place all white. A dark silhoutte is walking towards him. When Gintoki stares harder, the shadow stops.

It is none other than Hijikata standing before him.

"What happened now?" Hijikata folds his arms, sounding deeply irritated. "That stupid tree put me here. You better have a good reason, Teme."

"Zura- No, Katsura hit you too," Gintoki states impatiently, earning a jolt in Hijikata. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I hit him before. It's a fair deal," Hijikata replies with a cool stance. "There is nothing to be angry about."

Gintoki stiffens. "He's the reason you cannot wake up!"

"Nope," Hijikata actually smiles. "His push was not really offensive."

Gintoki cocks his head to the side, confused.

"I was struggling to hide my injury. I forced myself to carry things with my hands so that no one would find out. He pushed me probably because he envied my heroic facade. If he didn't push me, maybe I could have worsened my injuries."

"Zura," Gintoki looks down, starting to understand what Hijikata meant.

After all, Gintoki knows Katsura best. Gintoki is certain that Katsura cares about him more than the other two do. He probably heard about what Takasugi did to Hijikata that morning and came to school just to make sure Hijikata is taken care of.

The silverhead sighs in relief, knowing Katsura is not on Takasugi's side. Hijikata notices Gintoki feeling relaxed.

Hijikata approaches Gintoki and grabs a good pinch of his cheek. "Looks like you have a bad temper too, Princess."

"Don't touch me!" Gintoki slaps his hand off, getting a sneer from Hijikata.

"Well, you can give my thanks to Katsura," Hijikata huffs, pocketing his hands. "If anyone is cruel, it's me. I was planning to leave all my friends without a word after lunch. So when they forget me, they will not carry feelings of hurt like now."

Hijikata suddenly jerks in surprise. "Wait, how did you know all this? Who told you?"

Gintoki then realises Yamazaki remembers Hijikata. He hits a fist on his other palm. "Ah. He remembers."

"Who?" Hijikata grabs Gintoki's shirt. "Who did you talk to?"

A chuckle bursts from Gintoki. "Why not you wake up and find out yourself?"

"What?!"

"Bye-bye."

"Oi, wait!"

* * *

"Gin-san?!"

Shinpachi shouts before him, waving his hands at him. Gintoki opens his eyes and notices the burning is gone. Yamazaki has stopped crying and is looking at Gintoki. When he looks back, Yamazaki looks away.

Gintoki pushes Shinpachi aside and faces Yamazaki. Quickly he bows.

"Sorry," Gintoki mutters.

Yamazaki jolts into a stand. "Eh?"

"I didn't mean to make you cry. But I'm glad," Gintoki stands up and smiles. "I'm not the only one who remembers Hijikata."

Yamazaki understands what he means. On the day Hijikata disappeared, everyone including Otose have forgotten Hijikata. It drove Yamazaki insane that he never wanted to come to school again. What he did not expect is Gintoki also remembers. He even dared himself to come all the way to here and talk things out.

Gintoki did not come with his guards but with this daredevil junior. Yamazaki is still mindblown that Shinpachi dares to accompany him and actually argue like it is nothing. It could have been Yamazaki being emotional but for a moment there, Yamazaki feels it as though Gintoki and Hijikata are arguing like they used to in classes.

Perhaps Yamazaki should give some trust towards Gintoki. The Silver Prince may not have to be that scary after all.

Out of the blue, Gintoki stretches out a hand. Shinpachi raises both his brows, surprised that Gintoki is asking for truce and probably friendship between him and Yamazaki. His offer certainly surprises Yamazaki who glares at the hand.

"Let's find Hijikata together and beat the crap out of him for disappearing on us, Yamazaki-kun!"

Shinpachi hangs his mouth open, staring in disbelief at what he just heard. When Yamazaki looks at Gintoki back, Shinpachi stiffens. Yamazaki clenches his fist tightly and carefully grabs Gintoki's hand.

They both shake hands calmly. Shinpachi swears he saw an evil grin on each of their faces.

What does he really expect anyway?

Gintoki has always been weird. Yamazaki is even weirder.

"By the way, how did you find my home address?" Yamazaki wonders.

Gintoki blinks and points at Shinpachi. "Megane-kun. He knows everything."

"Don't use my glasses for your lies, Gin-san!"

Yamazaki and Gintoki chuckle lightly. Shinpachi drops his shoulders in surrender.

At least something is solved between them.

* * *

Gintoki and Shinpachi is in a distance away from the school as they walk. Apparently their arguments in who rides the bicycle do not come to an end so they decided to make their way on foot. They pass by a playground where young kids play around, chasing and climbing and sliding. They sound happy and merrily that Gintoki cannot take his eyes off them.

Shinpachi notices him getting distracted. The way Gintoki looks at the kids is triggering more questions in Shinpachi's head. Shinpachi yearns to know more about Gintoki. Besides him being an outcast, he also possesses the ability to turn his red eyes like laser bulbs.

Can it be that because of that ability, Gintoki is forced to be separated from everyone else?

Yamazaki shows extreme fear towards Gintoki too, Shinpachi predicts that those eyes hold a certain kind of power that can endanger people around him. That sunglasses guy back at the parlour flashed the light tube to whoever saw Gintoki with his red eyes, as a preventive measure. He could be Gintoki's guard too.

The boy with glasses shrugs, not letting his curiosity get the better of him. He reminds himself that he is only following Gintoki because of his sister's sake. Nothing more than that.

"Oi, Four eyed idiot."

"It's Shinpachi. Get it right, will you?"

"Do you always play like that when you're younger?" Gintoki asks, pointing at the playground.

Shinpachi raises his brows and huffs. "Of course. Everyone does. It's called childhood."

"Childhood?" Gintoki hums. "Sounds nice."

"You don't have one?" Shinpachi wonders.

"More like I can't remember anything."

"How far can you remember?"

Gintoki tousles his hair before looking up into the sky. He gazes at the clouds swim by.

"I can't tell when," Gintoki says. "But I feel like I've been staring at the clouds all my life."

Shinpachi sneers, pushing up his glasses. "Sounds alot like you. Probably lying at the field and doing nothing besides staring into the clouds. I don't take you as someone who is actively running around playing catch or building sandcastles."

"Really?" Gintoki chuckles. "I don't look like them, huh? I wish I can go back in time and play like them."

Shinpachi blinks his eyes repeatedly, abit touched by Gintoki's sentiment. "Why do you say that, Gin-san?"

"Maybe if I did," Gintoki pushes the bicycle faster, looking forward. "I would have plenty of fun and make at least one best friend."

"Gin-san," Shinpachi mutters softly.

"Ah, that sounds like it comes from a melodramatic movie," Gintoki cackles to himself. "Let's hurry back to school. I'm hungry."

Their walk continues down the road. Shinpachi is still bothered of what he heard from Gintoki.

"Is Hijikata your friend, Gin-san?"

Gintoki flinches. "Ah, what makes you think like that?"

"Well," Shinpachi wonders. "I don't really understand what happened between you and Yamazaki-san. But I heard enough to know why you wanted to meet him. It's because of this guy named Hijikata, right? You willingly apologised to Yamazaki-san just so you two can be in good terms and find Hijikata-san together."

Gintoki is twitching every muscle on his face. "Oi, oi. Aren't you reading too much into it?"

Shinpachi shakes his head. "No, Gin-san. I'm certain Hijikata-san is someone important to you. You really went out all the way here for him. Isn't he your best friend already?"

"No! Are you mad?! Who wants to be best friends with that bushy hair?!" Gintoki fires up, being all defensive. "If we are best friends, hell breaks loose! Listen, little kid with glasses! Hijikata is just some idiotic classmate of mine who dragged me into stupid tests and even made me buy him cigarettes from a transgender! Did I say he tried to throw me at a speeding truck?! And now he has the bloody guts to stay in my dreamland like he owns the place! And he just pinched me here at my cheek! He got the bloody nerve to even lay a finger on me!"

"You..." Shinpachi looks away with red shades on his cheeks. "You dream about him?"

Gintoki turns pale. "Don't think it that way!"

"Lay a finger you say? What... What kind of dream is that?"

"Oi, oi! Give me a break, Baka Megane!" Gintoki grips Shinpachi to look at him but the boy is too embarrassed to face Gintoki.

"So that smile when you were dreaming just now... I understand, Gin-san."

"STOP! STOP, SHINPACHI-KUN!" Gintoki shakes the boy roughly. "Do you want me to kill you?!"

"Okay, okay. I stop," Shinpachi chuckles and surrenders. "Let me go!"

"It's not that kind of dream! It's not!"

"I get it! I get it!" Shinpachi shouts, trying to shove Gintoki's grip. "He's not your best friend!"

Gintoki nods furiously. "That's right! He's not my best friend!"

"He's just something else," Shinpachi tosses a chuckle at the side.

"SHINPACHI!"

"Hey!"

A sudden blurt of voice cuts through Gintoki's growl. When he turns to the voice, he meets a flying kick that sends him to the ground. Shinpachi shivers knowing well from the brutal move the female student just used.

"What the hell was that for?!" Gintoki yaps as he sits upright, staring at whoever towers him.

"My bad, I just cannot hold myself back," the female student smirks sinisterly and turns to Shinpachi who jerks in fear. "Seeing two students play truant is unacceptable, right, Shin-chan?"

"Sis," Shinpachi stutters. "I can explain."

"Sister?" Gintoki grumbles, rubbing his back after his second fall and he stands up. "Is she raised up by a family of gorillas?"

"What did you say?! Eh, wait," Tae starts looking at Gintoki harder. "Aren't you the Silver Prince?"

"Yeah, that's right," Gintoki grunts at the girl. "You owe me an apology."

"No, it's you who owed us an apology! Sis, he's the one who punched the manager and I get arrested because of him! And I'm outside here because of him too!" Shinpachi hurriedly explains.

Tae does not say another word and takes Shinpachi by the hand. She drags him away without turning back at Gintoki.

"Sis?! Where are you taking me?! My bicycle!"

"I will get you a new one."

"But, Sis. He's behind there-"

"Don't look back!" Tae warns him. "It's my fault that I didn't tell you about him."

Shinpachi is confused. "What are you saying?"

"He's a dangerous student, Shin-chan," Tae grips Shinpachi's hand tighter by every second. "Promise me you won't get close to him again. You'll listen to me, okay, Shin-chan?"

Shinpachi never goes against his sister. If Tae says so, he should obey.

But why his eyes keep urging him to look back?

One more time.

Gin-san.


	27. Chapter 27

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Another update! Oh this chapter has so much feels believe me! Haha and I'm very excited to share you this chappie!**

 **Abcxxx: Oh love! You don't disappoint me when you leave me a review! It's okay about writing in English! I understand you! I myself is not that good anyways. I'm happy to hear that you waited for this story awwww and to say it is like reading Gintama again. I have the same feelings too haha! I am trying to follow the original haha! Thank you love for the review!**

 **Now enjoy everyone!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 27: Courage *****

* * *

It is ten minutes to midnight. Stars scatter above, blinking brightly amidst the dark blue sky. The streets are lit yet no one seems to roam around. Indeed, the coldness of the night is the main reason everyone choose to stay indoors and retire.

The icy wind rolls into the bedroom, gently blowing against the curtains. A lighter is held in the boy's hand, relentlessly igniting a flame just to be extinguished again and again. His thumb is pretty much scalded for striking the hot metal. He could have sworn he cannot feel the burn anymore. The oil in the mayonnaise bottle model lighter is as though limitless.

"Toshi..."

His voice cracks mentioning that name. The one he sought to lay eyes on has not shown any signs of return. It is already the third day Hijikata has disappeared from him, without a trace nor a word. Who would have thought karma hit him twice as hard as before?

Why does it have to happen to him? Why must he lose someone he just got close to?

Was there anything he could have done to stop it from happening again?

"Kuso!"

A tear rolls down his cheek as he slams a fist on the side of the bed.

Suddenly the bedroom door opens and quickly the boy wipes away his weakness. The brunette enters with a calm smile.

"Kondo-san," Mitsuba says soothingly. "Are you having trouble to sleep?"

Kondo keeps away the lighter under his pillow and stretches a smile. "Yeah. It's pretty cold."

"Then," Sougo appears shortly in his pajamas and a pillow under his arm. "Let me warm you up."

Mitsuba giggles. "Sou-chan. You want to sleep with Kondo like old times?"

"Eh? But-" Kondo stiffens. "It's okay. I can sleep on my own."

"It can't be helped," Sougo makes his way towards Kondo's bed. "I let you tell me a bedtime story so you will feel tired and fall asleep."

"Is that how you're helping me?" Kondo's sweat drops.

"Okay now, hurry and settle down," Mitsuba grins widely and pulls the blanket over the two of them. "Sleep tight and sweet dreams."

Kondo appears reluctant, staring at Mitsuba with signals for her to make Sougo leave. The woman ignores it by giggling and leaving the room. Kondo easily tenses up, as Sougo's presence is impossible to ignore. The bed they are sharing is not actually big enough for the both of them. When Sougo lies next to him, Kondo can really feel the warmth and attention Sougo brings into the room.

Kondo forces to close his eyes, thinking of something to make him sleep.

"I'm waiting," Sougo growls and Kondo looks at his side. "Where's my bedtime story?"

"I-I don't have one," Kondo pouts and turns facing the opposite side. "Sorry."

Sougo snorts. "Don't apologise. I was kidding,"

"No. I... I've been troubling you and your sister. You skipped school for two days because of me. And Mitsuba chose to take leave from work and stay here to look after me. I am really grateful. I wish I am stronger than I was before. But I'm just the same."

Kondo squeezes his eyes tightly. "I'm hopeless. I keep on troubling you two."

"Well that I cannot disagree," Sougo smirks, staring up at the ceiling. "You're always caught up in this kind of situation. But that is because you are that kind of person, Kondo-san."

"Are you saying I'm unlucky, cursed, or better off living alone?"

"Nope. You're just an idiot who can only be happy when you are surrounded with people. You are never fit to live on your own."

"Then why these things keep happening?!" Kondo is in the verge to cry again.

"What's happening?" Sougo chuckles softly. "Have you forgotten I'm still here with you, Kondo-san?"

Kondo opens his eyes, realised that Sougo speaks the truth. They have been together since childhood and are still together until now.

"If you attract brats like me, they will never leave you. Hijikata is definitely a brat, much worse than me. So have faith, Kondo-san. Whether I like it or not, that mayo bastard will come back. It is just a matter of time."

Kondo sits up, dawning a surprised daze on the brownhead. "Why... Why are you that confident, Sougo?"

The big round red eyes avert towards Kondo. "Because if I was him, I would definitely find my way back here. You are the only person who accepted us no matter what kind of person we are. You gave us a place to belong in this world and that is in your friendship list."

"Sougo... " Kondo frowns deeply that he is about to cry.

Sougo slaps him with a pillow and lays him down. "Stop thinking too much and sleep. We are going to school tomorrow. Understand?"

Kondo muffles an answer under the pillow. Sougo may not be good with words to comfort him but in a way Kondo understands his intentions. At times like this, Kondo is thankful Sougo is more mature than him and will put him in the right mindset.

Tomorrow in school? What kind of life will it be?

When everyone else does not remember the second victim to the Silver Prince?

* * *

Thursday arrives in another sunny weather. Shinpachi walks to school with his head hung low and his mind wandering elsewhere.

Yesterday ended too fast when Tae dragged him away from Gintoki. He could not reason why Tae would resort to force and strictly forbid him to be anywhere near Gintoki. He demanded an explanation.

"That boy is the reason why a student killed himself!" Tae dropped the news bomb on Shinpachi. "He and his guards exhibit terror whenever you see them. They are not going to be lenient just because you are a junior."

Shinpachi just stared back in disbelief. What was Tae talking about?

The boy who rides a bicycle like a grandpa is whom she called dangerous?

Could it be because of those red eyes? Even though he did not know anything about those eyes, they smell dangerous. As far as he knows, those eyes are only lit for a short moment and there is nothing life-threatening after that. More importantly, after a day spent with Gintoki, Shinpachi sees him nothing more than just an idiotic senior who likes to drag him to do things he cannot do himself.

His sister could have just been exaggerating. She is a man-hater after all. She is not someone who trusts man easily and it is nothing surprising about her hating Gintoki. But to label Gintoki as someone who practices terror is crazy. Shinpachi cannot understand Tae's thoughts.

Perhaps if those red eyes lighted up longer than usual, Gintoki could be considered dangerous. Like how he acted violent when he punched the manager, but that was only because that manager agitated him. It was not because Gintoki enjoyed beating people up.

For goodness sake, Gintoki just complained about Shinpachi not having helmets and training wheels to his bicycle.

How confusing can Gintoki be?

If Tae warned him about the guards, Shinpachi was willing to accept. But not Gintoki. Not that conceited lazy mofo who used Shinpachi like a slave.

Things just did not add up. Shinpachi did not want to prolong the argument with his sister so he quickly agreed that he would obey her. In the beginning, Shinpachi never planned to come to school again the next day, since Tae did not actually care about getting Gintoki's apology in the first place.

But the thought of abandoning Gintoki like that haunts him. When he had the chance to look back at Gintoki, he did not out of fear of his sister. Without a doubt, he regretted his actions.

Gintoki probably held on to his promise that they would return school together. Knowing that Gintoki was unfamiliar with the streets and Shinpachi left him on his own, Shinpachi cannot stop worrying.

That is why he decided to come school again. Reluctantly yet desperately.

"Shinpachi-kun!" Takaya, his persistent classmate appears by Shinpachi's side, smiling so brightly. "Ohayo!"

Shinpachi speeds up his walk. "Ohayo."

"This is great! You're really coming to school," Takaya chuckles. "Don't worry about yesterday. I told Otohime-sensei that you're not feeling well."

"Why did you do that?" Shinpachi huffs. "I never asked you to do so."

"Friends cover each other, ya know," Takaya explains.

Shinpachi halts and faces him. "How many times do I have to tell you that we are not friends?!"

Takaya's smile fades alittle, slowing down his pace. Two students greet Takaya from behind, distracting him. Eventually, Takaya walks with them and Shinpachi walks ahead.

"Yo Taka-chin! Are you still trying to be friends with that glasses boy?"

"You should give up. He's too stuck up, Taka-chin. Leave him be. He will understand what a loss it is to dump you like that."

Shinpachi makes a silent scowl, quite impressed though they have the guts to say as such behind his very back. Takaya however has not responded to any of his friends' comments. Perhaps he is out of words. After all, Shinpachi has been rejecting him from the beginning. It is about time Takaya gives up and leave him alone.

At least he has friends that wants to talk to him.

"So have you done the essay for me?" The student on his left asks. "I told you to do it yesterday."

"I..." Takaya finally speaks. "I cannot finish it yesterday."

"What? You know I have to hand it in by today."

"I will try to finish it by lunchtime."

"Are you crazy? It has to be this morning!"

"I will do it now! Before I come to class, I promise," Takaya sounds threatened, his voice wavering.

"Better get it done. I'm expecting to have a good grade for it."

"O-okay."

The student on the right cackles. "And for lunchtime, I want Yakisoba bread and yoghurt drink."

"I want ramen. Make sure they have prawns this time."

"Y-yes. I will get them for you."

"Good boy, Taka-chin!"

"Yeah, be a good boy and obey us."

"What the hell are you two doing?"

The two students who hog Takaya's sides stop in their tracks. They glare at the boy with glasses glaring back at them.

"Using your classmate like some slave, you two are horrible," Shinpachi points out.

Takaya gapes, seeing Shinpachi angry at the two boys. "Shinpachi-kun."

"What did you say?!" the left student yells back. "You got guts talking back at us!"

"Why not?" Shinpachi grits his teeth. "I'm not afraid of some wimps who cannot do his homework and get his own lunch."

The other student winces at Shinpachi's words and steps forward. In a heartbeat, he throws a fist at Shinpachi who expertly dodges and grabs Takaya's hand. Before the bullies recover, Shinpachi leads Takaya into a sprint. The two students are astonished by Shinpachi's quick movements, clearly attributed to his title of being the Kendo prince.

Not to mention also, his choice of running away is probably because he refuses to fight when Takaya is around. Things between Takaya and the bullies will only worsen.

Their sprint ends at the lockers, breathing lungful of air. Shinpachi releases Takaya's hand and leans himself against the wall.

"Shinpachi-kun," Takaya moves and bows sharply towards Shinpachi. "Thank you so much!"

The boy being thanked adjusts his glasses and sighs. "Don't mind. I'm just repaying back to what you have done for me."

Takaya straightens up, looking confused. "But for a moment there, I feel that you are protecting me as a friend."

"Why would you want to befriend a failure like me?" Shinpachi huffs. "You definitely knew what happened to me."

"That is not true! I never see you as a failure!" Takaya raises his voice, refused to be accused as such.

"Whatever," Shinpachi turns away. "Stay away from those retards. If they disturb you again, call Jirocho-sensei. He can deal with punks like them."

"But where're you going?"

"None of your concern."

Once again, Shinpachi rejects Takaya's hand for friendship, leaving his classmate in despair. Shinpachi cannot accept pity and kind words for now. He does not need such sentiments. That is not what he comes to school for.

He is here to ensure Gintoki is alright. Just a glance of him will suffice.

Then he can return to finding a job out there and do what he deems fit for a failure like him.

The students are all heading to their classrooms while Shinpachi lingers at a corner, looking attentively at the gates for the Silver Prince. The longer he waits, the more worried he is. He hopes it is just his tardiness that makes him late today.

"There he is!"

A sudden yell comes from the side and Shinpachi flinches, seeing the two bullies again. Another scowl leaves his lips before taking a quick sprint. He thought he chooses a good spot to hide. The bullies are pretty good when it come to searching for their prey. The chase continues down the hallway towards the canteen. There are less students around, making Shinpachi easily seen by them.

Taking a careless turn, Shinpachi collides with a student hard that he falls on top of the student.

"Ah, sorry!" Shinpachi yelps, intending to stand up.

"Finally we got him!" the two bullies appear. "Get him!"

Their arrival sends chill down Shinpachi's spine as he tries to think of a way to escape. A large shadow casts on him. When he looks up he sees red eyes dawning on him. He gulps in fear, not knowing what to do. What happens next is beyond his thinking.

His collar is grabbed from behind. His body is then lifted off the fallen student, followed by being hurled at the two boys. The impact was immensely strong that it sends the two boys unconscious as their heads hit the ground. Shinpachi springs up into a sitting position, feeling the ache burning on his back.

"What the hell was that for?!" Shinpachi yells and looks up at the one who tossed him. "What's the big idea-"

Shinpachi widens his eyes at the sight of a familiar brownhead staring down at him. He bears anger in his expression, showing signs that he is capable of doing more than just tossing Shinpachi in the air. Their gazes are connected, shock is evident by their silence. Snapping away from each other, the brown head helps the fallen student to stand up.

"Are you alright, Kondo-san?"

"Yeah, I'm good," the tall student says, seeking support from the brownhead.

"Then, shall I finish him off?"

"Don't do it, Sougo! He apologised already. It's probably an accident."

"What..." Shinpachi stands up and glares at Sougo. "What the hell are you doing here, Okita?!"

Sougo faces the glasses boy and smirks. "Loud as always, Shimura."

Kondo looks at the two of them. "Do you two know each other?"

"Why not?" Sougo maintains his white smirk. "I'm his final opponent at the Nationals last year."

"Shut up!" Shinpachi yells again, unwilling to hear more. "I'm asking you a question! You're supposed to be studying at Tokugawa, the school famously known for Kendo!"

"You mean your dream school? Well, it's kinda boring," Sougo comments, instigating hurt and shock in Shinpachi's eyes. "If you want to take my spot there, you can have it. But with a win against me if you can."

"Konoyaro!" Shinpachi grits his teeth. "I will kill you!"

"Hold on," Kondo interrupts. "You're a Shimura. Are you related to Shimura Tae?"

"She's my sister!"

Kondo gasps and smiles from ear to ear. "You're her brother! How wonderful! Right, Sougo?!"

Sougo blinks in surprise, since it has been a long time he has seen a smile on Kondo's face. It is amazing how his face brightens up when his crush is concerned. It is also mere coincidence that the girl Kondo likes has a brother that rivals Sougo in Kendo. What a small world.

"What do you mean wonderful?" Shinpachi hisses.

Sougo steps forward. "I represent Kondo-san to ask your permission to let them date."

Kondo jolts with perked shoulders while Shinpachi scowls loudly. "Over my dead body, Teme!"

"Relax, relax!" Kondo panicks. "Don't mind what he said-"

"Well, let's talk in our language, Shimura," Sougo makes a proposal. "Let's duel."

Shinpachi creases his forehead. "What?"

"If I win, you will let them date. But if you win, I will do anything you want. It's a fair deal, isn't it?"

Shinpachi and Kondo are left speechless. Where did that idea come from?!

"Don't be ridiculous," Shinpachi says with an angry face. "Don't get my sister involved in anything between us."

Sougo chins up, eyes lidded meant to sneer. "Are you running away from a fight, loser?"

"S-Sougo," Kondo tries to stop him.

Shinpachi pierces a steel gaze at the brownhead. "I quit Kendo ever since that tournament."

His statement shocks Sougo and Kondo and before Sougo can respond, Shinpachi turns away and leaves.

"And stay away from my sister, you two!"

It hurts him, knowing he cannot do anything much besides warning them with the top of his voice. Of all people, he has to meet the boy who crushed his dreams, his pride and his soul. If he had let himself stay a minute longer, he would have succumbed to his broken heart and fell on his knees in tears.

Why does Sougo have to appear in his life again?

And in the same school as him, why? Is he not done ruining everything Shinpachi owns? His pride, his happiness, his dignity? Why is fate this cruel to him?

"Oi."

Shinpachi halts in his steps, noticing himself at the entrance of the school.

"Skipping school again, Megane-kun?"

Shinpachi looks at his left and finds the silverhead leaning against the wall with folded arms. When he looks around, he notices the emptiness of the hallway behind him. The students are probably in class for their first lesson. The silverhead is here outside apparently.

Trying to toughen up, Shinpachi ignores Gintoki and continues to move forward.

"Are you sure you're gonna leave things like this?" Gintoki asks before plopping a lolipop into his mouth. "Really sounds pathetic coming from you."

Shinpachi bats his eyes in surprise. Gintoki must have heard their conversation.

"Gin-san."

"You're really troublesome," Gintoki scoffs. "Made me wait outside this long for a onigiri. Really horrible."

"Ah! Is that what you are concerned about?!" Shinpachi yells. "How selfish can you get? Just buy your own onigiri, baka Gin-san!"

"What is that? Who wants your onigiri anyway? Who knows how bad it is?" Gintoki mocks, sucking his candy.

Shinpachi bursts in more anger. "Why are you acting like you're offended?! I never told you to wait for me anyway!"

"Stop exploding my eardrums. Can you give your throat a break? Do you hear yourself before? You sound like a strangled chicken."

"What was that?!"

"No, no. I think it is more like..." Gintoki continues teasing him, smirking for every word he said.

For a moment then, Shinpachi realises they are talking like normal, just like how they were yesterday. Gintoki does not mention about getting hurt that Shinpachi left him on his own. Gintoki is talking to him with comfort and ease.

"Definitely, like a parrot stepping on a thorn," Gintoki muses, biting the candy. "Suits you, Shinpachi-kun."

Tears roll down the cheeks of the boy with glasses. Gintoki peels off the wall and stares at him.

"Oi, kid. Why are you crying?" Gintoki stiffens.

Shinpachi rubs his eyes with his fists. "You are talking to me."

"Yeah so?" Gintoki does not get it.

"I thought... I thought you hated me... I left you behind yesterday..."

"Calm down," Gintoki sighs. "Why would I want to hate you? You're just obeying your sister, right? Family should come first, right?"

"Gin-san," Shinpachi sniffles.

"I know, we are not entirely officially friends," Gintoki rubs the back of his head and smiles. "I'm really getting used to talking to you and if I don't talk to you, I feel like I am the same boring old kid like I was for the past two years."

Gintoki faces Shinpachi and takes out a lolipop from his pocket. He offers it for Shinpachi to take. The boy in tears can only suck a long breath.

"Take it," Gintoki nudges the candy towards Shinpachi. "It's a big deal to me when I give you one. It's my favourite candy."

"Why are you giving me then?"

"Stop asking questions! Just take it, Baka Megane!"

Shinpachi breaks into a smile, truly in disbelief that he catches red shades on the silverhead's cheeks. "Am I the first person you give lolipops to?"

"Who knows," Gintoki looks away, already making his way into the hallway.

Shinpachi wipes his tears and follows by his side. "Is this some kind of way that says you want me to be your friend, Gin-san?"

"Can you give up already?! Stop with the stupid questions, seriously," Gintoki grumbles, sucking the candy hard.

Shinpachi cannot help but feel delighted. His heart flutters in joy when he is given something from Gintoki. An idea comes to mind, as Shinpachi suppresses a giggle.

"I bet someone teaches you to do this. Did he give you a lolipop, Gin-san?"

"Ah? Who're you talking about?"

"The man in your dreams?" Shinpachi raises his glasses. "Hijikata-kun."

"Uruse! Uruse! Uruse, Shinpachi! Why are you bringing that up?! Can't you keep a secret?! Do you want to die?! Tell me!" Gintoki yells at his ear.

Shinpachi cannot help but breaking into laughter. "You're so easy to read, Gin-san!"

"Give back the lolipop! Now!"

"Ah, that's not fair!" Shinpachi pulls away from his reach. "It's already mine!"

"Then stop talking about him with me!"

Shinpachi nods with chuckles. "Okay, okay. Anyways, thank you, Gin-san."

"Whatever!" Gintoki marches quickly as Shinpachi catches up. "Later at lunch, wait for me outside."

"Eh," Shinpachi utters. "Why?"

"If you don't want to, forget it!" Gintoki climbs up the stairs to his level.

"Gin-san!"

The silverhead staggers a second and furrows his brows at the boy below. "What?! If you're gonna talk about that asshole, I'll crush you!"

Shinpachi grins, looking at the pissed off face of Gintoki.

 _Sorry, Sis. I don't think I can ever get rid of Gin-san. I want to be there for him. I've been a horrible brother, I know. I don't want to embarrass you anymore but for some reason, I believe Gin-san can change me. He can use this useless and disappointing brother of yours. Sorry, Sis._

 _I'll make it up to you one day, Sis. I promise._

* * *

Pouring tea into two cups, Katsura carries one teacup for Sakamoto to drink.

After a first sip, Sakamoto sticks his tongue out. "What is this crap?"

"Tea, you moron," Katsura scoffs.

"It tastes like soap ja!" Sakamoto deliberately pours the rest at the nearby tree. "Give me soda or beer, Zura!"

Katsura tosses a bottle of Pocari Sweat at him instead. "It's not Zura. It's Katsura."

Sakamoto drinks in gulps and sighs in relief. "Thank goodness this is sweet. Seriously, quit making tea. You're just using it as an excuse to wear yukata jano!"

"Should we follow them?" Katsura places his teacup down and lifts his gaze towards the back gate of school. Sitting in the garden offers them a good view of Gintoki escaping with Shinpachi.

"That boy again? Aren't they getting too close?" Sakamoto stares at them too. "I think we should intervene now."

Katsura folds his arms. "Not yet. I'm quite impressed how that kid is able to be with Gintoki and not triggered him into that monstrous state."

"I told you before jano," Sakamoto leans back and sways his legs. "Gintoki seems to able to stop himself from transforming. I don't know how he did it. Perhaps that boy has something to do with it."

"Could it be because you changed his glasses?" Katsura wonders. "You said you modified the boy's glasses so he will not be affected by Gintoki's red eyes."

"I have the same type of glasses too ja. If that is the reason, Gintoki can do it a long time ago. I think it got to do with his mentality," Sakamoto argues. "Something that convinces him things will be fine and he does not have to feel threatened or angry. Ahh, just thinking about it keeps me awake at night."

"I think we should follow them secretly," Katsura gets up and puts away his tea ceremony items. "I don't want him to be stranded outside like yesterday."

"Yeah, who would've thought that boy just left him there? Gintoki could have been pissed jano!" Sakamoto laughs.

"But he didn't," Katsura smiles. "I'm glad that our decision to let him be is working for his own good. Gintoki is more human than before."

"You sound like a mother watching his baby boy grow up ja," Sakamoto nearly rolls on the floor cackling.

The jug tilts to the side, pouring tea at the sunglasses guard's crotch, earning a large scream. As he runs off to cool down, Katsura slides his shinai into his waist band by the side and heads towards the gate.

"Takasugi, you'll be impressed by how much Gintoki has grown these past three days."

* * *

"A transgender tobacco shop?" Shinpachi says those words as though he is in constipation.

Gintoki nods, as he cycles forward. "That is my next lead."

"Did Yamazaki recommend this? He sure has weird tastes," Shinpachi growls.

"Not really," Gintoki speaks through the wind whipping back his perms. "He did give me the street name where Hijikata lives but he said I won't find him there. Yamazaki thinks Hijikata could have returned to his former city area where he was still a gangster. I remember that time I was with Hijikata at where he was very familiar with the alleys and walkways. It has to be that place and my only clue is that tobacco shop."

The two Sheyfields students travel down the city on the bicycle. Thankfully the streets are not busy and they can move freely. The only worry is to get caught by any patrol officer for skipping school and riding on a bicycle together.

They are pretty far away from school area. Gintoki refuses to think too much about it. Although his heart bears anxiety to be far from his guards, he wants to put trust in Shinpachi and Hijikata in his head. Yamazaki has helped him with the information and Gintoki is certain he can find Hijikata today.

All he needs is courage to continue cycling at a place unknown to him.

Whatever lies before him, he may not know what to do. He cannot deny his bones are shaking in a thrilling chill. Before this, he always moves around with a guard and in a black car, but now he is out opened on two wheels and a junior on his back.

Anything can happen.

"Gin-san, are you okay?" Shinpachi asks, realising Gintoki has not spoken a word for a very long time. "Do you want me to cycle instead?"

"I can do it. Just show me where to turn-"

"Gin-san! Watch out!"

A pedestrian suddenly crosses their path and collides with them. The accident hurls Gintoki and crashes him against a wall before landing hard on the ground. Shinpachi is laid far from him while the bicycle is upturned and crooked.

When his eyes search at the cause, his heart plummets to the ground.

A girl in a red dress is sprawled and injured. Crimson liquid oozes out of her head.

"No..."

Gintoki places both hands over his nose and mouth.

"Zura... Shinpachi..."

His entirety rattles excessively.

"Hijikata... Stop me..."

* * *

Hehehehe! Guess who's coming next chapter! Hahaha! SO excited!

See ya next chappie!


	28. Chapter 28

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya guys! This chapter is not my best though I'm excited to write about the new character here. Not been feeling well and this may sound like a rushing chapter. I tried my best to edit so I hope it turns out fine.**

 **Please do enjoy! Thank you for supporting this story!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 28: Bully *****

* * *

This is not supposed to happen.

Gintoki trembles, plastering both hands over his mouth. They clench painfully tight that even air cannot penetrate through. His body is drenched in cold sweat, intensely terrified by the widening pool of blood under the victim's chest. The dress absorbs a different shade, slowly soaking the blood into the fabric.

Red shaking eyes turn to Shinpachi who is continuously lying on his side, ignorant of Gintoki's plight. If Katsura or Sakamoto is around, they will definitely bring Gintoki as far away as possible. Shinpachi is not to blame however. He knows nothing about Gintoki.

It is all Gintoki's fault. He is the smart one to think he can roam freely without his guards.

Terror flashes in his eyes, merely glowing.

He is suppressing his urges with all his might that tears form in his eyes.

Suddenly the victim moves.

The girl in the red dress moves.

Her arms search the ground, gently lifting her off while blood are dripping under her.

What is going on?

Isn't she dead after loosing so much blood?

Could it be that she is haunting him?

Gintoki kicks his legs, crawling back anxiously and quickly that his back is slammed against a wall. With nowhere to run, Gintoki trembles and prays that Hijikata reappears in his head. He waits too long that he does not realise the girl is already on her feet.

No! Gintoki mentally screams.

The girl walks to him, with her face half covered by blood. She stretches one hand to reach Gintoki. The thought of her coming close frightens him as he kicks whatever sand or stones on the ground.

It feels like it is the end of the world, with just one more step to touch him.

Gintoki hits his head on the floor and yells his lungs out.

"STOP!"

The girl freezes before him as he trembles in his begging form. When he notices his urges do not manifest, he stiffens for a moment. His hands are away from his nose and he does not smell a single whiff of blood.

Confused, Gintoki raises his head and stares at the standing girl whose bright blue eyes dawn on him. The red liquid on her is not blood.

A book appears out of nowhere and hits the orange head, earning a squeaky groan. Gintoki bats his eyes, realising she is actually annoyingly alive.

"Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi reprimands her loudly at her ear. "What the hell were you trying to do?! You scared the hell out of him!"

"That hurts, Pattsan! Hit me again and I will give you a flying kick-aru!" she yells as loud.

Oh hell, she is alive.

Gintoki sits back and widens his eyes at her. For once he thought her blood is different and makes her some sort of an alien. The red liquid is probably paint. She also speaks Japanese with a weird dialect though.

"Can't you tell this is my homecoming surprise, Pattsan?! You finally returned to school-aru! It's time to celebrate-aru!"

"Celebrate my ass!" Shinpachi jolts angrily. "You nearly give Gin-san a heart attack."

"You mean this mouse?" Kagura looks down at Gintoki evilly. "I think he peed in his pants. Served him right for dragging you out of school."

"Sis must have talked to you, didn't she?" Shinpachi huffs and stoops low at Gintoki. "Gin-san, are you alright? Do you want to go to a clinic?"

"Shinpachi," Gintoki looks at Shinpachi seriously. "Who is this witch?"

Kagura flinches. "Who're you calling witch?!"

"Sorry, Gin-san," Shinpachi smiles nervously. "This is my childhood friend, Yato Kagura. She's probably just returned from America today and tried to scare me with this prank. She is always full of pranks."

"Well, too bad," Gintoki stands up and sweeps off the dust from his pants. "I was not scared at all."

A loud laughter escapes Kagura. "You were yelling like a pussy-"

Shinpachi covers her mouth with his hand. "Don't carelessly say such things, Kagura-chan!"

Kagura slaps his away. "Yes he did scream-aru!"

"Enough already!" Shinpachi shows an angry side of him that even Gintoki is taken aback. "Go home and get change."

The orangehead girl looks up at him with angry tears. "Idiot, you're not the type to play truant so go back to school right now!"

Shinpachi blinks away. "How many times do I need to tell you that I never wanted to be in that school?! You and Sis should just let me decide what I do with my life and stop interfering! Let's go, Gin-san!"

Gintoki creases his forehead, not understanding anything between them. They definitely are not the smiling happy childhood friends Gintoki saw at the playground. They look more like haters being forced to like each other.

As soon as Shinpachi rights the bicycle, he gawks at Gintoki dipping his hand into the red liquid.

"Gin-san, what are you doing?!" Shinpachi yelps.

"I've never seen anything so close to blood," Gintoki plays with the liquid. "This is like strawberry jam but no sweet smell."

"Stop trying to be fascinated-"

"It's actually food colouring," Kagura stands next to him. "Artificial crimson-aru. I also have neon green, orange and blue. Do you want to check it out-aru?"

"Interesting," Gintoki replies. "Is it at your home? Let's go."

"Hey!" Shinpachi winces. "Where are you going, Gin-san?!"

Gintoki speaks behind his cupping hand. "I think she is an alien. Let's check her out."

"I told you she is my childhood friend!"

"It's up to you if you want to come or not," Gintoki gives him a back hand wave. "Let's go, witch."

"Shut up, pee-in-the-pants mouse," Kagura snorts.

Shinpachi drops his mouth wide open. "Hey!"

* * *

Entered into Kagura's apartment, Shinpachi and Gintoki make their way into the living room. The girl disappears into her bathroom, not leaving a word to them. To think that she is fine with the boys being in her apartment, Gintoki can only guess that Kagura trusts Shinpachi very much even though they do not look like they do.

As Gintoki takes a whole view around the apartment, the place does not carry many things. It becomes obvious that she lives alone. Many high school students who can afford it will stay in a single room apartment. Gintoki easily finds her as someone spoiled and rich, like someone he knows. When he comes across a few photo frames on the shelf, he notices a family picture of three orangeheads and one brunet. She probably gets her orange hair from her mother.

The next picture is Kagura with Shimura siblings. Kagura and Shinpachi wear the same middle school uniform.

"So you're both that close?" Gintoki rubs his chin, staring at the picture.

Shinpachi sits on the chair of the dining table and folds his arms. "It is expected since we stay closely to each other. You see that green building across. That is my apartment."

Gintoki raises a brow. "You stay in one too."

"Yeah, our family mansions are practically far from school. Living in nearby apartments is convenient."

"Since middle school?"

"Yeah," Shinpachi answers non-chalantly. "Why are you asking anyway?"

Gintoki walks to the table and sits across Shinpachi. "I really thought she is your childhood friend."

"She is!"

"Then, why are you two behaving like brats trying to get rid of each other?" Gintoki grumbles, retrieving a lollipop. "You told a girl to go home on her own. So un-gentleman."

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Shinpachi snorts and looks away. "She's not like any other girl. She's a prankster. A busybody. A loudmouth who spews foul words without thinking. Who wants to hang out with that kind of girl?"

"Ah, but you're still here, right?" Gintoki grins, earning a flinch from him. "Anyways, why is she in America?"

"Her dad is in America."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Gintoki eyes on the glasses boy knowing he is hiding something. Young boys sure find it easy to lie through their teeth and escape from their problems.

"You hate Sheyfields that much," Gintoki ponders. "You said that to her and you've been trying to skip school regardless of me dragging you out. What are you trying to prove, Shinpachi?"

Shinpachi abruptly stands up and marches towards the door. "I'll wait outside. Don't take your own sweet time!"

The door slams hard, leaving Gintoki wide-eyed. That boy prefers cooping up his feelings to telling Gintoki everything. Not that the older lad can help solving any of his problems, but Gintoki is curious to know.

Kagura reappears in a set of pink pajamas. She is actually running towards the door, showing urgency to chase after whoever left. But when she found Gintoki still inside, she stops and looks at him in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagura mocks him.

Gintoki raises a brow. "Aren't you going to show me your collection of food colouring?"

"Get out-aru!" Kagura points at the door. "You're not welcome here-aru!"

"Eh? You just invited me here, right? Or you only allowed Shinpachi in?" Gintoki smirks, starting to understand her feelings.

Damn, she is easy to read.

"What are you talking about-aru?!" Kagura blooms.

Gintoki puts a finger on his lips. "Talk softly. I can help you."

"Huh?"

"I mean, you came back from good old America because Shinpachi returns to school. Are you in Sheyfields too, Kagura-chan?" Gintoki flicks both brows up and down repeatedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about-aru," Kagura pouts facing away while rubbing her wet hair against the towel in her hands.

"Tell me why he is skipping school, Kagura-chan," Gintoki asks nicely.

Kagura looks at him before looking down. "Shinpachi loves Kendo very much."

Gintoki cocks his head to the side. "Kendo?"

"Yes-aru," Kagura lets the towel cover her whole head, shading her face. "And his dream school is Tokugawa High school. The only way he could get into that school was to win the Nationals at his final year of middle school. But he failed-aru."

Gintoki's eyes stray towards the door, imagining the glasses boy outside.

"Ever since then, he gave up Kendo and school. I was disgusted with his depression state that I left Tokyo and returned to America with Papi. But when Anego, his sister told me he is returning school, I want to come back and join school with him again. Like old times."

On the verge to cry, Kagura takes a deep breath. Suddenly a hand is rested on her towel covered head and she notices Gintoki standing in front of her. Although they have just met, her feelings reach him. Gintoki does not know why despite her foul attitude, he can see her innocence and sincerity.

Being with Shinpachi for the past few days helps Gintoki grow as a person. He learns more about friendship from Yamazaki, how worried he was when Hijikata disappeared. Now, he witnesses a girl's yearning of going to school with her friend again, very similar to what Yamazaki feels.

Such sentiments cannot be ignored.

Gintoki too wants to go to school with someone.

And he wants it as bad as Kagura.

Maybe Hijikata can wait for alittle longer.

At least, unlike the case of him and Yamazaki, Kagura's friend is just outside the door.

* * *

"Sheesh, why are they taking so long?" Shinpachi grunts and decides to enter. "Excuse me."

To his surprise, Gintoki and Kagura are not at the living room. Shinpachi walks inside and tries to search them at the kitchen when he heard voices from her bedroom.

"Really looks good on you, Kagura-chan."

"You think so? I thought I will wear it on my wedding day-aru."

"Then, I'm the luckiest man to see this."

"Wh-What the hell?" Shinpachi mutters to himself, his feet involuntarily move towards the bedroom.

As soon as he reaches the door, he places his ear on it.

"It won't hurt. I promise."

"Be gentle, Gin-chan. You'll take responsibility."

"Of course."

The door bangs open the moment Kagura lets out a lustrous moan. Shinpachi bristles in anger, gritting his teeth only to find Kagura and Gintoki playing with teddy bears on her bed.

"Ah, Shinpachi. If you want to join us, you can have that gorilla soft toy over there," Gintoki points at the cupboard where all Kagura's toys are.

"What the hell are you two doing?! I thought you two were about to-" Shinpachi cannot finish his sentence as he trips over something and falls into a net that bundles him completely. He squirms on the floor like a worm.

Kagura breaks into a mocking laugh. "You fell for my trap yet again, Pattsan!"

"Let me out of this!" Shinpachi struggles. "Gin-san!"

The silverhead digs his nose. "Ah? Why would I? This looks like fun."

"Don't talk crap with me! When is playing dolls your thing, Gin-san?!"

"I'm not talking about playing dolls," Gintoki smirks.

Shinpachi's face turns pale as the two carry each two bottles of food colouring in their hands.

"It's painting time."

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

Gintoki frowns as the bowl of rice is blanketed by the half-boiled egg. Kagura sits across him and breaks another egg for her bowl. She takes a bottle of soya sauce and squirts a few on her egg. Gintoki is still stunned at her idea of having this as lunch.

"Ano, Kagura-chan," Gintoki grins nervously. "Don't you have ramen?"

"Eat, you brat! We cannot afford such things-aru. You'll do fine with that," Kagura spits before munching on her rice.

"Don't sound like you're my mother," Gintoki sighs and picks up the chopsticks. "Itadakimasu."

Hesitating is only natural of Gintoki as he never comes across such dish all his life. One thing he likes about being in that mansion he lives in is that they always give him good food. Hasegawa always knows what food that suits his mood at any time of the day.

But here he is eating egg on rice. It smells too bad to be edible.

When he looks at Kagura, she is already on her third bowl. And this is her lunch. Why does she not get fat?

Shinpachi exits the bathroom after a long bath. Putting back on his school uniform, he mumbles to himself, frustrated getting rid of the paint marks the two idiots put on him. He soon enters the living room where the rest are. Shinpachi is surprised that Gintoki is not eating at all.

He sits on his stool and raises a brow at Gintoki. "What's the matter, Gin-san? Kagura's diet does not appeal to you, I see."

"You can have mine," Gintoki pushes the bowl towards Shinpachi.

The glasses guy sighs behind a smile and picks up a pair of chopsticks. "It can't be helped. I'm hungry."

Kagura coughs alittle. "I won't pass you the soya sauce-aru."

"It's okay! I can get it myself!" Shinpachi grunts and snatches the bottle before pouring it inside his bowl.

As though he has been starving for days, he digs into the bowl and munches with blown up cheeks. Kagura secretly looks at him from the corner of her eyes, hiding away the slight blush on her own cheeks. Gintoki cannot help but smirk too.

Kids being kids…

Now that he looks at them, the two of them are cute together.

"By the way," Kagura puts away her fourth bowl and burps. "I will show Anego that photo if I don't see you in school tomorrow."

"Delete it!" Shinpachi yells with rice in his mouth.

Kagura sticks her tongue out. "Never! Right, Gin-chan?"

"Whatever," Gintoki looks away, ignoring the burning glare from Shinpachi.

The doorbell suddenly rings. Kagura rises to answer it when Shinpachi offers a tissue to clean her mouth. The orange haired girl nearly blushes before snatching it and wipes it on her face. As she stomps towards the door, Gintoki holds back a giggle.

They are really cute for each other.

Excited thinking it is Tae, Kagura opens it widely and cheers. Surprisingly, someone else appears.

"Who are you?!" Kagura shouts, intending to slam the door. "Stupid cosplay-aru!"

The door is held back. "This is not cosplay. It is Katsura in yukata."

"I don't know any Katsura-aru!"

"It's just Katsura. Anyways," Katsura looks into the room and connects his gaze with Gintoki. "I'm here to fetch Gintoki. I'm his friend."

Gintoki rolls his eyes and moves himself to the door. "What the hell, Zura?! How did you always find me wherever I go?"

"I'm your loyal guard. I'm always there to watch over you," Katsura returns his gaze on Kagura. "Anyway good prank you did there, my lady. I think I should learn a thing or two from you. I've never seen Gintoki as terrified as shit."

"Shut up!" Gintoki yells in embarrassment. "I was not scared! I was just shocked!"

"Whatever," Katsura pulls him by the arm. "Let's return home."

Kagura snorts. "Is your mom a trangender and botox user, Gin-chan?"

"No!" Gintoki flinches while Katsura bats his eyes in pure surprise.

"Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi makes her stand behind him as he faces Kastura. "Please excuse my friend."

Katsura settles on a low grin. "No offence taken. Let's go, Gintoki."

"I don't want to leave yet."

Katsura stares at Gintoki who looks persistent to stay. Katsura wishes he can smile widely at the moment, watching how attached Gintoki is to his new friends. Nonetheless, he is spending too much time with them. Katsura allows him to stray but only for a specific time.

If the headquarters finds out the guards are away from Gintoki for too long, they might be charged for lack of responsibility.

"Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten lunch," Katsura persuades him.

"I'm eating egg and rice. I'll be fine," Gintoki stubbornly refuses.

Katsura is unconvinced. "Well, I have ramen back in the car waiting for you, with Adzuki beans topping."

"I'm out!" Gintoki leaves the apartment and walks towards the stairs.

"Gin-chan! Wait!" Kagura calls him, as he turns to face her. "Let's meet and eat together during lunch tomorrow, Gin-chan!"

Her cheer causes Gintoki to stretch his eyes wide. Shinpachi understand his reaction knowing that Kagura is not told about his status in school.

Being the forbidden student to be around with.

Gintoki only turns away and heads down the stairs. Kagura intends to call him again but Shinpachi pulls her inside. He bows at Katsura's departure and closes the door.

"What's the big idea, Pattsan?!" Kagura is unhappy with Shinpachi's roughness. "Gin-chan was just being shy just now! I get it!"

"That's not it, Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi scowls back. "There are things you do not know about him."

Bright blue eyes bat at him. "What do you mean?"

Shinpachi returns to the table and continues his lunch. "Just leave it be, okay?"

"No!" Kagura slams her hands on the table. "What is it about Gin-chan that I need to know?! Tell me, Pattsan! I finally found a better friend than you!"

Shinpachi flinches alittle but continues to finish his bowl. "Thank you for the food."

"Pattsan!" Kagura tightens her fists.

Shinpachi heads towards the door and turns alittle to look at her. "I'll tell you at school, okay?"

Kagura leans back, agape. "Pattsan. Do you mean…"

"If you're late, you're going to school on your own. Don't blame me," Shinpachi snorts and stands outside to close the door behind him. "Have a good rest, Kagura-chan."

A large grin plasters across her face as she sits on her chair for her fifth bowl.

"Idiot Shinpachi!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! I know it looks kinda short as compared to my other chappies. I'll get better I hope. And I don't know why I made Kagura like some cute tsundere lol. But it's up to your imagination what kind of like she has for Shinpachi bahahaa!

See ya next chapter and let me know what you think! Cheers!


	29. Chapter 29

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Nice to see ya again! I feel alot better! And ta da! A longer chapter this time!**

 **Reply to reviewers!**

 **Ginhijifujoshi: Heyya! Thanks for the review! I know I have been dragging this story and I promised Ginhiji moments but there are very little. I'm sorry! I should have known. I guess I got carried away writing the new characters. By the way, I was planning to include Ginhiji moment last chapter but the fever I was having was really bad so that's why the last chap is really bad but I cannot leave you guys hanging without an update. So yeah! I hope you understand. From now on, since I have all my favourite characters in, I can concentrate on Ginhiji! Look forward to it okays!**

 **Abcxxx: Heyya again! Nice to see you review again! I know it's short coz I was sick. Hope this chapter can make it better. Oh, shipping Shinpachi and Kagura, hahaha no not really, I just like their sis/bromance kinda thing but not really romantic way. About Hijikata can remember Gintoki when he wakes up, you have to find out on your own! Haha! Thank you for the review!**

 **Just FYI, I was intending to end this story at thirty chapters. But I didn't include the new ideas of introducing Shinpachi and Kagura actually. SO maybe I might end this at 35 chappies. I think I kinda have plenty of suspense lately. So get ready for the real thing!**

 **Hold on to your seats! Ginhiji is coming at you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 29: Rescue *****

* * *

Back in dreamland, all Hijikata can do is sleep.

No matter how many times he wakes up, he will find himself here under the stretched arm of leaves and branches. His body is always resting on the carpet of evergreen grass. There is nothing much he can do besides sleeping. Not that he can dream in his sleep but he can reminisce the short moments he had with Gintoki.

Who would have known that Gintoki would be the only person whom he can talk to?

Hijikata sits up and bites the twig. The substitute of his cigarettes has gone as thin as a toothpick. A delicate dead leave falls, swaying in the air until it drops on Hijikata's hand. He holds it between fingers, focusing his sight on it that it is getting blurry. He blows it away intently, letting it be drifted by the wind.

Sometimes he wonders why Gintoki's dreamland is just a tree growing in middle of nowhere. If he is a lolipop addict, he could have at least be creative and made his own land of lolipops. Obviously, Gintoki is simply lazy to think like that.

If Hijikata can choose to be where he wants now, it will probably be a mayonnaise kingdom.

But here he is. At some field and a tree.

Hijikata looks up, as sun rays seep through the leaves like glowing light sticks. He then realises he has not once acquainted with the night here. It has always been this bright and warm. He is adapting too well with this environment. It is as though he has been at such a place before.

Hijikata wishes he knows why staying at this field is peaceful for him. He does not feel as blissful when he was at Kabuki Avenue with Tetsu and gang, nor the bedroom in Kondo's apartment or even at the small house where he grew up with his mother.

This very place is for some reason close to his heart that he will not mind living his last moments here.

There is nothing to lie anymore.

Hijikata can tell his time here is almost up. His body is getting weaker as time passes by. Standing up is like lifting tonnes of weight on his shoulder.

Hijikata stares at the green grass grazing his shoes. He wonders if he is ready to die.

Gintoki has not been visiting him lately. It is as though months have passed by since they met. Gintoki seems to be doing well out there, not easily triggered and calling him for help. Maybe he is really good friends with Yamazaki that he does not need Hijikata as a classmate anymore.

This can really be the end of him.

His train of thoughts become disrupted when the grass leaves sway in a rush. Hijikata is quick to notice it. Suddenly he hears chuckles. He stiffens, wide-eyed thinking whether he is getting delusional. He slowly turns around.

The chuckles are getting louder.

Hijikata swallows hard, his vision turning hazy. He cannot believe his eyes but he thinks he sees two boys playing tag and run with one another. One boy has white hair while the other has black hair. Hijikata is astounded seeing them.

When he rubs his eyes, he tries to look for them again.

They are gone.

"Don't joke with me," Hijikata hisses, irritated with the illusion.

His hand searches for support from the tree and he pushes himself up into a stand. He swears curses after curses for falling a few times before he can really stand firm on his feet. He cannot ignore the fact he saw someone else dwelling here.

He needs to know who those boys are.

With gritted teeth, Hijikata forces his weakened body forward, one step at a time. His eyes move left and right, searching for any sign of those boys.

A fierce whirlwind makes its presence, throwing Hijikata down to the grass. He whimpers in pain, his muscles turned numb and helpless.

Hijikata is not going to give in. Despite the blowing force of the wind, Hijikata gathers himself and crawls forward. Hijikata can feel ice forming on his lips, his face dried from being flushed by the strong current of air. Such anomaly can only mean Gintoki needs his help.

If Hijikata has to push himself through the wind to save Gintoki, he will do it.

About a few more steps, Hijikata is close to what looks like sinkhole, with a depth so deep it is pitch black down there. The wind is gradually malicious as Hijikata comes closer, his hair whipped back messily. He has to grip the grass until its roots are visible.

When he turns back, his heart sinks in fear. He cannot see the tree anywhere.

His mind tells him to find the tree again but his heart makes him turn towards the sinkhole.

A voice is heard calling him from below.

"Help!"

Hijikata squints his eyes. "Gintoki? Is that you?"

"Help, Hijikata! Help!"

"Where are you?!" Hijikata stares hardly into the hole. "I cannot see you!"

"Give me your hand! Give me your hand, Hijikata!"

Hesitation trembles him, his hand barely moved. Hijikata is not sure if doing so is a good idea because he sees nothing but blackness below him.

But he cannot have mistaken Gintoki's voice.

Who else has ever talked to him here besides Gintoki?

"Help me!"

Hijikata clenches his fists and grits his teeth. He cannot possibly walk away from this.

Amidst the turbulent air, Hijikata moves his hand and stretches low into the blackness.

One hand stretches out, grabbing Hijikata's hand.

Hijikata freezes with eyes wide open.

The hand is as black as charcoal and it is as cold as ice.

"Finally..."

The voice changes into a snarky grave grunt.

"I'll devour you."

"GINTOKI!"

* * *

"Miko-chan!" Hasegawa cheers as he enters the kitchen and greets the maid. "Look what I have in my hand!"

The brunette in maid uniform bats her eyes and examines the article. "A letter?"

Hasegawa laughs. "Not just any letter! It is a love letter. Look!"

The maid takes the letter into her hand. She only sees Gintoki's full name written on the front, with heart shape stickers pasted everywhere.

"I should give this to Gintoki-sama! He'll be surprised!" Hasegawa giggles. "I know a handsome prince will definitely have secret admirers."

"But Hasegawa-san," Miko looks worried. "There is no address on it. The person who wrote this must have come here on her own. I mean, we live in the woods. Isn't it suspicious? I think we should let Katsura-sama know about this."

"Are you crazy?" Hasegawa reacts in anger. "If Katsura-sama sees this, it will never reach Gintoki-sama. I know our mansion is far from the city but with the power of love, anything is possible!"

"But Hasegawa-san!"

"Don't worry. The envelope is so thin like a postcard. It is harmless. I'll go and send him his breakfast!" Hasegawa places the letter on the tray next to the teacup and carries it out of the kitchen.

The butler hums a happy tune, already imagining the shy reaction of his master. Once he reaches Gintoki's bedroom, he knocks it three times yet no answer. Hasegawa pushes the door and lets himself in. Apparently, his master is still in the bathroom.

Hasegawa places the tray on the table and skips away. Gintoki deserves a private moment.

In matter of minutes, Gintoki saunters out of the bathroom in his school uniform. He dries out his hair with the towel while marching towards the tray that catches his eyes. He quickly notices the white envelope and at first makes a disgusted face at it. He ignores it for a moment and spreads strawberry jam on his toast.

Seated down by the window, Gintoki stares at the clouds above. Another sunny weather on a Friday. A good weather to skip school later. It will be nice to see those two idiots first before he heads out into the streets. Shinpachi and Kagura are honestly a good distraction, a bacon of hope in his world of darkness.

Childhood friends are nice, even though some chooses to fight and argue.

Biting on his toast, he chews as he puts on his tie and blazer. He drinks his tea fully and puts the teacup back on the saucer, but accidentally spilling some tea on the envelope. Gintoki sighs and lifts it off the tray, trying to save it by sweeping excess water off it. His movements are too rough that he damages it, the paper crumpling and revealing the insides of the envelope.

Gintoki furrows his brows. It looks like a photograph of someone.

It does not look like a love letter at all.

Hurriedly, Gintoki tears open the envelope and retrieve the photograph.

"What the..." Gintoki gasps, his hand palmed over his mouth.

His hand grips the edge of the photograph picturing Hijikata on a white bed, with a gas mask on his face and there are wires and tubes on his arm tracing back to the life support machine. The terrible sight of Hijikata nearly chokes him, as he loses his composure and drops himself to sit on the bed. His hand cannot stop shaking.

What the hell happened to Hijikata?

Who did this?

Who is responsible for this?!

Instinct makes him turn the photo around and he found words written on it.

He will not last long. If you want to see him again, come at Yoke Warehouse at Midori West Road. Come alone.

"Hijikata..." Gintoki says his name through gritted teeth. "Wait for me."

He slips the photograph into his pocket.

"Don't die yet!"

The black Mercedes pulls over at the front porch. Kastura looks at his watch, noticing Gintoki not here at all. Irritated, he storms inside and climbs the stairs towards Gintoki's bedroom. Funny how he finds Hasegawa outside.

"Katsura-sama!" Hasegawa flinches at the sight of Katsura.

"What is taking him so long?" Katsura demands an answer.

The butler cannot speak a word. Katsura pushes him away from the door and barges in.

"Gintoki, you're late for school!" Katsura yells angrily. "Where the hell are you?"

The long haired boy moves into the bathroom and into the balcony and back to the bedroom again. Katsura is dumbfounded not finding Gintoki anywhere. His anger soon turns to worry.

"Hasegawa!" Katsura calls the butler in. "Where is he?"

"I... I don't know," Hasegawa trembles to speak. "I thought I gave him privacy to read a love letter but when I fetch him, he is not in his room."

Katsura gawks. "What love letter?!"

"I don't know! I'm sorry, Katsura-sama!"

Katsura cannot believe his ears. His mind goes blank for a second, as his heart races with brewing worry of what was Gintoki reading to have disappeared like this. He then notices the envelope on the floor. Surely the contents have triggered Gintoki to run away without telling any of his guards.

Katsura grits his teeth. It cannot be mistaken. It is definitely about Hijikata.

"Zura!" Sakamoto rushes to the door in short breaths. "My scooter is gone!"

"Shit," Katsura marches out of the room. "I deal with you later, Hasegawa. Sakamoto, we need to call for back up and find Gintoki. With your vehicle, he can be anywhere faster than we can track him."

"What?! You mean he took my scooter?!" Sakamoto shouts in utter shock. "What is going on?"

"This is beyond us," Katsura grits as he dashes down the corridor. "Do what you can to find him."

Sakamoto grips his phone and before he can dial anyone else, he calls the most important person who can handle this emergency.

"Yo Taka-ja. How ya doing?"

"Tatsuma… Did something happen?"

Sakamoto laughs a half hearted one. "Don't escape your responsibility, Leader."

* * *

"Are you sure Gin-chan is usually late, Pattsan?" Kagura huffs while sucking on her seaweed candy. "It is already twenty-five minutes late for lessons. The discipline teacher will find us-aru."

Shinpachi and Kagura are standing somewhere in the bushes nearby the school gates. They are waiting for Gintoki to arrive.

Shinpachi starts to worry too. "I don't know why he is this late today. Maybe it's because it's Friday. He is more late than usual."

Kagura scowls. "Well, it sucks that he is a third year. I thought we can be in the same class together-aru."

"Is that what really concerned you? You don't look shocked at all when I told you about how people treated him here," Shinpachi sighs miserably.

"That's because I don't care what other people think. Gin-chan is a nice guy. I like him."

"Well, I pity him. I shouldn't introduce him to you."

"What?! Are you scared we both become better best friends than you're with him, Shinpachi?!" Kagura laughs loudly only to be hushed by Shinpachi.

"Keep it down will ya!" Shinpachi whispers fiercely.

"By the way," Kagura chews on her seaweed and swallows. "You didn't tell me why both of you were skipping school yesterday."

Shinpachi rubs the back of the head. "I don't understand it at all too. It is hard for me to explain to you. But one thing for sure, we were heading to a street when Gin-san can find Hijikata-san."

"Who's that?" Kagura wonders.

"I don't know too but by judging by how desperate Gintoki is searching, he must be an important friend."

"That's a complete lie."

An unknown voice is heard behind them and they both jolt to see a brownhead in Sheyfields uniform sitting against the tree.

Shinpachi winces. "You?! What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering the same thing about you," Sougo huffs. "You've been hanging out with the Silver Prince that it gets on my nerves. I've never taken you as a rebel. Surely the failure of living up to your family's expectations has turned you rotten."

"Shut up! Leave us alone!" Kagura shouts back instead of Shinpachi. "You ass wiping jerk!"

"Your friend has a rotten mouth too," Sougo sneers and Kagura nearly kicks him in the face when Sougo turns her around and pins her against the tree.

"Hey! Let go of her! What's the big idea?!" Shinpachi stands up, pulling Sougo's hands off Kagura only to be pushed back. "Let her go, dammit!"

"Tell me what you know about Hijikata," Sougo asks with red eyes burning at Shinpachi. "Hijikata is not Gintoki's friend."

Shinpachi takes a step back. Sougo says with flawless confidence as though he knows Hijikata too. The glasses boy hesitates. "You're lying."

"Let go!" Kagura takes her chance and turns Sougo against the tree. "Don't underestimate me, Teme!"

"Are you a mountain gorilla or something?" Sougo hisses, being pinned by a girl.

"You tell us about Hijikata!" Shinpachi demands instead.

Sougo gives a low stare at the two kids. Who would have thought these two punks will be involved with Hijikata? He understands they were never here when Hijikata was still in school. To be searching someone who they never met, they surely have bonded well with Gintoki to be this interested.

Guess these two are like Hijikata's successors. The idiots who could not care less about school rules and secretly bonded with the Silver Prince.

Sougo lets out a short sigh. He does not see any reason why he has to hide about Hijikata from them anyway.

Perhaps if they can find Hijikata for him, he will get to make Kondo happy again.

"He's a former gangster from Kabuki Avenue," Sougo states dully. "Kondo-san picked him up from the streets and made him his roommate. If there is anyone who treats Hijikata as an important friend, it is Kondo-san."

Shinpachi and Kagura exchange looks. Shinpachi furrows his brows and glares at Sougo.

"Then you should know where Hijikata-san is right now!" Shinpachi points out.

"Nope," Sougo gives up struggling and sighs. "When Hijikata disappeared, I tried to search for him with the sources I have. I visited his ex-gang members. They have no idea where Hijikata is. If he is not there and not in Kondo's house, that could mean he is with the Silver Prince. Unfortunately, I have no access to his place. But now you said that even the prince is searching for Hijikata, I have no idea who has Hijikata."

Kagura pushes him hard. "You just made that up!"

Sougo makes an attempt to push her away and releases himself from her restraint. "If I'm lying, Hijikata should be back to Kondo by now. He may have injuries after fighting with the Terror Trio's leader but I know he isn't that weak to crawl back home."

"Do you mean that someone is holding him…." Shinpachi gulps. like prisoning him?"

"Definitely not the police," the son of commissioner says, adjusting his tie.

"Does Hijikata have enemies?" Shinpachi wonders.

Sougo snorts, "The Silver Prince and gang."

"It can't be them! Gin-san does not know anything," Shinpachi blurts.

"I only have one guess though," Sougo recalls of a mysterious woman in the shadows. "There is this sort of spy that hangs out at the former gang territory but the members refuses to tell me her name. I have feeling we can find answers from her, but that if we meet her again."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kagura stretches a large grin. "Let's go and find her! We just need to find our way to Kabuki Avenue first!"

Shinpachi flinches when the orangehead leaps out of the bushes. "Wait, Kagura!"

Not listening to him, she runs straight to the gates until she is blocked by their discipline master.

"Jirocho-sensei!" Shinpachi shrieks while Sougo face-palms.

"You sure have an idiotic friend," Sougo hisses.

The old man pins his hands on his hips. "Shimura! Yato! Okita! Detention classroom now!"

* * *

By the harbour, yachts are pulled and tied towards the boardwalk. There is no crowd in an early hour but the regular fishermen loiter outside, drinking tea and eating breakfast at a nearby cafe. The sun is mildly hot, shining a beautiful mirage on the calm waves of the ocean.

In matter of seconds, the serenity dwelled by the harbour is disrupted by a perilous crash of a two-wheeled vehicle against a nearby warehouse. Black smoke rises and flames burn, spreading up the walls of the building.

Appears a group of white uniformed men with guns and rifles, running to the scene. The fishermen and the passerbys flee for an escape from what seems to be a gang fight.

Amidst the smoke and flickers of fire, a boy in school uniform emerges walking towards the armed squad. Silver hair whips against the wind, ashes stained its edges.

"Who are you?!" one of the armed men shouts.

The head of the boy lifts up and shines two red orbs directed at him. Immediately the men puts on sunglasses, a preventive measure against the cursed red eyes.

"Ora, ora," a tall man comes in between the squad and makes its way to the front. "What a dramatic entrance, Silver Prince."

The boy stops in his tracks and glares his red eyes at the man with the monocle.

"Or should I say," Isaburo smirks from ear to ear. "The sole successor of the Lattice massacre."

"Where's Hijikata?!" Gintoki ignores what he heard and demands Hijikata's location.

Isaburo crosses his arms at the back, pretty thrilled by the wrath held in those red eyes. Thank goodness he has his monocle adjusted to be able to see the red eyes without being affected. Isaburo is brimming with excitement for he has finally met someone who could be the greatest military elite's treasure.

This is the boy whom Yoshida spared his life and hid him from the world. The same boy Yoshida was willing to be executed for.

Of course, the boy possesses supernatural powers that can be beneficial to the military force. An invincible weapon, more dangerous than nuclear technology.

Hiding this boy is a waste of effort. Just imagine this discovery will put Isaburo back to the secret intelligence unit. He is not really interested in that though.

What he wants is to have all Yoshida's secrets. And they are to be his to keep.

"I said where is Hijikata, Teme?!" Gintoki barks again at the same time the squad locks their weapons on Gintoki.

Isaburo smirks. "You mean that rat? We've been keeping him alive lately. Well, until yesterday, his heartbeat is weak."

The red eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"He's not going to live any longer. Right now, he is on life-support machine to pump his heart. Which means to say, he is very close to death."

Gintoki clenches his fists. "What did you do to him?! He couldn't have suffered fatal injuries! His wrists were only swollen!"

Isaburo laughs and shakes his head. "Don't get me wrong. I never intend to kill him. He has been a good tool for me. I wouldn't get rid of useful tools when I have them."

"Then why is he dying?!"

"Because," Isaburo pushes his monocle close to his eyes. "I want to see you for myself."

Gintoki creases his forehead in confusion.

The blond man takes a few steps forward. "Hijikata once told me about you and I cannot resist to see you. He was not going to help me so I thought I sent my men to spy. On the day the explosion happened, they took advantage of the scene and kidnapped Hijikata away as we hoped you would try to find him. Just like we expected, you came out of school a few times on your own. You were searching for Hijikata. When I saw you on the streets, you were so close for me to steal but yet so far."

Isaburo stops a meter from the shocked boy standing in the middle of the high wall of smoke.

"My men followed you to your mansion and obtained your address. We could have taken you but your guards are troublesome to deal with. So I thought maybe we should spice things up."

A dark chuckle escapes Isaburo while Gintoki gulps.

"I poisoned the rat," Isaburo laughs. "He is at the brink of his death! And you're here! Just like I wanted!"

Gintoki shivers when he heard what he heard. The fire that feeds on the scooter suddenly flares up, standing as tall as the building. The blue sky is blanketed by the smoke and flames that morning is as though replaced by night.

The astounding spectacle of rising fire amazes Isaburo and he smiles with inclination of wickedness. Is this what Yoshida knows about this kid? What else is this boy capable of?

"Let's see if you can fight against my boys' bullets!" Isaburo shoots his hand forward. "Fire!"

On set, the armed squad blasts their weapons towards Gintoki. Miraculously, every bullet that reaches him get burned to dust, barely scratching him. The fire is protecting him without him realising. The silverhead seems clueless and lightheaded.

Gintoki is staring at guns shooting him down. Smoke hovers him, darkening his surroundings while the bullets ignite like firecrackers. He cannot move his muscle or his mouth. He is paralysed for a reason. The monster inside him is slowly taking control of him.

He should call for Hijikata.

But the news of Hijikata on life-support machine tears him in pieces. The very thought of not seeing Hijikata alive for one last time terrifies Gintoki.

Intensely a shock to Isaburo for he stiffens at what he is seeing.

The churning red lit eyes are bleeding, blood rolling down like tears. Gintoki cannot stop thinking of Hijikata, despite him being attacked mercilessly by Isaburo's men.

"Hijikata…"

Gintoki mutters the name of boy he longed to see.

"Where are you?"

The bullets are not working. They are not harming the silverhead. That very fact marvels Isaburo even more that he pulls out a dagger. If bullets cannot harm him maybe the blade can strike him into his full transformation.

Yoshida-san, sorry. I have to hurt your treasure. Isaburo mentally says as he dashes for an opening and raises the dagger towards Gintoki.

The silverhead does not budge at Isaburo's advancement. When the blond has gotten close, the heatwave surrounding Gintoki is blazing hot that it can literally roast Isaburo to death. In a nanosecond, without hesitation, Isaburo shoots the dagger at Gintoki's chest.

Blood splashes on the floor.

The firing weapons stop immediately.

The smoke above them dissipates and so is the fire.

Isaburo falls on his knees, his eyes shaking at the sight of his dagger successfully penetrating the chest.

Red eyes are still glowing, burning right into Isaburo's head.

"Can't be…" the older man mutters. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Konoyaro…"

Gintoki lifts his head and blinks his eyes, staring into dark green hair right across him. "Hijikata…"

The dagger is pulled out of the chest and it falls on the floor. Blood spreads across the back. A hand presses against the wound, holding it back from bleeding any further.

"You missed my heart, konoyaro..." Hijikata hisses through gritted teeth.

"Hijikata..." Gintoki mutters again.

Why is he protecting Gintoki? His legs are shaking. He can even make his way here in such a weakened state. How can this be?

Hijikata looks over his shoulders, his own eyes glowing as red as Gintoki's. Gintoki blinks just to be sure it is not just reflection. Hijikata's own eyes are glowing red on its own. It cannot be hallucination since Hijikata is talking like himself.

The other shocking to Gintoki is that Hijikata's blood does not trigger Gintoki at all. Gintoki glares at blood oozing on Hijikata's back and he is surprised this is not a dream. Gintoki looks back at those red eyes as though he does not know who the lad standing before him.

Despite his frail state, Hijikata manages to grin, amused at the confused state of Gintoki.

"Are you alright, Shiro-chan?"


	30. Chapter 30

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! So this is the 30th chapter OMG! I never thought I would ever get here.  
**

 **This baby of mine is just too precious to let go haha. I honestly have fun writing this story although it gets draggy. I admit lol. Gintama just have so many precious characters that I love so much. Okay enough of my blabbering here.**

 **Response to reviewers**

 **Ginhijifujoshi: Hahahaa! Thank you for your review! And the sweet advice lol! I won't get sick hopefully. The weather here is a bit sucky. Lol. Glad that you are happy with the previous chapter. You are about to be blown away with this chapter. Be prepared! Bahahaha**

 **Abcxxx: Heyya love! Can I call you love lol?! You've been reviewing my story most and I appreciate that so much! Yes I will take care of my health! Thank you for the review!**

 **So everyone else who's been reading from chapter 1, MASSIVE THANK YOU for reading and supporting this story until this chapter. No worries. It is not the last chapter yet. There is more to be told mwahahaha!**

 **Get ready peeps. It will be hell of a ride!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 30: Childhood *****

* * *

Red.

Everywhere is tainted in red.

The blood prickling down his cheeks is causing this vision to happen.

Gintoki's world is silent. Black fluttering ashes are floating in the air and the fire continues licking the wall behind him. The men who attacked him are grounded, their guns locked under their chins. Their leader remains floored, gaping at the outcome of his attempt to hurt the prince.

The smoke which hovers everyone slowly fades, the sun glaring its rays on them. The spiky dark hair glistens under the bright sky, accentuating the green hue of his head. There can only be one person having a unique shade of hair. For him to fly here out of nowhere, in his white sick clothes, and under the white halo of the morning sun, anyone could have mistaken him as an angel descended from the heavens.

A clear miracle happens right before Gintoki's eyes.

The boy whom he came to rescue is the one who saved him.

He wants to see Hijikata's face more than anything. Only by seeing his face Gintoki can be sure Hijikata has awaken and alive.

His hope strays into abyss when the face he longed to see carries glowing red eyes staring back at him. Gintoki is beyond surprised, helplessly staring back at Hijikata's different coloured eyes.

This actually happened before, when Hijikata was fighting with Takasugi.

Despite his immobile state, Hijikata managed to jump over and protect Gintoki from Takasugi's blade.

If there is anything new, Gintoki sees them for himself. The pretty blue eyes illuminate in red.

With this discovery, Gintoki has every right to be stunned and speechless.

Has he always been thinking that it is only he alone carries such eyes? Wasn't he isolated from everyone else due to this phenomenon? Why was there someone else who could have these eyes?

 _Why must it be Hijikata?_

 _This must be a nightmare. A living nightmare._

"Are you alright," the raspy voice of Hijikata reaches Gintoki's ears. "Shiro-chan?"

 _Shiro-chan?_

Hijikata calls him white in Japanese.

Still astounded with the red eyes, Gintoki blows a breath, loosening his tensed shoulders and he looks straight at Hijikata.

"Is that the best you can do?" Gintoki cannot help sneering despite sounding weak and shivering. "Calling me names after you wake up?"

With a dip in his brows, Hijikata turns. "What's with that attitude?"

The silverhead blinks quizzically. In all honesty, he wants to yell back angrily when suddenly Hijikata's face comes too close. Gintoki is thrilled by the intensity of Hijikata's red eyes that he can feel fire kissing his skin. Hijikata approaches with an intention Gintoki would never imagine Hijikata would ever do.

A long sliding lick of Hijikata's tongue swipes across Gintoki's cheek, slurping up his blood teardrops.

"Crying blood? I guess I made you wait too long," Hijikata smirks, still tasting the blood in his mouth. "Well, I'm here now. Rejoice, Shiro-chan."

A sharp step back, Gintoki covers his cheeks with both hands, wiping away the blood. The silverhead has his own glowing eyes hardened. The red eyed Hijikata does not appear guilty at all. In matter of fact, he looks excited as though he just revived from the dead.

Momentarily, feathery ashes suspend around him as though he is a magnet. At one glance, Gintoki captures the sight of a devil with a massive cloak of smoke.

"Who..." Gintoki winces. "Who are you?!"

Hijikata chins up, surprised that Gintoki asks such a question. The shock only lasts a short moment as Hijikata tugs his lips into a corner smile.

"Shiro-chan, you idiot. Are you still sleeping when I'm here wide awake?"

Gintoki scrunches his face, shaken by the venomous deep sneer in Hijikata's voice.

 _Who is he? He keeps on calling me Shiro. He does not sound or talk like Hijikata I know. Why did he appear different but I cannot say I don't know him? This dark aura surrounding him, this nickname he persistently calls me, this white sinister smile of his, they feel like I've seen him this way before._

 _And the tasting of my blood is disgusting but why did do it?_

 _Why would a boy I met for less than a month feel so attached to me and even dares to risk his life for me?_

 _Who the hell are you, Teme?!_

"Oi!"

The yell comes from the squad behind Hijikata, reminding the two of their presence. The blond man is not going to remain quiet watching the reunion. Isaburo stands up, resisting the shock that is still evident in his expression. He clearly underestimated the gangster. Thinking that he would only use the body when Gintoki resists, he hides it in the black van not far from the harbour. Isaburo is certain Hijikata has faltering heartbeat, even with the support of the life machine.

As far as Isaburo knows, no one has ever survived the poison and there is no cure.

Seeing before his eyes, the notorious gangster from Kabuki Avenue went against the odds. Isaburo has always known that Hijikata is special in his own way. As if having remarkable fighting skills and steel confidence in himself are not enough, the boy rebels against death and makes an appearance at the most crucial time of Isaburo's plans.

Had he known Hijikata could miraculously come back, Isaburo stabbed him before bringing him here.

But now, even though the dagger missed his heart by an inch, Hijikata is standing with strength that the ground trembles instead of him.

It must be those eyes. Isaburo could only guess that Gintoki lent him some of his power.

The dark green haired lad steers away from Gintoki and pierces his red gaze on Isaburo, not favouring his interruption. The weight of his glare intimidates the men as the clicks of loading bullets pop loudly.

"Have you no shame?" Hijikata's gaze burns right into Isaburo's eyes

"What the hell are you?!" Isaburo barks in spasms of fear. "Why are your eyes glowing?! You're supposed to be in the verge of your death! There was no heartbeat!"

Shoulders shaking, Hijikata chuckles darkly.

"That's true. This body is horrible. I cannot move as good as always. But now..." the white clothed boy licks his lips again, recalling the taste of Gintoki's blood. "I have eaten enough to kill all of you."

His words send chills down every man's spine, including Isaburo. With intense eyes and wicked smirk, Hijikata sure as hell frightens them good that they can pee in their pants. Isaburo cannot succumb to his fear, still believing that the gangster's transformation is merely a cheap trick to distract him. Even though Isaburo cannot explain the logic about the eyes, he is not going to buy the threat feigning from that rat's smirk.

Isaburo mars his face in anger. "I don't care what you're talking about, Hijikata-kun! I'll finish you off!"

"I see you try," Hijikata snatches the dagger on the floor and poses in a stance ready to fight.

Gintoki sees his movements sharper and stronger as if he has been in fights like this before.

"Wait, Hijikata," Gintoki tries to stop him.

"Die, Hijikata!" Isaburo shouts, signalling his men to shoot as well.

"Uruse!"

A whirlwind blows from below Hijikata, magnifying his black aura and instigating terror in everyone's eyes.

"Who the fuck is Hijikata?!"

The dagger in his hand is gradually coiled by spirals of black smoke coming from his arm. Reached the tip, the shadowed dagger takes a shape of a long blade of charcoal black flames.

"I'm Kuroyasha, you bastards better learn this name! You havehave tried to hurt my Lord and now you will kiss each other asses goodbye!"

"What the..." Isaburo mutters, his entirety quaking at the sight of Hijikata's transformation.

Kuroyasha?

Gintoki bats his eyes in disbelief. This lad is not Hijikata?

A churning sensation strikes Gintoki as he widens his eyes, knowing the monster inside him is forcing its way out. The confession of black smoked lad is tempting the monster to burst out of its constraints.

"Shiro-chan."

Gintoki hears that name again and he stares at the proclaimed Black Knight.

With one sweep of the black flamed blade, the boy stoops lowly in position to jump high.

"I'll wake you up."

With one push off the ground, the wind from Hijikata's jump hurls Gintoki a distance while Hijikata ascends high in the air. The men crane their necks staring up at what looks like a black dot in the middle of the white sky. It soon drops in a massive blow, as the men are flung in all directions, the furthest men crashing against cemented walls, blood spurting all around.

The strong scent of blood races into Gintoki's nostrils as the lad palms over his nose in reflex. His attempt to stop sniffing blood is futile. More blood of the unknown men gushes abundantly, as the black blade slices anyone who persists to fight back.

"Stop..." Gintoki struggles to speak, cowering low. "Stop, Hijikata."

On his fours, Gintoki hides his face on the ground, fighting hard against the triggering smell from the deceased. The gore aftermath is causing light flashing in his head.

Memories he thought he never have are playing one by one, pictures after pictures filling his vision.

Like a jolt of thunder strikes him, Gintoki suddenly sees a man with long brown hair sitting below him, smiling at him sincerely.

"Are you ready, the Seventh?" the man cheers holding a book.

Another picture appears with an out-of-breath silverhaired man whose body is half scalded red. "I wish I could live to protect you, Seventh."

"Shiro-chan."

A change of scene where it is in the middle of a field and there stood a small boy with dark green hair and big blue eyes poking him with a long branch.

"Whoever loses, he will climb the tree and shout, 'I'm an idiot!'. No running away, Shiro-chan."

Is that Hijikata? Gintoki looks at the boy. He looks so young.

The picture of the boy dissolves in emptiness, followed by a deafening roar blasting Gintoki's eardrums. He opens his eyes that he does not know he closed them. Coldness envelopes him, plunging him into a kaleidoscope tunnel of light.

Gintoki screams for help but he cannot be heard.

His fall ends at where he is very familiar with.

His dreamland.

The tree in the middle of the field.

Gintoki gathers himself and turns to sit properly before looking up at the sky.

Instead of the clouds, an enormous silver creature swims above him, its body lengthening from one end to the other end. Its face is similar to a dog but its body is covered in shiny silver fur, its short legs to be feared for its sharp canine claws.

The sight of the monster silences Gintoki for this is his first time seeing the monster that dwells in his body.

"What... What are you?" Gintoki asks hesitantly, afraid to be eaten up.

Fire escapes the monster's mouth. Then Gintoki sees that the monster's eyes are red as well.

"You can't talk, can you?" Gintoki nervously grins.

Another fiery breath is given and the monster dips his head lowly to come close to Gintoki. The boy abruptly crawls back, fearful of the monster's sudden approach. Seeing that the monster has no intent to harm him, Gintoki stands firmly straight. He looks at the eyes that are as big as soccer ball. The creature could be called a dragon in ancient myths.

"Are you a dragon?"

The head stays still. Gintoki cocks his head to the side. "I take that as a yes."

The white dragon nudges his head forward but Gintoki steps back out of fear. The creature elicits an upset growl.

"What? You want me to touch you?" Gintoki stiffens. "No way I'm falling for that! You're gonna bite me."

A smoky breath blows at Gintoki's face as he sweeps it away, coughing. "What's the big idea? Your breath stinks like someone I know. Oh."

Gintoki suddenly remembers Hijikata. "Hey, you whatever monster you are. Send me back to Hijikata!"

Another growl of hurt is given as the head of the dragon lightly tosses Gintoki up into the air. The silverhead screams in fright, finding his ground at last when the dragon moves just in time for Gintoki to land on its back. Gintoki hugs the spine and grips the fur tightly, just having the gut feeling the creature will move.

Just as expected, the massive white dragon dives into the clouds so fast that it makes Gintoki sick. The wind that blows on him is stealing his warmth as he buries his face into the fur. When he senses the monster's movements decelerating, he peeks above the fur. His eyes widen at the snowcaps of the mountains around him. He tries to look down and when he does, he closes his eyes.

He is literally among the clouds.

It does not take long until the height of his flight is reducing. He can feel himself descending close to the ground. He then discovers brown soiled lands with weird hexagonal houses, built so close like tiles on the floor. The settlement does not appear to have accommodated anyone. Gintoki does not sense any life in the small settlement. It is as though it has been abandoned for years.

With the height almost touching the ground, Gintoki can guess this is where the monster is taking him, although this is not the place where he wants to be.

Gintoki stretches his arm, hoping to grab on any branch of the trees nearby when the dragon purrs and makes a rocketing flight into a nearby mountain, causing Gintoki to grip the fur back in hurry.

"Oi, oi," Gintoki pleads, hiding his face in the fur again. "What is it you want from me? Just send me back home!"

The dragon replies with a loud growl as though it understands him. Gintoki has that gut feeling that dragon is taking him to his real home.

At the peak of the mountain that is nearest to the settlement, there is an ice sculptured castle. The dragon halts in the air, swimming idly so Gintoki can see it. Gintoki huffs, not enjoying the chills as the clouds are practically around him. He cannot afford to admire the beautiful designed castle on the wall of the mountain.

Gently the dragon turns allowing Gintoki to climb off. Gintoki refuses at first, still gripping on the back of the dragon. Irked at his stubbornness, the creature tosses him violently on the cliff. Gintoki hurriedly climbs away from the edge and stands up, brushing away dirt and sand off his uniform.

The dragon eventually glows blending with the white clouds, consequently reducing into a ball. Gintoki figures that the monster is going to leave him here so he mars his face in worry. It is until the ball of light shatters, Gintoki gapes in stupefied awe. The dragon has turned into a dog.

The only problem is its size.

"Why can't you just turn into a normal size dog?" Gintoki scowls to the giant sized white puppy.

The dog chews his shirt as a response. Gintoki pushes it away but to no avail as he is soon carried off by the collar and is brought into the castle. Gintoki has a knack that this dog is going to eat him here. He cannot help but scowl when he finds the monster picky at the kind of places to kill him and eat him alive.

As the giant canine carries him in, Gintoki observes the inside of the castle. Everything is made of ice. The furniture, the floor, the decorations, the windows, the ceiling, everything shines brightly when light touches it. Gintoki cannot imagine no one lives in this magnificent castle.

But no one can stay here actually.

Who would actually stay at the peak of the mountain?

His sightseeing ends when Gintoki is dropped to the floor. Gintoki hurriedly stands, afraid to get freeze burns. When his hand touches the iced floor, he cannot feel the coldness. He dares to press his palm against it and not feeling anything like ice. If anything, it feels like the usual ceramic tiles.

The giant dog pushes Gintoki with its nose, encouraging him to look forward.

Gintoki does as he is told and he views a sword hung on the wall. Confused, Gintoki looks behind into the black eyes of the dog. It does not say anything but Gintoki understands his silence.

Gintoki has to touch the sword.

His face twitches funny, unwilling to pursue any of this anymore. All of this does not make sense to him. He was with Hijikata a moment ago and now he is carried away by a flying massive creature that can turn into a dog and now it commands him to just touch some sort of a prized possession of the castle.

Gintoki cannot do this.

He needs to wake up from this stupid dream. This could be just another crappy dream. Maybe Katsura or Sakamoto hits him with the drug and that is why he is here in the weirdest nightmare he has ever had.

The creature can sense Gintoki's reluctance. In one deep breath, the dog roars as loud as its original form, so loud that Gintoki slaps the sword in spur of fear. The sword falls to the floor. Gintoki swears he sees a crack on the blade. Panicked, Gintoki turns to the giant dog and stiffens.

"See what you've done! You make me break something precious here! If you want to eat me, just eat me already!" Gintoki admonishes it.

The giant dog does not waver at all, giving him the stoned look.

"He won't eat you, silly."

A young squeaky voice is heard behind Gintoki, definitely from where the sword is. Gintoki is scared to turn back. The voice is familiar, too familiar to ignore. Its language is foreign but it is like a miracle, Gintoki understands.

"Japanese? Can't believe you're actually talking in that language!" the voice laughs behind him. "I'll speak Japanese too then!"

Gintoki swallows hard. It cannot be mistaken. That voice can only mean him.

Turned ever slowly, Gintoki captures a transparent figure floating above the sword. It is a boy with a long blue robe covering entirely except his head and hands. Gintoki is tight-lipped, fixing his eyes on the messy silver perms and big yet half lidded red eyes.

Gintoki is not mistaken.

That floating figure is himself. It is him when he is younger.

But how is this happening? What kind of crappy dream is this?

"Okairi, welcome home," the boy tilts to the side with a large grin. "Future Shiro!"

Gintoki shuts his eyes immediately, murmuring. "Please wake me up. Wake me up! Zura, Tatsuma, wake me up! I can't handle this crap anymore!"

"So cool!" the boy cheers. "I grow up tall and handsome. I sound deep and sexy too! Hey, hey, how's the forest down there?"

"Don't call it forest!" Gintoki yells at him suddenly as the boy laughs with his head hanging back. "Just what are you? How dare of you to come around and look like a Minnie me?!"

The boy recovers from his fit of laughing and smiles. "I am you, Future Shiro, when you were five years old."

"You think I will believe that!" Gintoki scowls. "You're transparent! You're a ghost!"

"That I have to agree. I am the ghost of your past."

Gintoki steps back. "What are you talking about?"

"I know this is very hard for you to believe. This is after all my decision," the boy says with a faltering smile. "I used some of its power to separate myself along with the memories you have here so you can live a normal life at the outside."

"Its power?" Gintoki repeats and glances at the giant dog behind him.

The boy continues talking. "I honestly hope you will never come back here again. But you are here. That can only mean one thing."

"What is it?" Gintoki becomes curious.

"You met him again, didn't you, Future Shiro?" The boy furrows his brows. "You met Future Kuro-chan, right?"

Gintoki blinks hard, creasing his brows together. Does he mean Hijikata is Future Kuro? Who the hell is Kuro and Shiro anyways?

"I can sense him. I can feel his presence out there. Future Kuro regained his memories and power like he was ten years ago," the boy looks down worried. "Nothing could bring back Kuro-chan except that you are in danger and you refused to let this creature protect you."

The boy looks at Gintoki and flies forward alittle to shorten the gap between them. "Are you in danger, Future Shiro? Who is threatening you?"

Gintoki opens his mouth but he cannot utter a word. He does remember the white army with the blond man trying to harm him. He did not feel threatened by the danger as he was obsessively worried for Hijikata. Nonetheless, the monster inside him sensed danger and hence begged to be released. Gintoki did not pay a dime of attention to it at all.

Gintoki then realises Hijikata's sudden appearance was not a coincidence.

Hijikata responded to his calling despite him being in danger.

"This is unforgivable," the transparent boy grits his teeth. "Shoyo-sensei promised me you will have a better life outside."

"Shoyo-sensei?" Gintoki tries to remember but he cannot see anything in his brain.

How can he even remember? The ghost floating in front of him is the memories he supposed to have.

"That doesn't matter now," the boy attempts to grin. "What is important now is that you have to stop Kuro-chan from killing people. If you don't stop him now, innocent lives are going to be in danger. A war will break at your new home."

"War?" Gintoki repeats that word with widened eyes.

Shaking his head, Gintoki grips his hair and glares down. The sight of the claimed black knight is playing in his mind, the merciless slicing of his black flamed sword against the men and the red eyes glowing dangerously. He has not figured why Hijikata behaves differently or supernaturally crazy, to be honest. And now, he meets a ghost from a sword in an ice castle telling him he is his memories from when he was five years old.

He cannot deny he cannot remember anything at that age and he always thought it was normal for him to not remember. He never imagines his childhood memories is nothing close to normal.

This dreamland he has been visiting every time he goes in a deep sleep, it is not a coincidence.

It must be somewhere that exists in the real world. So do this castle and the hexagonal settlement near the mountains. If they are not real, then why does this small version of him exist and know so much how much what is happening out there?

"I don't understand anything!"

Gintoki abruptly blurts, too frustrated to think with the empty head of his, not getting any answer to all the questions popping from everywhere. Everything that is happening to him is too much for him to handle.

He just wants to go high school and hang out with his friends.

He just wants to see Hijikata sitting next to him in class and agitate each other like they are supposed to do.

He just wants to show off Shinpachi and Kagura at Takasugi and Hijikata that he can make friends despite him being who he is.

Just when he turns blind to the mysterious part of him, he discovers more of what it holds.

"Future Shiro..." the ghost casts his gaze lowly, understanding the pain he is harbouring in his mind and heart.

"I don't understand anything! Just everything! Why does he have to be me? Why must it be Hijikata? Why can't you pick someone else to mess with?!" Gintoki shouts his heart out. "This is ridiculous. I cannot accept any of this. Just send me back from where you take me!"

A fierce growling emits from the monster, baring his sharp pointed fangs at Gintoki. White flame simmers around the four legged giant, as though it plans to turn back into its original form and attack Gintoki.

"Don't, Sadaharu," the ghost orders and in an instance, the predator-like aura vanishes.

Gintoki blinks his eyes, alittle relieved and shocked at the same time.

"It is not his fault to behave this way. If there is anyone to blame, it is me," the ghost boy admits.

Gintoki looks at the ghost boy one more time, wondering what he means.

"I honestly did not want you to be here, Future Shiro. Never in a million years. Forgive me!"

Watching the small ghost bow at him, Gintoki is stepped back. He has only embarrassment to see that his past is asking for forgiveness. He does not even understand how his past can even take a form of a ghost in the first place but to think of it makes him realise that whoever he was ten years ago knew his past would not benefit his present self.

In better words, he chose to separate his past entirely so his future self can live a better life.

Why would he do this?

Why did the young him sacrifice forgetting his true identity and make a new life for himself?

It is both selfish and not selfish.

This thought piques Gintoki into curiosity of what his past is made of. Why would he try to forget his past?

"What should I do?"

The ghost boy looks up at Gintoki who folds his arms and appears calm.

"What should I do to stop Hijikata- Kuroyasha from killing people?" Gintoki demands an answer.

The ghost boy points at the monster. "Let Sadaharu fight him."

His proposal stuns Gintoki. "What?"

"Only he can fight and seal Kuro-chan back."

"Don't joke with me!" Gintoki bristles. "You think I don't know that this monster can kill Hijikata! I mean Kuroyasha! This monster took over me once and I nearly killed a boy if not for the drugs! There must be another way."

The ghost boy turns away. "There is no other way, Future Shiro."

"No way," Gintoki glances at the giant puppy. "You're kidding!"

"I said there is no other way!" The ghost shoots back a yell.

Gintoki notices tears in the ghost boy's eyes. "You're hiding something. You won't tell me."

"Huh?"

"Teme, you're easy to read. What am I saying? You are me, after all," Gintoki manages a grin. "There is always another way, little me."

"You..." the ghost blinks in surprise.

"I know well how I don't settle with just one way in life," Gintoki adds. "As far as I know, I don't follow rules like they want me to. And I'm sure I'm a stubborn rebellious brat when I'm younger. Probably I made mistakes that were too late to change, right?"

"Future Shiro is that kind of person too?" the boy holds back a laughter. "Are you serious?! Am I a waste of space too?!"

"That is just unnecessary," Gintoki twitches in anger. "Now tell me the other way. I'm sure you have it in mind but you're not telling me."

"It's not good."

"Good never happens to me. Just say it."

The ghost boy carries the sword off the ground and points at him. "Shiroyasha can stop him."

Gintoki tilts his head. "Who?"

"Shiroyasha, the white knight."

"Okay, where can I find him?"

"It's you, Future Shiro."

"Ahh?! What do you mean?!"

"I who holds your past and powers will return to you. You will become Shiroyasha again."

"This must be kind of sick joke-"

Suddenly, the boy sniffles rubbing his eyes against his wrist. Those words he has just spoken must be hard for him to say. It is evident that he never wants this day to come. He does not want Gintoki to choose either the monster that could kill Kuro or regaining his memories of his past.

"Oi," Gintoki snaps him from his weeps.

"You must be thinking you're the unluckiest boy in the world when you had that creature in you," the boy sniffles in hiccups. "If I make you remember everything, you will try to kill yourself.

Gintoki widens his eyes, his heart clenched hearing those words.

"But I don't want Sadaharu to kill Kuro-chan too!" the ghost boys wails.

"Oi stop crying!" Gintoki yells. "You're embarrassing me! Don't tell me I was a crybaby too!"

The boy wails even louder as tears splash.

"Hey hey! Listen! I'm not you anymore!"

The boy looks at Gintoki, shocked.

"I'm old enough to take all this crap," Gintoki states firmly. "I don't think I should leave the past behind me. It is part of me, after all."

The ghost boy appears angry. "But-"

"I won't lie that I do enjoy the new life you gave me," Gintoki smiles and points him the school badge on his blazer. "I met three idiots who stick to me like glue, two more idiots that I can have a good laugh and there's Hijikata. I can't lie that I like my new life even though it is not the same as the rest. I guess I am always special in a way. But I want to know who I really am. How can I make friends when I don't even know who I am?"

Gintoki takes a step forward and stoops low at the same height of the boy. "I want to stop Hijikata as much as you want to stop Kuro-chan. We both are somehow attached to him in a way, right?"

"Are you ever alone, Future Shiro?" the ghost boy asks with glistening red eyes.

Gintoki shakes his head. "Until I met Hijikata. I never felt alone anymore so I don't want to lose him this time."

A large smile stretches on the boy and he breaks into chuckles. "We think alike, don't we?"

"Stating the obvious," Gintoki rubs the back of his head before looking at the boy. "Who is Kuro-chan anyway? Is he my- I mean, our childhood friend?"

The boy giggles. "More than that! We're soulmates!"

"Oi!" Gintoki's shoulders perk up. "You're too young to say that!"

"Eh, maybe I should rephrase," the boy smiles. "I just cannot live without Kuro-chan!"

"That doesn't help at all," Gintoki sighs, covering his face as well as hiding away his reddened face.

"Future Shiro, gomen," the boy hangs his head low. "I thought my decision ten years ago would never bring you here ever again. But I guess what I've done is useless. We are bounded by strings of fate. We cannot escape our destiny. I'm sorry, Future Me."

The sword on the ghostly hands is held before Gintoki as both of the past and future silverheads look at each other.

The ghost boy raises the sword towards Gintoki. "For Kuro-chan's sake, please don't forget to love yourself, okay?"

Gintoki stares at the red eyes of the ghost and it is not hard to see that there are wrinkles and swelling under the eyelids. Gintoki cannot imagine the unstoppable tears spent by the young him. Maybe that is why his current eyes are lifeless.

Before his heart doubts again, Gintoki fixes a serious expression and gives the ghost his most firm of nods.

"I'll be alright."

"Then, take this sword," the boy says. "And place the tip of the blade on your forehead."

The ghost of the boy spins and diminishes into a speck of smoke that is sucked into the sword. Gintoki gently holds the sword and turns it towards him. He closes his eyes before he directs the blade to his head.

The tip touches the skin of his forehead, emitting a distinct glow of light that engulfs him completely. Gintoki is seen slowly shivering, as he regains what is concealed from him. When the light vanishes, Gintoki drops on his knees and he stares at iced floor throwing his reflection back at him. He looks around the castle with terrified eyes.

His voice immediately cracks as he wails all his heart out, hammering both his fists on the tiles madly and loudly, sucking in deep breaths only to weep louder than before.

The giant dog senses his depressed state and approaches him. After a few pushes of its nose, Gintoki fights hard to control his tears. He rubs his face on his sleeves a couple of times. The creature seems more kind towards Gintoki than before, rubbing his nose against the back of the lad, somehow soothing him.

"Kuso!"

Gintoki cusses, gripping the sword so hard that his knuckles turn white.

"Why am I here?!"

* * *

Bahahaha

So how was it?

Too fantasy-ish that you never expect me writing such a thing!

I know right. But I have been having this idea from the beginning of the story. I have a plot, it is amazing that I have one. I am surprised too pffft.

Just in case you think I'm high or drunk or delusional or simply mad, nope. Don't please. Hahaha! If you have watched Akastuki no Yona, that is where I get my idea from. It is a beautiful anime. You should watch it! I have always imagined Hijikata and Gintoki like Hak and Yona bahahaha.

Anyways, it will be tough to write since this is my first time writing fantasy too. But it is exciting right?! I'm like 'Hell this is my story, I can do whatever I want' lol. Okay enough of my crap.

So next chappie will be in a different time frame. I hope I make a good transition though.

See ya next chappie and leave me a review!

And if anyone is not pleased at how I have turned the story into this, GOMENASAI! I really hope you had fun reading until now though.

LASTLY, OMG CAN WE TALK ABOUT GINTAMA LIVE ACTION MOVIE! HIJIKATA AND GINTOKI ARE SUPER HOT! I MEAN I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED OGURI SHUN AND NO ONE CAN ACT AS GINTOKI BESIDES HIM! THEN I JUST DISCOVERED YAGIRA YUUYA! HE'S PERFECT AS HIJIKATA OMG FANGIRLING! I DARE ADMIT I"VE BEEN STALKING HIS DRAMAS BAHAHAHA! PLEASE TELL ME YOU FEEL THE SAME LOL! CANT WAIT TO WATCH LIVE ACTION MOVIE! IT"S JULY BABY!


	31. Chapter 31

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! How are you?! Are you ready for some epic story bahaha!**

 **Response to reviewer:**

 **Abcxxx: Hellow! Thank you for review love! So glad you shared about what you think of the film and the cast! Omg Nobody knows, i heard about it but havent watched it. I dont want to get depressed lol. Im very sensitive when it comes to children tho. Anyways thank you for sharing and the support! Have a great day!**

 **Special note lovelies, this story will take into a different time frame and there will be confusion. For a quick guide, imagine Gintoki as a five year old silverhead with the name Seventh and Hijikata as a five year old boy biting a twig lol.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 31: Mountain God *****

* * *

"Why am I here?!"

His voice bounces off the walls of the castle, echoes ringing around him. His tears drip on the blade of the sword, rolling smoothly to the crack and puddle on the iced floor. He turns the sword alittle, seeing his own reflection on the blade, a minimised image of him. He wipes his tears furiously before looking at the blade again.

Holding right before him, this is exactly how he used his own power onto himself, using the blade like a mirror and sealing his past inside it. He stares at the reflection one more time, thinking twice whether he should undo the return of memories.

Not that he changed his mind of stopping Kuroyasha.

If he has another chance to meet his past again, he wants to pull that small ghost into his arms and gives him a warm tight hug.

Gintoki closes his eyes and lifts his shoulders up for a deep breath.

"Little Shiro," he grins alittle. "I love you way more than that."

* * *

"Seventh!"

Bubbly chuckles scattered down the vast hall. A small boy jumped around with only his towel wrapped around his hip, running away from an older boy. Just when the hyperactive boy tried to jump out of the window, the older boy grabbed the head and tossed him onto the iced floor. The towel was in the older boy's hand, swirling it around. With a smirk, the older boy tried to intimidate him.

The butt naked boy showed no fear and stood up, resuming his enthralling marathon around the hall.

"Seventh, you better get your butt here!"

"No!"

"Don't make me hit you."

"No!"

"That's it!"

A gush of wind rises, carrying the naked boy off the floor and floating him in the air. The boy hugged himself, shivering in the coldness.

"Cold! I'm cold, Sixth!" Seventh looked down at the older boy whose left hand shot up, manoeuvring the wind.

"Huh? What did you say?" Sixth smirked before twisting his finger, making a spiral movement in the air.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Seventh screamed in pauses, stuck in some sort of a tornado. "Father! Father! Sixth! Bully! Bully!"

The Sixth laughed evilly, enjoying the torment when he sensed someone just entered the hall. He turned and gaped to find the Fifth son at the door. Abruptly, the Sixth halted his use of power by hiding his hand. The wind vanished in an instance.

Noticed the absence of wind, the Seventh bulged his red eyes out. Gravity dragged him down to the floor, at a height that could kill him. The boy shouted his heart out until his back hit the opened arms of the Fifth.

"Fifth! You're home!" the Seventh cheered happily, wanting to hug him but Fifth wrapped him with his scarf like seaweed on a sushi.

"What is wrong with you, Seventh? You have to make a spectacle of yourself before wearing your clothes. This misbehaviour should stop immediately," the Fifth reprimanded him.

Seventh pouted. "The robe smelled funny."

Fifth sighed. "It does not. Put it on."

"No! I don't want to!" Seventh retaliated, rolling on the floor with the scarf.

Sixth dropped his shoulders in exhaustion. "Can I just spin him in the air until he sleeps?"

"Please refrain yourself from using your powers, Sixth," Fifth warned. "Our father will get angry."

"Then how are you going to stop that brat?!" Sixth pointed at the coiled boy.

Fifth sighed again and approached the bundled boy. "Seventh. See what I got."

The big red eyes blinked and stopped his riot. He laid a long gaze on a cup in Fifth's hand.

"Fifth, what is that?" Seventh became curious, staring into the contents.

Fifth pulled the bundled boy into a sitting position and showed him closely. "It is a dessert. The villagers called it pudding."

"Pooping?"

"Pudding! Pudding!"

"Pudding!" Seventh repeated happily and sniffed the cup. "But it smells nothing."

"You have to open it, silly," Fifth found the protruding piece of the lid and opened. "Now you can smell it."

Seventh took a lungful of breath and his eyes brightened. "It smells nice, Fifth!"

"Of course- Ah, you can't eat it yet!" Fifth pulled it away from the boy's sticking out tongue. "Wear your robe first."

"No!"

Fifth blew a miserable breath, appalled at the youngest son's stubbornness. "This pudding, I shall eat!"

"No!"

Seventh howled defiantly and skipped away to Sixth who had his robe ready. Slipping his hands and head into the clothing, the boy ran back to Fifth and reached for the pudding in his hand.

"I want it! I want it!"

"I understand," Fifth smiled and offered him the cup of pudding.

Seventh accepted and licked it. "Yummy! Fifth, it is very yummy!"

"I know," Fifth nodded and tossed another cup to the Sixth. "Yours."

"Don't bother," Sixth huffed and tossed it back. "Give it to the rascal. I'm off now."

"Where're you going, Sixth?" Seventh wondered.

"To the village, where else? My time babysitting you is over!"

Fifth smiled in guilt, knowing it was hard on the Sixth son. He felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked down on the big red eyes.

"I want to go to the village too, Fifth!" quipped the boy, still licking the pudding.

Fifth grinned and carried him in one arm. Seventh always admired the Fifth's tall height. He grew the tallest among the brothers, despite being the fifth son. Whenever he carried Seventh, the young boy glanced down in awe.

"You're too young, Seventh."

"But Sixth is just one year older than me."

"He matured enough."

"I want to go to the village!" pouted the boy, deliberately ramming his forehead against the older one's.

"Let's wait till next year, understand?" Fifth persuaded him.

"Not fair."

Seeing the boy's face break into a frown, the Fifth brought him away and perched him on the window, letting him touch the clouds. Seventh dipped his hand inside the cloud, sweeping playfully while his mouth busied licking the sweet dessert. Fifth always knew the boy would cheer up when he played with the clouds.

"You're too precious to go down there."

Seventh turned sharply at Fifth who was gazing at him. "What did you say, Fifth?"

"Nothing," Fifth readjusted his posture and tousled the blown up permed hair of the boy. "Sixth really messed up your hair. It won't go back to its normal silky nature like mine."

"Of course, it won't! Sixth is evil!" Seventh confessed with puffed cheeks.

"Don't call him evil," Fifth chuckled. "He is just impatient dealing with you."

"Why can't I go to the village? Everyone else can go down there. I'm bored staying in this castle."

The boy hung his head lowly, still playing with the clouds but stopped eating.

"And Father," Seventh bulged his lips out. "He don't let me into his room anymore."

Fifth understood his sentiments. "Our father is feeling unwell."

"Why is he sick?"

"It's the age, really."

Seventh furrowed his brows. "Lying is bad, Fifth. Father cannot be sick because of age. Fourth told me he lived hundreds of years."

"Idiot," Fifth cussed, irked to know that Fourth could not keep his mouth shut.

"And Third said that something happened during Father's last visit to the village."

Fifth was in the verge to find the two brothers and slap them for their inability to keep a secret from Seventh.

"Then, what did Second say?"

Seventh looked away angrily. "I don't want to talk to him. He always gets angry at me. I hate him."

Fifth chuckled, knowing that the Second eldest was always hard on Seventh. Once again, Seventh pulled Fifth's sleeve, wanting answers. Of all the older brothers Seventh had, he was closest to the Fifth. Fifth has the largest patience so far, inheriting plenty of grace and compassion from their parents. It was as though he took over the place of their late mother so Seventh would not feel out of love.

Seventh knew that he could ask anything from Fifth and he would get it in no time. However, asking about their father's sudden illness caused Fifth for the first time a clear hesitation.

Fifth's gaze strayed for a moment, looking into the infinite end of the clouds. He thought hard, considering whether to reveal who they were to the youngest boy in this legendary family. At the age of five, Seventh should be able to grasp his identity and understand his fate.

Unfortunately, Fifth loved the child too much that he could barely imagine the slightest harm imposed on Seventh.

"Fifth?"

The small voice disrupted Fifth's thoughts. He responded with a smile and played with Seventh's unkempt hair.

"Do you know your father has a job?" Fifth asked Seventh, wondering if the young one understood.

Seventh looked up. "You mean he has to do something for the village, right? Like you, Sixth, and the others, right?"

Fifth nodded. "Yes. When someone has a job, he has a responsibility."

"Respo-respoli-respi-" Seventh stumbled on the word, not able to say it properly.

Fifth nodded with a smile. "Responsibility is that you need to take care of certain things and make sure nothing goes wrong."

Seventh nodded repeatedly like a spring, though Fifth knew well he did not understand.

"Well, it's your father's job to take care of the village. The village is made up of people from different places who cannot return to their homes. They have no other places to go but in this village. And some of them are in the village hoping to get cured by Father."

"Oh," Seventh listened attentively, hardly a blink go. "Father used his power to help people."

"Correct," Fifth affirmed Seventh's understanding. "We all inherited some of his power. But the villagers don't have these powers at all. That is why we helped them."

"I will get my power when I'm older, right?!" Seventh chuckled. "Maybe I'll get it next year just like Sixth! Then, I can come down and help the village people!"

Fifth nodded. "True."

"But why don't they have powers, Fifth? Aren't their fathers like our father?"

Fifth looked at Seventh in surprise and casted his eyes down. "Because our father is not like any other people."

"Eh? Why?" Seventh pulled the sleeve of Fifth anxiously. "Tell me!"

Fifth took the chance to turn around and see if any of his brothers were close by. Seeing the coast was clear, Fifth returned his attention on Seventh. He knew that the conversation would lead to this question. There could not be anyone else better than Fifth himself to reveal the truth. Fifth insisted that he would be the one who talked about this first before the other brothers could, for he spoke only the truth and he wanted Seventh to hold his words like clinging on the edge of the cliff.

His words would be what would save Seventh one day.

"Our father has something inside him," Fifth explained. "It is called the Mountain God. It is an ancient silver dragon who lived in the mountains for centuries, even before the first human was born to this world. It possesses divine power that rules over everything else. You can say the mountains belong to him. Our powers is only a drop of what it owns."

Seventh hung his jaw open, amazed at the way Fifth described it.

"When the first human was born, things just turned ugly. The humans grew in number as time passed by. Humans were then violent in nature, easily intimidated by the existence of the huge creature swimming above them among the clouds. They decided to capture the mystical creature and kill it."

"No," squealed the boy, his petite fingers trembling gripping Fifth's sleeve.

The older brother smiled. "But there was one man who stood in their way. He protected the creature with everything he got. Blessed with incredible skills of a protector, he prevented their plan to capture the Mountain God. But his fight nearly took his life. The Mountain God was indebted to the man and decided to give some of its powers as a reward. The man continued to fight against the hundreds of men until they finally gave up."

Seventh released a relieved sigh and grinned alittle.

"The protector took care of the creature from then on. They were inseparable and they needed each other to live. Until came a day the protector could feel his time of death very close by. Even though he was granted powers, he was still a human. The news of the protector's incoming death saddened the Mountain God and it wanted to hide away in peace. The protector told the creature that there was a noble man in the village at where the protector came from. The protector only trusted him because they both were closer than blood brothers. The Mountain God agreed and sealed itself inside the noble man. The noble man stayed by the protector's side until his last breath."

Weeps are heard as the young boy was easily touched by the story. Fifth gave him a side hug and carried him away from the window. Cooing him, Fifth brought Seventh to his room. He laid the boy on his bed and sat next to him.

"Then what happened?" Seventh asked in between sobs.

Fifth smiled. "Well, the noble man buried him in the mountains."

"I mean," Seventh shook his head. "The noble man. What happened to him?"

"He continued living, protecting the Mountain God inside him until now."

"Until now?" Seventh sat up, realisation hit him. "Is he Father?"

"Yes," Fifth nodded.

"Poor Father," Seventh purred. "He is left alone."

"What are you talking about?" Fifth giggled, ruffling the boy's head. "He have us."

Seventh blinked for a moment and laughed. "You're right, Fifth!"

"Well he would be alone if he did not fall in love with our mother," Fifth stated with creased brows. "Father lived for hundred of years in the mountains until he learned people making homes at the foot of this mountain. He visited them and found them carrying a deadly skin disease. Father saved them using his power. As the vessel of the Mountain God, his blood can cure any diseases and give another few years of life."

Seventh's eyes glittered. "Father's amazing!"

"One of the sick people is our mother. They fell in love with each other and got married to have us. This castle we lived in is a gift from Father to Mother."

Seventh burst into giggles, all cheered up when he heard about a happy ending for the noble man. If only Seventh knew what the Fifth knew, he would not be this excited.

Truth was that the happy ending would not last long.

Because their father married a normal human and had children, the Mountain God powers were taken away and divided into his children.

When the Seventh son was born, the Mountain God was showing signs of retaliation. Their mother had the most intense labour. Father said that the creature's remaining power was drained out of Father into the Seventh, too huge a power that it took their mother's life. Seventh never met his mother as a result.

What was more worrying was that the Mountain God sensed betrayal from the noble man. Instead of protecting the creature, he stole away its powers and gave them to his children.

Its wrath was the reason why their father was paralysed now.

Their father would join his best friend and wife soon. It was only matter of time.

* * *

One afternoon, the brothers were present at the hall, but it was not a joyful gathering. Seventh was hiding behind the Fifth as he peeked at a stranger kneeling in front of them. The Second reappeared next to the stranger and faced the sons of the Mountain God's vessel.

"As Father requested," Second announced. "We appointed this man to be Seventh's teacher."

Seventh furrowed his brows. He could not understand why he needed one.

The Third son sighed. "This is too risky. Asking a normal human being who lived in the village for a week as his teacher? How sure are you Seventh will be safe around this man?"

"I understand your concern," Second nodded. "But bring your mind to this. This man was the last person Father treated before he retired in his room. This man was almost killed by the avalanche if it was not for Father's quick rescue. Hence, it is only appropriate for him to be useful and repay Father with his new life. After all, he possessed immense knowledge of the world outside and he can also understand our language. This man can guide Seventh when we are not in the castle."

"I object," Fifth interrupted. "I still don't see why he can be trusted. What if he is from the clan that took the First away? We cannot let history repeat itself.."

"Brace yourself, Fifth, for I will be frequent in this castle. And if I sense betrayal," Second materialised a sharp ice stake from his hand and clenched it under the slave's chin. "I will kill him immediately."

The brothers looked at each other and gradually obliged to the Second's command. Seventh was still dumbfounded, unable to comprehend their Father's request. When the kneeling man connected his gaze with Seventh, the boy hid himself fully behind the Fifth.

"Seventh," Second called upon him. "Come forward."

The smallest boy refused, gripping on Fifth's robe. Fifth crouched down and ruffled his messy hair.

"Seventh, you must be brave," Fifth encouraged him. "Go on and greet him. Your brothers are here for you."

Big red eyes looked around, glancing at all his brothers. The boy shrugged and stepped slowly to the stranger. The head of the unknown man slowly lifted and ochre yellow eyes were seen. Seventh gulped, one hand still clinging on Fifth's robe.

"Nice to meet you, Lord Seventh," the stranger bowed his head alittle, his long sandy brown tresses flowed by the sides. When he raised his head again, a clean stretch of smile appeared on his face. "My name is Shoyo. It's an honour to serve you."

Seventh afforded a glance at the Fifth before looking Shoyo. "Nice to meet you too."

At first impression, Seventh was afraid of the stranger. Seventh kept on running away from his teacher and hid in the secret corners of the castle. Fifth and Sixth were there to witness and they were always the ones who retrieved him. Fifth offered Shoyo a few tips and he obliged to them. It took Shoyo two weeks to lure Seventh to his room and not trying to make an escape. Pudding was the main reason Seventh stayed.

When Shoyo taught him stuff Seventh never heard of, he became excited and eventually accepted the teacher's presence. He learned the language of the villagers as well as the games played by the children in the village. The more he learned about what outside had to offer, the more enthusiastic he was to learn under Shoyo's guidance.

Everything was going well between the teacher and the student.

Shoyo inevitably grew fond of his master and student. Like Fifth once said, Seventh was precious.

* * *

"Are you ready, Seventh?" Shoyo cheered, holding a book for the boy to see. "It's your favourite book, Ogushi-kun and his goldfish."

Swallowing pudding in one gulp, Seventh burped and giggled.

"Seventh, let's begin reading. Practice makes perfect," Shoyo encouraged.

"Boring!" Seventh groaned and made an attempt to pull the teacher's hair but failed for the millionth time. "I want to play a game!"

Shoyo pulled out a paper of drawn boxes and tokesn. "Fine. Shogi."

"No! It's boring!" Seventh pouted, trying to pull the hair again but the teacher avoided skilfully.

"What about swords fighting? That's your favourite, isn't it?"

"Fifth said we can't play that anymore. Fifth will get angry."

"True," Shoyo hummed and thought of an idea. "What about 'Tag! You're it' game?"

Seventh blinked. "I don't know that."

"It's a chasing game."

"Oh!" Seventh clapped his hands. "I always play this game with Sixth."

"Though it's always Sixth doing the chasing," Shoyo chuckled lightly.

"Okay then!" Seventh stood up and folded his arms. "I will chase you, Shoyo-sensei!"

The teacher stood up and turned his back at Seventh. "Alright. If you catch me until the sunset, you will write 1000 lines."

Seventh hiccupped. "Eh?!"

"Get ready. Game start!"

Shoyo dashed down the hallway. Seventh was amazed at the teacher's incredible speed. He wondered if it was simply him or the Mountain God's blood that gave him remarkable strength. Seventh was not giving in because as the youngest son of the vessel, he could not let the human win over him.

Seventh took himself into hiding, waiting for the right moment to catch the teacher off guard. Shoyo was impressed he could not pick the presence of the child around him. The descendants of the miracle priest deserved to be worshipped for their powers and superhuman abilities. Shoyo refused to admit defeat, keeping a keen eye on his surroundings.

A bubble of chill popped at the back of his neck. Shoyo did not hesitate to leap away from that spot but he did not realise he fell exactly Seventh's trap.

"I found you, Shoyo-sensei!

The brownhead could not even turn around as an entity hauled on his back.

White blue flames burst upon contact.

Bewildered Seventh dropped on the floor, glaring at the rising fire on the teacher's back.

Screams of terror and hurt filled in the hall as Shoyo dropped and rolled to extinguish the fire.

Seventh could barely move.

At what felt like eternity, Second appeared and with his power, the white flames diminished and eventually vanished. Unlike normal red fire, the white blue one was the hottest and inextinguishable by rolling on iced floor. Even the power of ice, Second took almost all his energy to eliminate it before it took the teacher's life away.

Like Second had advised him before, the teacher was banned to lay a finger on the Seventh.

Now he understood that it was not a warning to harm Seventh.

It was a warning for him not to get burned.

Third and Fourth made their entrance, attending to the injured.

"Seventh?" Second looked around. "Where is he?"

Seventh was petrified. His feet has brought him away from the castle and into the mountains. The sight of white blue flames churning his teacher was replaying in his head. He caused a terrifying torment on someone he grew close to, someone who was not his brother.

The incident made Seventh realise why he was hidden away. His contact with people who were not his brothers could get hurt. He was surprised he already attained his powers. Perhaps his brothers knew it all along.

Seventh cried his heart out as he ran, disgusted of himself.

Seventh could not see himself going to the village anymore. He could not imagine getting close to his teacher again. Second would definitely punish him.

The youngest child was too dangerous. He would only hurt the people his father saved.

Seventh was scared of himself.

Tripped over a stone, Seventh fell and rubbed his watery eyes on his sleeves. When he looked up, he realised he was at a field and there was no mountain in sight. Seventh hurried to stand on his feet. He called out Fifth and Second, even Sixth but no one answered him. Seventh clenched his fists, fighting hard not to cry.

Took a chance, he closed his eyes and blindly ran forward hoping he could return to the castle.

His dashing spirit halted by the hard crash against a tree.

Seventh mewled in pain, rubbing his forehead. He stared at the tree that stood in the middle of an empty massive field.

He stared at the clouds hovering him and the tree. He took a few breaths, putting a stop to his sobs and he stubbornly clenched his fists. Knowing he was alone, he could not deny he was scared but nothing scared him more than the images of hurting his teacher.

The thought of not returning home was dominant over the rest. He could make the place of emptiness as his new home. When he started thinking he would never see his family again, he scrunched his face in the verge to cry again.

He wanted Fifth to help him.

He could only rely on Fifth.

The small silverhead stared at the tree.

"If I climb up high enough, Fifth can see me!" Seventh exclaimed to himself.

Rubbing his hands, he gently placed one finger on the bark of the tree. He blew a breath, relieved that he did not burn the tree. He did not know how to use his powers yet and he only discovered it through an accident.

"Oi."

Seventh flinched. The tree just spoke.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Seventh removed his finger off the tree and clasped his hands. "I'm sorry! I thought I would burn you!"

"It's your brain that is burnt, idiot."

"Don't call me that! I didn't burn you, did I?" Seventh scowled back.

The leaves rustled furiously and suddenly a shadow fell from the canopy. Seventh stepped away in fright, covering both his eyes with his arms.

"Stay away from here," it spoke again. "This tree is mine."

This tree?

Seventh peeked above his arms and caught sight of a boy as young as himself. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He was biting a twig.

"You're a boy," Seventh stated loudly, surprised that there was someone here after all.

The dark haired boy grunted. "No way I'm lifting my robe to prove myself, idiot."

"Stop calling me, idiot!" Seventh was fired up, not favouring the boy at all. "Just move aside! I want to climb the tree."

"No! If you come near, I'll punch you," the dark haired boy made faces.

Seventh bulged his lips out, eyes squinting.

The dark haired boy noticed. "Oi, don't cry."

When the dark haired boy stepped forward to comfort him, Seventh took the chance to run behind him and climbed the tree. The dark haired boy was flabbergasted, easily fooled by the silverhead. He turned around and started yelling at Seventh to come down immediately. Seventh refused and when he looked down, he gulped.

What with this height? Seventh trembled. "Scary!"

"You're an idiot! One big idiot!"

"Can you stop that? Help me get down!"

"Ah? Why would I? You insisted climbing up. So get down yourself!"

Seventh scrunched his face, knowing at the back of his mind that he could not rely on the unknown boy. He would only get burned if Seventh touched him. With a deep breath, Seventh tried to reach his foot at the lower branch.

It could not take his weight and it broke. Seventh fell from the tree but instead of hitting the ground, he was lying on the boy. Seventh had his eyes widened, that there was no flame ignited when he touched the boy.

Seventh sat on him while the boy squirmed in pain.

"Are you burned?" Seventh asked, still hovering the groaning boy.

"Get off me, idiot!" the dark haired boy pushed Seventh back and sat upright.

"You can even talk in my language," Seventh grabbed his robe and shook the boy. "Who are you?"

"Shut up!" the boy screamed and hurled Seventh down, having himself hover Seventh instead.

"Be quiet, idiot. Aren't you pain in the ass? Coming from nowhere and climbing on my tree, who do you think you are?!"

There was anger in the dark haired boy's expression. Seventh could only widen his eyes, looking up at him. His blue eyes shone as pretty as the blue sky above them.

"Ahh!" Seventh exclaimed suddenly. "You must be a mountain gorilla!"

"Let me punch you in the face! Who're you calling gorilla?!" the boy pulled the perms, messing it up.

"Stop! Stop! That tickles!" Seventh laughed and fought back, tickling the dark haired boy's stomach.

He pulled back laughing as hard only to cover his mouth, embarrassed that he just broke into laughter. Seventh could not care less, as he jumped on the boy again, giving a full body tickle. They both laughed to their hearts' content.

Seventh fell back and smiled. "I haven't laughed this much in very long time!"

The dark haired boy huffed. "I always laugh at myself all the time."

"Are you crazy?" the small silverhead sneered.

"Shut up! Are you going to leave or not?!"

"No!" Seventh quipped. "Are you going to tell me who you are?"

The dark haired boy turned away and pouted. "No! Leave me alone!"

"Ah!" Seventh hammered his fists on the ground. "You're so difficult! Hmph! I'm not telling you who I am either!"

"I don't care. I never asked either," the boy stuck out his tongue.

Seventh gritted his teeth. "I know what to call you. I call you black!"

"Ahhhh?" the boy snarled with his mouth wide open. "Why?"

"Because your hair is black."

"No, it's not! It's dark green! Dark green!"

"You're lying! It's black!"

"No, you're blind! That's why your eyes are red! They're bleeding!" the boy sneered, trying to poke the silverhead's eyes.

"Say that one more time, Black!"

"Don't call me that! You white!"

"White you say? My hair is silver!"

"Silver my ass! It is white like an old man's armpit hair!"

"Why you?!" the two boys wrestled and argued between each other about their hair and eyes.

The two boys hardly realised the time that passed them. They could not even remember how they first met. Exhausted and hungry, the two boys sat at the tree in opposite sides.

"Kuro-chan," Seventh said with heavy eyelids.

The boy continued biting the twig. "What did you call me now?"

"Kuro is black in Japanese. Chan is because you're cute."

"Don't say that I'm cute, idiot! And why must be it from that commoner's language?!"

"Because... Because it's funny," Seventh giggled softly, yawning.

"Oi, are you sleeping?"

Not getting a quick response, the boy crawled towards him and peeked from behind. The silverhead was sitting leaning against the tree, his eyes closed and he was breathing calmly in a deep slumber. The boy with twig grinned and shuffled next to the boy, letting the sleeping head fall on his shoulder.

"I'll call you Shiro-chan," the boy mumbled, fighting the redness from surfacing on his cheeks. "White but cute too."

"I know."

"You're awake!"

The silverhead gave a short chuckle before snuggling towards the boy's neck. He only felt this secured when he was with Fifth. For some reason, Kuro could promise him peace and protection.

Whoever Kuro was, Shiro simply trusted him.

"Kuro-chan?"

"Sleep already, Baka Shiro."

"Can I stay here alittle longer?"

"Whatever. The tree is still mine."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Sorry if its crappy bahaha!

I hope you like Ginhiji childhood moments hehehe

See ya next chappie and leave a review too! Cheers!


	32. Chapter 32

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! How are you?! Bahaha! I'm so happy about this coming chapter below. If you think last chap is cute, this is way cuter! Ohh my babies!**

 **A few things to note, the story is still going to be in that fantasy universe maybe in next two chaps also. I try my best to keep it short because I don't want to divert it too long from the present. I hope you guys can bear with me. It will be fun, I promise. One more thing, as you know it is a depressing stage for Gintoki/Shiro/Seventh, this is warning of character death. Be prepared. Don't send me hate.**

 **And yes, please imagine Shiro and Kuro as small Gintoki and Hijikata! So adorbs!**

 **Response to reviewers:**

 **Pyro-icy: Hellow! Glad that you're back! Haha, im surprised im writing this long too! Thank you for the review!**

 **Lovebird: awww thank you!**

 **Parkourmaster07: Bahahah! Your review makes me smile! Thank you! Glad to hear someone likes story of power as crazy as mine. Hope you support all the way!**

 **Enjoy peeps! Let me know what u think!**

* * *

 **WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, VIOLENCE**

 ***** Chapter 32: Successor *****

* * *

Kuro was mysterious.

Seventh could not figure him out.

He was the first outsider Seventh talked to besides his brothers and Shoyo. Not only that, Kuro was in the same age as Seventh. They could relate to a certain level of understanding about things around them. Seventh was surprised himself that he was not intimidated by Kuro, despite him being harsh and unfriendly. He was actually glad that he found someone in the wide empty field.

If Kuro was not here, it would be just be Seventh and the tree.

Although Kuro gave him company, his unknown identity continued to disturb and actually irritate Seventh. The dark haired lad was persistent not revealing who he was. What he could only say was that the tree belonged to him. Seventh came to a point that he thought it would be a good idea of burning down that tree with his newfound power.

Remembering about his power, he instantly recalled home.

His brothers were probably worried that Seventh disappeared. Seventh wanted to return home but the thought of his teacher's death scared him.

Kuro knew Seventh appeared at his tree with his own reason. He did not ask Seventh why but he would make sure Seventh stopped crying. Kuro offered him fruits from the tree that easily quenched thirst and erased hunger. Seventh was impressed that such a fruit even existed. However, Kuro would not let Seventh pick it himself.

As an exchange of the fruits, Seventh taught him a few games. They played together around the tree, forgetting his worries and sadness. They filled the time talking, playing and even sleeping next to each other. Seventh felt as though he found a new home.

"Kuro-chan," Seventh called him as they both laid on the grass, staring at the sky.

The dark haired boy opened one eye. "What, Shiro-chan?"

"I think I slept for like four times already."

"So you love to sleep. It's nothing new."

"But Kuro-chan, no matter what time I sleep or wake up, the sky is always bright," Shiro pointed at the clouds. "Why is your sun not sleeping with us? Why won't the moon come? Why, Kuro-chan?"

"Noisy!" Kuro grumbled, closing both his eyes. "How do I know? My sun is just powerful! He doesn't need sleep!"

Shiro sighed. "Your sun is just selfish."

"Ah?!"

"The moon and stars also want to come out and play!" Shiro shouted at his ear.

Kuro sprang up, sitting. "How many times I tell you not to shout at my ear?! It hurts!"

Shiro snorted. "I think I know why there is no night here."

"You know?" Kuro blinked and looked down on the lying silverhead.

The red eyes flicked up. "Because the night is you, Kuro-chan! The sky is white and the night is black. Black is you!"

Kuro huffed. "Nonsense!"

Shiro sat up. "It's true! Whenever there is white, there is black. When night comes, the moon and the stars light up the sky. They are white!"

"Shiro-chan," Kuro sounded impressed.

"Maybe that's why I'm here. I'm the white and you're the black."

"I'm not black! My hair is dark green!" Kuro argued again, not giving up about his hair.

"Oh, oh! I have an idea! No, a game, actually!" Shiro stood up, excited.

Kuro blew a sigh and grinded his teeth on the twig, releasing his anger. When he looked back at Shiro, he gaped. The silverhead was climbing the tree.

"Hey!" Kuro immediately stood up. "What the hell are you doing?! You promised me you won't climb up!"

Shiro mumbled. "One moment!"

"I'm gonna tickle your butt, Shiro-chan!"

"No! No! Wait, give me five seconds!"

"Here come my fingers!"

"Kuro-chan! Wait!"

Shiro broke two branches and fell to the ground. Kuro bristled, pulling his hair.

"What have you done, Shiro-chan?! You broke the tree's hands! Apologise!" Kuro yelled.

Shiro stood up and held the two branches. "The hands are dead! Ahh, take one!"

"No!" Kuro pushed it away and ran behind the tree.

A loud burst of laughter came from Shiro, watching how easily he scared the dark haired boy.

"Well, let's play!" Shiro pointed the branch in his hand at Kuro.

One blue eye stuck out, peeping at Shiro. "What game is it now?"

Shiro smirked. "It's my favourite game! Shoyo-sensei taught me. He said it is called Swordsplay."

"Sounds boring," Kuro drawled. He turned away and sat down, leaning against the tree.

"If you don't want to play, I break more hands!" Shiro threatened, pinning his hands at his hip.

Kuro flinched and jolted into a stand. He pouted heavily, his eyes glaring at the branch that was thrown at him. Slowly Kuro approached it and touched the branch. His face scrunched like he was about to mourn over the death of the branch.

"Seriously, Kuro-chan?" Shiro dropped his shoulders aghast.

"I hate you for breaking my tree's hands!" Kuro yelled at him.

"Sorry! I will never do it again! Promise!"

Kuro furrowed his brows. "You said the same thing about climbing. You still climbed!"

Shiro giggled. "Why not we settle this in Swordsplay?! Avenge the death of your tree's hands by defeating me, Kuroyasha!"

"You called me another name again!" Kuro was in the verge to cry.

Shiro hurriedly shook his hands. "Kuro-chan! Don't cry!"

"I'm not crying!"

"Kuroyasha means Black Knight!" Shiro forcefully explained. "A knight is the person who fights with swords. Yasha is knight in Japanese. I'm not making it up! Ask Shoyo-sensei!"

Kuro rubbed his eyes on his sleeve and he finally held the branch. "We're going to bury the hands after we play, okay?!"

In disbelief that Kuro took Shiro's prank so seriously, Shiro sweatdropped. "Yes, yes. We will prepare burial for them. Now let's start!"

Shiro stepped closer to Kuro. "Listen. The game is like this."

The silverhead explained that they have to hit each other for a point but they could block it with the branches. Kuro agreed and they started playing until they were reaching 50 points.

Kuro was at his limit, breathing heavily. Shiro was smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm ten points ahead of you, Kuroyasha!" Shiro boasted.

"Shut up! I'll defeat you! Watch me!" Kuro shouted, holding the branch with both hands.

They continued to clash their branches and when Kuro was urged that he could hit Shiro, he gave his strongest swing that ended up at the tree while Shiro tapped his shoulder with his own branch.

"My 50 point!" Shiro cheered. "Shiroyasha wins!"

Kuro dropped his branch and hugged the tree, hiding away his tears.

"Awww, Kuro-chan," Shiro bit his lower lip. "Don't cry."

"I'm not crying! Just leave me and my tree alone!" the dark haired wept, not able to accept defeat.

Shiro broke into laughter. "It's your first time playing. You did good, Kuro-chan. I played this game more than once. It was fun especially against Shoyo-sensei. He is way stronger than me. But then I can't play anymore. Fifth won't let me."

"Fifth?" Kuro repeated.

Shiro bulged his eyes out and closed his mouth. "Forget what I say, Kuro-chan!"

The dark green haired boy turned and looked at Shiro hard. "Is he your brother?"

"Well, yeah," Shiro admitted, looking and twisting his foot on the grass.

"So you're one of the sons of the Mountain God's vessel."

Shiro snapped his head up and stared back. "How did you even figure that?!"

"There are 7 sons of the Mountain God's vessel. They all have white hair."

"Silver!"

"Whatever. But your father's hair was black once but it turned white when he took the Mountain God in. So his sons have white-"

"Silver!" Shiro insisted to correct him and he perked his shoulders. "Who said about my father like that?!"

Kuro places one hand on the tree. "My tree just told me."

"No way," Shiro uttered, gobsmacked.

"And you're the Seventh," Kuro pointed at him. "You're the youngest son."

"Hey! Stop it! This is not fair. You already found out about me but I know nothing about you, Kuro-chan! Tell me who you are already!" Shiro demanded.

"It's a secret," Kuro stated placidly.

Shiro was frustrated with his mysterious self. Everytime they talked, Kuro always referred to the tree. Not only Kuro was being ridiculous, he sounded less human. Beyond irk, Shiro sat down and faced away from Kuro. He poked the ground with the branch, intending not to talk to Kuro for a long time.

"Shiro-chan."

The silverhead hugged his knees and persisted in silence.

"Let's play Swordsplay again!" Kuro tried to cheer him up.

"Don't want!" Shiro blurted angrily.

Kuro poked Shiro's head. "Whoever loses, he will climb up the tree and shout, 'I'm an idiot!'. No running away, Shiro-chan."

"Stop that!" Shiro shoved away his branch, turned and marred his face in anger. "Who's running away?!"

"You did, right?" Kuro smirked. "You ran away from home."

"Let me guess. That tree told you," Shiro grumbled and Kuro nodded. "I'll burn that tree!"

"No!" Kuro blocked him with both arms spread wide.

"I don't know how you do it, Kuro-chan! Don't do it anymore!" Shiro yelled.

Kuro heard him but he turned towards the tree and stared at it longer than necessary.

Shiro found his brows dipped in stress. "Kuro-chan?"

"It's talking alot now," Kuro mumbled until a wind blew from the tree. "Shiro-chan, stand behind me."

"What's going on?" Shiro obeyed and held Kuro's shoulders from behind.

The wind started to grow wilder, that Shiro closed his eyes and hid his face into Kuro's hair. Basked in the sheer force of the wind, Shiro was feeling cold. It was a miracle they were not flying off the ground by the wind. They could remain firm on the ground for some unknown reason.

Perhaps he was standing behind Kuro.

"Shiro-chan, are you alright?"

The silverhead finally opened his eyes and he looked around him. He noticed the wind has stopped but he could not explain the sudden blackness hovering them. He then realised it was night time. The moon clung like giant white sphere, stars twinkling around.

Shiro smiled in awe and tightened his grip on Kuro's shoulders. Happily he pointed up at the sky.

"Kuro-chan, it's you! It's night!" Shiro laughed. "Look!"

Kuro snorted. "Well, look over there."

Shiro turned and gawked.

"It's your home."

Kuro pointed at the castle a walking distance from where they stood. The silverhead had his breath hitched and hands palmed over his mouth. His red eyes glistened, elated to see his home again but what made him run away haunted him from the back of his mind. With the darkness looming around the castle, Shiro became more frightened to return home.

Inevitably Shiro hung his head low. "How did we get here?! Weren't we at that field?!"

"My tree brought us here," Kuro replied instantly.

Shiro sighed. "Why did I even ask?"

Once again, Kuro's magical tree baffled Shiro. Kuro learnt his identity through the tree and it brought them there after blowing wind on them. Kuro was listening to the tree that only he could hear. The mystery of Kuro was getting annoying that Shiro started to doubt if Kuro could be trusted.

Who was Kuro? What was that tree? And that field, was that even part of home?

It was difficult to believe they could travel within seconds.

"Let's get inside," Kuro spoke after a moment of silence. "It's cold out here."

"No!" Shiro shook his head. "I'm not ready."

Kuro looked at him with worry in his brows. "Ready for what?"

"My brothers will scold me," Shiro admitted, gripping his robe painfully.

"Shiro-chan. You don't have to worry. See!" Kuro showed him the branches he was hugging. "I brought the dead hands with me. We can protect ourselves."

Shiro glowered at him. "Do you really think we can stand a chance? Do you even know what kind of brothers I have? Just think, Kuro-chan! All my brothers have straight silky hair but I have permed hair! What does that tell you?"

"You're an idiot."

"No!" Shiro bristled. "My brothers have powers! They can punish me using their powers! Like how Sixth always spins me in a tornado! Like Fourth showers me with snowflakes! Like Third makes scary snowman to chase me around! Second is way much worse! I can get killed! Because of their punishments, my hair become like this!"

Kuro burst into laughter. "Really?"

"Don't laugh at me!" Shiro pouted.

"Then, what is your power, Shiro-chan?" Kuro grinned when he asked.

Shiro tensed at the question and looked away. "It's not good."

"Not good?"

"I... I don't have the same kind of powers like what my brothers have," Shiro explained. "They have powers like what mountains have. Ice, wind, cold. But I..."

Shiro stared at his hands and the memory of white blue flames flashed in his mind. Shiro closed his eyes tightly, traumatised of his power that injured his teacher.

"My power can burn people. Unlike my brothers, I can only harm people. I'm not safe to get near humans. I can never go to the village," Shiro frowned, clenching his fists.

"You're wrong, Shiro-chan," Kuro shook his head. "Your power can help save people from danger."

"What do you know about powers, Kuro-chan?!" Shiro blurted and when Kuro wanted to answer him, Shiro knew it had to be that tree that told him. "Don't say it! I know!"

"Shiro-chan," Kuro muttered his name as Shiro turned away from Kuro. "Maybe I should tell you-"

A large crash was heard from the castle, disrupting Kuro's speech. Shiro stiffened at the sound just now, knowing best that it caused massive damage to the castle. Smoke was coming out of the roof. Without thinking further, fearing for his brothers' safety, Shiro sprinted away.

When he reached the door of the castle, he met with darkness in it for the first time. He had never thought his castle could be as dark as black. Shiro cupped his hands over his mouth, shouting his brothers' name but no one answered him. Surely the darkness intimidated Shiro, preventing him from entering his own home.

Incredibly worried, Shiro braved himself and ran into the darkness. As he ran, he saw a body laying on the floor. He stared at it, not tearing his gaze off it because the length of the body was too familiar to be true. Only one of his brothers was that tall.

"Fifth!" Shiro yelled as he got closer and became certain.

He slid on his knees towards the lying body. His small hands slipped under the body to turn it around. At long last, Shiro acquainted with the face he yearned to see after running away. His tears prickled easily, as he traced the facial features of his beloved brother. His eyes were half opened, looking tired and out of breath.

Shiro wanted to apologise for running away but the sight of blood on his chest silenced him. An ice stake was poking out of Fifth's chest. Shiro trembled, hardly breathing anymore.

"Is that you, Seventh?" Fifth asked weakly, his shaking hand reaching Shiro's head.

When the hand settled on the white perms, Shiro tore his eyes away from the wound and looked at Fifth's eyes. His vision blurred by tears but he could tell Fifth was not going to stay awake for long.

"What happened, Fifth?!"

"Seventh... I'm blessed... To see you... One more time," Fifth worded those words with all his might, hoping Seventh could hear him.

"Fifth!"

The half-lidded eyes froze staring at Shiro. His warmth was totally gone. The ice stake had consumed all of it, leaving the skin covered by a thin layer of ice dust. Shiro burst into tears, hugging the body that was three times larger than him. He could not care about the blood smudging his own robe. He wanted Fifth to come back.

But even at his age, he knew what death was. He knew it was something that left and would never come back.

His mother was the first and now his beloved brother.

Shiro was torn apart.

When the ice stake exploded into dust, Shiro looked up and wiped away his tears.

There could only be one person who possessed this power.

Unhappy and incredibly angry, Shiro stood up and clenched his fists. He had to find the murderer.

Shiro ran again, and to his sheer dismay, he discovered more bodies of his brothers on the floor. Shiro tended to them, even though all of them were already dead. Then he heard another crash at the roof. Shiro did not hesitate.

Fueled by vengeance and wrath, Shiro dashed up the stairs and reached the top floor.

The moon was bright, casting aglow on two figures on the roof. Shiro held his breath when he saw who was standing opposite of Second.

Shoyo, He made it alive after Seventh's burns.

But death was not far from Shoyo. Half his body was covered in blood. A metal blade of sword was held in one hand. They both were fighting until they stopped the moment Seventh got there. Shoyo could not stand straight but he was stubbornly strong, refusing to submit to his pain.

Shiro gripped the door as tears continuously flowed down his cheeks.

What was going on?

Why was all this happening when he was gone?

Why must his brothers die?

"I cannot lose to you," Shoyo voiced out his thoughts, burning his yellow eyes at Second.

The man with a long ice stake in his hand darkly chuckled. "You think I can lose to a human? But you're not just any human."

Second pointed the ice stake at him. "I do not deny you're a strong fighter, probably the best of your kind. But you could not hide the fact that you're from the group of bastards who took First from us! You're only here to steal our Father and use his powers to your will. Have no shame! Your kind disgust me! I'm appalled that my father let you live!"

"Your father was pure and innocent," Shoyo smirked. "Unlike you, greed for power that you're heartless enough to kill your own brothers!"

Shiro widened his eyes, as his teacher confirmed that it was Second who killed the others. Although he was shocked that the teacher was their enemy all this time, he could not grasp why Second would kill their brothers.

A dark chuckle was heard from Second. "It can't be helped, human. The Mountain God won't leave Father until he finds a suitable new vessel. I am just letting it with no choice but to choose me. With the Seventh's disappearance, the brothers were distracted. What could be a better chance than this?"

"Your soul disgusts me," Shoyo hissed, straightening his posture and he positioned his sword before him. "If I don't have a chance to kill you, I will make it difficult for you to get near your father. He gave me life of a few years and I will spend every second of it to stop you."

"Futile!" Second yelled. "Don't get in my way! I deserved the Mountain God more than anyone!"

In a heartbeat, the ice stake and sword clashed. Tears dripped uncontrollably from Shiro's swollen eyes. Listening to what Second had been aspiring to do, Shiro could not bite it. There was no part of him that could accept Second's reason to kill his brothers off.

Heartbroken and depressed, Shiro could just hide and cry until he would die on his own.

Until Shoyo was thrown at the door where he was hiding, Shiro held his breath.

Peeking through the gap, he glanced at his teacher who was at his limit.

He was losing too much blood, probably losing every drop of what the miracle priest had given him.

Second rose to the sky, his body shadowed in black while the luminous giant moon stood behind him in its white glory.

"It all ends now," Second announced, materialising a giant ice stake.

"Run, Seventh."

Shiro flinched as he heard his teacher whisper in his breath. The teacher noticed his presence. Despite his body laid weakly, he attempted to save Shiro from the incoming attack.

"Die, you bastard!"

The giant cone of ice dove towards the teacher in sharp fluid speed.

"Stop!"

Out of nowhere, white flames exploded between the stake and the teacher, breaking contact. The ice stake shattered into ice dust, leaving the teacher and the Second in shock. Seventh climbed out of his hiding and he stood in front of his bleeding battered teacher.

Second glared at the youngest appearance. He could not believe his eyes, that there was anger in the big red eyes.

No.

The truth is that the boy's red eyes were glowing.

"Stop all this, Second!" Shiro ordered. "I will kill you if you don't listen to me!"

"Look at that. The youngest trying to order the oldest around?" Second sneered. "And you used your newfound power against me."

"Why are you doing this?!" Shiro shouted with all his small body could muster. "They are our brothers! How could you kill them? Don't you love us?! You're just strict, right?! You still love us right?!"

"Love?" Second exploded in loud laughter. "Who needs that when I can be the strongest man in this world?!"

Shiro gritted his teeth. "No, I don't believe this! You must be possessed by some evil thing!"

"No, Seventh! This is the true me!" Second formed thousands of ice stakes around him, ready to attack the boy. "I will inherit the Mountain God! All I'm left with is to kill you and father!"

"No! Stop it, Second!" Shiro wept and yelled his heart out. "You're my brother! You won't hurt me!"

Second raised his hand high. "You're wrong. I hate you since you're born, Seventh."

Like a lightning ripped across the sky, Shiro's red eyes shrunk.

"You killed Mother."

Shiro froze, totally struck down by the cold accusation, even more painful than those thousands stakes could cause.

"I was there when she gave birth to you. She was suffering! A warm lovely woman like her did not deserve to die like that!" Second boomed with immense anger. "She should not give birth to you at all! Because of you, Father lost his love and willingly gave his life away to bastards like that teacher so he could die and join Mother!"

His words tumbled Shiro onto his knees, pure white shock in his eyes. Shoyo could sense the boy had lost his mind. To be told his existence alone had made people suffer, the soft-hearted boy was torn in pieces.

"Goodbye, Seventh," Second clenched his raised fist, aiming to fire his stakes. "Say hello to your brothers for me."

"Seventh, run!" Shoyo cried out, trying to snap Shiro from his mindblown state.

It was futile.

The stakes rained on Shiro and the teacher.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Black flames rose from the ground and towered over the stakes. Every piece melted in contact, falling like drizzles of raindrops. The black flames dissipated, revealing Kuro who stood in front of them. The boy bit his twig and stared at the entity in the sky.

"Shiro-chan," Kuro huffed with irk. "This is not the time to be an idiot."

Shiro stared at him. "Kuro-chan. Was that black flames... you?"

Kuro looked over his shoulder and unveiled his own glowing red eyes at Shiro.

"Like you said, whenever there is white, there is black."

The silverhead blinked, unsure if it was his mind playing tricks. Kuro's eyes were as red as Shiro. And the black flames were similar to Shiro's white flames.

Shiro quickly stood up, realising the danger when Kuro decidedly interfered. He could not reason why Kuro had similar power but the last thing he wanted was to see Kuro get hurt like his teacher and his deceased brothers.

"Stop! Come back behind me!" Shiro reached out his hand. "Kuro-chan!"

"Who is Kuro-chan?!"

The dark haired boy threw one branch to Shiro who caught in time. Kuro grinded his teeth on the twig and held out his own branch like a sword.

"I'm Kuroyasha!" the boy yelled, pointing his branch at Second. "I will defeat you, idiot's Big Brother!"

Shiro winced. "You're the idiot one! You're gonna get killed! This is not a game, Kuro-chan!"

"Shut up!"

The branch in Kuro's hand transformed into an arm of black flames. Despite the intense heat, the branch remained in its form. Shiro was dumbfounded. Could it be that the magical tree branch could not be burnt?

"If you can't fight him, I will!" Kuro said, pointing his blade at Second.

"You made an unusual friend, Seventh," Second smirked, readied his huge stake as his weapon. "I will kill him just like how I did with your brothers."

Shiro gripped his branch tightly and squinted his eyes, tears rolling down. "No..."

"I'll protect you, Shiro-chan."

The silverhead boy opened his eyes suddenly and gazed on the back of Kuro.

"So stop crying."

Red glowing eyes of Shiro widened.

"I hate it when Shiro-chan cries."

"Kuro-chan," Shiro sniffled and wiped his tears. "You're an idiot."

The branch in Shiro's hand glowed in luminous white light which eventually flared in white smoky flames.

"Shiroyasha will never cry again!"

Stood the two beholders of the flames side by side, looking up at the corrupted son of the Mountain God vessel.

The injured teacher was stunned at the small boys holding a smoky sword that burned until the shoulder. These kids were not normal, emitting an aura more powerful than the other sons.

At one glance, Shoyo understood the mirrored powers between the two.

The miracle priest who saved him once said that there would come a day that the Mountain God would be forcefully taken away from him.

The Mountain God's existence would be threatened again.

Hence the reincarnation of the man who protected it centuries ago, would appear in that critical moment. The powers given to the protector was the strongest power of what the Mountain God possessed.

The divine fire that the white dragon breathed.

And the priest's successor would carry the same powers as the protector.

Both the successor and reborn protector would protect the Mountain God once again.

Shoyo could not help but grin as he had the opportunity to witness the grand moment from an old tale.

Learning that the two boys found their nicknames in Japanese impressed Shoyo too. Indeed, the battle between them and the Second would be intense, possibly more intense than any battle Shoyo faced as a general of Japan national army.

These boys were legendary.

Gust of wind blew at him as the two boys leaped away and disappeared into the sky.

The world turned dark around Shoyo as his eyes fluttered close.

A deep sleep? Death? Shoyo was unsure.

But he knew from the peace around him, the boys secured a win.

Nothing could possibly go against them.

Nothing.

* * *

How was it?

Are you still hanging in there?

Quite depressing for my poor Shiro. And are you surprised about Kuro's identity? Bahaha they are silver soul alright bahaha! So far I love this chap the most tho I wish I can write more of their interactions. But Im afraid it be too draggy.

So what do you think will happen next? What could have made Shiro sealed Kuro away as well as himself? Dundundun...

See ya next chappie! Thank you for reading and the support! Love ya!


	33. Chapter 33

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya... My head and heart hurt writing this chapter. I don't know why I even wrote it. Well, I can't wait to write a chapter with a happier note soon. This chapter is crucial and the climax of everything. If you are depressed, this chapter will only worsen it. So don't read until you have a clear mind.**

 **Anyways thank you all for the support for this story! Love ya!**

* * *

 **WARNING: DEATH, VIOLENCE**

 ***** Chapter 33: Existence *****

* * *

The weight of his body was too heavy to move. It felt as though he rolled down the mountain in the avalanche all over again. But he knew he was not floored at the exposed roof where he last remembered. His body was lying on a bed of wool. He was cleaned and clothed in a clean robe. As the sunlight warmed the surroundings, the teacher opened his eyes carefully, adjusting to the brightness in the room.

Instead of meeting anyone, he met the iced ceiling above him. He took a deep inhale, surprised that he made it alive. If it was not for his beaten up body, he would have sat up, making sure it was not a dream. He wanted to look around for the two boys, but he could hardly budge. His bones felt like a log eaten up by termites. One reckless move, he would crumble into dust.

Suddenly footsteps rushed from his side. Before he could turn, his vision was filled by bright blue eyes.

"Oh, chocolate-sensei is awake!" the dark haired boy cheered. "Shiro-chan, your teacher is awake!"

Another set of footsteps came running and the long sought red eyes dawned on the wounded man.

"Shoyo-sensei! Ohayo!" the silverhead boy greeted him in Japanese, sounding excited.

Something strong came over Shoyo as he sprang up and hugged the two boys tightly. He buried his face in between the two boys' hair.

"Thank goodness, you're alive!" Shoyo breathed loudly.

Realised the sudden embrace, Shoyo released them and touched his chest. He was shocked he was not burned.

Kuro sneered, "You won't get burned anymore, Sensei. We both learned how to control our powers, right, Shiro-chan?"

"Yes!" Shiro nodded. "Father advised us about it. Sorry, Shoyo-sensei for what happened that day."

"It's alright," Shoyo smiled a calm one. "I'm glad that I can hug you two. I was seriously worried when you ran away."

Shiro blinked and instantly looked down. Without a word, Shiro walked away from the bed.

Kuro sensed sadness. "Shiro-chan, where are you going?"o9

"I'm going to get water for Shoyo-sensei. Wait for me," Shiro nervously smiled and left the room.

"Kuro, is that right?" Shoyo grabbed the dark haired boy's attention.

Kuro looked at the teacher and nodded. "Yes, sensei?"

"What happened when I fainted? Did you two end well with Second?" Shoyo asked him carefully, pretty much afraid he might agitate the young boy.

"We fought really hard," Kuro said, looking away and biting the twig. "But when Shiro-chan wanted to hit him, Second avoided and stabbed himself with a ice stake."

Shoyo widened his eyes, not expecting that result.

"Second died. But before he did, he said a few things to Shiro-chan," Kuro recalled. "He said something like he wished he could change fate around. I don't understand anything but what I do know, Second did not want to dirty Shiro-chan's hands. That's why he killed himself."

"I understand," Shoyo admitted. "Second has always known Seventh is the successor. He wanted to take that position instead of Seventh. That was why he killed his brothers so he could force the Mountain God to be released from the priest and entered Second instead. He could only do this when Seventh was not around."

Kuro cocked his head to the side, trying his best to understand what Shoyo meant. To his current age, it was too much to take in.

Shoyo smiled gently. "You supported Seventh until the end. Thank you."

"Of course. I'm Kuroyasha! I protect Shiro-chan!" the boy quipped confidently.

Shoyo could not resist patting the boy's head. "Aren't you the reincarnation of the protector?"

The pair of blue eyes glared at him. Kuro twitched his lips, proving that he did not understand but trying his best to come out with an answer. Probably reincarnation was too big a word for him to know.

"I meant," Shoyo tried to rephrase his words. "You have powers similar to Seventh- no, Shiro. Right?"

The boy nodded quickly. "I remembered I was sick one day and woke up hearing voices. My brothers said I was just dreaming. But when I listened to the voices, they kept telling me to leave home."

"You have brothers too?" Shoyo reconfirmed.

"Yes. Only two of them. One brother was very sick and the other one is fine. Until one day, robbers attacked my home. When they hit my brothers, I fought back. That was when I know I have my powers. I was scared so I ran away. Suddenly, I found myself at a field out of nowhere with only one tree. Then Shiro-chan also appeared with the same reason. We both ran away from home because we have our powers."

Tree? Shoyo noted and realised the two of them actually met at the grave of the protector. Shoyo learned the story from the priest. It was only because Kuro was the protector's reincarnation that he can listen to the voice of the tree.

"But Sensei, I came there first. That tree is mine, right, Sensei?" Kuro pestered the teacher, always obsessed with the tree.

Shoyo nodded with his soft giggle. "What is your real name then?"

"Forest!" the boy grinned from ear to ear. "Brother said my late parents chose that name because my hair is like the forest!"

"Yes," Shoyo agreed, noticing his hair. "Now I look at it. It's dark green, like the forest."

"Oh, Chocolate-Sensei is smart!" Kuro had his blue eyes brightened. "Unlike Shiro-chan! He kept saying my hair is black!"

Remembered the silverhead, Shoyo's heart ached for him.

The silver boy was standing at the window, lost in his gaze of the clouds swimming by. The boy was full of memories of his brothers, every piece played in his mind. His head hung between shoulders while his hands gripped on his robe.

His mind flashed the Second's son last moments, where the ice stake was sticking out of his chest, the same way he found Fifth that night. Shiro was never fond of Second until that night when he laid helplessly in Shiro's arms and for the first time, Shiro acquainted with the Second's smile. Half his body was burned by Kuro and Shiro but the smile he was wearing outshone it.

While Shiro was speechless and frozen, his eyes wavering at the blood oozing out of Second's chest, the older man placed a hand on Shiro's supple cheek. His warmth was faltering just like the Fifth.

"Forgive me for being selfish, dear brother," Second muttered those words in one breath. "You deserved a normal life, without a monster in you."

"Why?!" Shiro clutched his small hands on the Second's stained robe. "Why did you even do this?!"

Second narrowed his eyes. "Because Father told me why he was sick."

"What?"

"Father is holding back that monster from entering you. It wants to take back his powers."

Shiro glared at his brother, baffled.

"If that hungry monster enters you, it will use your powers to kill us."

Tears rolled down Shiro's cheeks, causing him to sob and breathe at the same time. Second was doing what Shiro would have done in future. Second did not try to take the monster for himself but he took from Shiro the guilt and fault of ending their brothers' life.

"No! That can't be true!" Shiro wailed, shaking his head stubbornly.

"I wish I could live longer to protect you."

The hand on his cheek dropped and Second's eyes fluttered to a close. From that moment, Shiro cried his heart out. Kuro hugged him from behind, calming him down as they mourned over the death of Shiro's brothers.

If Shiro's father did not come and take him away, Shiro could have killed himself.

Recalling the incident made Shiro grit his teeth.

"This isn't where you get water for me, Seventh."

Shiro turned around, surprised. He faced the teacher who was standing but leaning more on his right foot. Shiro wished he could say something, searching answers on the floors. Abruptly Shoyo pulled him into an embrace, hiding his face on the teacher's stomach.

"You had the hardest time at such a young age. It's alright that you don't understand everything, but you're not alone. I made an oath to Fifth, if anything happens to him, I will take his role and nurture you. I will never be able to replace him in your heart but I won't leave you alone."

Shiro closed his eyes hard, fighting the burning sensation. Little did he realise, he was already tugging Shoyo's sleeves like he would with the Fifth.

"Kuro is busy preparing my bath so he won't be here for awhile," Shoyo said behind an amused smile. "He won't see you cry like you promised him."

The teacher's hand patted the silver permed hair. "Go ahead, cry your heart out, Seventh."

"I'm not Seventh anymore... No more..."

Sobs burst through muffled noises. Shoyo rubbed his head gently, soothing him from his heartache. He swore this bundle of preciousness would never get hurt again. He would do anything to bring a smile on this boy's face.

A week passed since the incident. Shoyo has regained his energy and recovered fully. Shiro however was still reminiscing the past. After having their breakfast, Shiro perched his elbows on the window, staring into the clouds like how he did every single day.

"Shiro-chan!"

Kuro hopped on his back, surprising the permed hair lad. The dark haired boy always took his chances to cheer Shiro.

"What now?" Shiro grumbled, shaking Kuro off him. "I don't want to play today."

Kuro clicked his tongue. "Why? Don't be lazy! Shiroyasha cannot be a lazy person."

"I will puke!" Shiro yelped and finally Kuro got off him.

"Look! Look!" Kuro held a storybook for Shiro to see. "Chocolate-sensei gave me this!"

"It's Shoyo-sensei! And that's my book!" Shiro frowned, snatching it back only to be taken away by Kuro again. "Hey!"

Kuro snickered. "Too bad he gives it to me now! You have to fight with me and get it back."

"What?! Fine then! Take it!" Shiro shouted angrily. "As if you can read that! It's Japanese, you know!"

"Commoner's language!" Kuro leafed through the pages. "I thought these are food floating around the goldfish."

Shiro burst into laughter. "Idiot Kuro! That are Japanese characters! Idiot, you're an idiot!"

"Don't call me that!" Kuro pouted and he tugged Shiro's sleeve. "Read for me!"

"You'll be Ogushi-kun!" Shiro grabbed the book and flipped to the first page. "And I'll be the goldfish!"

"He looks ugly!" Kuro gasped at Shoyo's drawing of a boy. "You can't be goldfish. You're silverfish!"

"Don't change the story!"

While they squabbled over the book, Shoyo watched over them with a smile. At times like this, he was glad that Kuro came to Shiro's life. Although he represented darkness, he was the light in Shiro's eyes. Without Kuro, Shiro would just mourn everyday. He hoped they both could stay together forever.

"Aren't they loud today?"

Shoyo flinched as the priest made an entrance, leaning on a wooden stick. The teacher bowed instantly and grabbed a chair for the priest to sit. The old man obliged and sat, putting the stick between his legs with his hands on it. Shoyo sat on the floor with his head hung low.

"Look up, Shoyo for I have a few words to give," the miracle priest ordered.

Shoyo raised his head and showed a firm expression. "Yes, my Lord. I beg to be in your mercy."

"Shoyo, the future of my son will be tough on him," the old man admitted softly so he could not be heard by the boys. "Once I passed on, the mystical creature who clings on my soul will depart to my son. He will face many a time trials provoking his humanity, but he is born with the kindest of hearts. Therefore, he will live on his own feet and under a shade for one head. That is for his own good."

Shoyo tensed at the revelation. "My Lord, are you telling me to leave Seventh alone when he receives the Mountain God?"

The old man nodded briefly.

"Forgive my rudeness," Shoyo bowed lightly. "That is not befitting for him. He's too young to be on his own. And he has Kuro."

Wrinkle eyes lifted, watching two boys sit closely and reading over the book.

"That boy will not live long."

"What?" Shoyo muttered carelessly.

"His purpose to exist was accomplished and thus will his life expire. His days are numbered until the passing of the Mountain God. When the day comes, you will leave my son alone."

"I can't accept this," Shoyo voiced his thought, his hands gripping his robe tightly. "He has gone through enough. He doesn't deserve this. Isn't this just plain cruel to a five year old child?"

A small grin extended on the priest's lips. "You bear the same feelings as the Second."

Shoyo snapped his head up, looking intensely into the old man's eyes.

The old man closed his eyes and breathed out a long sigh. "Shoyo, your feelings towards my son are deeply appreciated. Even though you carried a selfish will in your heart when I met you, you changed your purpose into caring for my son and betrayed your own men. For that, I am indebted to you."

"Don't be, my Lord!" Shoyo shook his head. "You saved my life. I rather serve someone who treasured my life than the one who told me to die for their greed."

Shoyo was firstly surprised that the miracle priest had known his identity which was a general to the Japanese army. He came to the mountains in search for the same kind as the First whom the previous military elites had captured before. The First son had powers to freeze and the government had used him to freeze the melting glaciers of Antarctica, evading a monstrous tsunami and even as trivial as freezing dead bodies.

With a godly power, the military could be invincible. Henceforth, Shoyo was sent to the mountains looking for a same boy with another set of powers. Although he was the best warrior of his team, he nearly died coming here. He was ready to die until the miracle priest saved him. When he was taken in, he grew fond of Shiro to a point that he willingly abandoned his previous life and staked his current one to protect the boy.

But when the priest himself told him to leave Shiro, his heart shattered into pieces. Not only that news hurt him, the incoming death of Kuro scared him.

"Shoyo," the old man called him with compassion in his tone. "There is one favour I will ask of you. It will be my last for I cannot see another tomorrow anymore."

The brownhead gulped and looked at the old man with wide eyes. "I'm all ears, my Lord."

"When the Mountain God is in Seventh, his blood will make the same miracle as mine."

The stick in the old man's hand trembled, showing how hard those words left him.

Laughter burst between the boys, as they started playing their swords game.

"He cannot give his blood to anyone. Don't make him repeat my mistake."

"My Lord," Shoyo responded, as he could not bear seeing the priest struggle to explain while being in a frail state.

"No one..." the old man rested his forehead on the stick. "Especially not that boy."

The old man sounded mellow and heartbroken, as though he could feel what Shiro would feel. A teardrop fell to his clothes, nearly missed by Shoyo.

"If I knew it was not forbidden, I would have given my blood to my beloved friend. I have regretted it as long as I live, cursing myself for letting him die when I could actually save him. But death was what he desired most that time and I could not go against it. Shoyo, the powers that were given to him was the most dangerous of all the beast's powers. When he took this power, it was tainted with the wrath towards humans. This power can be easily driven by negative emotions. Even my friend, the one who was the most merciful and kind person I knew, struggled to live with that power. After all, he was just a human."

The old man lifted his head to meet Shoyo's firm expression. "The death of that boy is what my friend had told me before and it is the only escape for him from this wretched fate. He is too young to learn how to control this dangerous power. Hence, he must not continue living. He will only bring harm to innocent people. Shoyo, heed my words. Don't stop that boy from meeting his end."

With a heavy heart, Shoyo nodded. "Your order is heard and I will obey, my Lord."

"Father!"

Suddenly Shiro leaped in front of his old man and showed his sword. "Shiroyasha won 12 times!"

"Shiroyasha?" the father wondered.

"It's me, Father!" Shiro chuckled.

The old man grinned and patted his head. "You've done well."

Shoyo also grinned at the mischievous brat, as oblivious as any other children their age. He then felt a tug behind him as he looked down at Kuro, hiding his crying face on Shoyo's thigh. Shoyo patted his head, soothing him down.

"There, there. It's only a game," Shoyo comforted him.

"Teach me, Sensei!" Kuro demanded with tears in his eyes. "Kuroyasha wants to win, at least one time!"

"Never!" Shiro sang annoyingly and stuck a tongue.

"Shut up! I will get stronger! You'll see!"

"You're just an idiot!"

"Sensei!" Kuro clutched Shoyo's robe harder, tugging the man down desperately.

Shoyo acquiesced and stooped lowly, knocking both heads. "Don't fight anymore. Aren't you friends? Now shake hands."

Kuro sniffled and carefully extended a hand. Shiro laughed instead and hugged the dark haired boy tightly. The old man smiled at their adorable interaction, somehow reminiscing his own friend. That afternoon, it was the first in a long time to see the old man outside his room. He spent the rest of the day with the two boys, talking and eating together. The father could not wish anything better than to be with his son and his reincarnated friend before he passed away.

As predicted, the father has left them the next morning. Shiro was asleep when his father died and to say he felt anything different was hard. He could not remember if the mystical beast entered him but he saw in his dream there was an enormous white dragon swimming in the sky. Shoyo confirmed that the Mountain God went inside him when he was sleeping.

They buried his father next to his brothers' graves at the back of the castle. Shiro was devastated watching his family under the ground and leaving him alone. Shoyo tried to comfort him but he relied more on Kuro for the cheering up.

It was only days after the father's death, Kuro fell terribly ill.

Kuro was unable to stand or walk, his muscles were getting weak. He even tried summoning his powers but that too was as weak as him. Watching Kuro's declining health hurt Shoyo for he knew this would happen. Shiro however had no idea about it and continuously prayed that Kuro would get better. He demanded Shoyo to visit the village and find any medicine to treat Kuro's sickness. Shoyo obliged only to satisfy the boy's heart while deep inside, Shoyo felt like he was betraying Shiro for keeping such a secret.

"Yoshida?"

Shoyo flinched when he heard his real name. He was at the market to buy medicine and was about to leave.

Without hesitation, Shoyo ran away. His attempt to escape failed him as he was stopped by a purple haired man.

"It is you!" the man in armour smiled at Shoyo. "You're alive, Yoshida-senpai! What have you been doing for the past month? We were all worried. If it was not because of me, your death certificate is already published."

The teacher sighed and settled on a calm smile. "I'm fine as you can see. How about you, Takasugi?"

A short giggle left him, sounded uncomfortable. "I would love to be with my son right now. His Kendo skills are off the bat. He can't wait for you to come back and challenge him."

"Is that so?" Shoyo showed his usual uncanny smile. "Then you should hurry back home now."

Takasugi flinched, recognising his senior's cold words. "Yoshida-senpai, what are you hiding?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I have checked the village and they all have met the subjects possessing same powers as Lattice. But only for the past week, they did not see them visiting the village anymore. Since you are alive here and definitely under investigation of this case-"

"You misunderstood," Shoyo shook his head. "I decided to abort the mission and live my new life here."

"What?!" Takasugi burst in surprise. "This is no joke. You know whose orders these are."

"And because I know whose orders these are, I quitted. You may pretend you did not see me here. I will leave now," Shoyo bowed alittle and turned away.

When he tried to walk, Takasugi blocked him. They shared a burning glare, one that could set fire in the souls.

"This is not like you," Takasugi stated. "Your eyes and expression have softened."

Shoyo widened his eyes, surprised.

"You're the man who rejected any form of faith and emotions, who did not believe in happiness and love, who was willing to die for the country and so much more. You're like a bloody robot, to be frank, Yoshida-senpai. But now, buying food like a woman and dressed like a commoner, have you lost your mind somewhere?"

With one push, Shoyo flung Takasugi onto the wall and kept on walking. "What you want to find has nothing to do with me anymore. If you persist to carry out this mission, do it on your own. Treat me like a ghost. I will definitely haunt you if you try to disturb me again. Understand?"

The purple haired man whimpered over the pain in his back and just when he stood up to talk back, Shoyo was nowhere in sight. Disappointed, Takasugi cursed and kicked the wall. He would not inform his superior but he would definitely inform the other two comrades of theirs.

...

"One more scoop, Kuro-chan!"

"No more..."

"It has mayo on it."

"No more..."

"Kuroyasha needs to eat or else he cannot defeat the great Shiroyasha!"

"Ahhhh!"

The spoon entered the opening mouth of Kuro as Shiro fed him dinner. Shoyo made them soup and garnished it with mayonnaise, a condiment that Kuro seemed to enjoy eating, Apparently his sickness has worsened his appetite and only with mayonnaise, he could eat.

After dinner, Shiro carried Kuro on his back and brought him to the bed. Shiro whistled a tune while he pulled the blanket over Kuro, tucking him in so he laid comfortably. Shiro sat next to him and grinned like an idiot.

"What do you want to listen today?" Shiro showed a few storybooks.

Kuro shook his head. "I don't want to listen anymore."

"Are you sure? Maybe Ogushi and the goldfish again?"

"No, Shiro-chan. It's alright."

The silverhead put away the books and climbed up the bed, slipping his legs under the blanket so he could lay next to Kuro. Shiro carefully rubbed the green hair, feeling the heat of his forehead. Kuro was suffering by the scorching heat in his body that he could not open his eyes too much.

"Kuro-chan."

"Hmmm..."

"You'll get better. Shoyo-sensei will definitely find a medicine for you."

"Shiro-chan," Kuro muttered softly. "I'm sorry."

Shiro giggled. "Don't be! Today you are sick. Maybe when I'm sick, you will take care of me."

"What if... I can't make it? Like your father?"

"No, no, don't say that!" Shiro rested his forehead on Kuro's and red eyes locked on blue. "Remember what I said. We will always be together. Like soulmates!"

"Soulmates?" Kuro repeated.

"Shoyo-sensei said that if there is anyone who can never separate from us, that person is our soulmate! You're not my family but you're very close to me! You're my soulmate, Kuro-chan!"

The dried pale lips of Kuro stretched. "Sounds funny but I like it."

"Kuro-chan, you'll get better. I promise," Shiro snuggled closely to Kuro. "I'll always be your side and I'll protect you. Shiroyasha will not let Kuroyasha get hurt again."

"Shiro-chan, sleep already."

"I know, idiot."

"You idiot."

The two boys cuddled under the blanket and slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

The next day, Kuro's health was getting worse. He could not open his eyes anymore. While Shiro was padding a wet cloth on Kuro's eyes, hoping to ease the pain, Shoyo was cutting some fruits for them. Shiro returned to the kitchen and washed the cloth he used for Kuro. When he saw the fruit in Shoyo's hand, he then remembered the tree that Kuro always talked about.

Maybe the fruit of the tree could cure Kuro's sickness. Shiro thought.

Knowing Shoyo, the teacher did not allow Shiro to leave the castle on his own. Shiro then decided to sneak out at night, especially when Shoyo and Kuro were deep asleep. He toughened up, prepared himself for the worst. He would rather be scolded by Shoyo than to lose the very chance to save Kuro from his sickness. He would lose his way but he would not lose his spirit.

He wanted to prove that he as Shiroyasha could save him.

His journey to the tree was a perilous one. As compared to the day he ran away, it was in daytime then. He also could not remember the way to the tree. The uncertainty of his path did not dampen him as he pursued with his guts and Kuro in his mind.

Until a group of men appeared out of nowhere, Shiro was jammed.

These men were unlike the villagers. They spoke harsh Japanese, scars on faces and even had growling saliva-dripping mountain wolves leashed with them. Trembled by fear, Shiro refused to listen or talk to them. These men as a whole posed a deadly threat to Shiro.

If Shiro wanted to, he would just burn them with his power but he could not imagine killing anyone since the fact Shiro was out there was to save a life.

Shiro had always loathed his burning flames, never would he use it unless he needed to fight against someone like Second. These men might be threatening him but to kill them off with his power just because of that mere reason, it would be plain cruel and that attribute was never part of Shiro.

Instead of fighting head on, Shiro attempted to run away. Sinister laughter followed him as well as howls of the canine, barely running behind Shiro. At the point when he saw an edge of a cliff, he knew he was heading towards a dead end. It was either he used his powers or jumped into the valley where the village stood.

For all his life, he never visited the village. If he entered it to save himself, he would only bring danger to the villagers. Shiro was able to think at a nerve wrecking point of time, considering what would be best for him and the villagers.

The leader halted his men at a distance when Shiro stopped his escape at the edge.

"Silver brat!" the man cussed, spitting at the side. "Surrender yourself. We will not hurt you."

Giggles simmered from his men, admitting deceit. Shiro refused to be fooled just because of their hostility. Knowing these men had interfered his attempt to save Kuro, Shiro deserved to be angry.

"I don't have anything valuable for you! So leave me alone!" Shiro shouted, hoping it was enough to deter them.

He was dead wrong.

"You're the valuable, kiddo! You have silver hair! You're one who can create miracles! We will have you to ourselves! Surrender!"

"You've mistaken!" Shiro pointed at his hair. "It is white! White as snow!"

"Don't joke around!"

"Who's joking around?!" Shiro straightened his posture and stared at the baring fangs of the wolves. "I'm telling you to leave me alone!"

All of the sudden, the wolves stopped growling. The mountain dogs squealed in mercy, slowly retreating back. The men noticed the wolves' change of behaviour. When they tugged them forward and ordered them to attack, the wolves broke the leash and ran away.

Shocked at the fleeing dogs, the men turned to face the boy again. They stumbled upon words for they met the glowing red eyes burning right through their brains. Fear gripped them but not for long as they pulled out weapons from their backs and fired shots at the boy.

Wind swept in fiercely, emerging a light before Shiro that slowly took a form of a giant white dog. Its eyes were as red as Shiro's. The bullets flew towards the creature that acted as Shiro's shield and they did not harm it. The tiny metal casing were sliced by the wind blowing from the white beast. The men refused to surrender, firing until their last bullet.

The beast bore no patience for he galloped with a ferocious rhythm and attacked the men. Giant paws slammed the men, clawing out their flesh and pistoning the bones until they were crushed. While the men met their demise, Shiro was blinded by the red gaze over his own eyes. He was not himself but he knew who took over him.

His body was possessed by the Mountain God, protecting itself and the vessel it resided. As Shiro refused to use his own powers, the beast appeared. Snow soaked in blood yet its stench was not dismissed by Shiro. The smell of blood excited Shiro and the beast as they both decidedly leaped off the edge of the cliff to the valley.

The punishment for the betrayal of Shiro's father towards the Mountain God was long overdue. These villagers would not live if it was not for the blood of the Mountain God vessel. These sons possessing its powers would not be born if it was not for the blinded love of their father towards a sick woman. These men would not have tried to harm Shiro if it was not for the father who could not keep himself away from people and left this dangerous world for his successor to live.

When there was a chance of possessing a child whose heart had yet matured and the softest among his brothers, the Mountain God took it to its advantage and claimed vengeance. The people who was saved by his father would turn back on him one day. Mountain God was fuelled with nightmares of the war that tried to kill it and it could not trust a single human besides its protector.

Villagers were meant to be executed. The mountains only belonged to its God and to it alone.

Rampage of the Mountain God ensued, breaking chaos in the village.

Shoyo sprang up from his sleep, bad intuition washed over him. Soon after a loud crash was heard outside his room. Hurriedly, Shoyo climbed off his bed and ran outside. Before he could get outside the castle, he sensed an anomaly in the darkness of the night.

Warmth in the air instantly ignited into black flames.

Shoyo found Kuro standing in the middle of a ring of rocketing flames. Knowing the lad was too sick to even move, Shoyo was thrilled to see Kuro like he was now.

"Kuro!" Shoyo called him but the boy continued to bow his head low. "Kuro, what is going on?"

His head was soon lifted and red eyes pierced Shoyo like a sharp beam of light.

"Shiro-chan," the boy's voice echoed gravely as he turned towards the edge of the cliff. "He's possessed. I need to wake him up."

"What are you saying?" Shoyo could not figure out and then he noticed Shiro was not here.

"That monster used Shiro-chan! Unforgivable!"

Black flames roared with him. Shoyo was floored, unmoved.

"I don't care if it is a Mountain God! I will kill him! Shiro-chan is safer with me!"

As betold by the father of Shiro, the black flames were indeed the most dangerous power a human could carry. There was thick anger in Kuro's scarlet eyes, summoning a vast amount of power out of nowhere within the frail body of Kuro. Not only was Shiro possessed, Kuro was possessed as well.

Shoyo sought a chance to talk to Kuro but the wind hindered him, as the black flames swirled like twister and in a blink of an eye, Kuro and his flames vanished leaving a speck of ash on the snowy ground.

Finding strength in his knees, Shoyo scurried towards the entrance of the castle and slid himself to the edge of the cliff.

Screams of terror and explosions blasted from the foot of the mountain, a clear massacre was taking place. The teacher's face whitened and he buried his face on the snow.

Helpless, frozen, baffled.

Shoyo finally understood the father's last will.

Shiro was not meant to live with people.

Kuro was not meant to exist anymore.


	34. Chapter 34

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya guys! Wow, I don't know how to say this but let's start by saying how grateful and lucky I am to be given a chance to share my stories aka crazy crappy ideas with you. I mean imagine the time taken for you guys to read my lengthy longwinded stories and be here, you guys are super incredible people, bless you. Hope you have a great reading this! Thank you so much for the massive support for this story by reading, favoriting, following and reviewing! Really love you from the bottom of my heart! Muacks!**

 **As for this story, we are close to the end but not just yet. This chappie will be a crazy out of space kinda ride. So be prepared for some tissues and maybe a tub of ice-cream lol.**

 **Response to reviewers:**

 **QueenAiilana: Heyya! Haha yeah last chapter was intense. I had this huge headache when I wrote it lol. Yeah your wish is my command bahaha! I already planned to insert whatever you said in this chappie haha! Hope you enjoy! Thank you for the review!**

 **Abcxxx: Hellow love! Depressing totally but of course Im the happy ending kind of type so rest assured haha! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Now onto the story, everybody!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 34: Soulmates *****

* * *

Red clouds swam across the sky, reflecting the massive splurge of blood pooling the land. Once upon a time, it was a home for the refugees but now a scarred land of the dead. The great massacre caused by the mystical beast exhibited terror in an undeniably coldest way.

No mercy or forgiveness.

A written fate that was inevitable.

Mountain God punished the humans who exploited his powers.

The beast was now left with one soul that belonged to its former mountain vessel.

The silverhead boy was sitting on the top of a hill, his eyes smoked into emptiness. If he was not breathing, he could have been mistaken as dead. He was sat unmoved for his soul was silenced by the beast while it consumed his power of white blazing fire to eliminate the villagers.

Mountain God seemed to learn its lesson. It could not trust another human besides the protector. It has decided to live in its original form again so whoever threatened him, it would use its remaining power to save itself.

Baring its blood-dripping fangs, the white giant dog turned its head towards the motionless boy. With one kick off the ground, the beast pounced on Shiro, claws front reaching Shiro's head. Black smoke flushed from above, hoisting the creature up in the air before crashing somewhere in a distance.

Recovered from the sudden attack, the beast roared angrily at the intruder.

Kuro stood amidst tall caving black flames, shielding Shiro.

"Stay away from Shiro-chan!" Kuro warned, with glowing red eyes.

Unwavered by his yell, the beast struck Kuro within a second, embarking on a battle of white and black flames. Kuro was dreading his sanity as the demonic spirit within the flames took over, charging with every piece of hatred and anger it possessed. When the battle was in favour of the black flame thrower, the white beast transformed into its majestic form of a gigantic dragon. It swam massively above Kuro.

One of the nearest mountain suddenly shook, an earthquake trembled under the feet of Kuro. With the divine powers of the beast, the mountain was rising from its roots and ascended into the sky. The black flame spirit was belittled and frightened, its power unable to break the mountain into pieces.

By just one last look on Shiro, Kuro forced himself to summon as much power he could gather. His black flames surged in power and burst the detached mountain into million pieces. The black flames disappeared, exhausted and depleted, as the small dark haired boy fell helplessly on the ground. His breaths were thinned, barely sound and weighted.

"Shiro-chan" the laid boy exhaled in between breaths. "Kuroyasha... protected you.. his best."

A white hot fireball magnified within the cavity of the white dragon's mouth, aiming for a last blow for both of them.

"Kuro wants... Shiro safe... happy."

The frail eyes of the reincarnated protector fluttered to a close. "Goodbye, Shiro-chan."

Fireball from the dragon shattered, showering marbles of white onto the bloodied land. The white marbles melted into snow as it touched Kuro's face, waking it up for a moment. His wrinkled blue eyes averted to the boy standing at the top of the hill.

A wooden stake was plunged into Shiro's chest, causing Kuro to be wide-eyed.

Shiro's chest was slowly soaked by his own blood, while his feet found the ground to stand. Lifted the head of the silverhead, showing his own glowing red eyes instead of the deluded ones.

"Shiroyasha has awaken," the silverhead boy spoke, one hand still holding onto the wooden stake that he used to stab himself. "Sorry kept you waiting."

Kuro's eyes churn, seeing Shiro hurt. "Why?"

Shiro ignored Kuro for a moment and looked up at the massive monster above them. Growls of fury and dissatisfaction thundered the sky.

"You, the white dragon!" Shiro shouted, dismissing the pain weaved in his chest. "You already got what you wanted. You killed the villagers that ate your blood, you killed my family that betrayed you, you used me to your own will! But I have done nothing wrong to you!"

The monster roared once again, not showing any sign of retreating.

Shiro gritted his teeth. "Get back inside me or you won't have another home to stay!"

One more ferocious growl came from the monster when Shiro daringly twisted the stake in his chest. "You won't find a better home than me! I'll protect you! I will give all my life to you and you can use me as you want! I will not betray you like my father did! If you come inside me, I live on my own forever!"

A beat of dead silence ensued, the dragon halted in its movements.

His words were calming the temper of the monster. Carefully yet swiftly, it swam closely towards Shiro, its head hovering the boy.

Shiro stared at the bright lit eyes of the dragon and grinned. "I'll call you Sadaharu and we will be friends!"

The dragon stayed frozen for a moment, staring back into Shiro's eyes, wondering to believe the kid. Shiro reached out his hand and touched the nose of the dragon.

"Sadaharu and Shiro forever," Shiro spoke weakly.

Swayed by the boy's sentiments, the dragon returned to the dog form and bit the wooden stake before pulling it from the boy's chest. The silverhead boy fell on his knees, enduring the pain that tore his chest apart.

Reminded of the words similar to the original protector, the Mountain God's anger was replaced with pity and concern.

The red eyes of the dragon faded into black, followed by an elaborate howl.

"Sadaharu..." Shiro peeked one eye up while holding onto his wound with one hand. "Give me one wish. And I do whatever you want."

A quick bark was given as an agreement.

"Let me give my blood to Kuro."

The dog growled a lengthy one, as Shiro snapped his head up, understanding what it meant. Shiro dropped his gaze, scrunching his face as though he was about to cry but he bit his lips instead. With his eyes half lidded, he reluctantly nodded. The giant dog soon faded into light and blended into Shiro, slowly closing up his wound at the same time. Shiro reinstated his body as the beast's vessel and became immortal again.

Shiro immediately dragged himself towards Kuro who was laid a distance from him.

"You won its heart..." Kuro said with tears flowing. "And save me?"

"I won't let you die," Shiro insisted as he crawled.

"Idiot... You cannot stop it."

"The tree told you?"

Kuro stretched a grin, as a yes.

Shiro reached him. "I want you to live, Kuro."

"Kuro's not here anymore. I'm just the spirit of the black flames that refuses to let go of this body."

Shiro stared at the red eyes of Kuro. "No way."

"Give me your blood before this body rots and I have nowhere to go. Shiro-chan, I will help you seek revenge. I will kill that monster inside you."

"Sadaharu was right," Shiro muttered to himself and he squinted his eyes, remembering what it said before going into his body.

Shiro grabbed Kuro's forehead with one hand and a bright light shone upon contact.

"What are you doing?!" boomed the spirit.

"Sealing you away."

"Damn that monster! He taught you a sly trick!"

"Bring back Kuro-chan! Let me meet him for one more time! Even if for a few seconds!"

"No! You chose that monster over me when I was the one who protected you! Even if you revive this body with your blood, I will take his memories and seal it away with me!"

"I know!" Shiro sucked a breath. "I know you will do that but this is the only thing I can do for Kuro-chan!"

Shiro choked on his words as the light enveloped Kuro's small body. The red glowing eyes of Kuro returned to the blue innocent ones. His eyes eventually shut tight. Shiro cowered over the body hastily. He lowered his ear right above Kuro's lips, hearing that his weak friend was still breathing.

With one slice of Shiro's own wrist, he opened Kuro's mouth and dripped some blood in. Slowly Kuro has his throat moved, swallowing the blood.

"Kuro-chan," Shiro muttered his name, praying that it worked.

His sobs froze when Kuro craned up his head and latched his mouth on Shiro's wrist, sucking in more until it stopped and fell back unconscious. His lips stained by Shiro's blood.

Tears prickled down Shiro's cheeks before he rested his ear on Kuro's chest. He could not help giggling in between sobs, as he listened the loud heartbeat of Kuro. Shiro wiped the excess blood on Kuro's mouth with his sleeve and then Shiro's stained fingers pushed back the dark green hair behind.

This could be the only chance Shiro could get to see Kuro for one last time.

"Shiro!"

The teacher who finally reached the battle scarred place, made an appearance running to the two boys. He was shocked to witness Shiro had already given his blood to Kuro. Shiro did not say anything to Shoyo's questions as he stood up and stepped away.

"Where are you going, Shiro?!" Shoyo yelled in desperation, pulling the boy's sleeve back.

Shiro finally gave in, his back still facing the teacher. "Shoyo-sensei. Please bring Kuro away from here. You and Kuro don't belong here anymore."

"What are you saying?!" Shoyo trembled listening to his orders.

"Go back to your home and never come here again."

"You're going to follow your father's footsteps! Staying alone in the mountains for centuries!"

"This is what I'm born for, Shoyo-sensei. I already made a promise to Sadaharu. I won't betray it."

"Shiro..."

"Please do it, Shoyo-sensei," Shiro looked over his shoulder and shoved away the teacher's grip. "This time, please give him a warm family. A mother will be nice. We both never knew what it feels like to have a mother."

Shoyo's eyes were filled with tears listening to his request. Speechless, there was nothing he could do or say. The back of the small scarred boy moved further away from Shoyo. Even he could just grab the boy one more time, he knew he would only be pushed away again.

The miracle priest's words came true. Shiro chose to live alone.

Yet Shiro could not bear the loss of his only friend.

He made the decision to let his friend live even though he would never see his friend again.

Like how his father continued living in the mountains without his beloved friend, Shiro would live the same way. But for Shiro, he had the chance to make Kuro stay alive despite the separation.

Shoyo stared at the slow expand and contract of Kuro's body. Toughened up his expression, Shoyo weld back his tears and carried Kuro by his arms. He hugged the small boy, sharing his warmth while Kuro's head was resting on his shoulder. Shoyo took one last long look at Shiro before walking the opposite direction.

Little did the man realise, Kuro managed to open one eye.

His last vision of his past was Shiro's back with tainted silver hair under the red clouds. When the red eyes of Shiro turned to Kuro, Kuro's eyes grew heavy, dragging him into a long deep sleep.

He slept thinking it was just a bad dream yet a question lingered in his mind.

Who was that silver haired boy?

* * *

"I should have killed that brat when I had him!" cussed the injured blonde.

Hiding behind a warehouse, clicking his gun open to load bullets, Isaburo struggles with trembling fingers. A breathy curse escapes him when he drops the bullets.

He has yet recovered from the shock of witnessing a mystical transformation of Hijikata. The black flames of his sword can take more lives than a gun, turning everything it touches into ashes. Isaburo is enticed to capture the creature but with the unexpected killing spree, Isaburo rather finds his way to stay alive.

The last sight of the incident haunts him. He cannot get rid of the image of glowing scarlet orbs whenever he spots dark corners around him. His monocle is broken and useless, leaving him bare and unprotected.

When he busies picking the bullets, black smoke sprays from a meter away. Without even looking at its source, Isaburo makes a run, ignoring the piercing pain in his knees. He can see a door at the end of his path, a place promising him safety. Betting all his energy for that door, Isaburo presses on, stomping his boots against the hard floor.

Somehow the door remains far. Despite his urgent steps, he is not getting any closer to the door.

When he glances on the ground, he gapes at the thick black smoke flooding his feet up to his knees. His movements are contained in the smoke, although he can feel the ground beneath his feet. Appalled and helpless, Isaburo wails madly in desperation.

"Uruse, old man!"

The deep elusive voice sends chills popping under his skin. In a heartbeat, the dark haired boy dives in front of him along with a wall of charcoal flames behind him. His tongue hangs out, intimidating Isaburo to no end. The red eyes of Kuroyasha continues to boil Isaburo's brain.

Isaburo clenches his fists, silent by the boy's dark demonic presence.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kuroyasha smirks, widening one eye at Isaburo deliberately. "The game was back there. None of your friends made it."

"Get away from me, monster!" yells Isaburo on the top of his lungs.

Kuroyasha explodes in laughter. "Monster?! I'm not a monster. I'm just a human like you."

"Don't mess with me!"

"Then you shouldn't mess with Shiro-chan but you did. And whoever does, I won't let that asshole get away alive."

The tip of his demonic blade pokes under Isaburo's chin. "I've been watching you, blondie. When this body was unconscious, you poisoned him. You spoke words of evil threatening Shiro-chan. I heard it all. You wouldn't have killed this boy if he was a just a boy. I won't give up until I meet Shiro-chan once again."

Isaburo retreats from the blade, attempting to turn away. Kuroyasha summons the smoke to engulf the man, gradually polluting the air around him, stealing away the oxygen to breathe.

"Though I must say if it was not because of you," Kuroyasha raises his blade high. "I would not have the chance to take control of this body. Let me give you my thanks!"

Totally sucked into an opaque cloud of smoke, the suffocating blond man reaches out his hand, hoping to grab anything and lever him out. That hand is desperate, stretching in the air until his veins bulge.

"Sayonara, konoyaro!"

The black flamed sword strikes the huge puff of smoke and a loud clank is heard. Comes a swift blow of wind, clearing away the smoke while Kuroyasha stares in terror at the white flames feeding off his own black flames.

It comes from a sword that shields Isaburo and the beholder is none other than Gintoki himself. The blonde man is sprawled on the floor, completely surprised at Gintoki's sudden entrance along with his white flamed sword.

The silver permed head lifts, revealing his own glowing scarlet eyes as he glares back at Kuroyasha.

"Teme!" Gintoki hisses. "Don't greet and curse! What the hell did you learn in school?!"

Gintoki throws a hard swing, causing Kuroyasha to leap back.

"Shiro-chan, you're back," Kuroyasha snorts. "Finally we can continue our game and earn me a win."

Gintoki holds the flame sword in one hand and points it at Kuroyasha. Thinking that he will speak, Kuroyasha waits until Gintoki swings his sword again and they both pursue a battle of swords.

Still unsure of the outcome, Isaburo coughs hard and thinks of another escape. He gets himself together and crawls away. A gun clicks above him, making him hesitate to move and look up.

"This is how it ends, jano."

With one stab of a syringe at the neck, Sakamoto paralyses the man and socks him in the face to have him remained unconscious. The young lad blows his own fist, cooling down the bruises on his knuckles.

"Punching him was unnecessary," blows a puff from a kiseru.

"Well, it's my way to say thanks for all this shit he caused ja," Sakamoto chortles lightly as his eyes behind the sunglasses stray towards the two lads fighting in their own world.

The lad in yukata makes a step forward only to be blocked by Takasugi. "Stay back. Their fight is way out of our league."

Teary ombre eyes shoot a heated glare at the one-eyed lad, confusion evident in his expression. "I need to stop Hijikata!"

"You're incapable."

"You won't know unless you try!"

"Calm down, Zura ja-"

"It's Katsura!" the ponytailed lad corrects Sakamoto with angry tears. "You guys are just cowards!"

"Nope," Takasugi hammers Katsura's head lightly and takes away his sword. "You're the coward one. Your hand is shaking."

"No I'm not!"

Katsura is soon silenced by Takasugi's handkerchief, hoping to wipe away his baby tears. His lone green eye returns to the fight of clashing flamed swords.

"We'll wait for now," Takasugi gives his orders. "If Gintoki is losing before back ups arrive, we will do it regardless of the danger. You two better be ready."

"What... What the hell is going on?" speaks Katsura who is hiding under the hanky yet eyes are stuck on the fight. "Is that monster controlling Gintoki? And Hijikata... why?"

While they stand at the corner of building, hidden in the shadows, they cannot take their eyes off the battle. Takasugi's appearance is something Katsura did not expect since he is under suspension. He could have lectured Takasugi if he is not gobsmacked by the high toll of death at the harbour followed by a roaming demon with black flames attacking Gintoki.

It is only right that Katsura feels terrified. Just like Takasugi has mentioned before, the two bodyguards has never seen Gintoki's transformation before hence they are never ready to take care of him without Takasugi. Katsura hates to admit there is truth in Takasugi's words because for the first time, his hands are shaking profusely. No one in the right mind will stay calm watching Gintoki and Hijikata fight with swords of flames.

As soon as Sakamoto ties the fainted Isaburo, Sakamoto sweeps his hands and sighs. "Taka-chan, you know something we don't know. Just say it ja."

"I'm under suspension," Takasugi drawls, acting cold.

Katsura jolts at him, gripping his shirt. "Speak, Takasugi! Or I'll jump in between them!"

"Tch," Takasugi clicks his tongue and pushes Katsura off him. "You've heard of Gintoki having a monster in him."

"We all know that ja."

"That monster is from where he was rescued by Yoshida-sensei from the mountains. There used to be a village there but ended up a massacre in which Yoshida-sensei was executed for. But we three knew it was probably Gintoki and the monster who caused it."

"Get to the point!" Katsura yells. "Why the hell does that bastard have similar powers like Gintoki?! Explain that!"

Takasugi blows a puff. "As I was saying-"

"Don't ignore me, Takasugi!"

"Our fathers did not learn everything of the massacre from Yoshida-sensei but if you could remember his last will, you would figure it out. He said, 'Immerse it in the world outside, let it not come close to cuts. A day will come to break it but fear not for it belongs to its keeper. Its keeper will protect it.' The 'It' has always referred to Gintoki but the keeper is unknown. I figured out just recently, the keeper Yoshida-sensei mentioned is not Yoshida-sensei or our fathers or even us."

Katsura and Sakamoto can hardly blink as Takasugi pulls off the kiseru from his lips and nudges his chin towards the lad with the black flamed sword.

"The keeper is Hijikata."

"Stop with all the joke already!" Katsura is unconvinced. "That bastard was just a gangster from the streets! He could not have any links to Gintoki at all!"

"I wish I am making this up," Takasugi leans against the wall before blowing a puff. "Truth is that what I have said is the truth. The day when I fought against Hijikata, I have realised Hijikata is not like one of us. I clearly remembered Hijikata's eyes glowing red, shielding my blade from hitting Gintoki. I thought I was seeing things but I reflected knowing that the injuries Hijikata suffered that time would not have abled him to swiftly insert himself between me and Gintoki. I could have sworn the one who protected Gintoki from me was not Hijikata but another being possessing his body."

"Are you saying Hijikata might have the same monster as Gintoki?" Sakamoto rubs his own chin, putting the puzzles together. "It's hard to believe, Taka ja. Why wasn't he isolated like Gintoki? Why was he free like other children? Don't tell me Yoshida-sensei let him be free and cage Gintoki instead. If you ask me, the one who is dangerous right now is Hijikata."

Takasugi is about to answer when he notices Katsura hang his head lowly. The ponytailed lad is breathing heavily, his fingers continuously shaking. It is only right for Katsura to worry immensely over Gintoki since they both are very close. After all, Katsura dares to put suspension on Takasugi with intention to protect Gintoki. Learning about Hijikata's real identity is surely difficult to digest it.

"Thanks to Zura, I had free time to look for my father's books," Takasugi hums, earning a jolt from Katsura as he finally looks at Takasugi. "I found his journal dated back to the year Yoshida returned to the army after his mission for Lattice. At first, my father's log diary did not help much until I came across this account where there was a prostitute looking for Yoshida-sensei, asking for money. She came with a child. Of course, my father told her to leave because Yoshida-sensei was already sentenced to death. My father noted something that caught his eye. The boy's features were not the same as his mother. His hair is dark green and his eyes are blue."

Sakamoto widens his eyes while Katsura furrows his brows.

"My father went to gather information. He found out from DNA tests that those two were not mother and son. He even tried to match the boy's DNA with Yoshida but it didn't match. What shocked him though was the scientists almost proclaimed they were two distinct DNAs detected inside the boy. My father began to suspect something about the boy and searched for him. But he was too late, as the prostitute died of cancer and her so called son was sent to an adoption centre. The boy was taken away by a family before my father could get hold of him."

"So you're saying that the boy was Hijikata and he was related to Lattice like Gintoki?" Katsura concludes Takasugi's findings.

Always impressed with Katsura's intelligence, Takasugi nods. "I don't know the details but I'm sure there is a reason why Yoshida-sensei separated them and never mentioned the boy to our fathers. Probably a very strong reason that whatever is happening now is what Yoshida-sensei wanted to avoid."

A loud crash reverberates across the floor, as the three found Gintoki leaning by the punctured cracks of the wall. Katsura grips his sword, suppressing his anger when he is seeing Gintoki at such a beaten up state. His heart cannot bear watching this fight anymore.

Kuroyasha laughs at Gintoki, black flames swayed along. "Finally, it's a win for Kuroyasha!"

"What nonsense..." Gintoki groans as he climbs up to his feet, ignoring the blood on his forehead and the blistering pain on his shoulders. "I'm still standing. It's not over."

"Can't you give up just once? Kuroyasha deserves to win once."

A snort escapes Gintoki. "You're not Kuroyasha. Only Kuro-chan can be Kuroyasha."

The dark haired lad grits his teeth when Gintoki swings his sword abruptly.

"And Kuro-chan is way much cuter than you!"

They clash their swords, blocking and hitting, Gintoki getting aggressive.

"Hijikata!" Gintoki suddenly calls him out. "Wake up, Teme! Stop sulking in there and come out here!"

"What are you talking about? The new life that you gave this body? He is at the edge of his last breath!" laughs the possessed boy. "This body is all mine now and I will finish what I have planned ten years ago!"

Gintoki swears he is hurt by what he heard but he refuses to be swayed. He tries to focus on his sword, blocking any hit although the slight concussion is making him dizzy. Every time the black flames reach him, his arm turns in reflex, evading it with his own white flames. Gintoki seeks a chance to throw the black flamed blade, aiming at the hands but with every attempt, Gintoki pulls back involuntarily, unable to imagine hurting Hijikata.

His heart keeps on calling for Hijikata, with his own eyes staring into the red stained eyes of Hijikata. Gintoki sees history repeat itself, chasing after the last seconds of his beloved friend's death. He may not be close to Hijikata like he was with Kuro but his heart has always clung on an invisible thread between them.

The brief moments they shared at school, the small conversations they made, the exchange of looks carrying a language on their own. Gintoki cannot deny there has always been something he tried to name between him.

He finally found it and he cannot afford to lose Hijikata again.

"Gintoki!"

The silverhead heard Katsura's voice loud and clear, snapping himself from his daze. Before he tries to turn and look for Katsura, he drops his gaze on the black flamed sword that penetrates his chest. Gintoki is speechless, staring down the black flames flicker under his chin. Blood spreads swiftly, carrying the flames as the shade of red expands. The pain in chest is heaving on his breaths while his heartbeat deafens his own ears.

At the corner of his eyes, he can see Katsura being pulled back by Takasugi and Sakamoto. He cannot hear them but he can sense the massive anxiety his bodyguards are going through. Gintoki returns his attention back on the possessed Hijikata.

A smirk creeps across Gintoki's lips as he grabs Kuroyasha's wrist, pinning him down. "You got me."

"Bring that monster out! Let me duel with it!"

Gintoki narrows his eyes. "Hijikata, where are you?"

Persistent silverhead keeps on calling for Hijikata. Abruptly Gintoki coughs out blood yet sucks it in.

"Come out... and play with me... you little idiot," Gintoki mutters without thinking. "Don't keep me waiting."

"I get it," Kuroyasha glares angrily. "You won't listen to me. Then I'll make you."

Suddenly, the wall of black flames from Kuroyasha floods the floor, dashing its way towards the trio. Takasugi reacts, signalling to Sakamoto for an escape. Hurriedly they carry Katsura under his arms and run as fast as they can. The black flames swim ferociously burning everything it touches.

"Stop..."

Gintoki grits his teeth.

"Stop dirtying Kuro-chan's hands, bakayaro!"

Gintoki slices his sword on Kuroyasha's chest, ending the chase in a split second as the black smoke vanishes and the trio fall on their feet. Kuroyasha is screaming in pain but he cannot leap away for Gintoki holds him down with the sword in his chest and his hand on Kuroyasha's wrist. Without another second to lose, Gintoki resorts to the only way he can save Hijikata and everyone else.

He drops his own sword and palms his hand over Hijikata's forehead. Kuroyasha stiffens.

"No! You're going to seal me away again!"

Gintoki closes his eyes, his heart barely able to bring himself upon repeating the same ritual. Sealing Kuroyasha away means there is a chance he loses Hijikata like how he loses Kuro. The body before him will find a new identity again.

There is no other way. Gintoki has to do it.

Light shines under Gintoki's hand, killing all the black flames, making them disappear from sight.

The red eyes of Hijikata soon fade into the fervently sought blue as Hijikata falls like a putty in Gintoki's arms, fainted. Gintoki pulls out the dagger in his own chest, his wound momentarily closing up while his hands busy laying Hijikata on the floor.

"Hijikata, Hijikata..." Gintoki shakes his shoulders. "Wake up... Wake up..."

Hijikata remains unconscious. Gintoki has tears pooling his eyelids.

"Teme, don't leave me! I promise I come and find you, didn't I?!" Gintoki shouts, miraculously found a great amount of energy. "Hijikata, come on! Wake up!"

Not getting any response, Gintoki pastes his ear on Hijikata's chest. Gintoki's own red eyes widen.

There is no heartbeat.

Gintoki shivers and listens to Hijikata's breaths.

There is none.

With trembling hands, Gintoki grabs the dagger and slices his wrist.

"It's not late, not late, not late..."

The lips of Gintoki mutter a mantra and he drips bloods into Hijikata's wound on his chest. Seeing no reaction, Gintoki panickingly shifts his bleeding wrist to Hijikata's mouth, hoping to let him drink it.

There is no movement. Only blood is collecting inside Hijikata's mouth.

"No, no, no!"

Stubborn Gintoki massages Hijikata's throat, encouraging Hijikata to drink it.

"Oi, Hijikata! Oi, oi, oi!"

"Give up, Gintoki."

Takasugi calmly says as he stands a distance behind Gintoki while Katsura hangs an arm over Sakamoto's shoulders for support.

The purplehead gives him a concerned expression. "He's dead."

"Shut up!" Gintoki roars at them, striking them with his piercing glowing red eyes. "I can still save him! You don't know anything! Just stay back!"

Gintoki continues to pump Hijikata's chest, frustration brimming from Gintoki's red eyes. Blood only spills from Hijikata's lips, puddling on the floor, wasted. While the silverhead tries to resuscitate Hijikata, Takasugi signs Sakamoto to shoot a drug on Gintoki. Sakamoto shows reluctance as he is too absorbed by Gintoki's stubborness to revive Hijikata.

Takasugi sighs miserably at his incompetence and puts his own hand into his pocket when suddenly Gintoki stops pumping Hijikata's chest. A moment of silence is stood, Gintoki staring down on the motionless body. Takasugi and Sakamoto exchange looks, expecting the monster inside Gintoki to take full control.

"Kuso!"

Gintoki yells on top of his lungs and scoops Hijikata from the floor, hugging him tightly. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Gintoki's eyes has returned to normal and tears roll down abundantly. The death of the one he wanted to rescue truly traumatised Gintoki that he is shamelessly breaking down in tears.

"Hijikata! Kuro-chan! Don't leave me!"

"Oi, Gintoki," Takasugi scoffs, approaching him when Katsura pulls Takasugi, disallowing him to do so.

The trio silently watches Gintoki spill his tears, embracing the lifeless body with all his strength. The grey clouds above them spreads in agony, the sun refusing to shine on the aftermath of Kuroyasha's epic massacre on blood stained white uniformed men. Their leader is sitting with ropes around his hands and legs, unconscious and unperturbed by the cries tearing the sky apart.

Vehicles of the army are reaching, sirens wailing louder as they come.

Yet the air in the harbour is still occupied by Gintoki's sobs.

Louder than the waves crashing the shores.

Louder than the sirens and boots of soldiers clapping on the floor.

Louder than the silence of the bodyguards whose hearts mourn for the death of the infamous gangster.

"What the hell?"

Somewhere in a dark abyss voices concern.

"What's going out there?"

"That is none of your problem anymore. You're staying here with me."

"Oi, those cries... I recognise those cries."

"Shut up. There is nothing you can do anymore."

"Could it be... Silver Prince? Gintoki? Oi, it's him. He found me!"

"Hush! You have no way back to life!"

"Damn. He really found me. That bastard. How did that unsociable brat find me?"

"Are you listening to me?!"

"Baka Silver Princess. Are you that happy seeing my body? Crying like a girl. This is hilarious!"

"What are you saying?! Don't you understand that you're dead?! You won't come back alive."

"Weird. I have this great desire to see his baby face. He definitely looks like shit."

"You will never see him again!"

"Uruse! What the fuck do you want? You dragged me down from that peaceful tree into a place of darkness! I am more bored here than above. Send me back to the field at least!"

"You don't fucking care about Shiro-chan!"

"Who the fuck is Shiro-chan?!"

Suddenly, the dark abyss turns into white where Hijikata in his school uniform is stood facing a single black flame, burning the same size as Hijikata.

"You don't know who's Shiro-chan?"

Hijikata furrows his brows, staring in complete puzzlement at what he is seeing. "Don't know. Don't care."

"Then why don't you disappear? Why are you still here?"

"Because I have unfinished business out there. So let me go and return me to the tree!"

"Never! You don't belong there!"

"Like I give a care! I want to be somewhere I can still have a chance to meet Gintoki!"

"He'll not find you anymore! He'll disown you like how he sealed me away twice! He'll disown you like how that monster tossed me away into a mere human! I'm the dark side of its powers which it abandoned so it can hide in a human! I won't forgive being treated like trash!"

"So you're pissed not being where you belong?" Hijikata sneers. "Welcome to the club."

"What nonsense! Why are you behaving so calm?!"

Hijikata huffs and steps towards the black flame. "Because I already have this feeling you are not foreign to me."

"What are you saying?!"

"The urge for me to smoke cigarettes was you, wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Stay away from me!"

Hijikata reaches the black flame. "You say you don't have a place to belong. Then why are you still here with me?"

"I stay inside you for a chance of vengeance!"

"Liar," Hijikata pokes his hand into the flames. "You just want to be heard but too afraid to speak and let the smoke do the talking. Stop it already. Come out from your hiding."

"I..."

"Don't worry," Hijikata grins. "I won't abandon you, kid."

The black flame rolls down and slowly extinguishes on its own. Hijikata dawns under his hand a young boy with tears running down his cheeks. Hijikata ruffles the silky dark green hair alittle, earning a budge. The boy looks up with glistening big blue eyes.

"You can see me," the boy sniffles.

"I noticed you when you pulled me in. Why are you hiding?"

The boy looks down, refusing to answer.

Hijikata stoops lowly so their eyes are on the same level. "You look like me. A small me."

The boy still remains quiet.

"Shiro-chan," Hijikata says that name, earning a nudge from the boy. "Is he your friend?"

The boy suddenly cowers hugging his knees, starting to cry harder. Hijikata is tight-lipped.

"That tree kept saying I'm going to die! I'm going to leave Shiro-chan after his father and brothers! I cannot accept it! I want to be with Shiro-chan forever! The voice in my power becomes stronger than the tree's voice and it promised me to help me! But Shiro... Shiro-chan sealed me and the power away!"

Hijikata twists his mouth, unable to comprehend everything. Something about what the boy said caught him in shock as he realised the name Shiro refers to white.

"He hates me now," the boys weeps. "He sealed you, me and the power again. He hates me."

"Wait, this Shiro-chan, does he have silver hair?"

"Is that all you care about, idiot?!" the boy snaps up with angry brows. "I don't care if it's silver! It's still white to me!"

Hijikata palms his face, learning that the boy somehow knows Gintoki. "Sorry, sorry. My bad. Then, what are you going to do now?"

"Shiro-chan sealed us away. There is nothing we can do now."

"Then let's have a good talk with Mr. Tree again."

"No!" the boy shakes his head. "I betrayed it by drinking Shiro-chan's blood. It won't talk to me anymore."

"Brave up little man," Hijikata pats the boy's head, ignoring his rambling that makes no sense. "That tree has been taking care of me when I was in coma. It'll definitely talk to me. Come on."

Reluctance is evident in the boy's eyes. Hijikata holds his small hand, pulling him to stand and Hijikata prays to see the tree again. Eventually the white background dissolves into the familiar field and there stands the tree as tall as ever, shading the two. The frightened boy hides behind Hijikata, afraid to meet the tree.

"How do I do this?" Hijikata creases his brows. "Oi, Tree-san! There is a boy who wants to see you!"

The canopy of the tree moves, a few leaves fall in response. The boy clutches on Hijikata's pants.

"It... It said hello."

Hijikata clicks his tongue. "How come you can hear it?"

"The tree belongs to me. I can hear it."

"Is that so? Then tell him we want to go back out there and beat whoever this Shiro up."

"No! Don't beat Shiro-chan!"

"Kid, I'm just joking. We're gonna talk to him," Hijikata says with a trembling fist.

The boy listens to the tree. "It says we can't go back."

"Why not?!"

"The body is not alive anymore."

"Huh?!" Hijikata flinches. "Oi, Tree-san! Don't fuck with me! I'm going out there whether you like or not!"

"It says that we are only going to harm Shiro-chan and innocent people again."

Hijikata starts kicking the tree. "What do you mean harm innocent people?! I'm no coward who will stoop so low and do such a thing! The only people I beat are those who will try harm the people I care about! I won't run away from a fight! I face my enemies fair and square! You don't know anything, stupid tree! Now give me back my body!"

"Will you kill people to protect Shiro-chan?" the boy speaks as though repeating the words of the tree.

Hijikata hisses and gives one last hard kick. "Shiro-chan or Gintoki, it doesn't matter to me! If I have to kill anyone, it is because I don't have a choice! Whatever it takes, I will save whoever I can and stop whichever weapon comes my way! So stop doubting me and let me live!"

Exhaustion weaves into Hijikata's body as he leans one hand on the tree. "He's crying, damn it. How long are you going to let him cry?"

The tree illuminates, somehow impressed by Hijikata's words. The boy pulls Hijikata away.

"What's going on now? Is it angry at me?"

"No," the boy manages a grin. "You convince it for one more chance. You're definitely stronger than I can ever be. It wants to trust you."

"Really?"

The light emitting from the tree is increasing in intensity.

"Can I follow you?" the boy tugs Hijikata's sleeve. "I want to be with him again."

"What do you mean follow me?"

"You will remember who you really are."

"I know who I am, kid."

"No, you don't. The one whom you called mother is not your real mother."

Hijikata widens his eyes as he glares at the kid. "What?"

"Take me with you, please."

Hijikata glances at the tree, before looking down at the boy. "Hop on, kid. We're in this together."

"Thank you, Big Kuro-chan!"

* * *

The blue eyes of Hijikata flutter open as he looks around him, being in a moving contraption. The size of his surrounding can be what an ambulance car looks like in the inside. His body is probably laid on a stretcher like a deceased body as there is no tube or detector to check his condition. Inevitably, he stares into space for a moment, his brain slowly registering the memories the small boy gave him. He cannot think straight at the moment, finding it difficult to believe everything.

As the vehicle jumps for a bump, Hijikata realises a heavy weight laying on him. Soon the stench of blood fills his nostrils. A familiar ball of silver hair tainted with blood lays on Hijikata's chest. He can feel his own chest wound pulsing in pain.

"Amazing."

Hijikata heard a voice and he looks at his right, capturing the sight of Takasugi sitting at the side. The lone green eye is smiling at him.

"Paramedics said you don't have a heartbeat. But look at you, you come back alive," Takasugi sneers with annoyance as he shifts his gaze onto the sleeping silverhead. "He's been crying non-stop, calling you crazily until he fainted out of energy. Guess he is finally heard."

Hijikata grins and moves a hand to rest on the silver perms.

"Shiroyasha never cries, my ass."

* * *

Awww...

I was so going to leave the story hanging where Hijikata 'died' but I will be pissed if I were you so there you go, my sweet little happy ending for you. I won't lie I cried a few times writing this chapter. So emotionally attached to the two boys, omg my heart.

Let me hear what you guys think overall as a story. From high school to supernatural stuff to fantasy till now. Bahaha it was the craziest ride ever! Please comment hehe.

Just in case you're wondering, next chapter will be the last for this story. Do I smell a sequel? Hmmm maybe haha. Do you want a sequel?

Thank you all for the support and love! See you lovelies next chapter!


	35. Chapter 35

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Oh my poor heart!**

 **As you all should know, this is the last chapter. I purposely wrote this super bloody long you'll be pissed like when is this going to finish lol! I don't know guys! This baby is so precious to me! I wrote this story for months, every Monday update. Now its done, what is my purpose in life now, nooooo! Hahaha!**

 **Okay enough me rant now. I rant later. Enjoy this chapter, its almost like an epilogue.**

 **Go ahead and read while I wait you at the end huhuhu...**

 **:)**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 35: A wish comes true *****

* * *

Blue eyes opened to the iced ceiling above him. It was in a middle of the night when Kuro was suddenly awake. Shiro was sleeping soundly next to him. He could have been exhausted after his father's funeral. Kuro then remembered he forced so many games on Shiro and had him fast asleep. That should be the reason why they were lying on the floor of the hallroom.

Watching Shiro in his sleep gave Kuro peace. Kuro would do anything to stop those tears from falling on Shiro'a face. The passing of his father was expected but the pain burned the same way as losing his brothers. Shiro may have promised Kuro that he would never cry again. Kuro knew better that it was impossible for a boy like him not to. To prove his promise however, Shiro masked his sadness with fake happiness. At times, Kuro wondered if he suffered more this way.

Kuro decided he wanted to stay next to Shiro from then on. He ignored all the callings the tree made for his return, taking advantage of the fact that only he was able to hear it. The worst call he ever heard was that he would die if he continued to stay. Kuro could not believe what he heard.

Rebelling the tree was the start of him listening to the monster inside him.

Soft breathing of Shiro was a clear bliss. There was light illuminating Shiro's hair and he was almost magical that Kuro thought he was dreaming. The moonlight was intense that night, beaming from the opened window. Kuro quietly stood and walked to the window. Just when he passed Shiro, his robe was tugged down.

"Where ya goin," Shiro asked sleepily.

Kuro huffed. "The window."

"Don't leave me, Kuro-chan!"

Kuro widened his eyes, sensing hurt in Shiro's tone. "Baka, I said I'm going to the window."

"Sleep back here," Shiro pouted with eyes still closed. "Or I'll bite your leg."

Kuro could not care less and he continued walking, at the same time dragging Shiro across the floor. When Kuro reached the window, he perched his arms on the sill and gaped at the enormous glowing sphere.

"Uwah," Kuro gasped in awe. "So huge."

"What?" Shiro mumbled, climbing on Kuro's robe until he found his arms on the window sill. "Oh! Big Moon!"

"I always thought the moon is small."

Shiro giggled. "It grew fat. Fat Moon. Maybe he ate too many stars."

"Idiot Shiro," Kuro held back a chuckle. "You cannot get fat eating a star."

"Eh, how would you know?"

"T-the tree told me."

"Liar!"

"Oh!" Kuro pointed at something moving in the sky. "The moon is peeing!"

"No, no, no! Shoyo-sensei said that is what you called a Shooting Star!" Shiro corrected Kuro loudly.

"Fat Moon peeing stars."

Shiro laughed heartedly. "Kuro-chan is such an idiot!"

A smile stretched on Kuro's face, delighted to hear Shiro's laugh. Suddenly, Shiro moved closer to Kuro, almost leaning against each other.

"Do you know, Kuro-chan," Shiro whispered cheekily. "Shooting stars can grant wishes? Shoyo-sensei said so."

"Really?" Kuro looked unconvinced.

Shiro nodded and closed his eyes. "Let's make a wish, Kuro-chan."

Kuro nodded too and closed his eyes. He then opened one eye to look whether Shiro had finished. Apparently, the silverhead was taking too long. When Shiro was finally done, he opened his eyes not too wide nor too narrow, giving off the expression of sorrow.

"Did you wish for a thousand puddings, Shiro-chan?" Kuro teased him.

Shiro shook his head and leaned more towards Kuro. "I wish that nothing can separate us."

"Shiro-chan..."

"Not even death."

Kuro casted his gaze down, feeling horrible. He could still hear the tree, relentlessly telling him to leave or he would die. A sharp pain of guilt and betrayal struck him as he gritted his teeth.

"What about you, Kuro-chan? What's your wish?" Shiro asked him, slowly drifting into sleep.

Kuro noticed the boy's weight relax on him and he gave Shiro a side hug.

"A secret, Shiro-chan."

* * *

Hijikata is too lazy to move.

Laid on the hospital bed, all he can do is rest. It has been a week he stays in the ward for a single bed and it provides him long enough to understand his memories.

The boy he met during his coma was his memories when he was young. Now that he learned what kind of person he was and the relationship between him and Gintoki, it all becomes clear. The feeling of belonging to someone is powerful when he is with Gintoki, way stronger than how he felt towards Kondo, Tetsu or even his presumed mother. He finally understands why.

Hijikata wants to see Gintoki as soon as he can. He has been anticipating to meet Gintoki everytime he wakes up but ever since the day he is admitted, Gintoki has not once visited him. Hijikata is beyond irritated to a point he almost walked out of the ward on his own. Thank goodness the nurses are around to stop him and have him back on bed.

Another day comes and Hijikata dreads his eyes from opening. He does not like the sunlight from the window.

Everything as simple as that irritates him.

A chuckle is heard and Hijikata shifts his gaze to the corner of his eyes. Sakamoto is sitting beside his bed, engrossed reading an erotic magazine. Hijikata can see through that sunglasses the idiot is fantasising right next to Hijikata.

Another irritation.

Hijikata smirks, as black smoke bursts in front of Sakamoto's face, the magazine swaying to the floor in ashes. Sakamoto groans, pulling his hair before looking at Hijikata.

"Hijikata ja! You cannot do that jano!" Sakamoto whines, sweeping the remains of Hijikata's spell.

"Like I ever let you read such a thing near me, you bastard," Hijikata cusses, pulling himself up to sit. "Why are you here anyway?"

Sakamoto surrenders and simply shoves the ashes under the bed. "Why can't I? It's a Friday. Classes end early, more like I skip the last lesson because it's boring ja."

"Oi," Hijikata burns his eyes. "Answer the question."

"Ano, Hijikata-kun, please refrain from using your powers," Sakamoto smiles. "Gintoki will get into trouble if you do."

Hijikata calms down and furrows his brows. "What do you mean?"

Sakamoto cackles and sits back on his chair. "The incident at the harbour was tragic. It's inevitable that the higher ups came down to investigate. We have been trying our best concealing the truth. So don't ruin our plan, jano?"

"Higher-ups? Who exactly?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, Hijikata ja."

Hijikata grinds his teeth, palming his forehead while he brainstorms the memories of the incident. He cannot remember clearly what happened until the moment he woke up in the ambulance. What he could remember was the men who took him away from the infirmary.

"Are you alright?" Sakamoto asks, leaning forward. "Aren't you glad I didn't erase your memories?"

Hijikata looks at him in surprise. "You didn't?"

"Nope. You were taken away during a commotion in school."

"Took me away?"

"I believe you have at least acquainted with Isaburo before."

Hijikata holds his breath. "Shit. That bastard."

"He was responsible for the incident too. He took you as hostage and threatened Gintoki to come alone ja."

"No way..."

"Gintoki really shocked us dead, jano! He took my scooter and drove to the harbour. I didn't even know he could drive-"

Black smoke thickens below the ceiling as Hijikata's eyes brighten in red. "Teme, Isaburo! Where is he?! Let me burn him in hell!"

"Hijikata ja, Hijikata ja! Relax! Remember what I said about refraining your powers?! Don't worry! Isaburo is being executed as we speak. He will get the death penalty for sure, ja! Katsura and Takasugi are fighting for the case, jano! Isaburo will take responsibility of the deaths in his army."

"Deaths?"

"You don't really remember, do you?" Sakamoto gulps at the sight of the swirling smoke. "You were the one who killed-"

A bullet is shot, dispersing the smoke into clear air. Hijikata shifts his own crimson eyes onto Takasugi who just arrives at the door. He points the gun at Hijikata, a small smirk curved up his lips.

"Gengai-san managed to create dispelling bullets against your powers," Takasugi sneers. "If this bullet hits you, you will not wake up for days. Do you want that, Hijikata?"

The red eyes of Hijikata slowly fade into blue, as his desire to see Gintoki again stops him. The gun then points at the sunglasses.

"And you, this bullet will make you lose your tongue forever," Takasugi narrows his stare.

"Don't shoot me, Taka-chan!"

"Who the hell is Taka-chan, you dumb loud trap? One more word, I'll shoot."

"Don't bother," Hijikata hangs his head low. "I knew what he was talking about. The one who possessed my body had killed people."

Angry tears drip on the blanket while the two lads gaze on the clenched fists of Hijikata.

"I must have scared him. He must be disgusted by me."

Sakamoto and Takasugi exchange looks, not particularly understood what Hijikata meant. If Hijikata only knows, Gintoki was as horrifying as him back then. Both of them battled with flamed swords, even Sakamoto, the one who had advanced technology in his fingertips, could not grit his teeth.

These two lads are from an entirely different breed. They deserved to be feared by every soul on Earth.

Not only do they have powers, they are immortal.

The doctor who attended to Hijikata told Sakamoto, that the injuries Hijikata was expected to have were never there. He found Hijikata with clothes soaked in blood but not even a scratch on him. Even so, the poison that Isaburo injected Hijikata with continue to weaken Hijikata's muscles. Hence, Hijikata is still warded for observation.

Takasugi was not surprised. He himself witnessed Hijikata came back to life in the ambulance. A miracle of him coming unscratched is not surprising. Nevertheless, he is worried for the future of the two. He may not know the entire history between them but one thing is for sure.

The higher ups have their eyes on them.

They can be used as merely tools for their political and military agenda.

Takasugi pockets the gun and takes out his kiseru. He lits it casually, blowing a puff. "Brace yourself, Hijikata."

The dark green haired lad cannot budge, letting his tears puddle. Sakamoto chuckles and stands up, giving a raise of a single brow at Takasugi before leaving the room. Takasugi understands his sign that it is his turn to take over. The one eyed lad in his home clothes strides towards the window.

"You have taken a good amount of his blood."

Hijikata sniffles.

"That will mean you are given a new life. Maybe another ten more years."

Abruptly, Hijikata wipes his tears away, struggling to put halt on his escaping tears.

"Unfortunately, you're not going to be free like before."

Hijikata finally looks up and stares his teary eyes.

Takasugi smirks. "We as Gintoki's guards will be guarding you as well."

"What?" Hijikata voices vulnerably.

"You will have to stay with us from now."

Blue eyes shrink. "Is this a joke?"

"I'm not the one who made this decision. Katsura did. I am still under suspension."

A tick-off, Hijikata loses his composure.

"Why don't you guys send me to prison?!"

"Putting you in prison will not solve anything," Takasugi blows a puff. "We don't have the knowledge of your powers-"

"I won't escape," Hijikata says firmly. "I rather stay in the dark cell without food and water than to be near him."

"Strong words," Takasugi sighs and makes a move away from the window.

"Oi! We're not done talking! Hey, I'm telling you I'm not gonna live with him-"

"So you're sure you never wants to see him again?" Takasugi cuts his speech, dawning the green eye hard on him.

Hijikata sucks a short breath and looks away. "Just one last time will be enough."

Takasugi abruptly chuckles. "You two are really idiots."

"You won't never understand, Takasugi," Hijikata speaks solemnly. "If you think you know about Gintoki more than me, you're wrong."

Takasugi bites his kiseru, staring at Hijikata. Hearing those words makes him recall about their fight at the roof of the school. Back then, Hijikata knew nothing and was certainly terrified learning about Gintoki's real identity. Takasugi used the stories of how Gintoki was received by Takasugi's father and how Gintoki attacked Itou in his monster's state. Those stories shocked Hijikata then but now Hijikata knew Gintoki is more dangerous than what Takasugi described him.

In matter of fact, Hijikata is more dangerous than Gintoki.

The purple-haired lad sighs. "I know that you know more than me now. You are the biggest puzzle to Gintoki's mystery. That is why we want you to stay with us. You don't have to go to school."

Hijikata looks at him. "You want me to be some lab rat?"

"In a way, yes."

"Go fuck yourself! I won't say a word about him!"

"You don't have to. We have our ways to get what we want," Takasugi cocks his head to the side. "All you need to is to come with us."

His voice accentuates evil, causing Hijikata to tighten his lips. Takasugi is still the leader of Terror Trio. He will do anything that deems fit. He will not back down even if he has to go against Hijikata.

"Then, can you take me without telling him?" Hijikata speaks firmly, blue eyes locked on one green eye. "Will you hide me from him?"

Takasugi holds his gaze on Hijikata, noticing his upmost concern over Gintoki. Hijikata is clearly avoiding Gintoki and only Hijikata knows why.

"And if I say yes, what will happen?" Takasugi wonders.

"I will oblige to your requests."

"Are you saying you're gonna spill everything to us, even though you will never see Gintoki again?"

"I'll give you every second of my new life to you."

"Nice."

Takasugj lets out a chuckle. "Consider it done."

The purple-haired lad bows alittle and leaves the room. A large smirk spreads across his face.

"Are you bloody serious, Takasugi ja?" Sakamoto who obviously heard the whole conversation follows behind Takasugi. "You're gonna isolate him from Gintoki and use him for the higher ups gains?!"

"I'm not that stupid."

He blows a long puff and looks at the clouds outside the nearby window. "He won't say a word about it. He won't reveal anything."

"But didn't he say-"

"It's an act," Takasugi grins and continues walking ahead. "He's taking advantage of us by isolating him from everyone because he knows what kind of threat he is to everyone, including Gintoki. He cannot die until the blood of Gintoki runs out. Till then, he chooses to live in our hands."

Sakamoto gapes, "How could you even tell that?!"

"Because his eyes carries a strong determination to live by himself. I know those eyes better than anyone else."

* * *

Night arrives and Hijikata is sleeping soundly in his bed. The painkiller and antibiotics easily drift him to a deep slumber. If it is not for the medicine, he would probably spend most of his time staring at the midnight sky just reliving the sweet memories he had with the little Gintoki. If he has to be a tool for whoever the higher ups are, his memories are enough to keep him happy.

Maybe he will not get a chance to see Gintoki before Takasugi takes him away.

The passing days without a sign of Gintoki are convincing him.

There is no chance for them to meet anymore.

It is okay. Hijikata reassures himself. As long as their childhood memories does not reach Gintoki, it is better for him.

Gintoki deserves the current life. He has bodyguards who looks after him and he also befriends Yamazaki in class. He should never learn about who he was when he was five. Hijikata considers it a blessing in disguise that Gintoki has no memories of the tragedies that hit him when he was young.

Such memories Hijikata is willing to keep to himself.

A sudden sweet smell reaches his nostrils and he opens his eyes almost immediately that he catches the sight of a boy facing away. Hijikata feels groggily weak by the medicine yet he forces himself to move just enough to get a clearer sight.

"You..." Hijikata mutters, outlining the perms of the silverhead, who is wearing a blue tee and dark pants.

Hijikata feels his eyes sting alittle, while he pinches his thigh, ensuring that he is not dreaming. His heart clenches, too excited yet too nervous knowing he gets to see Gintoki again. Just when he decides not to see Gintoki, the sought lad has to appear right in front of him.

His face... Hijikata wants to look at his face one last time.

But the lad remains unmoved, still facing his back at Hijikata.

"Oi," Hijikata gets impatient, dying in the inside because he has been waiting too long to see Gintoki's face.

If he has to come here right now, show me his face! Just a glance is enough. Don't just appear and disappear like that!

"What are you doing?" Hijikata attempts to act normal although he is frustrated with Gintoki's indifference.

The silverhead finally moved, but instead of turning around, he brings his hands away from Hijikata's sight, probably clasping them by his own chest.

"I... I'm about to leave," Gintoki struggles to speak. "I just came over to hand you that fruit basket."

Hijikata turns his gaze at the basket placed on the bedside table. Seeing Gintoki take a step towards the door, Hijikata summons all his energy and tosses the basket to the floor, breaking the basket as fruits roll everywhere. Gintoki is shocked yet stubbornly not turning around.

"I don't need this shit!" Hijikata yells. "If you have something to give, it should be my cigarettes! Mayoboro! You should know that!"

Hijikata watches Gintoki's hands return at the sides, curling into fists. "Teme, you're sick. Fruits are good-"

"Stop with the crappy talk! You just don't have the money to buy me cigs!"

"Oi, oi. I don't come here to get scolded."

"Damn right you are to be scolded, Baka Silver Princess! Get me cigs now!"

"You... Seriously? I'm underage to buy them."

"Underage, my ass! They mistook you as an old man before! You can definitely pull it off with that hair again!"

"Look, it won't work twice. I'm still a boy at heart."

"Don't joke with me! Your hair makes you old!"

"Can we stop talking about my hair, Hijikata-kun?!"

"Why?! Why won't I? There are so many things I can make fun about! Stupid perms! Stupid silver hair!"

"Oi, I had enough already!"

"Stupid lolipop addict! Stupid lazy sleepyhead!"

"I'm leaving!"

"Stupid Shiro-chan!"

Hijikata hardly realises his eyes burning too hot that tears are dripping again. Quickly, he wipes them away and cusses himself quietly. He sounds embarrassing for calling Gintoki with his favourite name to call. He must have made Gintoki confused or disgusted.

"My bad," Hijikata speaks as soon as he finds his voice. "The medicine's making me drowsy. Forget what I said. Leave already. I'll tell the nurse to clear that-"

"Oi, Hijikata."

The dark haired lad lifts his head up and stiffens not knowing Gintoki has already turned to face him. He has seen Hijikata in tears.

"Did you meet a boy that looks like you?" Gintoki asks with a strict tone, his face carrying a dead expression.

Hijikata blinks, feeling totally shocked. "Why you ask?"

"Just answer the question!" Gintoki barks loudly, had Hijikata jolted back alittle. "Did you or did you not meet Kuro-chan?"

Speechless, Hijikata is numbed by the fact that Gintoki just said his name when they were younger. It can only mean that Gintoki has regained his memories too. Hijikata does not understand how Gintoki can remember, not that he actually knows how Gintoki even loses those memories in the first place.

Can it be that because Hijikata regains his own and so does Gintoki?

The dark haired lad looks away from Gintoki, unable to answer him. Should he lie? Should he admit?

If he admits, it will only hurt Gintoki. But if he lie, won't he make things worse?

"Hey."

Gintoki starts walking towards Hijikata.

"Don't come near!" Hijikata shoots his hand out to stop Gintoki from coming close. "I don't know what you're talking about. Like I said, I am feeling drowsy!"

"Idiot, you remembered everything."

"Remember what? What is to remember?"

"Seriously, Hijikata, no, Kuro-chan, you are bad at lying."

"Who is Kuro-chan?! You've mistaken-"

A hand rests on Hijikata's head, causing blue eyes to look up at glassy red eyes.

"Why..." Gintoki rubs Hijikata's head gently. "Why did you grow up as a gangster, Baka Kuro-chan? And smoking cigarettes instead of biting on that stupid twig, why? And you still eat mayonnaise in your food even though you're not sick, why, Kuro-chan?"

"Don't know!" Hijikata pouts, offended and he shoves Gintoki's hand away. "Just... just how far do you remember, Gintoki?"

"As far as my first pudding."

Hijikata widens his eyes as Gintoki takes a seat on the chair by Hijikata's bed. The silverhead picks up an apple, rubbing it against his sleeve before taking a bite. His chewing fills up the silence between them.

"You said you're leaving."

"I thought you won't remember me," Gintoki swallows. "I... I thought the new life of you should not know my existence. I was ready to never see you again."

Hijikata lowers his gaze onto the apple in Gintoki's hand until Gintoki starts rubbing his own eyes on his sleeve.

"When you remember me, not only as Gintoki but as Shiro-chan too, I..." Gintoki locks his teary eyes at Hijikata. "I cannot just walk away. It's rude, right?"

Hijikata throws his pillow at Gintoki who groans childishly. "Stop crying in front of me, Princess. It's disgusting."

"Uruse! I'm being a gentleman here. The least you can do is applaud me."

"Applaud my ass," Hijikata attempts to grin. "We think alike, I guess."

"Think alike?" Gintoki blinks.

"I swore I don't want to see you again too."

Gintoki scrunches his face. "Why?"

"You're troublesome," Hijikata pouts, not really knowing what to say.

"Do you change your mind now?" Gintoki asks, still chewing. "Now that both of us remember."

Hijikata stares into Gintoki's red eyes for a moment and eventually he tears his gaze away. He grips the blanket that covers his legs up until his waist. Gintoki pauses eating the apple and slowly figures what is going through Hijikata's head.

"Nothing..." Hijikata speaks softly. "Nothing good will come if we stay together."

Gintoki can sense the pain behind those uttered words. He tosses the apple into the bin and stands up. Hijikata hardly moves, thinking that what he just said is enough to make Gintoki leave. Instead of Gintoki walking away, he slips a hand under Hijikata's arm.

"Oi!" Hijikata finally reacts. "What are you doing?!"

"I want to show you something."

"Ah?! I can't walk yet. The medicine makes me weak."

"Who said you are walking?" Gintoki chuckles lightly and turns his back at Hijikata. "Climb on."

Hijikata blurts, feeling heat rising to his cheeks. "No way!"

"Come on. I have never carried anyone else besides you."

"Stop with the cheesy talk, bakayaro!"

"It's either my back or my arms. How do you want it, Hijikata-kun?"

"Okay, okay! I understand!" Hijikata grumbles with a deep growl, reaching his arms to curl around Gintoki's neck.

With one pull, Gintoki successfully carries Hijikata on the back. He breaks off all the tubes attached to Hijikata and makes his way to the door. Gintoki checks outside and notices Katsura sleeping at the bench. The coast is clear and quietly Gintoki moves towards the corridor and into the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where we always be."

"What do you mean?"

"The high places," Gintoki grins, only himself can see. "Where nothing is in the way between us and the sky."

Hijikata hugs tightly around Gintoki, trying to feign off the shivers due to the cold air. His hospital clothes are pretty thin. Nonetheless, Gintoki's back is warm.

"Don't sleep on me, Baka. Talk to me."

Hijikata grumbles. "Troublesome as always. I do have a question though."

"What is it?"

"I remembered how I lost my memories. You sealed me with my powers away. How did you lose your memories and powers then?"

Gintoki exhales a deep breath as he continues climbing up the stairs. "You know, when I sealed you away, I told Shoyo-sensei to bring you with him and never come back. I stayed in the castle alone after that. At times, Sadaharu came out to play with me. I can't remember how long I've been alone. It felt like months when Shoyo-sensei appeared again. He was dressed differently."

"Isn't Shoyo-sensei also named as Yoshida?" Hijikata asks.

"Yeah," Gintoki sighs. "He came in a General military uniform and also carried a sword. He said I would be in danger if I continued living alone. He made me a deal that he would take care of me and never let the one who sent him there have any chance to get me. In order to be under his protection, the army higher ups cannot witness any of my powers or capabilities, especially my blood. That was why I decided to seal my memories and powers inside that sword."

"So your bodyguards' fathers took care of you after Yoshida's execution," Hijikata concludes.

Gintoki suddenly keeps quiet.

"Sorry, about Shoyo-sensei's death," Hijikata finds the need to say it.

"Don't be," Gintoki blows a breath. "I did not know him when it happened. Maybe it was one of the reasons why he told me to forget everything, including him."

"Gintoki..."

"We're here!"

Hijikata's face whitens. "What? Are you mad?! It is in the middle of the night and you bring me to the rooftop!"

"It's the highest place, although the hospital is not the highest building in the area."

"It's freezing cold out there!"

"Ma, ma. Stop complaining like some old lady!"

Gintoki kicks the door open and walks ahead. A cool breeze blows on them, causing Hijikata to hug Gintoki closely. He spots a bench and guides Hijikata carefully so he is comfortably sat. Hijikata cannot stop hugging himself, not used to the icy air on the roof.

"Are you alright?"

Hijikata raises his eyes, entranced by Gintoki's glowing silver hair. The moon is high above, pouring its light on them. If Hijikata can recall, the view is same as the night they watched the moon together. Although the moon is smaller than back then, its light is still intense and bright.

"Do you remember," Gintoki points at the moon. "The night we looked at the moon?"

Hijikata folds his arms and grins. "Yeah."

"Fat moon peeing stars."

Hijikata bursts a chuckle, agreeing on that piece of memory. "Who said that crap?"

"You did, Baka."

"Uruse!"

"Well this is not what I want to show you," Gintoki stands closely to Hijikata and brings his hands to almost touch one another. "Watch this, Hijikata-kun."

"Oi, are you using your power?"

"Yes."

A white flame is ignited in between Gintoki's hands. Gintoki moves his hands as though moulding the flame into a ball of light which eventually grows in size as Gintoki parts his hands widely. The light of Gintoki's power reflects on Hijikata, his blue eyes shining like diamonds.

"Are you trying to kill me with that?" Hijikata wonders with furrowed brows.

Gintoki sighs. "Can you think positive for once?"

The hands that sustains the ball of light are raised.

"Blow it, Hijikata-kun."

"Blow?" Hijikata clarifies as the silverhead nods.

Sucking a deep breath, Hijikata releases a hard blow on the ball. It flies towards the moon and within seconds, the ball of light shatters into a shower of diamonds raining down on them.

"Oh! Amazing!"

Gintoki giggles. "Moon shower, I like to call it."

"You make that name from golden shower, didn't ya, Baka?" Hijikata sneers, giggling.

Gintoki shrugs, acting dumb when he knows what Hijikata meant. He drops himself next to Hijikata and leans back, watching the tiny balls on the floor fade.

"You seem to be happy accepting your powers, Gintoki."

"Not really. I just thought I can cheer you up with that trick."

"Ah, you're really something," Hijikata cusses, looking away to hide his blush.

"Ne, Hijikata-kun."

"What?"

"Do you remember my wish that night?"

Hijikata gazes at the silverhead whose red eyes glisten under the moonlight. "Yeah, I remember."

"It came true," Gintoki widens his grin. "It came true, right?"

Hijikata nods and sighs. "Unfortunately, yes. I have to see your stupid face again."

Gintoki holds back a chuckle. "Your face is more stupid than I imagine. When I first saw you in class, seriously hated you."

"Our feelings are mutual."

"Doesn't it?" Gintoki closes his eyes, his smile still intact. "What was your wish then? You didn't tell me."

"It's a secret," Hijikata scowls.

Gintoki looks at him. "Again? You're really pain in the ass. What's wrong about telling me now?"

"Don't be stupid. If I tell you, it's not a secret anymore," Hijikata explains.

Gintoki folds his arms. "Suit yourself. Anyways, I have important things to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You are not welcomed to my house."

"Eh?" Hijikata blinks, listening to what contradicts Takasugi's words.

"After the incident at the harbour, the higher ups are going to give me more attention than I deserved. I only have until graduation before they take me away. Thankfully, they did not learn about you so it is better that you remain a distance from me."

"Take you away? What does that supposed to mean?"

"A secret," Gintoki winks.

"Don't mess with me!" Hijikata grips Gintoki's shirt, pulling him roughly. "You still won't tell me!"

"It won't be a secret if I tell you, Hijikata-kun."

Agitated, Hijikata pushes Gintoki away and grumbles. "I really hate you, stupid Gintoki!"

The silverhead laughs half-heartedly. "So the reason I told you this, is because I want you to return to school."

"Never," Hijikata blurts, acting stubborn.

"Like I said, I only have until graduation. And I want to show off some of my friends to you," Gintoki sneers. "I'll make you jealous!"

Hijikata widens his eyes. "Friends?"

"Yeah, you heard me!" Gintoki snorts. "There is this kid with glasses. His name is Shinpachi. Then, his childhood friend, Kagura. She is a tough cookie. Oh then there is Yamazaki. We're like brothers, ya know. Well, my bodyguards will always stick to my ass. Whatever it is, I'll make you feel lonely that you will be begging for my attention, Hijikata-kun!"

Gintoki cracks in bubbly laughter while Hijikata quietly stretches a grin.

"So Hijikata-kun, let's go to school again."

Hijikata creases his forehead, ignoring the pink hue on his own cheeks.

"I'll think about it."

They both stare at the sky, enjoying the breeze whip their hair. Entranced by the beauty of the night, they are lost in their dazes. They wish they can be honest to one another, like admitting how happy they are to be here together. That will never happen between them. Maybe they will say it when they are kids, but now they are teenagers. Their pride is as thick as the yellow pages.

The medicine in Hijikata starts to react again, causing his eyes to be sleepy. When his eyes droop alittle, he feels a hand over his own. He looks down just in time his hand is clasped tightly with Gintoki's hand. Totally embarrassed, Hijikata wants to fire up some curses.

The ball of silver hair falls on his shoulder, instantly disabling him to move. Gintoki easily falls asleep, his breathing pattern always slow and calm as before. With their hands held together, Gintoki feels secured and comfortable that he chooses to doze off, despite the venue and posture. Hijikata forgets his anger and stares at the moon once more.

I wish Shiro-chan will have many friends to play with him, even when I'm gone.

"Thank you," Hijikata mutters softly, knowing that the wish he made ten years ago also came true too.

Gently, he rests his own head on Gintoki's and both quietly drift into a moonlight slumber.

* * *

"Hijikata-san, you'll be discharged today."

"Thank you, nurse but I don't have clothes to change to."

"Don't worry. There is someone to come here and fetch you."

The blue-eyed lad crooks his brow, not knowing who the nurse refers to. As soon as the nurse leaves, Hijikata stands by the window, looking at the gate before viewing the whole landscape of the cement jungle. He has not figured out how to return to school just yet. He is after all expelled from Shyefields. There must be a way in again.

A few knocks are heard.

Hijikata turns. "Come in."

Instead of meeting the face of his guest, a bag is tossed at him, hitting him right in the face.

"Ouch! Teme! What's the big idea?!" Hijikata barks angrily until he sets his eyes on the brownhead. "You..."

"Five minutes is all I'm giving you," the boy with dead red eyes commands. "I'll wait outside."

Hijikata is completely shocked to see Sougo again. He acts indifferent and rude as always. Hijikata clearly remembers Sakamoto had made everyone in Sheyfields forget him, including Sougo, Yamazaki and even Kondo. In all honesty, they are the last people Hijikata wants to see again.

For Sougo to fetch him, can it possibly be that Sougo remembers Hijikata?

After a change of clothes, Hijikata joins Sougo and walks to the exit of the hospital. There is no word exchanged between them. A taxi awaits them and they are seated behind together. The silence between them is too unbearable for Hijikata that he cannot sit still.

"Stop moving around," Sougo scowls boringly. "You're making me dizzy."

Hijikata leans back and clasps both hands together. Better now or never.

"Do you know who I am?" Hijikata sounds weak.

"A renowned gangster from Kabuki Avenue. What else?"

Hijikata blinks repeatedly. "That's it? That's all you know."

"Don't be mistaken, Hijikata-san," Sougo sighs, not once look at Hijikata in the eyes. "The reason I'm doing this is because the hospital have your records before and somehow had Kondo-san's contacts and address. Of course, I will not allow Kondo to meet a bastard who dared misusing his name for his own good."

Listening to Sougo makes Hijikata realise that it is only mere coincidence Sougo is fetching him. The first time Kondo found Hijikata was when Hijikata was terribly injured and he must have taken Hijikata to the same hospital, thus his records link back to Kondo.

"Is that so?" Hijikata replies hesitantly. "Then, where are you taking me?"

"Where you're supposed to be," Sougo answers bluntly.

Hijikata sighs. "Kabuki Avenue, right? Or is it the juvenile prison?"

Sougo suddenly smirks. "I love to take you to the second one. But my hands are pretty tied right now."

"Eh?"

The taxi pulls over and Sougo pays the fare. He climbs off without telling Hijikata a word. The older lad bows at the driver and climbs off too. His heart plummets to the ground, as he stands before the apartment he used to live with Kondo.

"Oi!" Hijikata calls Sougo who is walking fast ahead. "Why did you bring me here?!"

"Don't know!"

"Oi!"

Hijikata stiffens as his heat thumps madly and loudly against his chest. Just thinking of meeting Kondo after what had happened, it gives him the shivers. He starts to sweat out of fear, unprepared to face Kondo. In a flash, he recalls his memories with Kondo, the promise he made, his loyalty to never talk to Gintoki and the betrayal that made Kondo cry in front of him.

Hijikata can barely count how many days he disappeared from Kondo but it should not matter anymore.

Kondo will not remember him, just like Sougo.

Even if they meet now, Kondo cannot tell how important he was to Hijikata back then. He will not remember Hijikata's oath to matchmake him with Tae and stay until graduation.

"Oi, Sougo! You came back!"

Hijikata flinches, recognising the voice behind him. He looks forward at Sougo who is waving someone behind him. Hijikata holds his breath, frozen stiff, unable to look back.

"We're gonna make curry rice tonight, right, Zaki?!"

"Of course, Kondo-san!"

"It's been awhile I made those! Ah, excuse me!"

Hijikata immediately closes his eyes as Kondo passes by him. He swears he wants to turn invisible right then.

"Ano, it's dangerous to stand in the middle of the-" Kondo turns to look at Hijikata as he drops the groceries bag from his hand.

Hijikata hears the crash and in reflex, opens his eyes, looking right into Kondo. Yamazaki who reaches them too stands in surprise.

"So-sorry!" Hijikata attempts to wave off the awkwardness. "I'll move from the road. I didn't mean to block your way!"

"You..." Kondo glares at Hijikata. Yamazaki quickly looks at Sougo who smirks and puts a finger at his lips, to stay quiet.

Hijikata rakes his brain for words, finding the right things to say. "Ano, I'm Hi-Hijikata Toushiro. I used to share the same apartment with you."

Kondo refuses to say another word, continuing staring hard on Hijikata.

"I just came back to collect my things, ya know," Hijikata speaks as though he is strangled. "If you threw them away, I totally understand. I deserved it."

Hijikata cannot even look at Kondo in the eyes anymore. Being totally unprepared for this encounter, Hijikata is really making himself look like a fool.

"What makes you think," Kondo sighs miserably. "I will ever touch your things, Toshi?"

Hijikata snaps his head up, piercing his stare right into Kondo's eyes. "You remember?"

"Can I do it, Kondo-san?" Yamazaki punches a fist on his hand.

"No, I'll do it."

One hard blow of a fist hits Hijikata's jaw, almost making him spin in the air and he falls whimpering in pain.

"Itte!" Hijikata groans, feeling blood in his mouth. "I just got discharged today."

"Do you want another one, Hijikata-kun?" Yamazaki shows him his fist.

Hijikata looks up at him and then Kondo and then Sougo. "But how?"

"We escaped the memory loss light when it happened. Only the three of us can remember you," Sougo says, standlng closer to Kondo. "Be grateful, scumbag."

Irk is written all over Hijikata's face. Kondo then stoops low and offers him a hand, his knuckles reddened due to the punch.

"Hard feelings gone. So, welcome back, Toshi!" Kondo cheers. "Let's start anew!"

"But Kondo-san," Hijikata is reluctant until Yamazaki and Sougo offer their hand too.

"It'll be lonely at classroom when the prince is sleeping," Yamazaki comments dully. "So having a class partner like you is good. Maybe as an infirmary partner too."

"Without Hijikata-san, I have no one to bully," Sougo clicks his tongue.

"I'm just an object to your selfish wants, you two idiots," Hijikata cusses behind a small grin.

Kondo laughs loudly. "You still haven't secured me a date with Otae-chan!"

"Seriously, you guys," Hijikata sighs and reaches their hands. "Are totally hopeless."

With one arm over Kondo's shoulders, Hijikata walks together with them, bickering and ranting about making curry rice.

Thank goodness. He still has a home to return to.

* * *

The tea in the cup has turned cold. It is deliberately forgotten. The one who is supposed to drink the tea is busy reading the documents laid before him.

"I'm incredibly impressed with your qualifications. I am not sure teaching here in Sheyfields will do justice to you. Our school may have gained a prestigious reputation in Tokyo but nevertheless, we are still far from perfection."

"Have no worries, Matsudaira-san," the interviewee shakes his head gently. "I'll be honoured teaching here regardless. I've been looking forward to it since I applied for this school."

"That is incredible news to us," the principal nods and gathers the documents back to the file. "However, we have our own policies that are not practiced in other schools. I'm afraid you may find it tough to teach."

"An example of your policies, please?"

"We are inseparable from the politics in this country. Some of our students are their assets."

"I understand that. I will do my best to adhere to their wishes."

"And there is one case I must warn you about. Recently, the subject had caused terror not once in school but in the public space. The case is completely confidential."

"Is that so? And who is this subject you refer to?"

"He goes by the name of Sakata Gintoki. You will recognise him with his bright silver hair. Ah."

"What's the matter, Matsudaira-san?"

"You also have silver hair too, only a darker shade. According to the file, you are still in early thirties."

"Deep apologies, Matsudaira-san. It is just a fashion trend to bleach it silver. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Your capabilities as a teacher precedes such trivial things."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"As I was saying, there is a rule in Sheyfields. That is not to speak or interact with the silverhead boy."

"My, my. Isn't that too harsh?"

"I have no control over this rule, I'm afraid."

"I understand. I am still willing to accept the teaching job here."

Matsudaira stands up and hands the file back to the tall man with silver hair. "Then, I welcome you with the biggest welcome to Sheyfields, Oboro-sensei."

The man bows lightly with a wide smile. "Pleasure is mine."

* * *

 **Hohoho!**

 **Is there a sequel? Hmmm... Who knows maybe yes or no? lol Im cruel. Whats for sure, Im gonna be in hiatus for a few weeks. I have some family matters to handle. And just in time, this fic meets an end.**

 **And lets rant. Hahaha no! Im just kidding. I want to take this opportunity to thank you guys for the massive support and time to spend reading this lengthy six digit words, crappy fanfic of mine that of course Im proud of it and I wish to be a better writer one day. I love you loads! Biggest thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows from the first chappie to the last!**

 **Mmuacks! See ya soon! Love ya!**

 **Ps: I watched the live action movie twice in cinema. It's awesome and crappy at the same time! Love the cast they are seriously fit to the characters! Go watch it! There are bits of Ginhiji moments that I fantasise about. I sweat I was struggling to hold my squeal lol! Haha Watch it okays!**


End file.
